So I Thought
by To Seek The Truth
Summary: At the start of their search for Cross Devit and Jasdero run into someone they never thought they'd see again! Now she's an Exorcist that Tyki is planning to kill and they must decide where their loyalties lie. DevitxOC, Slight TykixOC - Complete!
1. First Contact

**Note: **This is rated M for language and for the bloody battles yet to come! Hope you're not squimish!

**So I Thought  
****D. Gray-Man  
****First Contact**

_'The last time I looked at my family, my brother, my father and my twin sister, was when I was only twelve years old. I've been gone for years. I'm seventeen now and I'm fighting in a war. I'm a weapon. I'm a weapon but I don't kill people. I kill demons, Akuma, souls brought back from the dead to power machines that are used to kill humans. I don't have a choice in what I do. I just do it. I do it because my best friends died because of Akuma. I had made a promise to see them again but Akuma made it so I could never complete that promise. At least their memory lives forever in my heart._

_Devit... _

_Jasdero...'_

-Extract written on January 5th from Raina Fitzgerald's journal.

Devit picked at the food in front of him on the table. The Earl had sat out plenty of food; most of it though was very healthy. He really didn't like the super healthy foods. Neither did his twin, Jasdero who was sitting right next to him. Most Noahs, in their Noah form at the very least, had dark hair. Jasdero was the exception. His hair was golden blonde. It seemed to conflict with Devit's black hair... Still when Devit looked over at his golden haired brother and saw their golden eyes meet his, he knew they were going to cause a bit of trouble today.

Not like that was any different from any other day though.

Skin wasn't eating, he was complaining. Again. Jasdero quickly ducked under the table in a movement so swift no one even saw him go. Tyki was staring at the homework he was supposed to be doing for Road. They were all supposed to helping but Devit wasn't very literate, though he'd never admit it out loud, and had a hard time writing, so he and Jasdero skipped out. The Earl wasn't there and neither was Lulu. Lulu always seemed to do her own thing so it didn't worry him that she wasn't there.

He felt the chair he was on slip back and be replaced by his younger brother's back. Jasdero was still under the table, hiding from sight. Devit grinned and leaned forward a little. "Hey Skin" he called. Skin looked up. "How long are you going to complain?" he asked

"Shut up Devit! This food isn't sweet enough!" growled Skin, testy as always.

Jasdero quickly popped up and threw a pie in Skin's face. "Then try this!" he called along with it. He laughed and so did Devit. They looked at each other and grinned. They did this a lot, egged on Skin when the Earl wasn't around. It was fun. They had to find _something_ to do and teasing Skin was the best. They tortured Tyki regularly too but not Road. She was older than them and often got rather violent when they tried their shit on her. Last time she had pinned Devit down with her candles and braided his hair!

His thoughts turned away from his elder sister and her ways and back to Skin as he roared in anger and furry, exclaiming not even the pie was sweet enough for him. "Stupid Sweet-tooth" Devit said, his eyes glittering. He glanced down at his twin for just a moment, but in the next he found himself on the floor. Skin had thrown a dish of fruit at him! With an angry cry, Devit was back on his feet. He quickly threw the first thing he laid hands on. It just happened to be one of Road's text books.

By now both Tyki and Road were looking up. Food was flying as fast as Skin could lay his thick fingers on it. A plate smashed and Road's book landed on the floor behind Skin with a loud thump. Road saw her text book fly and her mouth dropped open for a second. She bound across the table and jumped on Devit's back, as if he didn't have enough problems trying to dodge the randomly thrown food before.

"That was my text book Devit!" she cried, lacing her arms around his neck. She wasn't choking him, she wasn't angry but she was enjoying messing with him. Tyki was smirking and Devit just barely avoided getting hit in the face with a pie. Jasdero had a bit of pie in his hair, he must have gotten hit. Devit tried to throw his sister off him but instead she used his own momentum against him and drove him to the ground. He landed with a "Ow" He jumped up quickly and got Road off him. He went to stick his tongue out at her when he got smacked in the face with a plate of rice. Skin's laughter filled the room. Then the curtains were thrown open and in stepped the Millennium Earl.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. The Earl didn't seem bothered by the fact that all the Noah, save Tyki, were out of their seat. He walked over to where Road's text book had fallen and picked it up. By the time he looked at the Noah again, they were all in their seats around the table. He took his seat as well and looked at the Noah. Devit wiped at the food on his face and Jasdero was busy trying to get some out of his hair. Skin was wiping the food off his suit and Road sat there like she hadn't been involved at all.

"It's good to see you all here" said the Earl. He seemed calm, not angry at all. "I hope you all helped Road with her homework." At that moment, Tyki handed back Road one of the books he had been working in. She quickly peeked into the book and was starting to smile but she frowned.

"Tyki!" she cried, distraught. "All of these answers are _wrong_!" She looked to the Earl who just chuckled. Tyki shrugged, uncaring. He began to pick at the food in front of him.

"Don't worry Road, let me see it" She handed it off to the Earl. Everyone was watching now. Devit even looked up to see. Within moments, the homework was done and the Earl was handing it back to Road. "There you go" he seemed proud of himself but then he turned back to the group of them. "Now that's done, I have some jobs for you" He passed cards to each of them. Jasdevi got only one card since they'd be going together. Devit and Jasdero peered at their card. It had a bit of information on it.

Who they were killing; General Cross.

When he was last spotted; Less than ten hours ago

Where he was last spotted; A small village in Italy.

Raina sighed and looked out the window of the train she was in. She was being shipped off to Italy. Not that she didn't like Italy, but she had just gotten back to the Order and they were already getting rid of her. She looked at the Finder that was coming with her this time. He was a young man named Bern. He was nice enough she supposed. Quiet. She was going alone other than him. Not like she minded that, but it was always nice to have backup. Komui had explained that she was the only Exorcist available and so she was sent alone.

All alone.

She wasn't scared though. She could do this by herself.

Her eyes went to the paper she held in her hand. It was a quick briefing on what she was looking for since she never really listened to Komui. She couldn't force herself to listen to the man and her mind had the tendency to wander away. She never could focus very well. She skimmed the paper, not even feeling the need to really read it. From what she read there was something in this one town that was bothering its residents.

A ghost of some sorts. She read on to see that the ghost would show up in front of a house and in the morning, if the house had any valuables, they disappeared. The ghost took on the form of a beautiful young woman with long dark hair and pale skin. That was all anyone knew about it. Any time someone tried to touch said ghost they found they couldn't. Raina figured that maybe with her Innocence she could.

Maybe.

She wasn't sure yet.

Bern stood and looked down the empty car. A man poked his head into the room and looked at Rima. Her blue-purple eyes met his darker eyes. "Lady Exorcist." he called. "We're almost there" She nodded, telling him that she acknowledged his statement and he quickly left.

"Bern" she said, her voice carrying a slight accent. "We'll have to wait for nightfall. I want you to stay with the family that's going to get robbed. Maybe if I fail you can see something on the inside?" He shrugged. Of course he wouldn't know, they hadn't even gotten there yet.

"I'll do what I can Miss Fitzgerald" he said to her, nodding his head a little. She even smiled a little. This mission might not be too bad.

Devit and Jasdero glanced angrily over at Tyki. They were in Italy, but Tyki had to come with them because someone on his list was here. They weren't an Exorcist, they were human but an Exorcist was supposed to arrive on a train into this town anyway because there was Innocence here. Tyki was going to stick around and destroy that too. Devit knew that Tyki would also kill this stupid Exorcist. Hell, one less in the world wasn't going to make anyone cry. They were on top of a building, which was a while away from the train station, watching it.

Devit was just curious to how many they sent this time. Plus, Cross might show up to meet the Exorcist at the station. Tyki wanted to see the heart that he was going to get to rip out. Waiting a moment longer the three of them saw the train pull in. No one got off for a moment and then off stepped a girl with light blonde hair, fairly long, going down to her waist. Because of their Noah genes, they could see her eyes were a strange purple-blue color.

"Wow. I've never seen a female Exorcist" commented Tyki. His eyes raked down her body. She took two steps and fell. A person that Devit assumed to be one of the Finders was quick to grab her arm and pull her back up. "Well, not all women are graceful" Tyki laughed and they could see that the girl was laughing at the fact that she tripped to. Devit glanced at him and then focused on the Exorcist again. She was young, only sixteen or seventeen, standing straight and tall. Her uniform was a bit more...dramatic than other Exorcist uniforms. It was black and silver like they all were and the Rose-Cross was pinned to her chest but her outfit was a bit strange. Her uniform had no shoulders to it, leaving her pale shoulders bare to attack and the elements. Her sleeves to her uniform were wide, swallow-tailed sleeves. Silver trimmed around their edges. She wore long pants and boots, both black but the boots had some silver and white on them. On her top they could see a zipper meaning she could shed it if she wanted.

Devit started to scan her to locate where her Innocence was, only out of curiosity. Maybe it would explain her strange outfit – not that he or Jasdero were ones to talk. He pinpointed her middle fingers. Two piece of Innocence on her? No, they were part of the same but they were just split in half. She stood there with her Finder. Her still had one hand on her arm as if to steady her from falling again. She laughed once more and shrugged his hand off. They both walked off down the white streets, the girl heading more for the marketplace and the Finder heading towards its heart.

Tyki looked over at Devit and Jasdero. "I'm going to delete the human on my list. According to what I've heard the 'ghost' doesn't show up until nightfall. Don't touch my pretty Exorcist" Then he was gone, not over the roofs, but through the one they were on.

Devit and Jasdero stood and figured they might as well get on with their search. They jumped off the roof into an alley and melted into their human forms so not to alarm the humans walking around. They walked out of the alley, their guns hidden and they could see a few humans looking at the odd way they dressed but no one said a thing. They never did, never would. They walked through town, alert for the man they were hunting or even the Exorcist girl that Tyki said not to touch. She might have some information on Cross. They doubted it, but there was always a chance.

Devit yawned and his stomach growled. Jasdero giggled before his stomach growled as well. "Wanna get something to eat?" he asked his brother and Jasdero nodded, following Devit into a nearby restaurant. A quaint place. It had a light interior and quite a few vases of blooming flowers everywhere. The overall theme seemed to be off-white with splotches of color in form of flowers. Most of the flowers were crimson but a few were dots of yellow and blue to cheer the place. It was very charming and Devit took a seat a nearby table. Jasdero sat next to him. They had no plans to pay. They'd just skip out on the bill. The place was nearly empty. Only one other table had someone at it. It was on the far side of the room and it was a single man. A young and pretty woman came and asked them what they wanted to eat.

Devit told her, ordering for Jasdero because he was busy playing with the light on his head, fingers touching it, pulling it down before letting it flick back up. It seemed to entertain the other Noah easily so Devit just let him. As the woman walked away, his thoughts went to the Exorcist girl...there was something about her. He couldn't quite name it. He glanced at his twin again who was staring at him, eyes curious.

"I was thinking about the Exorcist girl" he said. He put his elbow on the cloth-covered table and then closed his fist so he could lean his cheek against it. He looked over at Jasdero who crossed his arms on the table and laid his head on them. He was waiting for Devit to go on, as if there was more to say. He sighed and thought about it. "Well...doesn't she strike you as...strange? Something about her..." his voice trailed off.

Jasdero sat up a little and tilted his head to the side a bit. "I thought that too" he said, though his voice was softer than Devit's. They both frowned. Did they know her? Maybe if they got a closer look...Tyki said to leave her alone but when did they ever listen to what **Tyki** said. They would have gone to find her right at that moment but they were hungry, curiosity could wait. Their food had arrived and they were hurrying to eat it so they could go when someone walked in the restaurant. Just one person, a young woman. Devit looked up, out of instinct to see who was in the room with him not that he really cared and dropped the piece of bread he had been eating.

It was her! The Exorcist!

Devit's eyes glued onto her as she sat down, three tables down. Jasdero was watching her as well. Her hair was down, hiding most of her face from their view. She sat so that her left side was facing them and they could see the ring on her finger that was her Innocence. It was a simple silver ring on her middle finger. He wondered what a freaking _ring_ could do. Then he no longer cared. They ate more slowly now, listening to what she was saying and discreetly watching what she was doing. If she noticed she didn't say anything.

The only thing she ordered was a drink, which she sipped at slowly, and then she got up and left. Devit and Jasdero abandoned the rest of their food and hightailed it out the door after her. She was lost in the crowd for a moment but they followed her Innocence, the trail it left was almost visible to them. They followed it easily. They followed it outside of town and to a beach. The beach was empty, except for the girl. They quickly took on their Noah forms before approaching her.

She stood alone, with the sea to her back, arms crossed, her weight rolled to her left leg. Her purple-blue eyes were focused on the two in front of her. The light wind picked up and ruffled her hair as it did to the twins, but they felt like they had seen something like this before. They stalled and all the words they lined up to say disappeared.

Raina stared hard at the two in front of her. She had seen them in the restaurant that she had been planning to get dinner from. They had stared at her and it had bothered her the whole time so she had only gotten a drink. Then when she left, so did they. She had the sense that they were following her so she led them here. She had tried to sneak side-glances at them but she had been afraid they'd see her staring. She knew them from somewhere – or so she thought before seeing them now.

And for some reason they brought thoughts of traveling with her father into the front of her mind. Days of walking on paths dressed as a little boy, even though her long hair hung around her face. She couldn't bear to cut it. Besides that if she cut it her mother would have freaked out. Her mother treasured her daughter's long and beautiful hair. A light blonde, silver in the moonlight. It was the color of her grandmother's hair before it turned white years ago. Her grandmother was still alive along with her grandfather. Her mother was long dead. Yet these two…she felt like she was seeing ghosts from the past. She wasn't…was she?

The first one had short, shaggy black hair. He was wearing a coat with a fur lining, even though they were on a beach in the hot sun. It didn't seem to bother him. The other one had longer golden blonde hair and had a weird stitching over his mouth. It looked painful. She didn't think that it was a good idea to have that over your mouth but who was she to judge? They both had golden eyes.

They seemed a little stunned. She decided that she'd have to speak first.

"Hey," she said, letting her left arm drop to the side, she pointed at the boy with dark hair. "Panda-boy, I know you've been watching me. Do you and your weird little friend there have a problem with me?" She waited a moment. Neither said anything. She didn't have time to play whatever game they were looking into playing. "Hey Panda-"

"I'm not a fucking Panda!" shouted the one, pulling out a golden gun from somewhere in his coat. The one with long golden hair was quick to do the same. They both looked angry, especially the Panda-boy. He looked downright ready to murder her. She smirked; maybe this would be more fun than she thought.

She just called him a panda? Really? What the hell was wrong with this bitch? Devit pointed his gun at her while Jasdero did the same at the same time. "Well, bitch" he said, her smirk just pissing him off more. He wanted to rip her head off with his bare hands at the moment but he figured that wouldn't be the best way to kill her. He had no idea what her Innocence could do. "You're fucking with the wrong people" He glanced at Jasdero and then they shot their gun.

They didn't even see her activate it. One moment her Innocence was just two plain rings and the next it was plated armor claws that covered her hands. They were huge and Devit saw the need for her wide sleeves at that moment. She caught the bullet and crushed the ice in her giant claw. He could see that the plates came up and covered her shoulder as well. He grinned and then tilted his head back a little.

"Wow you're a fast bitch aren't you?" he asked. Jasdero smirked at his side as they lined their guns up for another shot. "Let's see how you do with this one!" They fired crying out "Red Bomb!" Their bullets merged into a giant burning ball. The girl seemed surprised and then she reached both of her clawed hands out to catch it. She couldn't do that...could she?

She started to slide back from the force. She was fighting against a comet. She couldn't win, there was no way. Jasdero was starting to get impatient for the bullet to burn her and he took a step forward. Devit leaned forward a little himself, just waiting to see the blood. He could see the bullet was winning. She gave out a cry of anger. Then she let herself fall into the waters of the ocean and the bullet flew over her and into the sea. She lay for a moment in the salt-water before sitting up, soaked to the bone. Jasdero and Devit froze for a moment. Again they had the feeling that they were seeing something like this for the second time. Devit groaned lightly and placed a hand on his forehead. Jasdero had both hands on his head. It felt like the human in them was trying to fight back the Noah. It was odd. They had thought that the Noah had control for the most part, with just a bit of human left in them and it was always ignored. Now it stirred, angry. No...not angry.

_Protective._

Raina was all wet now. She had tried to hold back that flaming ball they had shot at her but it had been too strong for her. She had slipped because of the sand and fallen into the water. She had just been about to sit up when the water washed over her – much colder than the warm air around her. It has stunned her for a second but she quickly sat up because she had to breathe. She was soaked though. The two boys who had fired their guns at her twice now seemed frozen again. What was wrong with them?

"Who the hell are you guys?" she yelled at them. The one with dark hair blinked and then the one with golden hair moved a bit. The one with golden hair was staring at her with a confused look. The dark haired one shook his head and clutched his gun tighter.

"It doesn't matter." he said, his voice showing none of the confusion she could see in his eyes. She looked at them then, really looked. They were...familiar on a level but she couldn't name it. Something in the shape of their faces and the sound of their voices. She stood up so her butt wasn't getting any more wet from the water.

"She..." started the one with the golden hair but then he shook his head, unsure how to finish. He took a step back from her, eyes on the other boy. "What about Cross?" he asked. Something clicked in the dark-haired boy's head then.

"Oh yeah, say girl, do you know if General Cross is in this town?" he asked pointing his gun at her again. She was really getting tired of looking down the barrel of his gun. She took a defensive stance; she would be ready for anything they threw at her now. She took a deep breath.

"No. I have no idea where General Cross even is. He disappeared a while ago" she said, truthfully because she knew it might tick him off a little more. Raina wasn't sure what these guys were, if they were Akuma or what. She _was_ sure that she could beat them if she had to.

The two did look frustrated because she didn't know. They still hesitated on pulling the trigger again. They did pull it though, shooting not one, but two of those burning orbs at her, one high and one low so she couldn't just fall into the ocean again. She danced to the side. Not only did they miss her but she was three bounds from the boys now. She took them but the one disappeared and kicked her so hard in the side all of her breath left her. She hit a tree, banging into it so hard that if her Innocence wouldn't have been activated, she would have broken her arm.

She fell to the ground pulling a breath in through her teeth. She looked up but they were standing so one was to her right, leaning against the tree and one was to her left. They both put a gun to her head. She swallowed hard. She clenched her claws into fist, ready to knock them both out but in a swift motion that she didn't even see the one had torn off the one button on her coat. It was the only button on the coat. It had her name engraved in the back of it.

"Let's see who we're going to have the pleasure to kill" said the one with dark hair, a horrible grin spreading across his face. He glanced at the button and frowned. She acted quick punching both of them as she jumped to her feet. They both flew through the air and landed hard on the sand. The one released the button they had tore off her coat. She quickly snatched off the ground and retreated a few paces. She held it between her two fingers, watching the two carefully as they rose. The one was looking at her with wide eyes. The other, the one with the golden hair, had a type of wild excitement in his eyes.

"What?" she asked her eyes curious to why the one was watching her with wide eyes. The other seemed ready to keep fighting. The one paused. "What's your problem?" she sneered. "Lost your will to fight?" She wondered again what they were. They weren't Akuma. They would have taken on their other form by now. Plus they had those cross-shaped markings on their foreheads along with those creepy golden eyes.

"Devi?" asked the one with golden hair, looking at the other. Raina stopped for a moment. Devi? That had been a nickname for her best friend when she was a child. He had been a guy, well they had been. There had been two of them, they were twins. They had been so close and happy together. They had met because her father had been a traveling salesman. He hadn't needed to be. Her family was wealthy. He enjoyed traveling though. She was the only person out of her mother, her twin sister and her elder brother who would travel with him.

She shook her head. It couldn't be...Devi could be a common nickname, couldn't it?

"What's your name girl?" asked the guy who was called Devi, he was frowning, hands shoved into the pockets of a coat that he shouldn't have been wearing in that weather. She watched him and realized that he thought he misread her button. He already knew. Just as she already knew his name...

She swallowed hard, feeling a little faint. This couldn't be happening. "My name is Raina Fitzgerald" she said, but her voice was too low. She couldn't force it any higher. This couldn't be real. They were dead. She had seen the village. The ashes. The ruins...

They heard her name even as she said it softly, she could tell. They both tensed and the one with golden hair looked alarmed. "Rai?" he seemed so surprised. Why? She wasn't the one who was supposed to be dead! The ruins of their home! It had been confirmed that their hometown had been destroyed by Akuma years ago! They had been dead for years. They should not have been standing in front of her.

"Devit...Jasdero" she forced their names past her lips and off her tongue. They nodded. Devit's eyes were hard. He wasn't liking this at all, she could tell. "What...happened to you two? Where have you been? You're supposed to be dead! You were killed...by...by Akuma!" Raina felt dizzy, as if she might faint. She slowly sank to her knees and quickly deactivated her Innocence so she wouldn't fall over. Jasdero took a step forward to her aid but Devit quickly caught his twin's arm and pulled him back to his side.

Jasdero glared at Devit. Why wasn't he letting him go to Rai? Raina was an old friend of theirs, their very best friend from before they were Noahs. Her father had traveled to that village and stayed a long while because he could see the bond between the three of them. He looked at the Raina of now and seeing her on the ground, her eyes far away as if she might faint made the golden-haired Noah worry.

Devit shook his head at Jasdero and looked at Raina. "We can't...tell you" he said, careful. He was watching her carefully because he was worried, just like Jasdero, that she would faint. She was already paler than she had been a moment before. He didn't really want to tell her anything. Then with their luck, she _would_ faint.

"You can't tell me?" she asked. She was on her feet then, her fingers tangled in his shirt, pulling him within inches of her face. "_Why not?_" Her voice rose two octaves but he just stared into her odd purple-blue eyes. He sighed. She shook him slightly. "Answer me!"

He pulled her fingers off him and shoved her away. She fell into the sand. Jasdero was quick to cling to his arm and yell in his ear "Don't be mean to Rai!" He pushed Jasdero away too, annoyed. He wanted to tell her so badly but he couldn't. The Earl had ordered him and Jasdero not to tell an Exorcist about them unless they were going to kill the Exorcist. Dead men tell no tales and all that jazz.

She looked at him and then she sighed. She shook her head slowly. "Your hometown was gone. Ruined, there was nothing left. Even the ashes had blown away by the time I got there again" Her eyes were wide with fear and joy mixed into one. Then another emotion worked its way in. Understanding. "You're not human anymore" she stated.

"No" answered Devit. "We're not" Jasdero frowned at his side. "We're...part of the Clan of Noah" he said, quickly making up his mind to just tell her. She was their best friend and friends kept secrets right? Even if those friends hadn't seen each other for around seven years.

"The Clan...of Noah?" she repeated, her eyes confused. She didn't know what it meant. He'd have to tell her. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. She'd hate them for this; she was an Exorcist so she had to hate him. He kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to see the hatred in her familiar purple-blue eyes.

Eyes that had filled with tears when he had climbed that high tree because she had been afraid he was going to fall.

Eyes that watched him and Jasdero tenderly when they had been swinging on the vine in that tree in the meadow.

Eyes that always held endless happiness every time he had looked into them.

"We work for the Millennium Earl" Jasdero whimpered at his side. Devit knew Jasdero was thinking of the many memories of their childhood too. Was she? He opened his eyes and looked at the ground.

"Sorry, Rai" Jasdero whispered and both of them wouldn't look at her. They didn't want to see how much she hated them. They were afraid of their reaction if she did. Would they kill her in their grief?

"What?" her voice was disbelieving. "No." her voice was soft and Devit dared a peek at Raina. "No! I won't fight you guys! I won't be your enemy!" It would have been easier if she hated them for something they didn't even choose. Jasdero was looking at her with hope in his eyes, hope that their friendship could remain. Devit knew it couldn't.

"Raina, we can't be friends anymore" he said, his voice hard. She glared at him, her eyes challenging. He could see it there. She thought they could be friends yet. They'd kill each other. Devit knew that one day, someone would slip. Someone was going to die. He wasn't going to let that happen. It could be her that died or Jasdero or even himself. Why not just avoid it all? Why not just cut it off right then?

"No. I can't just walk away from you guys now that I know you're alive. If you work for the Earl or not, you're still my friends" he remembered that tone she was taking on now. The stubborn 'I-don't-care-what's-right-or-not-let's-just-do-it-anyway' tone. She had used it all the time to talk him and Jasdero into different things. Like exploring that house that was supposed to be 'haunted' in town. No! He couldn't think about them! His human memories were almost painful because the three of them had been _close. _Why did the Innocence have to choose her? Why did the Noah have to choose them?

He cleared his thoughts quickly. "No, Raina" his voice was stubborn too; "We can't be friends anymore. That's it. It's over." He nudged Jasdero. "Let's go Dero"

Jasdero looked at her and then he followed Devit. They were nothing without each other. Jasdero had no choice but to follow his brother. He turned back once to see that Raina was watching the two of them. Her eyes were filled with sadness mixed with the relief that Jasdero couldn't name. "Sorry Rai, hii" he said softly before following his brother away from her. Devit turned back then, just to glance. She was looking down then, no longer looking at them. Devit turned back to face the path they were walking on now. Turning around was not something he could do. He had to keep on the path that had picked him.

Neither of them turned around again.

---

Alright! So the title I picked sucks but that's alright it does have a meaning! Anyway...That's it for the first chapter I hope you all liked it! Please don't get mad because you don't like that I spelled his name Devit. That's how I like to spell it. Devitto/Debitto/Devit/David all mean the same thing so does it really matter which one we use? Anyway, reviews would be loved. I'll have another chapter out sooner or later, sooner for sure and oh before you go, here's the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer;; I do not own -man or am I involved with anyone who owns it. This is purely fan-made!**


	2. The Ghost & The Battle

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
****The Ghost & The Battle**

_Walking down the path was a girl, tiny with dimples, a man and a cart pulled by a smoky grey mare with a white mane and a black tail. The girl was further ahead of the man, who anyone would assume to be her father because she had some of his features, even in her tiny face. She appeared no more than six years old. She was wearing dirty pants and a white shirt, both meant for little boys. Not for little girls. Her long light blonde hair was tied back from her face. _

_They had been traveling for a few days. They were tired but it had been well worth it. The next town was in sight, their third town. At the last two there had been few children the young girl's age and she was really hoping for friends this time around. She ran even further ahead, edgy to reach the town and would-be friends. Her eyes, which were an odd purple-blue color, were wide with excitement. _

"_Raina!" her father called and she stopped, turning to face him. His face was pleasant even as he called to his daughter for running too far ahead. "Don't run too far ahead. We'll reach the town soon."_

"_But father," he voice held the impatience of a child, "I want to get there _now_!"He just laughed at her and took two long steps, scooping her into his arms. She giggled and he put her on his shoulders and he carried her the rest of the way there._

_-_

_Arriving in the small town wasn't a disappointment. There was a field by the town with a tree stretching high. A creek ran around it, curving through it at one point and the houses were small but cozy looking. It was a nice little town and Raina already enjoyed looking at it. It was very small though, but that also meant she could wander around while her father sold his wares. She started towards the field, leaving her father in the square, hoping to climb the tree to get a better look at the town._

_She should have been paying more attention to where she was going and what she was walking into. She took a step on a thick steamed leaf causing a bug to rise up from it. It buzzed angrily around to face her and as she laid eyes on it she screamed. She _hated_ bugs. They scared her to death. The bug buzzed closer and she swatted at it, trying to get it to go away. Hands clapped together and she looked, a kid about her age had squished it between his hands. _

_She blinked. The kid had golden-blonde hair that swept against their shoulders and warm green eyes. They were grinning, to themselves or her, she couldn't tell. They half turned to reveal another person, their faces were similar although this boy had short black hair, but the same green eyes._

"_Got it!" cried the one with golden hair. The two boys grinned at each other and then looked at her as if noticing her for the first time. "Oh hi!" his green eyes were full of kindness. "Are you new to town or something? I haven't ever seen you around!"_

"_Um…" her voice felt stalled. She wasn't sure what to think about her savior or the other boy behind him who was staring hard at her like he wanted her to go away. "My name is Raina and I'm the salesman's daughter" That was how her father had told her to introduce herself. Most people knew who she was right away then._

"_The salesman?" asked the one with dark hair. "What salesman? Is there one in town today? Mom and dad didn't say anything about one coming…" He looked disbelieving. _

"_Devit don't be mean!" The one with golden hair glanced at the other boy and then grinned at her. "My name is Jasdero, that's my older twin Devit!"_

"_Nice to meet you" she smiled easily then. This golden boy was very kind. The dark haired one, Devit sighed and then pointed towards the tree, from where they must have come from._

"_Do you want to go swing? We have a thick vine tied to that tree so we can" he offered. Raina smiled a little. Maybe the boy Devit wasn't so bad. Maybe she would find some friends in these two boys after all. _

"_Yeah sure!" she said, smiling, eyes warm and happy. "I'll race you two!" Then she took off as fast as she could towards the tree. She heard their feet pounding behind her and she laughed, feeling like she was flying. _

The memory faded for Rania just as Devit and Jasdero disappeared out of sight. They had met by chance when they were six and she had come back to their village so often anyone could say they grew up together. They were always together.

Was that why it hurt so much to watch them walk away?

Jasdero wanted to turn around, so did Devit. They wanted to go back to her and hug her like the old days. It wasn't the old days though. This was the present. They were her enemy, as she was theirs. Being friends with the enemy was stupid and slow and…and…

They missed her.

They really did. They had barely thought about her in the past seven years because they figured they'd never see her again. They figured she'd go on living as a human would. Sure they had wanted to go see her, make sure she was alive and happy but if the Earl found out that they didn't tell him about _everyone_ they used to know as humans they'd get in trouble. Worse, the Earl would have killed her.

But now, seeing her as an Exorcist they felt like their lie had gone to waste. She would be killed. There was nothing they could do about it. They couldn't stand against the other Noah. They couldn't stand against the Millennium Earl or their family. After all the years they had spent with them…No, they couldn't betray them any more than they could kill Raina themselves.

They hurried back to town. They had to find Cross so they could kill him and just get the hell out of there.

Night fell quickly. Bern had noted that Raina had been acting strange since returning from her 'walk' down the beach. He doubted that's all that had happened for the fact she had come back dripping wet, pale as a ghost herself with eyes that were faraway and the fact that she didn't really seem to be responding to anything.

He wasn't sure what happened to her but she was alive and that was all that mattered.

They were sitting outside a house that had just gotten robbed the night before. They had just finished talking with the family, Raina with a faraway voice and gaze that seemed to disturb them on a small level, and according to all they had talked to, the Ghost hit places in rows. They figured the house next door should be the next target.

Raina seemed a bit more focused now, watching the street but her mind was elsewhere. Bern just hoped she'd be able to focus when it finally came to blows. He was sure it would because if this Ghost was involved with the Innocence, Akuma were sure to flock to this spot as well. So far there had been no attacks on either of them. They had been lucky so far but luck could only last so long in the game they were playing. They were both ripped from their thoughts as the ghost made her long waited appearance.

She came with grace and longing. Her hair was long and curled at the edges. It was chestnut brown, not dark as many people claimed. She walked with a stagger of one who knew she could not be defeated. She was wearing something simple, a garment of white. Her skin was snowy white and it became transparent before she just disappeared.

Raina snapped out of her trance and focused. This was no time to be trapped in the past, no matter how confused on this matter she was at the current point. She had to find out if this was Innocence or not. She looked around, trying to find where this Ghost could have gone. Her eyes locked on chestnut hair and someone standing in front of the next door house.

"Bern! Get inside!" she told him and she ran towards the girl only to be thrown back. She landed hard on the ground but was up on her feet in a moment, her Innocence summoned. Her eyes focused on the level two Akuma in front of her. It swung its tail back and forth. It had huge wings and an evil glint in its eyes. It looked like a winged bear for the most part. It grinned at her and she charged forward. It claws swiped at her and she used her own claws to knock them away.

The beast roared and launched itself at her, digging its claws into her protected shoulders. It was trying to rip the Innocence away to get to her bare flesh. She ripped it apart before it got the chance and then threw its remains onto the ground. She hurried into the house and saw another Akuma. Someone was screaming down the hall. Raina ripped the Level One apart as she ran by it and hurried down the hall, trying to find the source of the scream but it cut off as she entered a room. She expected to see a dead body but instead she saw rather confused looking Akuma in the room. There was another one right near it and they both looked almost...lost. That is if Akuma could even look lost.

She looked at them for a moment more and then launched herself at them, attacking them ruthlessly. They first one was only a Level One and was easily killed and the second was a Level Two. It was harder to destroy but Raina was used to fighting Akuma by that point and quickly finished that one off as well. She looked at her huge claws for a moment, then around the room. It was a study-type area with bookshelves, a few desks and chairs and ink pots spilled on the floor. She stepped on one and it smashed angrily under her boot.

There was an echoing sound across the room and she spun around, ready to fight. Instead there stood the girl...the Ghost. Her skin was pale and snowy, her face was young, but if Raina had to guess she'd think the girl was about her age. The girl was looking at her hard, as if she was trying to decide if she liked her or not.

"Who are you Ghost?" asked Raina and then the girl burst into sudden laughter.

"I'm not a ghost!" she let out between giggles and Raina had the feeling the girl was younger than she first thought. The girl was standing across the room from her, her laughing quieting down to nothing. Raina was afraid to take a step towards her. What if she disappeared again? Instead the girl took a step towards her. When she stepped suddenly the girl's skin was dark and deep, her hair turned black and her eyes were dark too.

It was as if the girl was changing her shape, but that wasn't possible was it? The girl looked completely normal! _But so do you_ her mind hissed _when your Innocence is inactive. This may be the power of a piece of Innocence!_ Raina took a deep and needed breath and stood tall as the girl approached.

Her appearance fluxed again, turning to a girl with a light tan, short blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked almost like her twin, which amused Raina a little but she had bigger problems. The girl looked a little wary now, like she didn't know what to make of the fact that Raina was still there. She was sure that if a normal human witnessed that little appearance change they'd freak out, run away or even try to hurt her. She doubted they could at this point.

"Who are you then?" she asked when the girl was right in front of her. Clearly it was the wrong question to ask because the girl's face turned angry and she started to fade. "Hey!" Raina quickly reached out, expecting her claws to go right through the girl but instead they cut her arm, like they would with anyone she touched while they were active. Her blood started to drip and she screamed.

"You bitch!" she shrieked. "You cut me! You cut me! You cut me!" She faded quickly but Raina was quick to note the blood dripping on the floor yet. The blood started to leave a path and Raina followed it, intrigued. It was appearing about the speed of someone running. She was about running to keep up with it. They were outside again in a moment, running down the street.

_'Maybe she isn't a ghost like she said! She can just...change her appearance and make herself invisible? '_ Raina found herself questioning her own thoughts but it made sense. She could disguise herself and then steal in the middle of the night, but why was she stealing?

She looked ahead and suddenly the girl was visible again and caught in the arms of a stranger. She could tell that the girl didn't know the man because her eyes were terrified. He had the same skin tone as Devit and Jasdero along with the strange scars on his head, right down to the eerie golden eyes. The girl screamed as the man laid a hand on her arm. His hand started to glow and suddenly panic welled inside of Raina's gut. He was going to kill the girl. She didn't know how she knew that or how he was going to kill her but she was sure that was what he was going to do.

"No!" she screamed and she reached her claws out, ready to fight the man to protect the girl but he saw her coming and quickly threw the girl to her. Raina had to act fast to deactivate her claws in time to catch the girl but somehow she did it. The girl had fainted and lay limply in Raina's arms. She made sure she was still breathing and then looked up at the man. He had curly black hair tied back from his face. He was wearing more formal clothing and looked like a proper gentleman.

Something about him made her stomach turn sour.

"Well, if it isn't the pretty little Exorcist" he said, his voice was well-tempered and polite but she had a feeling that he was just messing with her. Her breathing turned shallow. "Do you know this girl?"

"Yes" she quickly lied, not stalling. "She's my friend"

The man laughed. "You're lying girl. I can see it on your face" She glared at him but his eyes focused suddenly on her uniform. "You don't have anything that tells them your name?" he asked, and she saw his eyes gaze down her uniform a second time to be sure he didn't miss anything. She had never put the button that Devit had ripped off back on. Good, at least he wouldn't know her name.

She sat the girl down on the ground, moving her out of the way. Her claws came back as she willed them to and she faced the man. She wouldn't go down without a fight. What kind of Exorcist would she be if she did?

"So what if I'm lying. I'm willing to protect her either way" She took a threatening step towards the man and he just laughed again, like he found the whole situation funny. She thought he was sick in the head. He had to be...but he must have been part of that Clan of Noah that Devit had mentioned. It worried her that Devit and Jasdero were hanging around people like him.

"You're a funny girl." Raina prepared herself. She figured he was stronger than an Akuma. "I hope you don't die easily"

Devit and Jasdero had searched the town all day to find Cross, being extra careful to avoid Raina. They didn't think they'd be able to walk away from her again. They felt bad enough for doing it. It wasn't something that set well with them. She was an old friend, they shouldn't have walked away but they had to.

Now they were jumping from building to building, just enjoying the night and it wonders. They screwed with some humans, shooting bullets at the drunk one's feet so he danced before he fell over, shooting a patch of ice under another's feet. It was fun and it was way too easy to do.

They were planning to go the richer part of town and trash it a little before leaving. Richer people were snobby and if they woke up with some of their stuff strewn about they might just scream, which would be funny. Humans were so materialistic, caring too much about crap that wouldn't last them ten years. So, they set out to destroy it for shits and giggles.

They were just arriving when they heard the sounds of battle. Devit stopped quickly causing Jasdero to run into his back knocking him over and off the roof. They started to tumble off but Devit was quick to catch the ledge of the roof. Jasdero was quick to catch Devit's calf. The weight of Jasdero on him suddenly made Devit grunt. He shook his leg, trying to get Jasdero to jump down so he could jump down after him. Jasdero got the hint and dropped down, landing on his feet but falling back on his ass. He laughed about it, though it really wasn't funny. It was just a sample of Jasdero's insanity.

Devit dropped down then, catching himself on the ground easily and not falling like his twin. Then they heard it again. They were sure it was going on the whole time but with them almost falling off the roof they had gotten distracted.

The sound was the sound of a body hitting the pavement hard. A angry clash of steel. The sound of something splattering on the pavement and a cry of pain. Devit and Jasdero knew the cry of pain. Human memories told them that it was Raina. Jasdero gave Devit a panicked look.

They _couldn't_ save her! She had to be fighting Tyki and if they saved her…They would be betraying their family, the Noah, the Earl. If they _didn't_ save her Tyki would kill her with no remorse. Then he would move on as if he had killed just another person. She wasn't just another person, she was their best friend. Devit took a deep breath and then rushed forward, Jasdero following him, keep in step. It didn't take long to reach where the two were fighting.

They stood on the edge, stopping because they almost tripped over the girl who was laid sprawled on the side of the road. Devit had no idea who she was but he knew that it was a real bad idea to take a nap in her current location. He ignored her. His eyes and Jasdero's eyes quickly went to where Tyki and Raina were fighting. They could smell the freshly splattered blood because of their heightened senses.

She was covered in tiny cuts. Tyki had the two Teezes turned into huge star-like weapons that doubled as that and as a shield. It seemed he had not had an easy time hitting her, though most of the cuts were on her sides and legs, showing skin through her uniform, dripping blood on the pavement, but they were shallow and many of them had already stopped bleeding. Tyki didn't have a scratch on him of course and he stood grinning, enjoying the game that he was playing with her. She looked tired and frustrated.

If Tyki noticed the twins standing there, he didn't say anything. They quickly stepped back, trying to hold themselves back from getting involved. This was not their fight. They knew they shouldn't even have come as far as too look how badly she was hurt. Devit looked at his golden-haired twin. Jasdero looked like he wanted to save her just go in right away and save her. Damn the consequences.

Devit was trying to see the more logical side of this. They couldn't go in there, waving their guns about because then Tyki could tell the Earl that they were traitors. If they were deemed Traitors, they'd be killed. Was a friend worth dying for? One that they hadn't seen in so many years it wasn't even funny? No, he couldn't say so either way. He didn't know her anymore, just as she didn't know them.

They were both brought out of their thoughts when Raina screamed. It wasn't a scream of terror; it was a scream of utter _pain_. Their eyes were wide as they beheld the sight in front of them and time seemed to slow down to nothing.

Raina on the ground, Tyki's weapon stabbing through her lower stomach. Her eyes were wide with the pain, blood splattered fresh and bright on the ground, Tyki's eyes glowing with utter delight in her pain. He removed her weapon and grabbed her shoulder, ready to impale her through the chest. Devit couldn't move. Jasdero felt faint. He brought back the large weapon and shoved it forward.

There was a ripping sound and the Teeze that Tyki had been using was reduced to a shredded pile at his feet. It had stabbed through her clothing, but underneath they all saw the glitter of her Innocence. Tyki's eyes went from utter excitement to utter confusion. Her eyes went sharp and angry. She brought her claws back and sliced against Tyki's skin from the right side of his chest to his left hip. Lucky Tyki he saw it coming and quickly stepped back so her claws only caught a bit of his skin.

It was still enough to draw blood.

Now Tyki looked angry, his fingers touched the wound, his blood painting his fingers red. That was something Devit never thought he'd see…Tyki bleeding. How did you hurt someone who could pass through anything? You couldn't. Well except for the Innocence of course, he could pass through anything but Innocence.

All in this moment he was aware of the man, the Finder, who had grabbed the girl who was lying across their path and ran from the battle. He figured that the girl had the Innocence in her and the Finder was only protecting her. Still he was leaving Raina to die. Devit and Jasdero could both see Raina's death in his eyes. She was kneeling on the ground, panting, blood dripping from her large wound in her stomach. It was more of a cut than a stab, as far as Devit could see. Tyki had done that to her to more wound her than to put her out of commission.

She swallowed hard as she looked up at Tyki. His eyes were wild. He hit her, with the back of her hand and she hit the ground hard. Devit squeezed the gun so hard he was sure he was going to snap it in half. He could see Jasdero's anger as well. They knew that the Noah inside them wanted Raina dead because she had wounded Tyki, but their human wanted to shoot a hole through Tyki's chest for hurting her.

Raina laid there panting. She was hurt bad. Devit knew that as did Jasdero. They couldn't step in though. They couldn't betray Noah.

Raina knew she was screwed. She lay on the ground pulling air into her body but it wasn't responding to any other command than that. It just wouldn't move. She was too tired to. Black spots covered her vision. Had she lost too much blood already? She figured she at least last longer than she had. She glanced over to where the girl had been. She was gone and there was someone in the shadows....Who?

Her mind didn't have time to process who it was.

The man grabbed her by the shoulder and jerked her up and forward. She looked into his eyes, which were extremely angry. Maybe he had never been hit in battle before. She knew that a while ago he had been dodging easily and it had pissed her off so bad. Now he had been hit and she knew that this was bad. He was going to kill her. Her heart began to pound. She didn't want to die.

His hand began to glow again. She didn't know what that meant but she didn't like it. Her body was frozen, she couldn't fight him off any longer. It took too much. She couldn't die either though! She didn't want to die! She wanted to live! To see her friends again and be alive and be happy and see her twin sister again and to see everyone she missed so much again!

She kept her eyes open though. If it was going to end, she was going to see it. She wouldn't close her eyes out to the end because she was scared. She'd face it. She watched as his hand came closer and then finally touched the metal plates that came over her chest – her armor-like Innocence.

It felt like something was cracking.

"No!"

Three people screamed the word, not only one. Suddenly she was yanked away from the man and his glowing hand. Two sets of arms wrapped around her. One arm was wrapped around her waist and the second was wrapped around her neck, fingers resting gently on her collarbone. Her eyes glanced, anxious, to see who had grabbed her.

"Jasdevi, what the hell are you doing?" it was the man talking. He was glaring, though no longer at her. He was glaring at the two people on either side of her. She swallowed hard and started to open her mouth but the hand that had been resting on her collarbone came up over her mouth silencing her. She started to panic a little. Their golden guns came up and Jasdero pointed his gun at her chest and Devit's gun went to the side of her head.

She knew it was them from their guns and because she was leaning against Devit's chest. He was holding her there securely and Jasdero was close, huddled against her side, ready to defend – or kill – her.

"She's ours Tyki" said Devit. He tone wasn't angry – it was downright deadly and Raina feared for herself. He could kill her. They could kill her. They just might.

"I don't think so. I believe I'm the one who said 'Don't touch my pretty Exorcist'" said the guy, who she guessed was named Tyki. "I claimed her first"

"She's not on your list!" Jasdero said, his voice sounded almost desperate. Devit glared at him, clearly telling him to shut up. Jasdero ducked against Raina's side, his eyes looking up at her, his hair hiding him from the man named Tyki. He gave her a look that let her know that they were doing what they could.

"She's not on yours either" pointed out Tyki.

"We want her" Devit's voice was demanding. He was demanding that Tyki give up Raina.

"She already injured me! I _am_ going to kill her!" Tyki's eyes showed the anger that came from Raina cutting his skin open. She was beginning to regret touching him. She was glad that she had though. He deserved it that prick. He had cut her uniform up and now she had a huge tear in the front.

"Why? Just for some petty revenge? Why can't we have her? We haven't had anyone to kill in a while!" Devit pointed out, Raina thought his point was good. She just hoped that this Tyki man did too.

Tyki ground his teeth together. "Fine! Keep her for whatever you want! I have other people to kill! I don't have time for this but if you let her alive and I see her again I will kill her!" Both the twins visibly paled. Raina didn't but she got what his words meant. He knew that they wanted to let her alive, but he was ignoring it...for now. He turned and walked down the street. The twins lowered their guns from her and let them hang. They both still had a grip on her, for which she was glad. She was dizzy as hell.

She leaned further against Devit. He looked down at her then, eyes questioning. Then he seemed to understand. He quickly started to lower her to the ground with a glance at Jasdero. They laid her on the ground and someone's hand was pressed against her bleeding stomach wound. It didn't hurt but she knew it was to quell the bleeding. She deactivated her Innocence, unable to sustain it any longer. She was just focusing on breathing.

"Raina" a voice stirred her. She hadn't realized she had closed her eyes. She opened them again. Devit was leaning over, Jasdero's hair tickled her open cuts. He had his hand pressed against her stomach to quell the bleeding. They both looked worried.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Jasdero's voice was panicked.

Devit looked at her again and then waved his twin away with his hand. He quickly picked her up and she laid in his arms almost limply. "Don't you die on us Raina!" he snapped at her. She just smiled, once, before she blacked out.

Waking up, what she knew was some long time later, she opened her eyes to a white room. The room was so utterly plain she knew that she was in a hospital. She tried to sit up but her abdomen hurt. She lifted the white sheets and moved her hospital gown to see bandages there. There wasn't any blood on them which meant they were new or it had closed up pretty well.

She heard a female clear her throat and looked up to meet sea-foam green eyes. They were almond shaped and set into a deeply tanned face. Long black hair and a tiny body, Raina was sure she didn't know this girl, but she did at the same time. She was dressed in a simple white dress.

"Who...are you?" Raina was surprised to find that her throat was dry and she couldn't talk very well. Her throat was dry.

"I'm Ghost!" she said, smiling. She disappeared from sight then and reappeared on the other side. "I came to thank you. That man was going to kill me but you and Bern saved my life! I'm going to repay you both by becoming an Exorcist!"

"Does...that...mean?" She hated how the words were scratching out.

"Yes, I have a Parasite-type Innocence. Don't worry, Bern explained everything. He's waiting for me at the train station. We're going ahead since you're going to be in here for two weeks at the least. Komui said he needed us..." she looked sorry. "I'll come back for you if I can when my first mission is done"

"Thanks"

"I'll ask the nurse to get you some water alright? Get better. You should be safe here by the way. We took some precautions" Then she swept out the door, without even bothering to tell her name. Raina sighed. Well, at least she looked happy to be an Exorcist. She wondered if the girl had any family that was worried about her or disliked her choice to become an Exorcist? Her brother had been appalled at the idea. She still regretted upsetting him to be an Exorcist.

She never had a choice though.

**In a small city in France**

A girl with short light blonde hair and blue eyes stood out in the garden of a large and beautiful house. She was the daughter of the owner of the house. The second daughter. The first had left long ago with a promise to return some time. She was tall and slender, roughly the age of seventeen. She was engaged and ready to begin her life as a woman should, not like that was anything her older sister would understand.

Her older brother by two years came to stand by her side. He looked proud of her and he smiled at his tiny, little sister. He wasn't proud of his other sister. She was out doing who knows what with who know who. It just wasn't part of tradition.

"Alexandre" his sister said his name and he looked down. "Are you thinking about her? Do you think she's alright? I have this terrible feeling that she's hurt"

Alexandre pushed his dirty blonde hair out of his blue eyes and sighed. "Fae, don't worry about her. She chose this path when she could have just stayed home and done her duties as a woman" She looked hurt by that statement but he really didn't care. What he did care about was that worry building in her eyes. "She's not dead. You'd know that, she's still alive. Who knows, maybe she fell and twisted her ankle?"

Fae giggled. "That sounds like her" she sighed and her eyes softened. "I just worry about her because shes my sister"

"Aye, but not much of a sister is she? She won't even be able to attend your wedding" Then Alexandre walked away from his little sister and back into the house. Fae stared after him, a little angry.

"It doesn't matter if she won't be there in person" she muttered to herself. "We'll always be together. That's how twins are" Then she went inside as well to prepare.

---

Hope you enjoyed chapter too. Once again I do not own DGM. Just so you know the plot is about to thicken and what happened with Fae and Alexandre is important. Just wait until the next part! Hope to see you all again in part three! And don't worry I'll be showing a bit more of Raina, Devit and Jasdero's past soon! Maybe a whole chapter of the story for it? Who knows!


	3. Blood On His Glove

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
****Blood On His Glove**

_They spent the better part of the day playing at the tree, giggling and laughing and pushing each other over. By the time was lowering itself in the sky all three of them were covered with dirt and Raina had leaves tangled into her hair. They were laying on the ground under the large oak tree, watching some leaves drift slowly down. They had already become good friends. They discovered that they had a lot in common. The only thing that was really bothersome about her was her fear of bugs. But she noticed the bugs less and less as the day wore on. _

"_Hey" said Devit and she rolled her eyes over to look at him. "You wanna see something special?" She rolled onto her stomach so she could better look at him. _

"_What kind of special?" she asked._

_He grinned, "We've never showed anyone else! Come on!" He was on his feet in a few seconds, Jasdero right by his side. It was almost creepy how in sync they were but she figured most twins were like that. She got up and the moment she did, each one of the boys grabbed one of her hands and started to run. She ran with them, trying not to fall as they pulled her behind them. They ran through town, somehow avoiding going anywhere near her father, and out of it, along the creek and through a small forest outside of their town. They slowed to a walk, yet the twins still held her hands in theirs. She didn't mind. Their hands were warm. _

_Then they came to what looked to be a perfect little beach. There was sand, yellow and warm in front of the dip by the creek. The water was deep enough that it would be fine to play in. The sun glinted off the water in some places while the shade of trees darkened it others. She let go of their hands and walked to the edge of the water then twirled around, crossing her tiny arms across her chest._

"_Why are you showing me this?" she asked, her brow furrowing. The twins looked at each other then back at Raina. _

"_What?" asked Jasdero._

"_What do you mean?" asked Devit._

"_Why are you showing me this place if it's special and no one else knows about it?" she asked. _

"_Because you're our first friend" said Devit like the answer was too obvious. "All the kids here are way older than us and we never really had anybody but each other" _

"_Not that we don't care about each other!" Jasdero added in. "We were just...lonely" Then they both looked lonely. Raina sighed and took a step towards her new friends but didn't see the rock in the sand. She slipped on it and tumbled into the water, getting soaked. She sat up and shook her head, splattering water everywhere. Her eyes were wide and shocked._

_The twins burst out laughing at her. She frowned and watched them walk closer to help her out. She grinned then and pulled them into the water with her. Then she was the one laughing while they grumbled about being wet. Devit got the grand idea to splash her and that started a whole new war between them. They didn't even notice how close it was to nightfall._

"_Devit! Jasdero!" called a voice. They both looked up from the water. Jasdero was over behind a rock with Raina as he faced off with her against Devit. The splashing stopped when their names were called._

"_Raina?" Raina was surprised to hear her father._

_They stayed where there were in the water until lights shined down on them and they could see three adults. One was Raina's father so she assumed the other two were Devit and Jasdero's parents. They blinked against the sudden light, shocked to see that night had fallen already. It had been really dark and they hadn't even taken notice. _

"_Raina! There you are!" her father reached into the water and pulled her out, wrapping his coat around her. "I was worried sick!" he turned to the other two adults. "You were right about her being with your boys. I didn't know if she would go with them or not. She usually isn't very good with any kids her age other than her sister"_

_The man laughed. "It's alright, we know where our boys like to hang out. We figured if they made a friend they'd bring them here"_

_Raina looked at Devit and Jasdero who now had coats on that their parents had brought for them. "Mom, Dad" whined Jasdero. "Can Raina and her father please come over for dinner?" He gave them innocent eyes and they glanced at each other._

_Devit gave them puppy eyes too. "Please?" Their parents sighed and turned to Raina and her father._

"_How about it? We have plenty and the three of them seem such good friends..." Their mother gave a small smile._

"_Alright. How about it Raina?" he asked and the little girl broke into a wide grin before rushing over to her new friends. They grinned back, eyes glittering with excitement yet to come._

The dreamed faded and Raina opened her eyes again. She was still in the hospital; she was stuck there yet for another week, maybe two. She had already been in there for one week. She really hated it. She couldn't get out of bed because of her stomach wound. It really caused her a lot of pain. Even to just sit up. According to the doctors it was healing fast, but not fast enough.

Her thoughts wandered back to her dream of the past. Funny, when she had seen Devit and Jasdero on the beach, she had once again crossed her arms, then fell into the water. The beach from her childhood may have been a creek but it was alright. It was still a little funny that she had fallen in the water, yet again. She guessed she just didn't have any luck against the two of them.

She thought about the twins. Their appearance had changed a lot and she wondered why. If she saw them again, she was going to be sure to ask them. _If_ she saw them again. She doubted at this point that she would. They hadn't come to visit her yet and it depressed her. No one visited her and she couldn't walk around because her stomach injury had a tendency to start to bleed, a lot. It was better if she moved as little as possible.

She sighed just as the door opened and her nurse, who's name was Clara or something along those lines, walked in. "Excuse me, Lady Exorcist" she said, her brown eyes wide. "You have two guests...Are you feeling up to visitors right now?"

Raina sighed and nodded. The nurse stepped back and two boys entered the room. Raina sat up fast and then groaned in pain, flopping back onto the bed. The two hurried to her side and their hands were on her in a moment.

"Raina are you alright?"

"Rai!"

She looked at them in surprise. They were both in their Noah Forms, which surprised her but before she could look for the nurse the door to the room closed. There was a sound like a lock clicking. Raina blinked and rubbed her stomach before looking at her two childhood friends. She noted they both were bear-chested.

"Devit! Jasdero!" She smiled. "What brings you here?"

"You're in the hospital stupid" Devit said, earning a glare from Jasdero. He ignored his brother and looked at her, carefully. She looked away from her gaze. She had a bunch of small cuts all over her body, or at least did. Most of them were almost all the way healed by now. They weren't even covered up anymore. Devit was gazing at a small cut on her face.

"It'll heal" she muttered when she saw him watching and then she looked away from him. She looked at Jasdero who grinned. Seeing the stitching on his mouth she remembered the questions she wanted to ask them. "I have a few questions for you guys"

They looked at each other, wary. Then Devit shrugged. "Alright!" Jasdero said, smiling, figuring them to be nothing.

"Alright, good. Let's start with the simple; Where the _hell_ have you been all these years? You couldn't _drop a hint_ that you were alive at all? And _Clan of Noah​_? What the fuck? Oh and let's not forget the fact that the two of you are wearing _makeup!_ And Jasdero, _what in all the hells did you do to your mouth_? Devit how could you let him do that?"

They blinked at her like they didn't know what she was saying and she fumed. She reached out, grabbing Devit's jacket, and the stitching over Jasdero's mouth. Jasdero whimpered in pain. She just glared at the two of them.

"Hey let go of Jasdero!" snarled Devit. She did as he said, letting go of his brother who rubbed his lips and retreated, whimpering yet. Devit glared at her. "How about a question of my own? When did you turn into such a _bitch_?"

Raina glared at him, grabbed the glass of water that was sitting by her bed side and chucked it as hard as she could at him. "Well stop being such a bastard!" she yelled back. Devit just barely dodged the glass and it smashed against the door, dripping water down the wooden frame.

"Don't fight!" whimpered Jasdero, who was still rubbing his lips. Raina glanced over at the more innocent of the two Noahs. Her face softened and she sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said and it was silent for a few heartbeats. "I'm just worried about you two. I know you're alive and it…It makes me more…How about I say that I just don't want you to leave me again? Would that make more sense? I missed you guys when I was away from your village. You were always my very best friends and I don't want to lose that, even now that we're supposed to be enemies. I won't fight you and if you came here to talk me into doing that, kill me now because I refuse" She crossed her arms for effect.

Devit snorted. "Do you really think we came here to kill you? Or listen to all the gushy stuff?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't start tearing up at the end or something"

She glared at him again. "You always have to ruin the moment don't you?" she was smiling though by the end of her sentence.

"Yup" he simply answered then he came to sit on the edge of the bed, Jasdero taking the other side. She looked at their faces again. It was makeup they were wearing, smudged under their eyes. She touched Jasdero's cheek lightly, smearing some of the black across it. He didn't seem bothered, in fact he grinned.

"So why _did_ you stitch up your lips like that Jasdero?" she asked, eyes focusing on the thin string stretching across her friend's mouth. He simply shrugged and looked away. She figured he really didn't want to answer. Maybe he just did it on whim? He just did it because he could? "Alright, fine. Don't answer me. How about, what are we planning to do about our friendship?"

"What?" They both asked at the same time, giving her an odd look.

"Um…what are we going to do about the fact that we are friends? How are we going to keep in contact and stuff you know? I'm not just giving up on you guys because you're in the 'Clan'" she smiled at them, her eyes warm. "You were my best friends that must count for something!"

Devit felt himself smile slightly at her smile. It was like the smiles she used to give when she saw them again after a few months of being in her own home village. He didn't know why her smile set off a reaction in him but it didn't matter. Still his thoughts went back to what she had said. She still wanted to keep in contact. It would be dangerous for her to be friends with him. Even if she wasn't friends with them, she'd still be in danger. She was an Exorcist. Akuma would constantly be trying to do away with her. He glanced at Jasdero who looked hopeful again. He seemed to really want this to work.

"I don't know Raina" he said. "If the Earl would find out about our friendship we could be called traitors and killed…Not to forget he'd probably give you to Road." Jasdero flinched at his brother's words. Road was the worst of them all in that subject. She'd torture Raina to death and dress her up and do her hair and such. He was pretty sure that Raina would not enjoy that. She had always hated having long hair and dressing up which left him to wonder why she had long hair now. He didn't ask though.

"I can take care of myself" she said stubbornly. They didn't get any further because the door to the room clicked, unlocking, and then swung open. The nurse carried in a pile of black clothes. On top was a white shirt. She set the clothes at the end of Raina's bed.

"These are your clothes Lady Exorcist. We had them repaired and washed to get all the blood out" She smiled and then turned, walking back out the door. She glanced at Devit and Jasdero for a moment and the nodded at her. She was an Akuma under their order to keep everyone else out. The door locked once again.

Devit walked to the pile of clothes and pulled the white shirt from the top. It was his shirt. He took his coat off, laying it on the bed and partly over Raina's legs, and then he slipped his white shirt on. He picked up his coat and looked at Raina again. He didn't bother to put his coat back on yet, simply holding it.

"So anyway" Devit said, sitting on the chair next to where she was laying. "Believe me, if it came to a fight between you and a bunch of Noahs, you would lose" He and Jasdero grimaced because that was not something they wanted to see. They figured if it did come to a fight, they wouldn't be able to fight against her. She was their best friend, even after these years. She was the only human who really understood them when they were children; even their own parents had failed them in that department.

Why couldn't she understand now?

"Devit…Do you really want me gone?" The hurt in her voice and her face made him blink rapidly. She looked like he seriously hurt her. She almost looked like she would cry.

"No! No!" He quickly brought his hands up and shook his head. "No! Raina, we don't want you gone! We just want you safe!" he quickly amended.

"We don't want to lose you! Hii!" Jasdero added, bobbing his head.

"So you think pushing me away and acting like I don't exist will help?" she asked, her voice still laced with hurt.

Devit groaned. Where did this girl get these ideas? "No! But we're hoping that if we don't interact with you, the Earl will have no reason to single you out. If he realizes that we're hanging out with an Exorcist it will make him curious. He'll look a bit further into our past and discover where we know you from. He'll kill you Raina" Devit explained.

"He won't" she sounded so sure of herself.

Jasdero threw his arms around her, careful of her stomach. "You don't know how bad we feel about this Rai!" he squeaked. "We missed you so much and we don't want to lose you!" She seemed surprised at the hug and then she touched his arms, the best she could come to hugging him back.

"Well then we won't see each other a lot, but we can still see each other, can't we?" she asked, her eyes wide and hopeful. Devit bit her lip. Jasdero looked hopeful too.

"Yeah." He said. "Sure" He didn't know why he was agreeing to this. Maybe just to see the happiness blossom in her eyes again, which it did. She grabbed his arms and pulled him off the chair with strength he didn't know she had and hugged him tightly.

She quickly let go, groaning. Devit and Jasdero quickly took a step back, not wanting to cause her anymore pain. She had her hand on her stomach again but she was still smiling. "It's alright. It's going to be healed in another week or so." She assured them.

"You need to be more careful Raina" said Devit, eyes disapproving. "I can't believe you got hurt like that in the first place."

"Hey! I didn't know who or what I was up against!" she snapped back at him. "I suppose he was one of the Clan of Noah wasn't he?" she asked. Devit and Jasdero shrugged, not a yes or a no. She just sighed. "So how long are you two here for?"

"We really have to go…" Devit said, picking his coat back up.

"We have to find Cross" Jasdero seemed a little sad.

"Oh." She seemed disheartened.

"We still need to figure out how we're going to keep in contact!" Jasdero pointed out. Raina smiled at him.

"You have a point there Jasdero. Can't you stay until you get that figured out?" asked Raina, eyes pleading. Devit looked away, the eyes reminding him of another human memory he was trying to ignore.

"Fine" He agreed gruffly. He looked back at Raina and her whole face had lit up and she was smiling. "But we have to go for now."

"I know, but come visit me again, alright? I get lonely here" Jasdero quickly hugged her after she said that, giving her a light squeeze.

"Don't worry Rai! We'll come back soon! Promise! Hii!" She hugged him back then, squeezing him too. She didn't seem to want to leg go and then she turned to Devit, obviously expecting a hug from him as well. Instead he put on his coat and put his hands in the pockets. He wasn't as touchy as Jasdero.

"We will see you again, Rain" he said, using his old nickname for her. Jasdero had shortened further and often called her 'Rai' he called her 'Rain'. Not very often though. Her eyes met his golden ones and he wondered if his eyes were unfamiliar to her. His eyes had not been golden before, but her eyes had stayed the same. They didn't seem as expressive as before though and that worried him a little. What all had happened to her in the last seven years? Now wasn't the time to ask.

They turned to leave but they heard her groan and Devit felt a pull on his coat. He glanced back at her. One hand was holding onto her stomach, which clearly hurt, the other hand was tangled in the back of his jacket. He looked to her face and knew why. She wanted him to promise that they'd come back.

"Promise we'll see you again" he said. She smiled, let go of his coat and laid back down. She seemed relaxed now and he smiled, just slightly at her, before walking to the door. It unlocked as they reached it and they walked out.

The Akuma was there, still in her guise as a nurse. She looked at them and then around the small hospital. No humans were around. They leaned against Raina's door. Then the Akuma frowned at them.

"Her condition when you brought her in was really bad but she is healing at an incredible rate" she said to them. "Her stomach wound will be healed in the next few days. Four at most." She shook her head and Jadero and Devi glanced at each other.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Devit, his voice going hard.

"Well...It uses a lot of her energy and so she eats more and sleeps more than she would usually but I noticed..." The Akuma hesitated, as if she were almost afraid to say it. Jasdero and Devit gave her a glaring look. She swallowed hard. "She's almost healing at a rate a Noah would. Very close."

The twins looked at each other again. Noahs healed much faster than most humans and if she was healing at that rate did that mean...? Of course not, she couldn't be an Exorcist then. The Innocence would never pick a Noah to handle it. They looked back at the Akuma.

"We have to leave, we got our next lead this morning" said Devit. "Watch over her carefully and if _anything_ goes wrong you are to contact us i_mmediately!_" He voice contained a threat that had the Akuma take a step back from him. Jasdero grinned but frowned right away again.

"Rai will get mad if we don't leave her something to help her find us" he pointed out. Devit smacked himself in the forehead. If they just left her, she'd be more than pissed at them. She'd probably refuse to talk to them for a little while.

He pointed at the Akuma. "Go get a piece of paper and write what I tell you to" he order. She hurried away and got the paper. He sighed and told her what to write. At least this way, maybe she'd be able to find them when she was better. They had promised they'd see her again anyway. Besides that, Devit did want to believe they could be friends, even if his Noah side didn't like this in the least.

_**Five Days Later**_

Raina had just finished putting on her finished uniform. She had stayed one last night in the hospital so they could run some tests. Her stomach had healed and it had been less than two weeks since she had gotten it. It surprised her. She knew she had always healed fast but still...

She pushed that thought back and replaced it with the thought that Devit and Jasdero never came to see her again. She figured they had left to go find General Cross. She brushed some dust off her coat and thought that maybe it was better if they did. Being with them did put them in danger. They had said that the Earl would kill them if he found out that she had been hanging out with them. She didn't want them to die to be her friends. That was selfish and unfair of her to ask that of them.

The door opened and she glanced over at the nurse who walked in. She was holding something in her hand. She walked quickly over to Raina and held it out for her to take. It was a piece of paper that was neatly folded. Raina could tell that there was writing on it.

"This is for you Lady Exorcist" she said. "From Lord Jasdevi" Raina took the paper, knowing she had heard that name before. It struck her when the nurse had already walked out of the room again. Hadn't that guy she had fought called Devit and Jasdero Jasdevi? She had no idea what the name meant but she looked at the paper. She opened it slowly and read the letter. It was written in a neat tiny hand.

_Raina,_

_Sorry that this is all we could leave you. We have to get back to our mission or else the Earl will realize something is wrong and he might come looking. We won't put you in that kind of danger. Our next lead is over in Germany so come see us if you can. If you can't write us a letter and give it to the nurse who gave you this one. She'll get it to us. We'll see you soon Rain._

Then their names were signed by more what looked to be their hands. Their names were written sloppy but that was alright, Raina didn't mind. She smiled a little and then started to look for paper and a pen to write them back. She had to report to Headquarters first and then she could come see them. If she didn't report in Komui would worry and that was the last thing she needed.

She heard the door close and she turned around quick to see the nurse who had given her the letter standing there. She held out a piece of paper and a pen. Raina took them from her with a soft "Thank you". She quickly wrote her note and folded it up before handing it to the nurse. She took the pen too and walked away without another word. Raina knew she had to get going so with a sigh, she left the hospital.

**In a Small City in France**

Fae stood outside once again, watching the sky and the birds. She liked to stand outside and would do so for hours at a time. Her older brother was inside talking to her future husband, as was her father. She was prepared to leave this house, this year, this corner of the world to be with who her Father and Brother approved of. It was tradition and they valued that above all else. Everyone except her twin of course. She sighed. The pain she felt coming from her twin had come to an end.

It was odd. They always had felt each others' pain. A tremor of it at the very least along with emotions. She had felt very strong emotions coming from her sister a few days ago. Happiness, anger, more happiness, and then sadness. She had no idea what was going on in her sister's head but these emotions helped her know that she was alive. Her sister may have turned her back on their customs and traditions but it was still nice to know she was alive.

"Fae! You have a visitor!" called her brother and she turned, hurrying inside and to the entrance of their home where her father and her brother stood, looking at a tall man with curly black hair. He was dressed in an expensive suit. He smiled kindly at her. She felt herself flush red.

"Oh, hello Fae" he said. How did he know her name? He was a complete stranger to her. "My name is Tyki Mikk" He extended his hand to her and in it was a perfect black rose. She was aware of her father and her brother tensing but she took the rose anyway. She brought it closer to her chest and looked back up to Tyki.

"It's a pleasure, _Monsieur_" she replied.

"No need for formalities, you may call me Tyki" he answered. "Now, may you accompany me into the garden? I would like to talk to you" He held out his arm for her. Without thinking, she took it and started to walk away, leaving her brother and father stunned behind her. They walked out into the garden and sat down. Tyki kept her one hand in his. She felt her skin flush again.

"So what is it you would like to talk to me about Tyki?" she asked.

He smiled. "I have a question for you really; Do you have a sister?" Her face fell when he asked. Was he after her hand? She knew that she was engaged but she didn't even really know the person she was to marry and there was no way he could compete with Tyki.

"Yes, I do. She left some number of years ago" she answered, stiffening.

"Ah. Alright. I figured as much. Did you sister know two boys when she was a child?" he asked. Fae thought the question strange and frowned a little.

"I...I do not know. She might have. She traveled often with papa when she was young, but here in the village she had nothing to do with the boys. Mama, when she was alive, often tried to find her a suitor but she would scare them all off one way or the next. She could be truly monstrous sometimes." She felt bad saying that about her sister, but it was true.

"Oh...Hm. Maybe I need to speak to your father then" he muttered to himself. Fae frowned and stood up, ripping her hand away from his.

"Are you tracking down my sister?" she cried. "Am I not good enough company for you?"

He looked amused. "You're plenty good enough Fae" he said. He reached up and touched her cheek. "You're good enough for Noah too..."

Now he was starting to scare her. She froze when his fingers touched her cheek and couldn't stop looking into his eyes. As she watched his eyes turned gold. She swallowed hard.

"Noah?" she whispered. She knew the story about Noah but that was it. She felt pain in her forehead and something started to run down her nose. She felt his fingers wipe at it as it crawled across her cheek too. There was red on his fingers. Blood, her blood.

"Yes. I came here because we knew that you were special Fae. Don't worry it won't hurt for long. I'm going to go track down your sister meanwhile. She did something terrible to me that I can't forgive. I won't kill her, I'll leave that to you"

Fae swallowed hard and shook her head slowly. She couldn't get a grip on his words. There was no more pain. He withdrew his hand and suddenly she could move again. Her fingers ran across her forehead. Nothing. She ran them along her cheek and across the bridge of her nose. Again, nothing. He smiled at her.

"You won't begin the change just yet, but very shortly you will" he told her.

"What change?" she asked, shaking in fear.

"Don't worry, you'll come to like it" he took her hand again and kissed it. When he did she noticed the blood – her blood – was still on his glove. "But for now I have to talk to your father and then depart. I have to go get your sister for you after all" He let go of her hand, which swung limply to her side, and he stood.

He was just at the doorway to enter the house when she turned to look at him. "Please leave my sister alone!" she yelled. He half-turned to look at her and didn't answer before going inside. "No....Raina..."

_Raina knew her father was staying in this town longer than he usually did. He was staying because she was so attached to Devit and Jasdero. They were together from sun up to sun down and even then she had snuck out a few times to see them after night had fallen. She was close to them. She really didn't have many friends back home because the boys there were either suitor or not. Her mother didn't believe in her having friends that were boys. She should have only female friends and those friends had hobbies that included sipping tea, picking flowers and looking like porcelain dolls. She wasn't one to be like that._

_Well even though she wanted to stay with the twins for the rest of her life, her father made the announcement that they had to start heading home one bright day. She was getting ready, combing through her hair quickly, making sure she had the band to tie her hair back with and was about to walk out the door of the Inn when her father told her. _

"_Raina, we have to get home soon. Your mother will want us home soon" he said, from the table where he was eating breakfast. She twirled to face him._

"_But papa!" she cried, not wanting to leave._

"_Raina, say goodbye to those boys." he said strictly. He saw her face fall and then said more gently. "We're going to be back shortly, in a few months time. Six at most. We'll come back, I promise."_

_She still looked said but she hurried out the door to tell her friends the news. She found them waiting for her at the edge of the village. At once they knew something was wrong._

"_Raina!" Jasdero was quick to jump in front of her. "What's wrong?"_

"_Did some of the bigger kids bully you?" asked Devit, puffing up like he could stand up to them. He had always acted tough. _

"_No. I'm leaving" she answered. _

_They were both silent for a moment and then at once they both said; _

"_What?"_

"_Papa said we have to go back to France for a little while." she told them. They were about to complain. "I'll be back! I promise!" She took each of their hands. "A few months apart won't hurt" she told them, trying not to be too upset. She would see them again, her father had promised to come back._

"_We'll miss you!" Jasdero whimpered, hugging her. Devit hugged her too, not even saying a word. She hugged them both back and tried not to cry. Her father came for her a few minutes later. She untangled herself from the twins and started to walk away. She looked back at them as she and her father walked, her father walking besides the horse, her walking beside her father. _

"_Bye Rain!" she heard Devit yell. "Come back soon or else we'll be really mad at you!"_

_She turned around and walked backwards. "I promise I'll be back! You better be here waiting for me or I'll be mad at __**you**__!" she shouted back and waved to them. She smiled to herself. Just a few months. She could live with that._

---

**Disclaimer: Don't own DGM**

Well the story had deepened! Clearly Tyki is angry about Raina injurying him! And what about Fae? Hope you all enjoyed this next chapter! I worked hard on it. I'm going to make a whole part about Raina's past. I believe it will be the next chapter if all goes well. It's not going to be all Italics, but there will be a note on the top to remind you that it is Raina's past. So that's all. Oh and by the way, do you think my chapters are too long? Too short? I'd like to hear your thoughts on the length of my chapters please!


	4. When We Were Young

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
****When We Were Young**

Note: This is purely their past. This is from the age of 6 till Devit and Jasdero are 11. Enjoy!

Returning home after traveling with her father was always a trip. She walked into the door, still in the boy's clothes because she hadn't gotten a chance to change, her mother caught her. Her mother was a 'proper' woman. Her mother wanted her to be the proper woman as well, no matter what she wanted.

Raina Fitzgerald was six years old and she did not care about customs and dresses and being forcefully married to someone she might someday love. The only thing that truly concerned her was the fact that she missed her friends, the two boys she had left behind. Devit and Jasdero. Wild and free, easy to get along with and they had so many things to do in the small village that they considered 'boring', she considered it an 'adventure'. She had never been able to run so free when her mother was watching her. Her mother would not allow it.

Her mother had grabbed her arm the moment she walked in the door and started dragging her towards the stairs. Raina only sighed and trudged after her, shoving her hands in her pockets. She missed Jasdero and Devit even more now. At least they could have helped her slip from her mother's clutches. She would then be able to make a smooth and easy escape.

But of course she had to be home where no one would save her from her own family. It really sucked.. She wished she didn't come from an upper class family. It was a pain more than it was a benefit. Her mother and her finally reached the door to her room. It was flung open and she was pushed inside without a word from her mother. She was used to this already, which was rather sad. Six years old and used to being pushed around by her own mother.

In her room was her sister, he twin sister. Her sister had the same pale blonde hair that she had, the same pale skin but her eyes were blue. They didn't have the odd purple coloring that Raina's eyes carried. Raina didn't mind it though. It made her different. She liked to be different.

"How was your trip this time, sister?" asked Fae, who was sitting on her bed, legs crossed. She was wearing a long, lacy gown that was blue in color. She had a blue hair band on too which kept her hair out of her face. On the bed laid a dress that looked an awful lot like Fae's except it was purple in color. Raina sighed. Why did her mom have to be the way she was?

"It was fun" she answered. She didn't bother to tell Fae about Devit and Jasdero, as it would only bring a gasp of disbelief to her sister's lips. A lady shouldn't be friends with boys, unless she was engaged to a boy and was being fitted to be married.

"Did you make any friends?" she asked. Raina just shrugged, as if she didn't know if she made any friends or not. She didn't really want to talk about her trip with her sister. They really weren't that close. They may have been twins but that didn't mean they held unlimited trust in each other. Though they were usually able to sense when the other was in pain or in deep trouble. It was useful enough.

"Is that the dress I'll be wearing today?" asked Raina gesturing at the dress that was still laying on the bed. She quickly took off her boy's coat and threw it in the back of her vast closet. She was quick to strip and change into the dress. She held the matching headband in her hand.

Her sister sat, watching her all the while. Her sister didn't judge, she wouldn't judge of course. Not so easily. It wasn't becoming of a lady. She walked over to her sister then and sat on the bed by her. Fae turned to her and picked up the brush that had also been lying on the bed. She started to comb through Raina's hair for her. They were silent a while.

"Is mother mad at father for being gone so long?" asked Raina.

"Yes" answered Fae. "Why were you two gone so long?"

"No real reason" muttered Raina, knowing her sister, mother and brother would never understand. Not in the least.

The months passed slowly, almost achingly so. Raina wasn't sure if she could deal with her home life much longer. She really wanted to see her friends again. But her father saved her, one dinner four months after she had left Devit and Jasdero's village. He announced he was going traveling again. Of course her mother was furious but Raina couldn't hold back her smiles.

Devit and Jasdero missed Raina something terrible. They knew that they had only known her about three weeks but she was already important to them. They wanted her back. They sat by themselves but the large oak tree. The vine was still, even though usually they'd be swinging off it. Today they had climbed into the tree and were exploring its vast branches. They were having enough fun by themselves but they wished Raina was there to share the moment with them.

That's when they heard a shout. They looked up. A girl with pale blonde hair and pale skin was running towards the tree, shouting, waving her hands. They could see a bright smile across her fast. They climbed down as fast as they could without falling and by that time she had reached the tree. She did not hesitate. She ran right up to them and threw her arms around them both without stopping. They all fell to the ground but they were all smiling as well.

She was home.

_**Two Years Later**_

Waiting on the path that she would come from, Jasdero fidgeted. He and Devit had been waiting almost an hour. It had been two years since they had originally met and now when she was in the village they were inseparable. They had a bond like no other. It was like she was meant to be with them. Jasdero had noticed how close she had become with them, specificity Devit. He was always a snarky kind of kid, often acting tough and he did so more around her.

Jasdero had his guesses why, but he would keep them to himself. His twin could hit hard when he really wanted to. Plus, Devit was the older twin. He could do what he wished. Whatever made him happy in the end.

That was when they spotted her. She had gotten taller in those two years, just as they had. She was just as tall as them though, but well on her way to being taller. She had cut her pale blonde hair this time; they both noted that right away. It was cut off to her shoulders, before it had been to her waist.

It was a small difference and it didn't matter. She was already running towards them. As usual she ran right into them, throwing her arms around both of them at the same time, burying her head in their shoulders, but not knocking them down like that first time. She came to see them several times a year and the village always expected her and her father's visits, looked forward to them even.

"Hey guys" she greeted, letting go of them and taking a step back. She turned to see her father and the horse, Smokey, still back on the trail. He smiled and waved at them and the twins waved back.

"Hey" they answered. "Took long enough for you to get back here huh?" asked Devit. He grinned at her. She mock punched his shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry, there was terrible traffic walking here" she joked and then laughed, taking off towards the tree, their usual hangout until they found something else to do. They would usually cause minor trouble or pick on the older kids. That was always good for a laugh because they found between the three of them, they were crafty and able to get away with a lot more.

This day was different though, when they reached the old oak an older kid was there waiting for them. They had played a lot of jokes on him in general on the last year and they knew that the he would get revenge sooner or later because that was how he was but they never expected it of course.

Raina was the first to reach the tree, as usual. She was just leaning against its broad trunk when she was pushed over by someone. Looking up she saw Marcus, a thirteen year old boy who they had played most of the jokes on. He could be mean, but he was smarter than most kids. Not crafty like the twins and her, just smart. He was also much taller than an eight year old girl.

"Hey, Raina" he said. Of course he knew her name. She had been there enough that he should have known it. "I know you and your boyfriends have been playing tricks on me and my friends." he said. "It better stop or else" She frowned at him.

"Or else what?" she challenged. "And they aren't my boyfriends" He kicked dirt at her and she quickly shielded her eyes. She glared at him again after the dust had settled. He glared back.

"Else you don't want to know" he sneered and he looked up at something. Raina felt hands on her arms. Jasdero and Devit pulled her up to her feet quickly. They were both glaring at Marcus. He turned and walked away. He didn't say one more word. Why would he?

"What did he say to you Raina? Are you alright?" asked Jasdero, brushing the dust off her sleeve.

"Do you want me to beat him up for kicking dirt at you?" asked Devit. She shook her head at him and glanced at Jasdero. She didn't want Devit to get hurt for something so petty. Marcus was just mad that he wasn't as crafty as the three of them.

"I'm fine. He just told us we better stop playing our jokes on him and his friends" she told them. She bit her lip. She wondered what they would think of that.

"No way! If he can't take it, oh well! We can't let him bully us out of fun!" Devit pointed out. He leaned close to them. "Now what we need to do is plot something new and exciting" Raina and Jasdero grinned at each other and then at him.

"We should take our time on this one" she pointed out.

"Yeah! Yeah!" agreed Jasdero. They all shared another grin and got to work.

It was months later, right after the twin's ninth birthday, when they finally had a plan for that jerk Marcus. They were going to play the best joke on him ever, though for the twins it was more revenge for him kicking dirt at Raina. They were setting it up, but it went wrong in just a moment.

Raina was in the tree setting up some ropes that would fall on Marcus's head. In dim lighting they'd look like snakes. They all knew Marcus was afraid of snakes. They had seen a snake, a real one, sneak up on him once. He had screamed like a little girl. Raina stepped on one wrong branch and they all heard the crack. Devit and Jasdero looked up and they saw her starting to fall. Her hand grabbed into a branch, able to stop her fall but she screamed.

"Devit! Jasdero!"

"Raina!" they both shouted, dropping what they were working with and running forward to try and help her anyway they could. They didn't know what to do. She was pretty high up…Devit quickly started to climb the tree.

"Jasdero! Stay down there and get under her!" he shouted to his brother. He could see Raina slipping. Her finger released the branch but Devit was lucky to catch her arm. He was hanging off a branch, gripping it with one hand the other holding onto Raina. He looked down at Jasdero who was under Raina. He held his arms out, ready to catch her. "Do you trust me Rain?" he asked her softly. He could see the tears in her eyes.

She just nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Then he let go of her arm. She fell for a short while but Jasdero caught her, seemingly easily. Devit let out a sigh of relief when his twin caught her, then he quickly climbed down. Raina was clinging to Jasdero by the time Devit was on the ground, crying. She looked up as Devit approached and then flung herself at him, still crying.

"You guys saved my life!" she cried. "I....How can I ever repay you?"

"We're just happy you're alive Rai" said Jasdero, coming over to his brother and her. She looked at him and blinked. "You're our best friend. We'd hate for anything at all to happen to you" he explained. She whimpered again and then hiccuped. She wiped at her tears.

"You guys are my best friends" she replied.

"How cute" They all turned. It was Marcus. "I knew you wanted to play a joke on me! Serves you right for almost falling!" he stuck his tongue out at them.

"You jerk!" growled Devit. "She could have been killed!"

"Yeah, alright. She would have just broken her leg!" Marcus said, rolling his eyes.

"You're such a jerk!" hissed Jasdero.

"Oh yeah? What are you two going to do about it?" challenged Marcus. They twins advanced on him but he pushed then hard enough to send them sprawling to the ground. They both landed hard, scraping their exposed skin. Raina looked down at her friends and then up at Marcus.

"Hey! Leave my friends alone!" she yelled.

"What are you going to do about it, crybaby?" he sneered. She clenched her fists and glared at him. "Crybaby! Crybaby!" He called to her and then turned to walk away. With a frustrated growl Raina tackled him, pushing him hard into the dirt even as he was taller than her. She smacked him as hard as she could in the back of the head.

"You stupid jerk!" she yelled.. Jasdero and Devit only watched in bemused wonder. They really didn't know if they should have pulled her off him or if they should let her at him for a while. They ended up pulling her off of him. Tears were rolling down her face again, although she looked angry.

Marcus pulled himself up, took one look at the trio and then hightailed it back to town. He didn't want to be caught in with those three crazy kids. He was done messing with them, no matter how many jokes they played on him and his friends. He just hoped none of his friends had seen what Raina had done. It would be embarrassing.

Raina was wiping at the tears on her face and sniffling. Jasdero and Devit were looking her over for injury. The only injury they could find was one on her hand where she caught the branch. It was only a scratch though. Raina finally stopped crying. She wiped the last of the tears off her face and sat down at the base of the tree.

Devit and Jasdero were quick to sit by her, one on each side. She too one of their hands in both of hers and they just sat there for a while, silent, not wanting to talk about what just happened. The silence dragged on and on until Raina sighed.

"Are you two alright?" she asked.

"Yeah" they both answered at the same time. "Are you alright?" asked Jasdero. Devit looked at him as if Jasdero was stealing his line.

"Yeah...I cry when I get really angry" She answered, shrugging. When ever she got really angry at her mother she always started bawling. It was almost embarrassing sometimes. At least when her brother was around. He always told her how silly it was to be crying over this issue or that issue. He liked to tell her how bad at being 'proper' she was too. He was a regular jerk to her and thus she disliked being around him most times.

"Really?" asked Jasdero. "We thought you were hurt"

"We're glad you're not though" Devit added.

She squeezed their hands. "I'm glad you guys are alright too. Thanks again for saving me" They smiled at her but didn't answer. They looked out towards where the sun would be setting. They often watched the sunset together. Then they walked her to the inn and they went home. They never stayed out after dark. Not usually.

That day was different in that way as well. They didn't return. Instead they moved away from the tree and into the grass to lay down and watch the stars. Devit and Jasdero usually looked out their window to watch the stars but that night they wanted to watch them with Raina.

"And since its warm out" Jasdero told her as they lay in the grass, watching the sky darken, "there are these bugs that light up as they fly into the sky."

"Bugs?" she half-shrieked in answer. She started to sit up.

"Yeah they're bugs but..." Devit was trying to calm her, hand still gripping hers. She was trying to jump up and run, her usual reaction when she noticed a bug. He saw a bug then, its yellow light flashing before disappearing. "Look!" he pointed over to where there were more. She looked, watching them flash. "They look like tiny jewels don't they?" he said quickly. He noticed her calm right away and she stared at the bugs.

"Yeah...they do" she said, and then she relaxed completely, laying back down. "They're like little flashing jewels! They're so pretty!" She smiled watching the bugs and the stars. The three of them fell asleep like that, holding hands in the small meadow by the tree watching the stars and watching the bugs that looked like tiny jewels.

It was about a year later, when they were all ten years old that their four year bliss ended. The news came when they were sitting at the base of the tall oak tree drawing pictures in the dust. Raina was drawing first with a short stick while Devit and Jasdero tried to guess what she was drawing. Her father came running out, that was the first thing that alarmed her that something was wrong. When she saw him, she dropped her stick and ran to her father, the twins waiting behind, watching.

"Raina! Your mother! She's seriously ill!" he father panted. Raina covered her mouth with her hands. Yes her mother was pushy about her being 'proper' but she still loved her. "I have to pack some things up. Meet me on the trail. Say goodbye but hurry" He was quick to be gone then.

She turned back to her friends, eyes wide with shock. They were quick to run up to her to make sure she was alright. She shook her head if they asked if she was. "My mother is sick. I have to leave, now"

"O-oh" stuttered Devit. "Are you going to be back?" His eyes were hopeful, hopeful that it would be soon that she returned.

"If my mother gets better; when she gets better" she answered. She didn't like using the word 'if'. It made her stomach clench with a very bad feeling. She just didn't want to think about the 'if's she wanted to think about the 'when's.

Jasdero threw his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "We'll miss you! Come back! Please promise you will!"

"I'll be back! I promise!" she answered. He quickly backed off then and turned to go back to the tree, to wait for his brother there.

Devit hugged her then. "I'll miss you Rain" he said. He let go of her quickly and bit his lip. "I really want you to come back soon alright?"

She nodded. "A year, at most" she promised. She hesitated and then kissed his cheek. His hand quickly went to his cheek, covering the spot she just kissed. "I'll see you again Devit. I really, really promise you that!" Then she turned and ran to the path that would take her home. He watched her run off, confused. He turned back to look at his twin who was grinning. Devit frowned.

"This was a setup wasn't it?"

Jasdero just giggled and shook his head. "Not her leaving so soon but..." he voice trailed off and he grinned before running off.

"Jasdero! Get back here!" He ran after his brother who was laughing his head off.

_**About a Year Later**_

Devit and Jasdero had given up waiting for Raina. She hadn't come back in a year. They were eleven now, she would be eleven now too though. They missed her yet. It was hard to forget your best friend on a whim. That day there were outside, leaning against their favorite old oak tree, watching the path. They wished she'd come running down it, waving and smiling but she didn't.

She wouldn't.

It was like she didn't exist anymore. At first they had waited, and waited and waited. She never came and then as time went on they started to give up ever so slowly. Hope drained away into nothing. Soon, too soon, they stopped even looking at the path because they figured she was never coming back. She wasn't coming back. She would never. They knew maybe that saying she'd never be back was a bit of a stretch but they figured, at this rate, it wasn't far off. It had been about a year, give or take a little. They couldn't keep track of time anymore.

That was when it happened.

Devit was standing and leaning against the tree, while Jasdero was sitting. Jasdero's hair was now brushing past his shoulders. He could be mistaken for a girl if he didn't watch it. He didn't care though. Devit was thinking about Raina and how she had said goodbye. That final smile, the grim look in her eyes, fear for her mother, but there had been happiness and hope there. Hope for what though? This was the final thought he ever had before he felt something running down the bridge of his nose. He didn't understand at first and wiped it away with a finger before trying to go back to his thoughts. He could of – if only he had not looked down.

His eyes gazed down at the ground the dust around the tree and he noticed a single drop of something wet in the dust. It had a redish tint. A few more drops dripped from his face and joined the first one on the ground. He started to breathe a little harder finally realizing that the red-tinted stuff was blood. He swallowed hard and looked down at Jasdero. His brother was looking at red dots on the ground too, head tilted slightly. Devit could see large cuts that had just seemingly appeared on his brother's forehead.

"Jasdero!" he gasped. Jasdero's eyes snapped to Devit's face and his eyes got huge.

"Devit!" he squeaked. Devit figured he had the cuts on his forehead too. That was not a good sign so he quickly grabbed his brother's arm and they headed right towards home. There was nothing they could do about this themselves but they could ask their parents for help at the very least. Their parents had to help them. Their parents had to know what to do. They were parents, that was their job.

When the two arrived home their parents looked up, ready to ask what they were doing home so early. Their mother dropped a plat she had been holding and then the boys' lives changed in that moment. They were swept up to their room and locked in there like what was happening was their fault. They were starting to feel pain, which they figured was very bad. It hurt! They wished Raina was there because at least she would understand and try to help them. Why wasn't she there? They needed her!

Nightmares every night, pain everyday. Their lives turned to hell. They could hardly stand it anymore. They just wanted to die or for it all to stop. They wanted it all to stop. It all had to stop. They couldn't take it much longer. It was getting to be too much. Their foreheads were always wrapped to try and stop the endless bleeding, they were always screaming, clinging to each other and crying. Their parents had called on doctor and preacher alike to save their children. Nothing worked. They were damned. They were doomed. They were going to die.

One day it was getting worse. They could feel the pain throbbing so hard in their heads that they felt as if their heads should just explode. They were both curled into balls, whimpering like children. They were children compared to this pain. One second pain, the next they felt odd, cold relief.

"Hello children" said a voice. They sat up to look. A fat man with a wide grin stood at the edge of the bed they had been sharing. They blinked, tears still running down their faces. "You two have had a hard time transforming. It was extremely brutal for you, I know, but it's over now" They knew this man was right. "You're not human anymore. Can you feel it? Noah's blood humming though your veins?"

"No...ah?" whispered Devit. His throat felt dry, a feeling he didn't like but it was alright. Peace was slowly settling over him, making his thoughts fuzzy.

The man nodded. "You have been chosen worthy to be one of God's children, Noah's children. You are speical. Your transformation may have been rough but everything will be alright." The pain faded and it felt good to be alive again. Of course everything would be alright. Noah's pressence swirled inside of them, a calming tide after all of that pain. They closed their eyes, ready to go to sleep.

"_Devit?"_

Devit opened his eyes again and gazed around. The fat man was gone. He had thought he heard someone say his name. He shrugged and closed his eyes again. Sleep was calling him and he wanted to answer.

"_Devit!"_

His eyes snapped out and he didn't even bother to look around. He had heard someone call his name, the voice had been thick with tears! Not just anyone! He knew that voice! It was....She was....They were...the name was blurry in his mind, as were the memories. They weren't from long ago but Noah was telling him that they didn't matter. She didn't matter. He shrugged it off. Noah must be right. Noah must know what he was talking about so, he decided that voice, that face, that girl....She no longer mattered.

Before he fell asleep, he could have sworn her heard the girl crying.

---

**Disclaimer: Once again, don't own DGM!**

Well, there is a good hunk of their past. Of coures this isn't even all of it. Fae was hardly in this at all and she's a major character...Promise she'll become more important as the story moves alone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as all the others. I would enjoy some reviews though...I'd really like to know how I'm doing.


	5. Pain

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
****Pain**

_**On a Train – Coming to a Trains Station on the edge of Germany**_

Raina smiled lightly to herself. She knew that what she was doing was breaking every rule that she had been taught to follow. This was going to mess up everything for her but she couldn't force herself to care. Why would she care? She hadn't seen them in so many years and plus she thought by now she deserved a bit of vacation time. Her light smile turned into a full-blown grin when the train pulled into the train station in the small town of Germany. It was sunset, and growing darker by the moment.

"Lady Exorcist" said a man, coming over to her and bowing respectfully. She knew he was an Akuma, as he knew she was an Exorcist. He was under their orders not to hurt her, but he had a sense of humor and she liked it. Even enemies could get along. "They will be in the Inn, not even expecting you" She laughed and the Akuma grinned impishly.

"Excellent!"

Devit and Jasdero stood in the lobby of the inn, frowning at each other. According to what they got out of one of the woman staying there, Cross had been in the Inn. He had been there for several days, boozing it up and hanging around the woman. His room, which they had snuck into, was covered in bottles of liquor and smelt like...well they didn't even want to think about the scent their more sensitive noses picked up. He was gone now though. Long gone.

Devit sighed and crossed his arms. "Well, I suppose we better get the hell out of here" he muttered to Jasdero who bobbed his head in response. That's when they sensed it. An Exorcist. Was it Cross? Had he come back to fight them? They bit their lips and hesitated. It might just be a nosy Exorcist that could slow them down. Or it could be Cross. They didn't know who it was but their time for decisions was over. The door to the inn burst open.

The next thing they knew they were on the ground. They both blinked and they heard an excited squeal, one they knew all too well. She sat up quick, scooting back so they could sit up as well. Devit frowned; Jasdero grinned and squeezed the blonde-haired girl that they both knew so well. Jasdero seemed happy. She was grinning too, like breaking the rules was something she enjoyed to do; knowing her she probably did enjoy breaking the rules.

"Raina!" there was so much adoration in his voice it almost made Devit sick. Not only was it wrong for Jasdero to care about her, because she was an Exorcist after all, it was weird; they hadn't been in contact for seven years. Besides all of these points, wasn't she supposed to meet them in Poland? Devit had gotten her letter the same day she had written it. It had said that she was so sorry she couldn't meet them in Germany, but she had to go back to the Order or else her boss would get angry.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes narrowing a little, a frown turning his lip. The words came out almost snarly. Jasdero eyes turned to Devit and he frowned. He looked back to Raina for her reaction though.

She was suddenly frowning to, Jasdero clinging to her arm, as if he were comforting her from his brother's words. "I wanted to see you" she sounded hurt and Devit wanted to smack himself for bringing that out in her. He shouldn't have been so rude. He wondered what was wrong with him? Seven long years....well actually they weren't so long. They were full of killing, death and blood for the twins. Just how they liked it. Either way, it had been seven years since they had last seen their friend, at the least he could be nice. Instead, what was he doing? Being a total jerk to her.

"Look, Raina, we – I – just didn't expect you to just show up." He said, trying to keep his head. He didn't like freaking out on her. He didn't like see in the hurt in her eyes or hearing it in her voice. It made he feel bad. Worse it made him feel like a bad friend, which made him feel like crap.

Her face relaxed and warmth seeped back into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know I surprised you but I wanted to. I was going to go back but I decided last minute that I just had to see you again" She smiled again and Devit found himself wondering why and how she could look so happy while she was with her enemies. In the end that's what they were, her enemies. They could kill her, not that they wanted to but they could too easily. She was just human, exorcist or not, she was just a human. She could be killed, she could die. They knew they could too but it would take a whole lot more to kill them. Noahs were built to kill humans and Exorcists easily and to be able to withstand Exorcists attacks.

"Whatever, we're leaving anyway" he said, grabbing Jasdero and pulling the younger twin up with him. Jasdero whimpered, not wanting to leave Raina he guessed. He tugged harder on his twin's arm, dragging him towards the door. He heard Raina get up and she ran, blocking the doorway. Devit's eyes narrowed again.

"Can't you stay _one_ night?" Her voice was pleading. She was pleading with him, just like she used to do when they were kids and just like when they were kids, Devit crossed his arms over his chest, a stubborn action, and turned away from her. "Come on Devi!" he heard her whine. She took two steps forward and tangled her fingers in his shirt, standing on her toes to put her face in his.

Devit pulled back quickly, her scent invading his nose. It was only something that happened if a person was too close to him. He and Jasdero smelt almost the same so Jasdero's smell never bothered his more sensitive nose but Raina's scent was a hammer to his senses. Her scent was that of fresh wild flowers, pure water, and sunshine. He swallowed hard, feeling his face heat up. He felt his face heat up even more then, embarrassment from the first flash of heat.

"F-fine!" he stuttered at her. She smiled that perfectly happy smile again. She didn't seem to notice that his face was on fire because she danced around Jasdero and him.

"I'll get us a room!" she said in a singsong voice.

"We already have one. We didn't check out yet, they -" he motioned with his head to three human-looking Akuma gathered in the corner "- were going to check out for us when we left." She stopped where she was and then danced back to them.

"Alright! Let's go get something to eat then, I'm starved!" She didn't give them a chance to answer her; she grabbed one of each of their hands in hers and dragged them out the door. Well, she dragged Devit; Jasdero came along willingly and effortlessly. In fact, Jasdero had his hand firmly wrapped around her's, while Devit's hand hung limply. He didn't like having to be like that but he was aware that he couldn't get so attached to her that it would hurt leave her for good. Jasdero seemed to think it was okay to get majorly attached. Devit would sent his twin straight later. He couldn't allow Jasdero to get hurt by this. What kind of big brother would he be if he allowed it?

His thoughts were cleared when he was pulled out of the warm lobby and into the frosty world outside.

It wasn't exactly warm out in Germany. It was in the dead of winter really. There was snow everywhere and it was cold compared to the warmth of Italy, but neither twin complained as Raina led them away. They noticed that she was in her Exorcist uniform and Devit muttered a curse. That could cause trouble. He was just glad no other Noahs were around and that he could command every Akuma in the area to forget what they saw.

Tyki stood on top of a snow-clad building. He looked down at Jasdevi and their little girlfriend. She was smiling, laughing as Jasdero began tugging her faster to where ever they were going. Jasdero seemed happily attached to her already. Even Devit seem attached. He was allowing her to lead him by the hand. He would complain if anyone else tried that on him, Road had once before, but instead he looked subdued and he was silent, his eyes on the girl. Tyki noticed how Devit's eyes never left her, not for a moment.

_Fool,_ he thought glaring down at the elder of Jasdevi; _he should know that girl is nothing but trouble. If the Earl found out what I was seeing -!_ He cut the thought off because he very well knew what the Earl would do. He was sure that Jasdevi knew too. Yet they were ignoring that fact for her, for this girl that had wounded him. Tyki touched his chest, running his fingers over the invisible scar of her claws against his skin. He could not forgive her. He would not.

An Akuma was standing by him then, watching the girl as well. The female Exorcist laughed and turned back to face Devit, smiling at him. He looked away from her then. Did Tyki's eyes deceive him? Was that...Was Devit _blushing_? He never had seen such a sight and he wished he had not. Tyki frowned and shook his head. Feelings for an Exorcist were forbidden. No, no, no. This could go on no longer. Tyki knew that he had promised Fae he's bring her sister to her but this was an important matter. She would understand, or at least come to understand. The Akuma glanced at Tyki, he nodded once. The Akuma grinned and then fired a blood bullet, aiming right for the female Exorcist's chest.

"Say good night, Raina"

Raina was overcome with joy. Being with her friends again was great. She was still dragging Devit; he seemed unwilling, like he really didn't want to come. She turned as Jasdero led her and smiled at him, intending to ask what was wrong. He turned his face away almost immediately. It made her worry more but she didn't get the chance to say anything.

"_Raina!"_ screamed a voice.

She dropped both Jasdero and Devit's hands and looked around, confused. They stopped, worried eyes on her. She felt one of their hands on her shoulder. They were speaking words she couldn't hear. That voice is sounded like...

"_Raina, no!"_

"Fae?" she asked out loud right before there was an explosion. She recognized it and turned, knowing where it was coming from, just from the sound. She turned and the bullet hit her in the chest, sending her flying.

"Raina!" Devit yelled as she was flung away from him. A blood bullet, an Akuma blood bullet had hit her. There was nothing he could do. There was nothing...He ran towards where her body would have landed if there would have been anything left. "Raina!" He cried out and this time Jasdero followed, with what sounded like a choking sob. There was nothing they could do.

The bullet has caused damage, caving in part of a house on itself. She would have landed in that, had she survived. Devit was stunned. He thought he ordered the Akuma around him to leave her alone if she was with them. He felt too numb though, shocked right down to the core. Jasdero was calling her name, as if she could answer, bawling his fool eyes out. Black streaked down his face, his make-up was seriously running. That reminded Devit....He touched his own face, no black smears showed up on his fingers, he wasn't crying. He clenched his fists. Dammit! Why hadn't they been able to save her? They heard the Akuma's gun go off, but they had froze. They could have saved her!

"Rai! Rai!" sobbed Jasdero; he was searching through the rubble.

"Jasdero!" he called to his brother, "Don't.. Stop..." Devit didn't want to say it. Jasdero looked at him, lips trembling. Jasdero didn't want him to say it either. "She's-" that's when he heard coughing. It sounded like her...but it couldn't be! She got hit, Devit saw it with his own eyes! She had to be dead. They were both silent, looking at each other, eyes wide with shock. Then there was a loud bang as a large piece of rubble was pushed away.

There lay Raina, looking a little bruised up and dirty, but she was alive. Her Innocence was activated, and in one clawed hand she was holding the bullet. She dropped it on the ground, stood up and limped forward. She deactivated her Innocence and looked at the twins. They the few small, but bleeding, cuts on her legs and sides. Her clothes were ripped to shreds.

"Rai?" squeaked Jasdero, his eyes wide. She took a deep breath and nodded. But before Jasdero could even act, Devit was there, at her side. She swayed and leaned against him.

"Rain?" Devit's voice was worried. He noticed the blood in her hair. She had hit her head.

"I changed my mind...about going out...to eat" she said, looking up at him. "Can we... go back to the Inn?" she asked.

"Yeah." answered Devit. "Jasdero, get on the other side of her" Jasdero was quick to comply. They each had one arm around her and they helped her back to the Inn, to their room and onto a chair. They wanted to take her to a hospital, but she had told them no. She had just been to one and she hated them anyway. Going to them was boring and a waste of time. She usually healed really quickly.

"Have you always healed quickly, hii?" asked Jasdero who was holding her one hand while Devit wrapped her head. It was a small cut, but head wounds bled a lot, so they had to wrap it. They had found a large gash on her leg too other than the head injury. Her leg was already wrapped. She had done that herself in the bathroom because it was rather high up on her leg and neither of the boys wanted to...They didn't want to see her with any clothing removed. Right then she was sitting in the chair again, her over coat and under coat off leaving her in a black tube top. Devit tried to focus on the fact that he was wrapping her head, not the fact that she was showing a lot of skin for a woman in this day and age.

"Yes" she answered. "Always, even when I was a little girl. My twin sister healed really fast too:"

"We didn't know your sister was your twin" mutter Devit.

"Oh" she flushed a little. "Well, I guess I never told you huh? It's just we don't feel like twins most of the time. We're not...in sync, like you two. The only thing we seem to have going is we can tell when the other is in pain"

"What's her name?" asked Jasdero, golden eyes curious.

"Fae" answered Raina with a sigh. She missed her sister that was clear. Devit knew she said they weren't close, even when they were children she had told them she and her siblings weren't close at all, but he could tell. He knew that she missed her twin.

"Hiii! You said that name right before that bullet hit you!" exclaimed Jasdero almost jumping up.

"Mmhmm" Raina agreed, sounding tired. "I thought I heard her voice. She sounded worried, like she knew something bad was just about to happen." Jasdero glanced at Devit but neither of them said anything. How had her sister known that Raina was _about_ to get in trouble? That seemed a little unusual. Things fell silent and Devit concentrated on wrapping her head.

Once he was done he took off his coat and threw it on the other chair, the one right next to hers. There was another across the room. His chair was at the edge of one of the beds as well. Her chair was a little further away. She looked over at him and smiled lightly.

"Thanks"

"For what?" he asked, feeling miserable. He should have saved her. She shouldn't have been hurt, but the white bandage was proof that she had been. She seemed to be able to read the misery in his eyes. She sighed impatiently.

"This wasn't your fault." she said, running her fingers across the white bandage.

"Raina, we have better reflexes than you. One of us should have been able to pull you out of the way. We didn't though and you're hurt now. We could have avoided this" he snapped at her. He was feeling grumpy now too. Annoyed at himself and Jasdero. Seriously, what the hell?

"It's not your fault that I'm a human" she said, yet another smile lighting up her face. Her smiles were starting to annoy him now. "I'm only human, I'll die someday and it will be from my work I'm sure. I'm an Exorcist, a human weapon meant to kill Akuma. That is my only purpose in life and someday an Akuma will get me. Today wasn't my day, maybe tomorrow will be. You never know. Don't beat yourself up over something you can't change Devi, I'm not worth it" She was still smiling by the end of her little speech, although her eyes were sad and almost regretful.

Devit felt the anger boiling in him now, how could she say something like that? How could she _smile_ while saying something like that? His hand twitched and before he could think, before he could even stop himself, he hit her. Not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to stun her. A pink mark started to appear on her cheek. Jasdero covered his mouth in horror. She was statue-still in her shock.

"Why do you have to be such a stupid bitch?" he shouted at her. "I can beat myself up over this all I want! Me and Jasdero have known you since we were six years old. You've been our friend for eleven years! How _dare_ you say that you're not worth it! Ever say it again and I'll rip your fucking head off." Then, still angry, he stood, forgetting his coat and stormed out of the room. He walked down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him without bursting into a run. He just needed some time away from her. It was so frustrating wanting to kill her, at least a part of him wanted to, but the rest of him not wanting her to die.

Raina watched Devit stomp out of the room. Tears filled her eyes for a moment but she pushed the tears back. Why was Devit being so unpleasant? All she had said was the truth. She felt the tears try again but she held them back. She figured they were just part of the shock of Devit hitting her. It was something that she hadn't expected. It had surprised her. She sniffled, and remembered then that Jasdero was in the room so she wiped at each of her eyes quickly, to be sure there was no tears leaking, and then looked Jasdero in the eye, letting him know she was alright.

"Don't mind Devit, Rai" he said, his eyes comforting. He was holding her hand again. "Devi cares a lot for you,but hes always had trouble with is feelings so he won't admit how much he cares. It frustrates Devi, and Dero too, that you seem to care so little for your own health." Raina looked down. How could she be so selfish? Her words had hurt him, had hurt both of them. She felt like a bitch.

She felt Jasdero's fingers wiping across her cheek. She pressed her free hand to her cheek, surprised to see that her tears had run over. She hadn't cried in years. The last time she had cried was when she and her master had come to the ruins of the twin's old hometown. It had been her second time there but upon seeing the charred ruins, she had begun to cry. Her master had dealt her a swift kick, as if she were a dog, and then proceeded to tell her that crying was for weaklings. His disciple would not be a weakling.

It felt good to cry so she gave into the tears. Jasdero's free hand fluttered, stroking her hair and patting her back, as he wasn't sure what to do. He had never encountered a crying girl. He was trying to get her calm as quickly as he could. He didn't want his brother to come back to see the mess she had become, but she didn't care. She had brought her knees to her chest and wrapped the hand that wasn't squeezing his around them, holding them there. She pressed her face against her knees and let out sobs that shook her shoulders. She had only cried a few times as a child and almost all of them had been when she was angry. Once or twice had been when she was scared, but that was a different matter than the matter at hand. Jasdero had _no idea_ why she was crying. She just was and she could see it scared him. She just couldn't find the strength to stop.

After only a few minutes Devit's anger had cooled and he headed back to the room he would be sharing with his brother and his friend. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Really, it had been senseless to freak out on her. She deserved better. He frowned, why had he thought that? He didn't really know her anymore. He had his hand on the doorknob but hesitated, listening to what was going on inside. He figured he might hear her steaming about how much of an ass he was being and such, but he didn't hear shouting or yelling. He could hear sobbing, and it wasn't Jasdero. It was clearly Raina.

"It's okay, Rai" he heard Jasdero say, in a soothing voice. "It'll be alright! Just please, don't cry! Hiii!!" Devit could hear the panic swelling under the calm. Neither of them really know how to deal with girls. They had never had girlfriends due to them being Noahs. He took a deep breath and walked in. He almost turned around and walked out. She was pretty much curled into herself, holding Jadero's hand, sobbing. She didn't even look up as he walked in. He walked over and stood in front of her. He looked at Jasdero, who looked desperate and then he sighed. He remembered when Raina once cried when they were kids because she had been scared for him.

What had happened was an older kid had dared Devit to climb this really high tree and Devit had agreed. He climbed way up into it and was going to go higher still when he heard someone crying. He had looked back down to see Raina bawling her eyes out, Jasdero trying to comfort her the best he could. She started screaming for Devit to come back down and he did, as quickly as he could. Even when he had gotten back down she had still kept crying. He had poked her in the head and asked her what the heck her problem was. She had slapped his finger away and glared at him then hugged him until he thought his lungs would come out his mouth. She had been okay then though.

Maybe this was the same basic thing.

He poked her in the head, careful to avoid her bandages. She looked up at him, tears still running down her face, leaving tear tracks on her cheeks. He had never seen a person look so sad. He never wanted to see the look on her face again. It made something inside him break a little.

"What are you doing, sobbing and shit? Why the hell are you crying anyway? I didn't hit you that hard." Had his words been too harsh? Ugh, he already regretted them, was that not enough? She sniffled. He guessed not.

"I haven't cried in years" she answered. "It feels good to cry again" Devit wanted to hit her again. She wasn't really upset? She was just crying _because it felt good_? "Let me finish" she quickly added, removing her hand from Jasdero's grip so she could wipe at the tears. There must have been a look in his eye. He looked over at the pink mark on her cheek, it was already fading, but it made him feel bad. How could he have hit her? It was...cruel. "When....when I started training as an Exorcist my master said that...that I couldn't cry because I'd be weak then. I haven't cried in years and in all the recent events...fear of losing you guys again...almost dying...I just needed to cry. I needed a good cry"

Devit understood now. Still he hated the sad look on her face. That little tear inside him ripped a little more when she wiped at a few fresh tears. Her eyes were getting a little puffy too. "Well, don't just start crying randomly. All hell will break loose if you do" he threatened, sitting in his chair again. She smiled through the last of her tears. She sure smiled a lot, even when she was clearly upset.

"What do you mean? Are you threatening me?"

"No doubt" he joked, trying to get her to laugh. It worked. She laughed and patted his hand, like she had been comforting him. She seemed alright again. She sniffled once more but that was it. She seemed to be finally done with the crying. Devit felt a small smile come to his own lips at this. He was glad that she wasn't crying anymore. He knew he shouldn't have been smiling about that but he couldn't help it. It just happened.

"I'm going to take a shower now, you'll have to re-wrap my head again. Sorry" she said. "I'm a mess." She glanced at Jasdero whose makeup still was all over his face from him crying from before. She dug a rag out of her pocket and threw it at him. "Here Jasdero, clean yourself up" She started towards the bathroom, but stopped. She looked back at him.

"I thought you were going to take a shower?" asked Devit. She fiddled with her fingers for a moment and then the bottom of her shirt. She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed.

"Umm…Well I don't have a change of clothes to sleep in" she said. "I left them on the train by accident." Her cheeks flushed brighter and her words sunk in Devit's brain.

"Oh" he said, "_OH!_ Um…You can wear…We can go get you something to wear. We'll put it outside the bathroom for you" He quickly grabbed Jasdero's arm and dragged him out the door trying to hide his own flushed cheeks. He was trying not to imagine any...images of his best friend. It was appropriate. Further more she was his best friend. Jasdero came willing enough with one last wave at Raina. She gave them a thankful smile and turned to go into the bathroom.

Once Raina was in the bathroom she quickly stripped herself of all clothes. She slowly unwrapped her head, the bandages were a little bloody but she wasn't bleeding anymore. She was thankful for that at the very least. She could snatch the clothes from outside the bathroom without flashing her friends. She peeked before she hoped into the shower, making sure there were towels. Towels would be useful in her quest to not flash the twins. She had the water ready in a few minutes and got in the hot shower. It was really hot water that burnt her chest and stomach, searing her new cuts. She didn't care, the hot water seemed good for her. It was so cold here so something warm felt so good.

She washed up, taking a while to scrub her long hair, there was a ton of blood in it, and then she took another moment to soak herself in the hot water. In the middle of her second soaking there was a loud knock on the door and she heard Devit's voice call "We got 'em" She didn't answer, just closed her eyes and rubbed her hands across her cheeks, making sure the tear lines were gone. She made sure she had washed all of the dirt and dust and blood off herself. She was good and clean. That all said and done she climbed out of the shower, grabbing a towel. She edged towards the door and opened it just a crack to peek where Jasdero and Devit were. They didn't seem to notice that the water was no longer running and that the door was cracked open. She could hear everything they were saying.

"...can't leave! What happened today is proof! Hii!" Jasdero said in a harsh but low voice. He was laying on the bed, eyes on the floor.

"No! Today is proof we _should_ leave. Right now." Devit said, he was waving his skinny arms around, clearly stressed. He was pacing, running his fingers through his hair, eyes darting around the room, everywhere but towards the bathroom, as if he was afraid to look where she was.

"I don't think we should leave her" Jasdero muttered. He looked upset by the possibility.

"I don't want to leave her either!" snarled Devit. "It's just how it should be though! Exorcists and Noah are enemies. _We_ could kill her Dero!" She flinched at the truth in his words. She could sense that his words were completely and utterly true, no matter how much all three of them wanted them not to be.

Now Jasdero was glaring at his brother. "I would never" he hissed, clearly angry. She had never witnessed them fighting on this level. Sure little things, like who got to play with this toy first or who was stronger. All those little fights usually ended with her yelling at them to stop fighting else she would beat them up. They usually laughed at the fact of a _girl_ beating them up. Then she would kick one of them in the shin. Then they'd laugh and be good with it. She could see this was way different and held the potential to turn into a brawl. Devit had stopped pacing, to meet his brother's icy glare with one of his own.

Jasdero sat up, ready to defend himself or attack his brother. Raina pushed the door the rest of the way open, forgetting that she was in a towel, and ran into the room. "Stop! Stop!" she shouted. "No fighting!" Devit and Jasdero both looked at her. They blinked for a moment and then both jumped up like they had been electrocuted.

"Rai!" squealed Jasdero.

"R-R-Raina!" stuttered Devit. Both of their faces were bright with a deep scarlet blush. She didn't get it and then she felt her towel slipping. She shrieked and held the towel tightly to her otherwise-nude body before turning around, grabbing the clothes they had got her and running back into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her.

Devit had been ready to fight, to beat his brother to submission and drag him out of there. Fate had other plans as it seemed. Raina had raced out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel. He had tried to keep his eyes on her face, but of course him being the pervert he was, they slipped down to get a damn good look at her body and _hell_ she had a good body. Thin and toned from being an Exorcist and she had a good sized chest to boot. His face of course had turned flaming fucking red, adding to his embarrassment.

At least Jasdero seemed embarrassed too. That fact made him calm down as she scrambled back into the bathroom. Heart pounding, he sat down in the chair that she had been sitting in when he had been bandaging her. Jasdero sunk down onto one of the beds, face still red. Sure they appreciated the female figure and most busty females, but for one Raina had average sized, not that there was anything wrong with those, and for two she was their friend.. No need to think of their friend that way.

Jasdero then giggled nervously. "That was a little awkward" he smiled at Devit. "Can't we stay for this one night?" Devit just nodded, beyond words. He cleared his throat quickly and ran his hand through his hair then.

"I guess." he said, giving Jasdero his official answer. He glanced up as the bathroom door opened again. She was dressed in more guy-type sleeping clothes. The shirt was short sleeved, a slip on and huge on her tiny body. The pants seemed a little baggy but she didn't have to hold them up herself. They had gotten them in blue, they knew she hated most other colors except yellow, green, and gray.

"Thanks guys" she said walking over towards them, clearly being careful not to trip over the pants. Her face was flushed too, clearly not okay with almost flashing them.

"You're welcome" Devit grunted, quickly looking away. She sat down in the chair that had is coat slung across it. They were silent for a very long, awkward moment. It was like no one knew what to say.

"So...can one of you re-wrap my head, just in case it bleeds again?" she asked. They both looked at her. "It might be a little harder now with my hair wet now but I dried it out best I could" They realized she was just rambling, trying to distract them. She had been doing a shitty job but that was okay.

Devit quickly got new bandages and started wrapping her head in silence. Her hair was mostly dry so it wasn't much different from the first time he wrapped it. Her and Jasdero began talking in light voices about their childhood. Devit didn't even pretend to listen to their conversation. He didn't know if he wanted the memories or not. They seemed like a weakness to him, Raina was their weakness. He knew if anyone threatened her they would go off on them, hell Devit wanted to rip Tyki apart and he only stabbed her. He felt a pang of protective anger well up in him but he quickly pushed it down.

"Done" he said after a moment and she turned to smile at him quick before getting up and taking the one bed, the one with the chair closest to it, and laying down. Jasdero was on the other bed. Devit realized there were only two. He got up and pushed his brother to the side a little. He then started to kick off his boots, letting them thunk against the floor. Jasdero took off his boots and then his jacket, leaving him bare-chested.

Raina yawned. "Let's get some sleep guys" she said and then she was silent. She got up once to turn off the light but went right back to her bed and laid down. Devit was just starting to drift off, Jasdero had fallen asleep almost instantly, curled into a tiny ball. He heard movement and opened his eyes again, alert for what was moving around. He heard the door open and softly close. His eyes glanced at Raina's bed, it was empty. He fought against his weariness to stay awake to see why she had left. It had been a long day for the Noah, what with Raina almost dying. He realized then that they had abandoned their thought of a meal after she had almost died. They just forgot about it. Maybe she was going to get food?

It seemed like forever but the door opened again and Devit heard the sound of boots falling to the floor and the ruffle of a coat following them. He saw perfectly fine in the dark as Raina went back to her bed and sat on the edge, looking at her hands, as if there was something very interesting about them. Devit didn't sit up or alert her to him being awake, just watched her. She clenched her fist and leaned over herself as if she were in pain. Then she was up on her feet, pacing like there was something wrong. Her fingers kept going to her temple, rubbing there as if she were in pain. Was she in pain?

"Raina?" he asked softly sitting up. He was ready to check on her head, to make sure the wound was alright, but he couldn't see any new blood on it. There couldn't be anything wrong with it.

She spun around fast, eyes wide and almost scared looking. He was off the bed and over by her in a moment, maybe she was an Exorcist, maybe he was a Noah but his human instincts were telling him to comfort his old-time friend. He grabbed her wrists and held on to them tightly as she stared at him wide eyed. Fear was clear in her eyes and pain, lots of hidden pain. She was trembling.

"Raina? Raina, what's going on?" he asked, shaking her lightly.

"Fae" she whispered. "Fae is in pain"

_**In a Small City In France – Fae Fitzgerald's Room**_

"It hurts!" she pulled at the sheets on her bed, ripping them. Her father's hands stroked her hair back from the bloody crosses on her head. They deep and they dripped crimson blood on her her white bed. There was blood all over her room now from her thrashing and screaming. It made her sad and angry at the same time. Her room had been so beautiful, now it was a blood stained tomb. She had no doubt that she was dying. She had to be dying, there was no other explanation for the pain and the blood. So much blood...

"I know, I know" her father said, feeling useless and she screamed wordlessly. She thrashed angrily against the hand that touched her face. Her father withdrew his hand, his face drawn and looking much older than it ever did. "I will do everything I can for you Fae" he promised. "I won't loose you like I lost your mother" He touched her face once more and then said something about going to get water to bring her fever down. Her only answer was a loud whimper. That was all could truly manage with her current condition. He exited the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Fae took in a deep breath, trying to just breathe. It hurt so bad to just do that. She wished she would just faint already and go back to the nightmares. Yeah they scared the hell out of her but at least then she wasn't in so much pain. She closed her eyes tightly, turned to her pillow and screamed, as loudly as she could, hoping to release some of the pain. There was no way it could get worse that this.

_**Somewhere On The Border of France**_

Tyki Mikk, fixed his hat. He knew he promised Fae her sister as her first, but she was dead. As soon as the Akuma had shot that bullet, he and the Akuma had left. The Akuma had wandered off to kill humans somewhere. He was there, sad that Raina was dead, as it would upset Fae, but happy in a way. Maybe now Jasdevi would come to their senses and go off on their hunt for Cross before the Earl realized what they had really been doing. That would be bad for the too of them. Either way he had a while to go yet and he moved quickly and with purpose through the streets of France. His eyes looked at the humans with simple distaste. Not long now and the world full of foolish humans would face the wrath of the true god. The thought of that made him smile.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or any of its characters!**

Another chapter done! I'm happy its out. It's been done for about a week, just been too lazy to put it out there and now its here! Alright guys, so heres the deal, I received a good tip from -man(which once again, I would like to thank you) to allow anonymous reviews, which I am. So now that anyone can review, I'm making a rule now. This will go for all my stories, which by the way I'm starting a Vampire Knight one soon. The rule is reviews = chapters. I don't get reviews, you don't get to hear what happens next. Sorry, but the reviews motivate me to make the story better and I'm losing motovation for this story. Reviews would help. Anyway, one more thing, Tyki will be showing up more soon. Promise you there will be one chapter with just Tyki (and maybe a little Fae) in it! Hope you guys keep reading and send me some reviews!


	6. Move Along

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
****Move Along**

Devit got Raina to calm down and sit down. She was once again sitting on the chair that had his coat on it. She was leaning back, trying to keep herself calm. Devit was trying to keep her calm too. He was sitting on the edge of her bed watching her with wary eyes. He didn't want her doing anything stupid or crazy. She took a shaky breath and sighed, rubbing her temple again.

"Are you sure it's not just a headache?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She kept rubbing her forehead. Maybe she just had a bad headache. She had just hit her head. Who knew? She seemed one hundred percent convinced that her twin sister was in really bad pain. He didn't believe her but he didn't want her freaking out.

"I'm completely sure that this isn't just a headache" she snapped back at him, clearly annoyed. He was going to make a snappy comeback when she groaned as if in bad pain. He swallowed the comment whole and fidgeted as he sat there, feeling awkward. She seemed to sense this and she sighed. "Look, I just...I don't know what's wrong with her. I never asked to be her twin, in fact I find this whole thing annoying." she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, can't you ignore it somehow?" asked Devit, eyes a little worried. Raina shrugged. She didn't know if she could ignore it or not. She never tired to before because it had never been relevant to ignore her sister's pain. Usually she only got little shots of pain when her sister got scrapes or paper cuts, as her sister wasn't a fighter and didn't often get hurt. Raina was sure on the other hand Fae was about fed up with their link so she supposed that Fae could ignore it.

Now Raina wished she could. Fae's pain was stunning to her, and that's how she felt, stunned. She hated to know what the actual pain felt like. She wondered what happened to Fae. Was she dying or something? What would it feel like if her twin _died_? Her mind shuddered away from the thought and she looked up at Devit again. His eyes were worried, about her.

Devit sighed. He guessed, since he saw her physically shudder that her ignoring the pain would be a mentally or physically bad thing. So that left the next thing they could do. She could go back to her hometown and check on her twin. He opened his mouth to suggest just that but she spoke before he could.

"I haven't seen her in years you know" she sighed. "The only thing that lets me know how she's doing is this silly twin 'sense' I have. She annoyed the hell out of my when I was young, but I do love my twin. I worry about her. Sometimes I feel happiness that isn't mine; its hers. I feel anger that doesn't belong; because something upset her. I feel like something missing and its _her_. Twins are mirrors and you can't have one without the other." She looked at Devit and then he saw her eyes go over to the sleeping lump that was Jasdero. "And so I miss her so badly sometimes."

"Then go back tomorrow, before you go back and see your 'boss'" he said the word almost sarcastically because what she did wasn't a job. It was forced suicide, but he kept that thought to himself. He wouldn't say that to her because he didn't want to upset her anymore or again.

Raina sighed. "It's against the Order's rules to get in contact with people we were close with before we joined the Order" Devit raised an eyebrow at her and then wrinkled his nose.

"Oh, but it's totally _not_ against the rules to keep in contact with us because we're old friends _and_ we're Noahs; which by the way means we're you're fucking _enemies_!" he snapped at her, angry again. He didn't like being angry at her but her views were so goddamn twisted it was sick. He couldn't stand it; she'd say one thing and do the total opposite. He knew she hadn't always been like that. He wondered when she had started.

She was glaring at him by that point but her eyes unexpectedly hardened further and she turned her head away from him. "Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore and should just be enemies. It seems to be what you want Devit. You're always complaining."

Devit sat there for a moment and didn't unfreeze until she started to stand up. "Hey! Hey, hey! No! I didn't mean anything...I don't want-" he didn't know how to finish that but his fingers were wrapped around her arm, holding her in place. She looked down at him, angry. His fingers on the bare flesh of her arm felt weird, for both of them. Wrong.

"Let go of me Devit. Just let me go" her voice had gone cold and Devit let out a small string of curses. Leave it to Raina to get the wrong fucking idea. She pulled on her arm, trying to get him to let her go. He didn't let her go though and she glared at him.

"Rain would you just listen to me?" he growled, eyes flashing. He didn't want to fight with her but he could see this held the edge to become rather violent.

"Fuck you Devit!" she hissed and she pulled harder on her arm and managed to get free and stumbled up. She turned to grab her coat. Devit grabbed her arm and spun her around. She clenched a fist and punched him. He knew there was enough force behind her punch to knock back the normal human. He wasn't normal nor was he a human. Her punch just made him angry but he remembered the words he had to say.

"I didn't mean that we shouldn't be friends" he said, spitting out the words quickly so she'd have to listen. She struggled out of his grip again and slipped on her one coat. He rolled his eye and grabbed both her arms.

"I'm _leaving_"

"Like _hell_ you are"

"Why don't you go to hell?" She twisted their arms so that they were closer together but it loosened his hold on her arms and she was quick to break his grip. Tired already of the little spat he sighed. She turned to find her boots and he charged her, slamming her against the wall, pinning her. She struggled against him but he was stronger in the current situation.

"You're not leaving" he told her, golden eyes gleaming.

"Fuck. You" she spat the words were such venom it was hard not to flinch. He heard the hurt in her voice though and he sighed.

"Look, all I meant by that was 'If you're going to break one damn rule why the fuck don't you break them all?'" Her struggles stopped for a moment and then she brought her legs between them and kicked out sending him sprawling. Devit was going to jump up and, oh he didn't know, maybe slam her head against the wall once so she'd have a headache equal to the one she was giving him. He stood up quickly, but she was ready. She punched him again, this time it was much harder and it made his head snap back. He looked back at her, finally feeling the anger in him well up and boil over. She didn't seem to sense the danger of an angry Noah.

Raina was angry. Devit's original words hurt; it was like he didn't want them to be friends anymore. It was as if she didn't really matter that much to him. She hated to think that thought and she knew it wasn't true but she needed to get some of the hurt and anger out. Devit was her outlet. She was beyond hurt and pissed so she figured she had a reason to hit him once or twice. She could see by the second time she punched him, he was angry. Maybe that was the wrong word? He was beyond pissed. He pushed her so hard it sent her flying and she hit the wall. She coughed as she stood again, but she could see that his anger was still there. Her leg wound was throbbing and it was warm, she figured it was bleeding. Her head was pounding too. Her little scratches were screeching from too much movement.

"So you suggest I just break all the rules?" she asked. "You don't understand the Order, Devit! They won't catch me with you and Jasdero but they could have someone watching my family" She figured they might because she had tried to run away once before, when she found out that she might not ever see her family again. She had tried to run, she had been caught and she had been dragged back to the Order.

"You're right, I don't know the Order but you don't know the Earl! If you're found with us, he won't just slap us on the wrist....He'll _kill_ you!" Devit hissed back at her. He was in a crouch, ready to attack her again. She figured the 'shove' was just a start. She was ready though. He moved, fast, but she managed to swing around and kick him in the stomach with her good leg...Right as he delivered a solid hit to her side. She hit the wall and he hit the floor. He coughed and she rubbed her head, feeling for wet, warm blood. It was amazing that they hadn't woken up Jasdero so far.

"Why do you have to be such a prick?" she yelled at him. Jasdero grunted in his sleep and rolled over. They both looked over at him and she looked back at Devit, her eyes still narrowed and angry. She lowered her voice. "I don't understand why you'd stop me from leaving if I'm such a problem"

He glared at her. "Because I don't want you to die."

"How do you want it? You keep saying its bad for me to be around you but now its bad for me to leave too. Would you just make up your fucking mind!" She felt her Innocence react to her anger and it felt burning hot on her fingers. It wanted to tear into him, to just kill him right then while his brother was asleep. An instinct she didn't know she had was telling her that he was pretty defenseless right then and that it would be easy to kill him. All it would take was one swift movement.

"I...I don't know!" he hissed, storming away. He stood over by the door out now, blocking her way. His arms were crossed and his face was twisted up. Raina sighed and rolled her eyes. She pulled her coat off again and dropped it on the floor. She guessed she had to be the one to make amends and she was tired of fighting. She wanted to go to bed. Fighting with him wasn't worth it. She knew she should have been glad to be talking to him and that fighting was stupid, childish and...and...she didn't want to anymore! She would make herself a better friend to them instead of wishing for things to go back. She silently made the promise to herself and then spoke.

"I'm sorry Devit, I overreacted" she said. "We just have to be friends as long as we can. When it comes to the fight....well we both will do what we have to" She walked over towards him and held out her hand to him. "Friends?"

He looked at her, frowning. She wasn't smiling either but she hoped he could forgive her. She knew she had been freaking out but everyone had their moments didn't they. He rubbed his head and slapped her hand away. "Go to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning" he grunted. She supposed it was some kind of victory if he said he'd sleep on it. She returned to her bed and lay down. She heard the springs of his bed groan as he lay down again and shoved Jasdero aside. She looked up at the ceiling and then closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

_It was the type of dream, that you knew it was a dream. At least she knew. She was floating above a small town and below her she saw three children, two boys and a girl. The one boy had golden blonde hair that was a little longer than shoulder length. She knew right away that it was Jasdero. The other boy had shaggy black hair. She knew that it was Devit. She knew the girl as herself, a much younger innocent version of course. The three of them looked a little older than any of her memories of the three of them. Maybe twelve years old. But she hadn't seen them again past the age of ten. Still she enjoyed watching herself and the three of them running in circles, playing what appeared to be tag. _

_Of course her dream couldn't stay innocent..._

_There was an explosion in town and the three of them stopped running and all stared towards the center of town. Her child-self went over to where Jasdero and Devit were standing, her dream self floated closer, and trying to get a better look of what could have scared the three children. She saw it then, a Level One Akuma. It grinned evilly and approached the three frightened children. _

"_No!" she cried jumping between the killing machine and the children. "Leave them alone!" She had already forgotten that it was a dream. The Akuma walked through her, like she didn't exist. It stood in front of the kids and pointed the gun at her child-self. Just before the explosion, Jasdero and Devit pushed her aside. Her child-self landed hard on the ground. She turned to look at the twins but they were already crumbling. She reached for them, sobbing. One word came to her and her child-self's lips;_

"No!"

Sitting up fast cleared the remainder of the dream from her mind. Raina was panting and covered in a cold sweat. That nightmare had been one she had often right after she became an Exorcist and was told what had _really_ happened to Devit and Jasdero's hometown. Back then, that was what she had thought really happened to them. Her master had often been angry when she woke up crying and calling out for her friends that were 'dead'. She wiped at the tears that came to her eyes. She looked over at the other bed then, the two masses that were there. She couldn't see them in any detail because it was too dark, but she could see them both breathing. She could hear Jasdero making a small noise that sounded like a squeak in his sleep and Devit sighed, muttering something. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest and that she could breathe easier.

She was feeling a little restless though and she figured if she went back to sleep she'd just have another nightmare. She really didn't want to have another one. It might be worse, and she might scream, so she stood and walked to the window. She looked outside into the snowy world of Germany. It was truly beautiful and soon her thoughts were of snowy landscapes and beautiful mountains instead of dark and gloomy dreams.

She paced the room a little, still too restless to go to sleep. She finally collapsed in the chair that was near her bed. She shivered lightly and tried to think good thoughts, like at least she had a few hours tomorrow to spend with Devit and Jasdero before she had to high-tail it back to the Order. She ran her hand over the chair and found something odd on it. Devit's coat.

She glanced back over where Devit and Jasdero were sleeping before slipping Devit's coat on. He had always been possessive so she doubted he would let anyone wear his coat. Too bad he was asleep and couldn't yell at her. It was big on him, it was huge on her. She shoved the sleeves back so her hands could peek out and she flipped the hood up. She ran her fingers across the fur lining along the hood. It was very soft and she thought it was weird that it was; his coat looked worn like it had been through a lot. His coat smelt of something homey and comforting...suddenly she felt tired. She drug herself up and back over to her bed. She curled up and smiled to herself. Whatever the next day would bring for her, she was sure she could handle it. She quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

The morning light was what woke up Devit, that and the fact that Jasdero pushed him off the bed. Devit was quick to jump up and push his brother off the bed, just to get back at him. There was a pleasing _thump_ as Jasdero hit the ground and Devit grinned. This was the norm for the twins. One would wake the other and the other would get back at the one. He chuckled to himself as Jasdero sat up looking disoriented. Then he saw Jasdero seem to come to his sense and realize what happened to him. Jasdero jumped across the bed and tackled Devit to the ground. They briefly wrestled, which was almost a daily thing for the twins as well, before they decided they would wake Raina with all the ruckus if they didn't stop. By the time they were done, their bed was a mess and the pillows had disappeared. They looked over at Raina, she was still asleep.

As Devit thought of her, he rubbed his cheek, which wasn't swelled at all. He was lucky because he didn't really want to explain his and her small fight the night before to his twin. Jasdero picked up his vest and slid it on and then found his boots. His hair was hardly ruffled, even though he had wrestled roughly with Devit, but he'd spend a half an hour combing it either way. He always did. Devit's hair was always a little shaggy and messy so he didn't really care. He slipped on his boots and looked for his coat. It wasn't on the chair from the night before.

"Jasdero, do you see my coat?" he asked his brother, looking around the chairs. Jasdero was already perched on the bed combing his long golden locks. He was grinning. "What?"

Jasdero let out a snickering giggle and then pointed to Raina's bed. He didn't say anything and Devit frowned. Wasn't it too early for games? He went to Raina's bed and moved the covers a little. Wasn't that his hood? That was his jacket! She took it! She yawned and rolled over on her back. Her eyes fluttered open and she rubbed her face. He looked down at her, eyebrow raised. She looked first surprised and then abashed.

"Oh, good morning Devit" her voice was cheery.

"Morning Rain. Say, I don't know but do you think you could give me my jacket back?" his voice was teasingly annoyed. She sat up and pulled his hood down. Her hair was tangled from sleeping in it, but she didn't seem to care. She slipped the jacket off and handed it to him.

"Sorry" she said, getting up. "It's really comfy by the way"

He just grunted and slipped the coat on. It smelt like her by that point and it was hard to ignore that fact. It scrambled his senses and made it hard to keep on one track of mind. "Sleep well?" he asked her, feeling like he should.

"Um...Yeah" He sensed a lie but didn't call her out on it. If she wanted them to know, she'd tell them. Same with them, if they wanted her to know anything, they'd tell her. Hopefully this was an unspoken rule for the three of them. He didn't want to have to explain it to her, but he figured she was a smart enough girl and he wouldn't have to. "You two sleep well?" she asked getting up off the bed and scratching at her bed head.

"Yup!" chirped Jasdero.

"I guess" Devit answered running his fingers through his shaggy hair. He moved into the bathroom, leaving the door open, and checked his hair. It was messed up but all he did to fix that was to pat a few pieces down. Then he walked back out. Raina was attempting to comb her tangled locks. He heard his stomach growl. He and Jasdero hadn't eaten in a while. "I'm going to get us some breakfast" Both of them just nodded and he walked out the door.

Raina grunted trying to get the comb through her long hair. It hurt to comb it and she hated to. She wanted to cut her hair short but unfortunately she had promised herself she wouldn't cut it short until she got to see her family again. Since she hadn't gotten to see her family yet, she wouldn't be cutting her hair. She looked over at Jasdero who was combing through his long golden locks easily. It seemed to be a simple thing for him. He looked over at her.

"You're hair is really tangled, hii" he stated the obvious and she had to try to keep from rolling her eyes at him. She didn't want to take out her anger at her hair on him. "Let me comb it" He didn't wait for her to tell him he could or he couldn't. Jasdero got up, took her comb from her fingers and started combing through her hair effortlessly. She could only feel the brush swishing through her hair lightly. "Isn't that much better?" he asked, a wryly smile on his lips.

"Wow, I never had anyone comb through my hair so easily" she stated, and she glanced carefully back at him. He just kept combing her hair gently. They were silent for a little while and then she bit her lip. She wanted to talk to him about Devit but didn't know if he would tell his brother or not. She didn't think he would…She figured she might as well risk it. "Jasdero...?"

"Rai?"

"I'm just wondering...but is your brother usually so...what's the word I'm looking for? Overbearing?"

"Overbearing?"

"Over-protective, then maybe"

"Hiii. It all depends on who you are. He's protective of me and I'm protective of him, but we're wins and its going to be that way for us. You, on the other hand, are human. Like you pointed out last night you might get killed by an Akuma and that thought scares both Dero and Devi. Jasdev- We don't want you to die" She and Jasdero were both frowning.

"I care about you guys too. I have to worry about you guys too"

"We can take care of ourselves Rain" Jasdero and Raina both looked up to see Devit closing the door with his foot. He was frowning too.

"Devi!" squeaked Jasdero. He looked surprised. He obviously knew how long Devit had been listening. She didn't.

"How long have you been there?" asked Raina, trying to keep from looking upset. It wasn't that she was upset that he was there; she was upset that he may have heard her calling him overbearing. She didn't think he would take that as a compliment. He didn't smile at her, only walked to the small bedside table, setting down a tray. There were three coffee cups and a pot, which was steaming. There were also three pieces of a type of bread.

"I don't know what you like to drink in the morning, so I got coffee and some bread" he said, avoiding her question. She shook her head and took the offered cup of coffee, she didn't usually like coffee but she'd drink it. It would give her the energy needed to deal with the boys. Then again, maybe not. She remembered how wild they sometimes were when they were kids. They could run around all day and not get tired.

Jasdero took his cup and took a drink right away. "Ow!" he cried as he burnt himself. The hot coffee splashed out of the cup and against Raina's bare arm. She echoed his statement, quickly putting her cup back on the tray and grabbing her arm.

"Sorry Rai!" Jasdero quickly amended. She rubbed her arm and gave him a quick smile. She saw Devit sigh and take Jasdero's cup from him and set it back on the tray before sitting down on the other bed.

"Coffee was the wrong choice" he grumbled. Then he muttered something about the two of them burning themselves up. Raina took a piece of bread and took a bite of it, then broke a bit off tossing it at Devit.

"Don't be so uptight" she told him. "Relax, we're all friends here."

"But how long is it going to last before me or Jasdero snaps and shoots you dead?" asked Devit out loud. His eyes glimmered with danger, golden eyes, eyes of a predator, and Raina found herself afraid of him for a moment. She swallowed hard and turned her head away from him.

"You guys aren't that scary. Really. Plus I'm not afraid to be shot once or twice." She paused for a moment but it wasn't long enough for either of them to comment on her apparent selfless thoughts. "By the way, those guns you have... Can I see one of yours? Please? I promise to be careful not to shoot it"

Devit grinned at that, quickly forgetting about his gripes with her. She wondered what the joke was and what she was missing but his next statement pretty much told her. "They don't have bullets in them" Then he handed her his gun. She took it carefully from him and frowned.

"They're not loaded? At all?" she asked, but she quickly figured out how to check and just as Devit had said, his gun wasn't loaded. She gaped at that fact for a while then looked back at Devit. He was grinning like a madman and when she glanced at Jasdero, he snickered. "What?"

"It's your face, hii!" Jasdero burst into a fit of giggles, Devit laughed as well. She smiled again at their laughter. It brought back wonderful memories. Once they had subsided, Jasdero went back to combing her hair and she turned to face Devit again. He was still grinning.

"So, are you going to tell me how you shoot empty guns?" she asked. She aimed at the wall past Devit and pulled the trigger. It didn't go off or anything. It was like it was a simple toy gun. She could tell it was a real one though, it just wasn't loaded or anything.

Devit was frowning then. She knew he didn't want to tell her and she held up her hands, telling him that he didn't have to. Why force it out of him? It would just force them apart even more so than they were so far. Yeah, she could sense it. Devit was trying to force her, ever so slowly, away from them. She was surprised that they hadn't disappeared with the moon. She wished that she wasn't surprised but she realized that she didn't trust them as much as she used to.

She stroked her fingers over the barrel of the gun and then handed it back to Devit. He put it away and then took a cup of coffee and sipped at it absentmindedly. She saw his lips curl at the taste and she smiled. "What don't like coffee Devit?" she teased.

"Not really" his lips were still curled. She laughed then, doubling over for a moment and then she groaned, rubbing at her head. It hurt. "Raina? Let me check your head wound" He was up before she could protest. She had unwrapped it sometime during her sleep and he just had to move her hair to expose the wound. She heard him and Jasdero inhale sharply.

"What?" she asked. "What's wrong? Am I bleeding?" She couldn't see of course but she fidgeted worried about their reaction. They didn't say anything, just stayed still behind her. "Devit? Jasdero? What's going on guys? Wha-What's wrong? You're scaring me!" They still didn't say anything but she felt their hands on her head. "Guys?"

"It's nothing Raina" she heard Devit mutter. He looked away from her. "Jasdero finish up, me and you need to get out of here" He walked to the other side of the room, eyes distant. Raina frowned and she felt Jasdero combing her hair again. "Jasdero!" snapped Devit. "Didn't I just say we need to leave?"

Jasdero didn't reply. She felt him doing something with her hair and in a few minutes it was in a long thick braid. He tied it off with a hair tie she didn't see him get out and then stood. He hugged her carefully. "Your head is healed. Check your leg when we're gone." he whispered in her ear. She kept the shock from showing on her face. She kept a careful calm about her and then quickly hugged him back. "We'll see you again Rai"

"No" Devit's voice was flat and hard. "It's a bad idea. The only way we'll see you again is if we run into you by _chance_ and I doubt that we will."

"That's fine. I _will_ see you guys later...alright?" she could hear the strain in her voice and swallowed hard. Devit glanced at her and she looked away, as if the wall was suddenly interesting. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. How could she already be healed? She knew she healed up fast but less than a day? That was...impossible, it couldn't be true.

"Rain." She looked at Devit and forced a small smile. "Keep yourself safe please?" It was phrased as a question.

"Silly" she said, standing and walking over to him. "I know what I'm doing by now. I've been an Exorcist for a while." Then she threw her arms around him and hugged him. He didn't hug her back. When she stepped back, she could see that his hands were shaking. "Stay safe you two" Then they both slipped out the door. She watched it click close and she sighed. She quickly turned and walked into that bathroom. Her head hurt and she just wanted to slam it off a wall or something. Sad part was, that would hurt less than what she was feeling.

She ran her fingers down the braid Jasdero had done her hair in and then felt around on the back of her head for the cut. All she felt was a thin line. It wasn't _completely_ healed, but it would be by the next day. She quickly shed her pants and took the bloody bandages off, ripping them in her haste. She had been right. Her leg had started bleeding again last night but not as bad as she thought. The wound on her leg was a puckered mark, a scab turning scar. She pressed her hand against her mouth, stifling as scream, or maybe a sob, she wasn't sure yet.

She just took another deep breath and sank down to the floor. This wasn't human. Before she had healed fast, just a little faster than most people. Now she was inhuman. Why was she healing so fast? Did it have something to do with her sister? Her mind spun in circles and she felt violently sick. She knew if she had something more in her stomach, she might have gotten violently sick. Instead she could only sit there while her mind spun answers that she didn't enjoy.

_**Two Days Later – Black Order HQ, London**_

Raina was semi-glad to be back at the Order. It was like home to her. She smiled at the other Exorcists and she walked in. She had been gone for about as long as they thought she would. A little less actually. Because she had healed up from her fight with the one Noah in about two weeks, she had left about a week to two weeks ahead of time. It was good for the Order but that just meant more work for her. How was she going to explain to Komui that she was healing much faster than she should have been?

"Miss Raina!" squealed a voice and someone flung themselves at her. She fell over in surprise, having the person end up on top of her.

"Ghost!" cried a familiar voice. "Ghost! What are you doing? Get off of her! Oh, Raina I'm so sorry"

The first girl was dragged off of her and she looked up at girls. One was the girl from the town in Italy, the girl who had never given Raina her name. The other girl was Komui's little sister, Lenalee. Lenalee was holding Ghost by her arm but Ghost was still grinning.

"Ghost?" asked Raina standing up. "That's your name?"

"It's the one I'm using" she answered. "I'm happy to see you're alright Miss Raina! You saved my life and I want to repay you! I annoyed Mister Komui until he agreed to send us on a mission together soon!" She danced in a circle around Raina. The girl seemed overly hyper, but she also seemed awfully sweet.

"She's excited that you're back." Lenalee smiled. "Welcome home Raina"

"Thanks Lenalee. When did you get back?"

"Four days ago. I was on a mission with Ghost"

"Ah, how did it go?"

"We got a lot of Akuma together!" Ghost imputed. "You know my whole body is an Anti-Akuma weapon! I can also change my nail length and shred through them and a whole bunch of other stuff! I've been practicing hard to become strong!" She seemed very proud of herself. Raina figured she should be. She just started and she already got to go out on a mission. That led Raina to wonder who was training the girl. She didn't ask.

"I have to go talk to Komui" she said, excusing herself from their company.

"Oh! That's right! Raina, brother wanted me to tell you to come see him right away, but I forgot" Lenalee rubbed the back of her head and gave an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, Lenalee" Raina waved it off. "I was planning to go see him right away anyway" She smiled at the other girl and started to walk away. She heard footsteps following her and she looked to see the girl who was calling herself Ghost. Her almond-shaped sea-foam green eyes were bright.

"Miss Raina!" her voice was bright too. Full of innocence, even as her childhood and life was being taken away. "Take this!" She held out a ring with a large and odd looking stone one it.

"What is it Ghost?" Raina pondered while taking it from her. She slipped it on her forefinger on her left hand. She didn't wear any other jewelry other than her Innocence because the claws usually destroyed everything else.

"It's a special ring." She told Raina. "The stone in it is moon stone! It was my lucky charm but because you saved me, I want you to have it" Raina looked at the ring again and the beautiful, but rough. It was pearl white with an odd shimmer around it and a creamy band running through it. She traced the band and then looked back at Ghost.

"Thank you very much, Ghost." She said sincerely. "But, I can't wear it. My claws will break it" Ghost frowned then dug through her pockets to produce a silver chain. Raina took the ring off, put it on the chain and then put it around her neck. "Alright, now I can wear it!" She smiled at the girl.

"Good luck Miss Raina!" cried Ghost as Raina walked off, towards Komui's office. She passed the Scientists and waved to them as she walked. They cried out with "Welcome Homes" which made her feel good. In the back of her mind she felt a little guilty. They would be disappointed in her if they knew who she had been hanging out with just a few days ago. She didn't say anything though and kept moving, as she knew she had to do. The door to Komui's office was unlocked as it always was and she just pushed her way into the place, pushing papers and books aside so she could take a step into the room.

The place was littered with papers and books, as usual and Komui was reading a paper and sipping at his cup of coffee. He was humming to himself and he looked up when she closed the door. He smiled at her. "Welcome home Raina" were the first words out of his mouth. She smiled back, thanked him and took a seat.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked him.

"Yes." he put down the paper he was reading. It wasn't like he'd ever find it again then. It would disappear onto his desk forever, or at least until he cleaned it next. She doubted that would be anytime soon and she waited for him to get to the point. "You should have reported back to the Order two days ago. We were getting worried about you"

"Or you're looking to stick your nose in my business" she snapped. She didn't like the rules, she didn't like when she got caught in the rules either. She had before and they were always suspicious of her. She got tired of it after a while. She liked Komui, he was the big brother she never had, but she hated when he had to stick his nose where it didn't belong. She understood, but it didn't mean she liked it.

Komui sighed. "Let's cut to the chase?" She stiffly nodded. "Where were you?" Raina pressed her lips together and she felt the need to clutch the letter that Jasdero and Devit had left her in the hospital tightly, it was in her pocket because she couldn't bear to burn it. She didn't touch it though. She wouldn't give him any hints if she could help it. "Raina...Just answer me please"

"I was in Germany" she answered. That would be on the records anyway. She had used the Order's money to get there.

"We know that. Why were you there?"

"I saw some Akuma" she lied easily. It was partly true. One had shot at her. She hadn't seen it, but if she hadn't reacted so quickly, she would have been dead. "I killed them, but one almost got me."

"Almost?" Komui's voice was alarmed now.

"Yeah, but my Innocence saved me. Since it encases my chest, it deflected the bullet and I was able to grab it. It threw me into a building though. The Akuma must have assumed that I was dead because it disappeared after that. I was wounded from the building partly falling on me." She gave him the semi-full report. She left out any part that included Devit or Jasdero of course. She couldn't have him knowing about the twins. She wouldn't let her friends hurt her best friends.

"You were injured? Have you been to the-"

"No need. Even though it was only a few days ago, I'm already fully healed" She heard Komui take a sharp breath and she rubbed her forehead. She could feel her sister's pain again. She could feel her screaming and thrashing, almost as if it were herself.

"We'll need to study this" said Komui standing. He placed his hands on his desk and gave her an even, but strict gaze. "You are not to leave the Order until we are done with this Raina. Something may be wrong with you"

"Why hurt a good cause? The faster I heal, the faster I can get back to the battle field!" She smiled, like that thought pleased her. It did, only because the battle field was where she belonged. She just wasn't sure what side she was on anymore. She felt her Innocence heat up a little, as if reminding her.

"Raina, I want to know what's causing you to heal so fast. Stay at the Order. Do not leave" Komui's voice was very serious. "I mean it" Raina met his gaze with an even look of her own.

"You can't hold me here" her voice was low and angry. "I'll leave when I want to"

"Raina…please. Just stay here for three days. Will three days hurt anyone? Just let us take a look at you. Something could be wrong" Raina felt like screaming, but that was her sister's feeling. She was pretty good at telling them apart. Her emotions were usually…different than her sister's. She had her whole life to get used to her emotions and feeling her sister's emotions, she knew the difference.

"Three days." She said, taking a deep breath. "Then I'm leaving for my next mission."

* * *

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN**

Yay! Another part out! Thanks to the 'random person' and iPrincessxBri for reviewing! Oh, by the way...Please use some sort of name when reviewing so that I may thank you~! Annnnyway...I found out some news that pretty much just sunk my battleship (if you get what I'm saying). I found a translated version of the offical DGM character profiles on the internet annnnnd it seems our lovely friends, Devit and Jasdero are from America. That is right, Devit and Jasdero are American. If you haven't guessed by now, Raina is French. I know before it said that Raina and her father walked to Devit and Jasdero's home village but from her on out, I'll be writting about boat trips. I will fix the earlier chapters sooner or later, promise.

And in related news! Next chapter is already written, but if you want to see it, I'll need reviews. Oh and its a Tyki Mikk chapter, by the way. Little bit of Fae and the twins in there too, but mainly Tyki because everyone loves Tyki. Keep on reading and give me some reviews!


	7. Completion

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
****Completion**

Tyki stood on top of the roof to the inn that Jasdevi and their little girlfriend had been staying in. He had heard that she was still alive from a few Akuma in the area but she couldn't be! He had to rush from France back to Germany and really it had pissed him off. He kept his polite demeanor though. He phased himself off the roof and back to the ground. He walked around to the front and walked into the Inn then. He walked pass the front desk, there was no on there for some reason. While walking to the room he passed a young woman who he took to be a maid in the place. She stopped to look at him and her face flushed. He gave her a charming smile, as he was taught to and then entered the room that Jasdevi had stayed in. Instantly he smelt blood and checked the one chair. There was blood on the back of it. It was the Exorcist girl's blood. He wrinkled his nose.

She was alive. Amazing. He truly underestimated her. Well, maybe he shouldn't have. She was related to a Noah…or soon-to-be Noah. Her sister's transformation was coming to a close and soon she would join their ranks. The Earl wouldn't tell him what Noah she was, but he seemed happy that her transformation was happening. He knew the Earl's script would be set into play soon. They all had to be ready to play their parts.

He glanced at the clock. It was six at night. "'Bout that time" he muttered to himself and quickly took on his 'white' form. He was glad that his clothes changed as well. Saved him from carrying an extra pair and-slash-or buying more clothes, which he rarely did. He took his glasses out of his pocket and slipped them on. He phased through the wall of the Inn and hurried to the train station. He would be meeting his friends there and they were taking a train to France. There they'd play a few people until they were left only in their underwear. They'd take their money and then hightail it out of the town, moving to the next one.

He made it to the station just in time. He barely made the jump onto the train where his friends were waiting. He sneaked back to the car where they were waiting and grinned at them. They looked at him with lifted eyebrows and almost-charming smiles.

"Tyki!" the first one said. "What took you so long? Did you almost miss the train, again?"

Tyki laughed, feeling much better now that he was around his friends. It was so easy to be in his white form. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, and the only thing that did was having a good time while he could. "Sorry about that guys" he said, sitting down by Eeez. Eeez smiled at him, he could tell even as the boy had the mask on, and then looked at the others. "You get anyone to play cards yet?" he asked.

"Not yet."

"Nope"

"Too bad" Tyki lit a cigarette and took a drag. He exhaled the smoke with a sigh. "I hope some unlucky foo– er I mean some lucky gentleman comes in so we can play cards" He removed the deck of cards from his pants and started shuffling through them while he thought about the town they were going to. It was a higher class town, sure to be filled with idiots just begging to be cheated. The door to the car opened and Tyki looked up. A man stood there. Tyki instantly detected Innocence on him, in his pocket and he saw the Exorcist uniform the man wore.

The man was rather tall with black hair and oriental looking features. His long dark hair was pulled into a tight braid that went to the base of his spine. He had gray eyes. All of this Tyki noticed in a moment. He smiled at the man, a friendly, polite, kind smile, just like always. The man looked at Tyki and his two friends, plus Eeez.

"Welcome stranger" Tyki greeted. "Want to play a round of cards? Maybe place a little wager to make things interesting?" The man chuckled and sat down, seeming amused. Maybe he thought he was a big shot at Poker. Tyki felt giddy. He liked a challenge, but he also liked to win at cards.

"Sure, let's play a round. My name is Kain by the way" he told Tyki. Tyki nodded his head and started to deal the cards. His two friends looked ready. "I'll wager this" he held up a bag. "This bag has real silver in it" He opened it and showed them all. It was clearly real silver. Tyki's friends "ooooh"ed over it and Tyki let a cocky grin come over his face.

"The name's Tyki and I think I'm up to your challenge Kain. I'll wager this" he held up a small bag of money that he and his friends had won by cheating people at cards. They often used some of it as a wager to win more. If they won the bag of silver, they'd be living easy for a while. The wages sat in the very middle as the game began. Tyki and his friends had already dealt Kain all crap cards, keeping the good ones for themselves. It didn't take long to beat him.

"What the hell?" snarled Kain. He was clearly beyond pissed. He was snarling and growling at Tyki and his friends like he'd like to take a bite out of them. Tyki smiled pleasantly at him.

"Come on Kain, one more game? If you're a gentleman you'll play to the very end. You're a gentleman aren't you?" Very rudely, Kain spat at them. They moved back just in time.

"You must have been cheating. Bastards, give me my silver back!" He stood, towering. Tyki stood, pulling Eeez up with him. Eeez didn't look surprised by the man's anger. It wasn't anything the boy hadn't seen before.

"You lost, we won. It's our silver now" said the first of Tyki's friends, grinning. The train stopped. It wasn't their stop, but they didn't want to risk Kain getting too violent. They started to back towards the door.

"Not so fast!" snarled the large Exorcist but Tyki slipped away from his grasp easily.

"Nice playing cards with you! Hope to play you again!" Tyki gave his most charming smile to Kain and then slipped off the train. They didn't see Kain following them and they watched the train go off. They looked at their new bag of silver and grinned at each other.

"I felt almost bad about that one" Tyki said, smiling.

"I know"

"Too easy, too easy. Say why we're here why don't we go get some food?"

"Alright" Tyki agreed but then he mock glared at his friend. "But no alcohol this time! You're not spending all our money on it"

His friends all just laughed. They put their arms around him and he started laughing too. He enjoyed being with them. They let him be carefree and that was more than he could ask for. His Noah family, don't get him wrong he loved them, but they often got on his nerves and he couldn't be around them for very long periods of time. His human friends were goofy and well...human but that's why he cared about them so much. Plus having his 'white' side to life made his life that much more interesting.

Three Days Later

They had finally gotten to the place they wanted to be in. They had been there for about an hour, looking for a good place to cheat their way into temporary riches when a phone they were passing began to ring. Tyki answered it. "I see" was all his friends heard him mutter. He returned to them.

"Another job?" asked the one.

Tyki smiled a little. "Sorry" he sighed. "This one might be a long one"

"Another long one? You just got back. This guy likes to work you to death, doesn't he?"

Tyki laughed "Afraid so" He looked at them for what would be the last time for a while. "I'll be back, you guys know that. I'll return as soon as I can"

"We know, we're just busting you a little Tyki" They smiled. "We'll see you when you get back." They walked away, smiling and Tyki sighed blissfully and then turned to walk away. He had to go back to Fae's. Her transformation had to be coming to a close. The Earl wanted him nearby to watch her, plus he was meeting him there. The Earl said they had to talk, Tyki could only wonder about what.

Fae's hometown, France

Tyki arrived sporting his usual suit that he wore when he was in his Noah form. He was back in Fae's hometown. He started to walk down the streets, alert to the fact that there were many people there. Many were higher class, like him. He fit in perfectly and no one even gave him a second glance. It didn't take him long to get to Fae's home. It didn't take much to sneak into the gardens. The Earl was there, sitting at a table with tea. The girl's father wasn't home nor was her father. He fiancée was there, but he was slaving away, trying to make his soon-to-be-wife happy while she was in pain. Too bad he'd never get to marry her.

Tyki took a seat across from the Earl and picked up the second cup of tea. No one would notice them there. The Earl took a sip out of his tea and then looked at Tyk. "She's resisting" he said. "But it is not her own power that resists Noah. No human alone could do that. It's the power of some dirty Innocence. It is only putting her through more pain" The Earl sounded upset and Tyki knew he was. He cared for the Noah very deeply.

"What am I to do, master?" he asked. He knew the Earl would send him out to put an end to this.

"It is her twin sister's innocence that is blocking her change. It is not close or powerful enough to stop it completely but it can stall and hold Noah back." the Earl sounded angry now, angry at the Innocence.

"Her twin sister's?" now Tyki was curious. "How could her sister's Innocence be any matter in her transformation into a Noah?"

"They are twins Tyki." The Earl seemed surprised that Tyki didn't know this. "Twins are connected. They care for each other so the Exorcist twin's Innocence is trying to protect them both. All you have to do is kill the Exorcist and the transformation will complete itself quicker. It will complete itself either way but..." The Earl looked towards Fae's bedroom where she was withering in pain. Tyki looked back at the Earl.

"As you wish" he started to stand.

"Tyki-pon" Tyki hated when the Earl called him that but he froze, listening to him either way. "Don't kill the girl. Just destroy her Innocence." The Earl seemed to want to say more, but did not. Tyki knew he would not. Tyki bowed his head respectfully and then left the Earl's presence. He walked slowly through the streets, thinking to himself. He wasn't thinking of anything specific, so he wandered through the city until he reached its gates and then he left.

A town on the edge of France

Tyki had been to the town before. It was rather small and only had roughly a hundred people in it. When he stepped into the place again, it was on fire, people were screaming and there were Akuma everywhere. He looked at the burning and frozen houses, there were even a few covered in green slime. It was clearly the work of the twins. They must have been frustrated that they hadn't found Cross yet. He had an Akuma point him to where they were. A few dead bodies greeted him in the house that he stepped into. One was still burning. One was filled with bullet holes and the last one just looked like they had beaten them to death.

I see the twins are charming as always, he thought to himself and he ignored the bodies and walked to a kitchen where Jasdero was standing on a chair was Devit appeared to be doing some kind of odd dance. He had called it something before...break dancing? Some stupid trend they had brought with them from America, but Tyki didn't care enough to think hard about it. "Hey" he said. Devit froze right as he was getting ready to do a back flip. Jasdero jumped off the chair and looked at Tyki, frowning.

"What is Tyki doing here? Hii!" he asked. Devit still hadn't done anything but he stood straight. Devit was gripping his gun so tightly that Tyki thought he just might break it. He would have laughed if he did. Tyki also noticed the anger in Devit's eyes, like Devit would like to just punch a hole through his chest. It made him grin.

"I was heading off to kill an Exorcist that is now on my list" he said. "I was passing through and thought I might come see if you two had your girlfriend with you" He knew he wasn't supposed to kill Fae's twin, but he was going to either way. She had been the first Exorcist to ever make him bleed. She was going to die for drawing his blood. He didn't tell Devit and Jasdero who he was going to kill; it wasn't any of their business. He really did come to see them because he seriously had a message he had to tell them. He just enjoyed teasing his family members. Why not? They usually tortured him!

"She's not our girlfriend" Devit's voice was cold.

"Oh, so she's just yours Devit? I thought you and Jasdero shared everything" teased Tyki but Devit looked seriously angry about it, just like Tyki knew he would. Jasdero looked angry too.

"Get the hell out of here Tyki! We're having fun!" Devit turned his back on Tyki, ignoring him.

"Oh, alright." he turned to leave. "Guess I'll go kill Cross now though. Got a hint on where he's heading" He took a step and he heard the twins' guns cock. He grinned to himself. They were too easy.

"Cross is our prey!" they shouted, at the same time as usual.

"Well then you better hurry to Egypt then huh?" he said, half turning to look at them. "The Earl told me to tell you" The Earl hadn't. An Akuma the Earl had sent had but still...the message was from the Earl. He looked at the twins, who were looking angry and frustrated. Tyki noticed a look in Devit's eye, like he was almost lonely or something like that. He had his brother, how could he be lonely? Plus, he had heard that their hometown didn't really like him or his brother. They tolerated them because of their parents, but no one ever trusted them and thought they were morbid, even as children. How could children be morbid? Tyki could never guess how.

He shook his head as Devit started growling out words. "We're going. Don't you touch General Cross or we'll murder you!"

"Murder, murder, murder you!" Jasdero screeched as his side. He didn't know why he had teased them; they were giving him a headache now. He rubbed his forehead, fingers drifting over the scars there and then walked away from the twins. He could still hear the crowing and growling about him, even when he walked out of the house. He rubbed his nose to get rid of the smell of burnt flesh again. It was quite disgusting; he didn't know why they had to burn so many people but killing could be a great stress reliever for a Noah. The joy of killing and destruction was something that sang in their blood.

He even killed a few humans when his stress got overbearing. He wasn't like the twins though. They wiped out whole villages when they got pissed off. They were like children, naughty little kids. Tyki supposed the Earl spoiled the lot of them. The Earl spoiled all of the Noahs though, Road was his favorite though, almost anyone could see that. He didn't dwell on these thoughts and hurried out of the village. He had other places to be. He had to track down Raina and try to find out where in the hells she was.

All there was left after that was to kill her. He would just tell the Earl she put up too much of a struggle. He figured the Earl only wanted her alive to get some information on the Exorcists out of her anyway. Couldn't they find another Exorcist for that? Plus Jadevi might go traitor if they see their little girlfriend about to be killed. Tyki knew that they couldn't afford to lose any Noahs, nor did he want to see the twins die. Sure they were snarky, annoying and regular asses but he still didn't want to see them die. They were family by that point and family didn't always get along of course.

He sighed once again and took a step into the sky. It was as if he were climbing stairs. Soon it appeared he was walking across the tops of the trees that lined his path. Of course he wasn't, he was just rejecting the ground. He yawned, feeling rather tired. It was getting late, towards midnight and he hadn't slept well the last few days, his friends snored. He smiled, even thinking of them made him happy. He was smiling as he disappeared into the dark night.

Two Days Later

Unable to find Raina's location, Tyki returned to France. He hadn't been gone long, but Road had come to get him, telling him Fae was completing her transformation into a Noah. He even used Road's door. He was used to using it by that point as she often allowed him to if he asked her nicely. She was leading him, holding his hand and he allowed her too. She was grinning widely, happy to have a sister. He didn't know why he had to come, but Road had said the Earl wanted him there as well.

When they got to her room, she was still panting. The Earl wasn't there yet. Her head wasn't bleeding anymore but the shredded bandages were lying on the ground and around her on the bed. Tyki walked over to her and he heard her, what she was saying.

"Find her please, find her! Oh brother please, find her!" Tyki was startled to hear this. He looked at Road and she was frowning too.

"Her human brother about a week ago and headed to an unknown location." she explained. "The Earl thinks he may have gone to the Black Order to find her twin sister" Road frowned a little more but then sat on the bed by Fae. "She's pretty...I wonder if her sister is as pretty? Is she pretty too?" She looked up at Tyki. Tyki looked away from Road, acting like he didn't know anything. "Will you get me her? Her sister I mean? I want to dress her up!"

"And kill her slowly?" questioned Tyki, his voice dry, no surprise at all in it. Road just laughed at his statement, loudly.

"Silly Tyki! I have to torture her a little before I even start to kill her!" She laughed again and Fae's eyes flew open, blue turning golden. At that same moment, the Earl entered the room. Tyki stepped back, making room for him. They all watched silently as Fae's skin tone changed and her hair turned from blonde to stark black. The blue of her eyes was consumed in a moment and they were then the golden of a Noah. Her transformation was complete.

"The pain...." whispered Fae. "It's....It's gone!" she sounded so surprised and tears started to flow down her face. Tyki noted the tears on the Earl's face as well but his face and eyes were dry. He wouldn't cry for a girl whose life had just started to open up for her.

"Yes and you have been marked as a child of Noah, one of the true apostles of God! The pain you felt was the memory being burnt into your skin. Your memory is of Faith, the trust and belief of Noah. The pain and loss you felt was what Noah felt thousands of years past. His Faith in his subjects has not wavered since that day" Tyki saw Road patting Fae's cheek, comforting her, not like Fae seemed to need comfort. She had a wondrous look in her eyes, like everything seemed so surreal.

"Faith…" Her voice was scratchy and horse. She had just been screaming her head off for the last few days so what could anyone expect?

Road nodded and stroked her cheek. "That's right! I'm the Dreams of Noah, while Tyki over there is the Pleasure" Fae looked at him then, she smiled a little.

"You came to my house...right before all of this started" He just stiffly nodded. Then she pushed Road's hand away and did something no one ever did right after becoming a Noah. She stood up.

When Fae saw Tyki standing across the room, she knew she had to stand. The moment she did, every seemed shocked. She didn't see what the big deal was. She took exactly two and a half steps before her knees locked and she fell to the ground. She hadn't fainted, but she had come close. She felt like this wasn't her, that what she was feeling was her twin's. She closed her eyes trying to will it away but when she opened them she wasn't in her room anymore. Nor was she in control.

What she saw of the room was limited since she was on the ground pulling in breaths in startled gasps. A boy with red hair and an eye patch was running up to her. She could see his mouth moving but the words were broken.

"Rai....et....are you.........ar...u...elin...si...?" he sounded worried, his hand lifting up a black-clad pale arm that would be her own, if she wore black. He was tried to help her up but her body felt heavy, so heavy....

Fae snapped back to herself and found herself being lifted up by her arm too, but not by a red-haired boy, this was the guy whose name was Tyki. She gave him a blank look and shook her head slowly. What had just happened? Why had she seen that? Who had those people been?

"Fae are you alright?" Tyki's voice cut through the last of the fog in her mind and she looked at him again.

"Fine" she answered, still feeling a little dizzy. She stumbled away from him and back to her bed. She sat down and the girl with spiky hair sat next to her, putting her arm around her and taking her one hand. It was a very comforting and sisterly gesture.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Why did you get up in the first place?"

"I...thought I should" she said, she couldn't explain why she had gotten up, only that she felt she had to. She felt a little annoyance with herself. She should have known! A slight breeze stirred the room although all the windows and the door were closed. Tyki seemed to notice the breeze and Fae saw his eyes touch on the windows and the door, seemingly curious.

"Well, ever Noah has special powers Fae. No telling what yours might be. Oh, my name is Road by the way. I'm the eldest of the Noah" Fae was startled to here a girl as tiny as her was the eldest, but for some reason it seemed right and she didn't question it. She looked to the man that Fae instinctively knew as the Earl.

"You are the Millennium Earl" she stated. He nodded. "You're my twin sister's enemy, as are the Noah." He nodded again. "What's going to happen to her?"

"My script already has that written in it, child. Do not worry about it" His constant, wide grin set her off a little. Still she nodded and smiled like a good little Noah. "Now, Tyki-pon, I want you to take Fae out and destroy this town. Stay with her and watch her to make sure she doesn't get hurt. I'm having a little trouble writing her into the Script this late, but it'll work out better now. Everything should go exactly as planned"

Tyki sighed. He had to babysit her? Well, he supposed it was something to do but he had to kill more people on his list. He had a lot to do and a little time to do it. He didn't have time to be watching out for a girl who could get herself injured just because she didn't know the extent of her power yet. He would have to watch her, he complained or not though.

"What about the people on my list?" he asked the Earl.

"Take her with you. Let her kill a few." Tyki wanted to ground his teeth together but didn't. Instead he acted like he didn't care and he shrugged.

"Alright. Come on Fae, you up for destroying a town?" he asked, smiling at her. She stood in a second, her oddly short hair brushing against her cheeks. She hesitated for a moment and looked down at her nightgown.

"I'm not dressed..." her voice sounded almost confused. Tyki looked at Road who was so close to jumping up and squealing it wasn't funny.

"I'll dress her up!" she practically screamed, jumping up from the bed.

"Just make sure its something she can fight in and kill in. Also make sure you won't care if she returns it to you coated in blood. We don't know her power exactly yet" He didn't have to add as more of the Noah awakened in her, she would become stronger, and her power would become instinct.

Road nodded, looking purely happy. She grabbed Fae's arm and made a door appear quickly. She tugged Fae through the door. Fae looked a little startled but she went with Road willingly enough. Tyki looked at the Earl who remained behind for a moment before following after the girls into the door-portal.

Tyki looked around the room. It was a typical room for a girl of the day and age. Fluffy and overdecorated. He only had to wait five minutes before Road and Fae came back out the door. Fae's outfit was cute, if you liked that kind of outfit. Tyki was neutral about it all. Fae's hair was held back with a white hairband with three red roses piled on each other on the right side. Her shirt was white, ruffled and a button up, like many of Road's. Her skirt was red and black, thick and covered in frills, again like many of Road's. She was wearing torn black stockings and black shoes.

"How do I look?" she asked spinning around, she didn't give him time to answer. "Good? I know!"

Tyki kept himself from shaking his head and simply sighed. He motioned for her to follow him. "Wait! Tyki!" Road's voice made him halt mid-step and he turned back. She was smiling at him. "Take care of my new sister or else I'll be angry with you" She laughed and exited through her door again.

This time Tyki did shake his head, smiling at Road's words. She'd be angry and show it by annoying the hell out of him. Not like that was any different from any other time of course. She usually enjoyed teasing all of the Noah. It was just how she was. He could see that Fae might become her dress-up doll though. It didn't matter to him.

Once again he motioned for Fae to follow him and he heard her do so. They walked to the lobby of the household where they saw Fae's fiancée. He looked startled. Tyki would have been startled to if he had seen the person he thought he'd be marrying look at him with a lust that was all about blood and had nothing to do with a bed.

"Fae?" he whispered.

"Hi, honey. I'm better now" her voice was strong and vital.

"Fae?" he just repeated her name. She smiled slowly and Tyki stepped back to watch. She walked up to him, stroked his face, leaned in and kissed him. He seemed shocked but when she breathed in, his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he went completely limp. She dropped him and exhaled slowly. Tyki looked down at the dead human and then at Fae.

"I took his breath away" she said exhaling again, slowly.

"You already have instinct about your powers?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Air." she said "Air is mine." She seemed confident. Tyki didn't know where she got it though. She had just finished her transformation. Shouldn't she have been afraid and little timid. Instead she seemed to hold herself with pride and dignity that no Noah first held themselves with.

"Air?" he asked her, eyes curious.

"Air" she spun in a circle and Tyki felt a breeze surrounding her. He watched as her short black hair was ruffled and her golden eyes sparkled like what was happening to her was the best thing ever. He didn't know if it was, but she seemed to be enjoying herself. He waved his hand her, a motion for her to stop.

"We have to destroy this place." he reminded her.

"That's easy! I'll take everyone's breath away!" she seemed so cheerful about it. Didn't killing the people she used to know bother her? He didn't ask it but she seemed to read it in her eyes. "I don't know anyone outside his place. Outside this home. I was hid away here my whole life. I was put to be married with him -" she motioned at the corpse "-so I hold no love for the people of this city"

"Pretty cruel words Fae" He pointed out. She just smiled at him. "Kill your father and we can just leave" She winked at him, which he ignored, then she skipped off. He was content to let her do the killing while he thought about who he had to kill next.

**_Three hours later_**

They left the house to burn but they still had to find Fae's brother and sister. They killed her fiancée's parents and siblings before leaving that house to burn too. They left the town then, leaving it to burn. Tyki had watched Fae kill the people and she seemed to have no problem with it. She had a little blood splattered across her one hand, dotting her sleeve a little but it hard hardly noticeable. They walked out of the town unnoticed by anyone and disappeared into the shadows of the night together, ready for the next kill.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:: DO NOT OWN**

Alright, so another chapter already out! Thanks to all the lovely reviews I already got, this chapter has been published. I would have also published chapter 8 but sadly it is not yet ready. If I get enough reviews though of course, I will be able to make another one. This one stared our favorite Dual-life Noah, Tyki! I wanted to expand a little bit on the bond between Raina and Fae as well so I hope I gave all of you a tast of that. Last but not least, my thanks; iPrincessxBri, the 'random person' and XDrAnDomPeRsoNXD for reviewing! If you have an account I will always message you about your reveiw by the way. Sorry, but I like to be poilte and answer any questions and comment on your comments. Hope you enjoyed it and you all look forward to the next chapter~

Remember to send me those reviews~


	8. MerryGoRound

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
Merry-Go-Round**

Raina had been at the Order for four days. She had to stay longer because they were not yet done experimenting and prodding her. She felt like she would snap on them, even if they meant well, at any moment she she had escaped to the training room to hit a dummy a few times. She had been there a while when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned and saw Lenalee. She looked worried about her, but then again Raina had snuck off.

"Hey Lenalee" she greeted, flicking her blonde ponytail behind her head.

"Johnny is looking for you Raina! Why did you just sneak off? You know they aren't done studying your healing ability!" Raina just sighed and shook her head, feeling annoyed. So now they had Lenalee coming to yell at her for bailing? She growled through her teeth, but put on a smile for Lenalee.

"I need a break, Lenalee. If I sit still for too long I get restless. I had to come train a while. Just let me train a little longer and I promise I'll go back!" She had to try and make her voice sound kind and sincere even though she was annoyed and really wanted to punch the dummy violently.

Lenalee pressed her lips into a straight line and Raina had a feeling she was going to get lectured when a familiar voice called out to both of them. "Lenalee! Raina!" They both looked and saw a familiar red-headed boy come running towards them. Lenalee started to walk to him and Raina took two and a half steps before she felt her knees lock. She instantly dropped to her knees and then to the ground. She lay there for a moment, gasping for air, dizzy as all hell. She had fainted, she knew she had but she had woken up only a few seconds afterward, which was odd.

Then it was like the world had stopped.

_They stood there looking at each other. Her hair was no longer blonde, but pitch black, like the endless darkness that seemed to surround them. It was short, caressing her cheeks in the light breeze that she created, they knew she created. They did nothing but stare at each other. What was there to say? What could they say to make it alright? Nothing. She looked down, short black hair hiding her face. Then she looked down as well, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder. She wanted to talk, to hug her, to say 'it'll be alright' but for some reason she knew it wouldn't be. Where did that leave her? They both knew it left them with nothing. And so since there was nothing for them to say, there was nothing to do, they stepped away. It's not like she would understand anyway._

"Raina! Get up!" Someone was pulling on her arm. She could see that. She had a black coat on that day, her pale arms covered by the thick blackness that reminded her of the darkness. "Are you alright? Are you feeling sick?" She saw it was Lavi that was trying to help her. Lavi, the boy with the eye patch. He lifted her up, supporting her weight. She realized this and focused more on keeping herself upright. She needed to stand, to go...to go...where? She didn't know so she forced herself up and then forced herself still. She looked a little dizzy, like she didn't know where she was and so Lavi kept one hand on her arm.

"Raina, are you alright?" he asked the traditional question. She smiled up at him.

"I'm completely fine Lavi" she answered. He looked like he didn't believe her and why should he? She was pale, covered in a cold sweat and had an oddly restless look on her face. He was going ask more when Johnny Gill suddenly burst in the room, arms full of clothing. He marched right over to Raina.

"There you are!" he said, looking a bit disgruntled. "I've been looking all over for you! I have a new uniform for you! Something the Chief said that you might look more lady-like wearing!" He grinned at her then, handing her the bundle of clothes in his arms. "Oh! And by the way, the Chief wants to see you after you changed. You have a mission so I guess experiments over now!"

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yup! I promise!"

"Did you guys find anything out?" She asked curious. Lavi looked curious too. He didn't say anything though, which was strange unless he was thinking and making his own guesses. Maybe he was who knew with the Bookman Junior.

"Nope! Nothing!" He was still smiling though. "At least it means you won't have to spend much time in the hospital!" He laughed, always looking on the bright side. Everyone turned to look as someone called Johnny's name from across the room. "Oh, that's Suman. He must want to play Chess again. See you later Raina, Lenalee, Lavi!" Then he waved before running off. Raina looked at the bundle of clothes in her arms. She wondered what he meant by lady-like. She didn't get a chance to even unfold them before Lavi asked his question.

"What were they doing experiments on you for?" His eyes were curious, but also serious. He was recording this.

"I...I heal really fast. Like super fast" She said. She looked at Lenalee who looked worried. The two girls had been friends since Raina came to the Order. They were close in age and when Lavi came he joined their group. Kanda did too, but...he wasn't as showy about it as everyone else. He just went on pretending to hate everyone and everything.

"How fast?"

"Fast enough to make Komui worry" She bit her lip. Lavi scratched his head and frowned.

"Wow. So if you got a gash on your leg or something..." started Lavi.

"I did get a gash on my leg while fighting Akuma. It healed in about two days" Both of them looked shocked and she looked at the clothes again. "I'm going to go get a bath and then change my clothes. See you later!" She hurried off before they could ask her anything or call her a freak – which was what she was feeling like. It wasn't until she reached the girl's changing room when she finally looked at her new uniform. She wrinkled her nose is disgust. It was a pair of shorts but a slightly longer skirt covered over her legs. The skirt, as well as the rest of the uniform was black. Her sleeves were wide, as she needed and the top part bound over her chest with silver lining. Her shoulders were once again bare. She also had stocking and boots too.

'_More lady-like my ass!' _she thought angrily. _'Komui! I __**will**__ get you for this!'_ She hurried through her bath and then quickly got dressed. She stomped out of the bathing room then. She saw that Lavi and Lenalee were waiting for her, like loyal friends. She stomped past them, too angry about the skirt to stop and talk to them. They just watched her go, Lavi looking slightly bewildered and Lenalee looking awfully worried.

She hurried into Komui's office, throwing open the door with a loud _slam_. He looked up and smiled at her, clearly pleased that she had decided to play along and wear the uniform instead of darting to her room to pick up an old one that she had. She figured that she might not have them anymore. She stood, instead of sitting and slammed her hand on Komui's desk.

"What's the meaning of this?" she gestured down at the skirt that had the shorter shorts underneath. The top was alright. There were two tops actually, the outer coat and the undershirt. They were both shoulder-less though, as her preference. The skirt though, was unacceptable. She hated skirts, dresses and pretty much anything less than pants.

"You needed a new uniform and it has shorts under it" he pointed out.

"It's girly"

"You're a girl"

"I hate being a girl sometimes"

Komui just laughed at her. "Alright Raina, sorry about the uniform change. The next one will be better"

"_Next one?_" she snarled.

"Just keep with that uniform for a little while." he said with a sigh. "Anyway, you have a mission." He motioned at the door and it swung open, reveling Ghost. She trotted in the room, becoming invisible part way through the room. She appeared on the chair in front of Komui's desk. She sat there, smiling easily.

"We're going all the way to Kuwait City!" She sounded excited although Raina had no idea where Kuwait City was. She was just happy to be getting out of HQ. She smiled to herself, it was a relief really.

"So what's going on there Mister Komui?" asked Ghost, her eyes curious.

"Well...There's a legend of a Merry-Go-Round that can change a person's age." said Komui looking down at his papers. "According to reports children who would ride certain animals would become adults and then ride on another animal to become children again. Recently the Merry-Go-Round has been bought by a wealthy land owner and he has it hidden away in his garden. Investigate and if it's Innocence do anything to bring back. "

"Alright sir!" Raina cried and then she grabbed Ghost's arm and dragged her out of the room. She was free! Free from the experiments, the prodding and everyone staring at her! She couldn't _be_ happier!

_**Four Days Later**_

Raina stepped off the train, stretching. Ghost darted off the train, almost pushing her down. The three Finders that had been sent with them followed Raina as she walked calmly after Ghost. She was looking around the port city in wonder. It wasn't like it was too much different from her hometown in Italy. Ghost turned back to Raina and waved for the older girl to catch up.

Raina had found out a lot about Ghost on the train. She was fifteen years old, to counter the seventeen years of age that Raina was, and was from the city that she was found in. She had been stealing to get money to treat her ever sickening grandmother. The doctors couldn't find a cure no matter what but the men at the Science Department back at the Order quickly found one and the woman was working in the Order as a nurse. Raina considered it a happily-ever-after since they had gotten lucky and all.

She wondered what her brother and sister were doing now. The pain from her sister had ended and she had strange surges of pleasure now. She wondered what the hell was making Fae so happy but decided it would be better not to ask in the end because she just might regret knowing the answer. It could be something gross after all. She was fairly sure she didn't want to know.

She was pulled back to the real world and their real problems as they walked through the shipyard down. It made a lot of money from being on the edge of the sea. Merchants were rich here and the man with the carousal would be no different. She expected him to be old and rich and a downright bastard. She knew that was how a lot of rich men were. Her father wasn't but most of his friends had been. That and they had tried to engage her with their sons. She hated all of those boys. All they wanted was her father's money. Greedy bastards, the 'lot of 'em!

She was grumbling to herself about it when she ran into the back of one of the Finders, a sixteen year old boy named Edward. He had a twin sister who worked back in the Order as a trainee nurse named Erica. Edward had orange hair, cut short and green eyes. He was pretty cute, but it wasn't like Raina really cared. She was an Exorcist she had better things to do other than notice guys.

"Eh?"

"We're here Lady Fitzgerald" he told her, for the second time. She looked again at the estate they stood in front of. It was by the water and it was well...huge! It had a large wall around it as well, along with a huge iron gate that looked impossible to move. She walked up to it, seeing a guard house and two guards, heavily armed, inside.

The moment she got near the gate they jumped out, swinging their guns around, shouting for her to get back. She stepped back, glaring at the two men, who blinked in surprise. Guess they didn't expect a woman to be there. They stared for a moment more and then the one cleared his throat.

"Leave now. The master is accepting no visitors"

Raina pointed to the Rose Cross on her chest. "I am an Exorcist of the Black Order. I have business here"

"Leave now, Miss Exorcist. We will not warn you a third time" They held up their guns and Raina grit her teeth. She looked back at Ghost and the three Finders. She would not risk them getting hurt so she turned and started to walk away, dragging the four with her. Once they were a good distance away the second Finder, a twenty-two year old man named Gabriel leaned closed to her.

"Miss Fitzgerald! Is it okay just to leave?" he whispered.

"No" she answered bluntly. "Me and Ghost are going to sneak in" The three Finders looked shocked but Ghost looked extremely happy about the whole prospect. "I'll use my Innocence to scale the wall and Ghost can just go invisible and walk in."

"But what if someone in the house sees you?" asked Edward, sounding worried.

"They won't" she grinned. "You see, Ghost isn't going to be searching. She's going to be distracting the entire house."

"Oh?"

"I hear that house has an awful _Ghost_ problem you know" Raina laughed and the three Finders shrank away from her a little, worried about her plan. Could it really work? They weren't sure but she seemed to be completely sure of herself.

"Oh, yay!" Ghost cheered, smiling up at Raina. "I get to mess with them!"

"Oh, Ghost you'll need some better clothes than your uniform! Come on, time to go shopping! We need to be ready by tonight after all!"

_**Nightfall**_

The shadows were thick, just as they needed…Well Raina needed them to be thick. She had on her Exorcist uniform along with a black hood she could use to hide her pale face and hair. Ghost stood invisible beside her. They looked at each other and Raina nodded. Ghost slipped through the gates, unnoticed and into the house. A few minutes later Raina heard glass crashing and other noises that Ghost had to be causing. Hoping everyone in the house was distracted she summoned her claws. She dug them into the wall, deeply and pulled herself up the wall. It was a slow process that if it ended badly she would be in for some pain, she healed fast or not.

She managed to get on top of the wall. She surveyed the ground below. She was by the front of the house; she'd have to run around to get to the back. She stayed low and hurried to the back, which was covered in a vast garden that she would actually have to search if she wanted to find the stupid merry-go-round. She carefully lowered herself to the ground, which took way too long in her mind. Once on the ground, she was brushing off her stupid skirt when she heard a gunshot.

"Blue Bomb!"

She turned fast, with no time for thinking. She lifted her claws. "Beast Armor; Grizzly Claw!" Her claw grew in size, the tips turning into sharper claws that somewhat resembled a bear's claws. They easily chopped through the ice that was shot at her. She growled to herself as her claws went back to their usual form.

"Green Bomb!" Another gun shot.

"Fuck!" she cried just before a huge glob of green...something hit her. It was slimy and disgusting and by accident she breathed some in. She instantly felt like she had to puke. It tasted just as bad as it looked. She used her claws to claw herself a hole out and she fell onto the ground, luckily not having that much green slime on her. She turned her head to puke, because she was no re-swallowing that green gunk.

"Rain?" She looked up and she felt herself go pale. It couldn't be...but it was.

The twins stood in front of her looking as shocked to see her as she was to see them.

Devit and Jasdero had fired two shots from the shadows before approaching the Exorcist. They could hear them puke, which was a oh-so-pleasant smell, but when they came into view they saw it was Raina. They couldn't believe that fate has pushed them together again, or maybe it was Road's doing since this was supposed to be her job. She was supposed to be fetching this Innocence, but since they had already been out this far, she has asked them to get it for her. The second thing that surprised them was the fact that Raina was wearing a _skirt_. She never wore anything girly. She hated all things girly, yet this was defiantly a skirt, and a rather _short_ one at that. They could see the black stockings she also had on, but they had torn a little, maybe when she fell.

"Rain?" her name slipped past Devit's lips and he was truly surprised to see her. Jasdero seemed to be the same way. Or maybe it was the whole 'she's-wearing-a-fucking-skirt' thing...yeah that had to be it. Devit scratched his head and lowered his gun, Jasdero followed suit, lowering his gun. Raina got up and brushed off her skirt.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked voice a little tight. Devit remembered that last scene he had with her. He hadn't wanted to see her again because he was afraid of hurting her. Even right then, looking at her with her Innocence activated, there was a voice screaming in his head _'K__ill her! Kill her! KILL HER NOW_' He knew it was the Noah inside of him, lucky he could ignore it enough, but he knew over time his strength would wane. He swallowed hard and looked away from her and towards the thick garden.

"The Innocence" he stated simply. Jasdero glanced at him and their gazes met for just a moment, but it was long enough that Devit knew that Jasdero's strength was waning too. He couldn't resist the need to kill her either. "We have to find it. Bye" He and Jasdero turned at the same time to walk away from her. It couldn't be that easy though. They heard her start after them and they glanced back at her. "Raina..."

"I won't let you have the Innocence"

Devit's eyes widened a little and he turned to face her completely. She was in a battle stance. Her claws were up and ready. He didn't think he was ready to fight her but before anything could happen she ran at them and then did what looked to be a cartwheel only she used her claw-covered hands to push herself high into the air. She flipped over their heads and landed feet in front of them. She took off like a bullet then, clearly off to find the Innocence first.

"Hell!" growled Devit and he and Jasdero took off after her. They could sense her Innocence but the garden was huge and it was way overgrown. It was like a maze. They couldn't even hear her running ahead of them anymore. Devit wanted to start stringing curses but figured that wouldn't help them. It wasn't a good idea to split up either, for the very fact that if they weren't together, they couldn't use their power.

"This way, Devi! Hii!" Jasdero shouted, pulling Devit to the left, past a huge rose bush. They ran through an area that looked like it had been shredded…maybe with giant claws? Then they saw her, through the flash of her pale legs. She half turned to look back at them and then skidded to a stop.

"Dragon's Furry!" Her left claw slammed into the ground causing it buckle up. Devit and Jasdero tried to keep their balance but lost it and fell, their guns flying out of their hands. Devit sat up just in time to see Raina dash away from them again.

"Damn that girl" snarled Devit, standing. Jasdero quickly jumped to his feet and then they listened for her foot falls. Instead they heard her scream.

Raina screamed, she didn't mean to but when the large beetle like bug flew at her face she had jumped back and shrieked loud enough for the whole city to hear her. She fell back and swatted at the bug with her claws. It seemed to lose interest and it fluttered away into the night. Even after all her years as an Exorcist, she could _not_ stand bugs worth anything. She swallowed hard and pulled herself up. Just then a light shined down on her. She shielded her eyes, blinded for a moment. Next she heard a whistle. She froze for a moment. Why was someone whistling?

Then she heard deep barking of dogs.

A few seconds later four huge black dogs slunk from wherever the light was coming from. Raina didn't want to hurt the dogs; they were just animals after all. She took a few steps back, eyes on the beasts. One growled, low in its throat and charged at her. She quickly turned and ran, fleeing from the dogs. They had _huge_ teeth. There was no way she was getting bit by any of them. She looked behind her and they were still after her. Damnation! What the hell did she have to do to get the hell away from them?

"Red Bomb!"

The dogs yipped and scattered as a large fire ball flew in between them and Raina. Raina skidded to a stop and glanced behind her again. There stood Devit and Jasdero, pointing their gun at the scattering, whimpering dogs. They ran away, but they couldn't go too far and the three of them knew it. She bit her lip and looked at the twins who approached her. Thinking of them, she deactivated her Innocence. She was surprised they'd even come close to her. She had attacked them and tried to get to the Innocence before them but they had still saved her ass in the end.

When they were close enough, Devit shoved his gun against her neck, right under her chin. She didn't flinch; she just looked into his golden predator eyes. He looked angry with her and it didn't bother her. The mouth of his gun was warm against her neck, but not so bad that it would burn her. They stared each other down for a long moment. Jasdero fidgeted uneasily at Devit's side. They stood there for another few seconds until they all heard a gunshot. Raina was surprised and jumped. Devit grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him as they all turned to face an elderly man.

He was old, but not in the weak, bent over-old-man type of way. He looked plenty strong with a full head of white hair and a white mustache. He was holding a large gun in his hands. Raina knew if they got hit with that gun that it would be a near-fatal wound. He was glaring at the three of them and then suddenly his face was pleasant and kind. He lowered the gun and smiled at them. Raina still saw Devit tense and he and Jasdero held their guns up, showing that they were armed. Raina didn't cower behind them but stood tall, ready to use her claws as shields for the twins as well as herself.

"Well, well" said the man. His voice was gruff but just a pleasant as his face. "I thought there were some rats in my garden but I didn't expect a young lady to be one of them!" He smiled directly at her. Devit and Jasdero quickly moved to block her from his sight. She didn't like that they were doing that. They were just protecting her, she knew that, but they were being overly protective.

"What?" she knew that he was getting a good look at the twins. His face turned back to the hostile face. "Just what are you?" his voice was still pleasant.

"Your worst nightmare" Devit and Jasdero pointed their guns at him. Raina saw the man lift his gun. The twins looked a little shocked that was the man's reaction. They all heard the gun shot but it never hit anyone.

One moment Jasdero and Devit were standing there, blocking her off the next they were a few feet away. Devit was holding a slightly jostled Raina in his arms. She was tucked tightly against his chest; her hair a little messed up, her face looking bewildered. The man looked at the three of them again.

"So I underestimate you" he said. Raina thought the guy bipolar because once again his face was pleasant and friendly. "My name is Hendricks. I'm not from this city; I am German, but found my calling here."

"We don't care who you are, hiii!" Jasdero told him bluntly.

"You tried to shoot us" Devit's voice was cold. Raina looked up at him then. He looked pissed. She felt his one hand sliding from under her knees to under her calves. The arm that was supporting her back was tilting so he could sit her down. She swayed a little on her feet, feeling like she had whiplash. They had moved so _fast_ she hadn't even seen it. One second she was getting ready to defend them from a bullet the next they were to the right of where it had been shot.

Devit's touch left her and she looked at the old man, Hendricks. He was smiling again, but it was a knowing smile. Raina had a bad feeling that she couldn't quite name. She felt a hand on her shoulder and half turned. There was a man, three times larger than herself there. He grabbed her and bound her against his chest. Devit and Jasdero turned fast and aimed their guns at him. He moved her across his chest so that if they shot, they'd hit her.

She kicked at his shins and anywhere else she could reach. "Bastard! Let me go! Fuck! Let me go!" She struggled, but he was way too strong. If she summoned her claws she wouldn't be able to keep up the pretense of defenseless girl, which Hendricks seemed to think she was.

"Let her go _now_" snarled Devit and Jasdero together. She looked at them and her breath caught. If she thought that Devit looked pissed before, she was wrong. He looked downright deadly and Jasdero! Jasdero looked like he was about to murder Hendricks. She stopped kicking and just hung in the huge guy's arms. He didn't seem to notice the danger to himself – and maybe Hendricks.

"Thieves don't get to make demands!" said Hendricks, shaking his head. "Now if you don't do as I say, the girl just might get hurt, isn't that right Ko?" He looked at the man holding her and he squeezed, just a little and she stuttered out a breath. She figured if he really wanted to, he could crush her.

"_We said l__et her go!_" Suddenly the man that was holding her was falling back, blood gushing out of his face. She didn't see which twin had hit him and they had both spoken at the same time again. She knew she could summon her Innocence to get out of there, that she very well should, but she was frozen. The twins were radiating such malice that she almost wanted to throw up...again. They turned to Hendricks. He seemed to sense his predicament now. He lifted the gun and shot. Raina saw blood but it didn't stop the twins. They shot too. It was a regular bullet, for it didn't turn to fire or ice or anything else. It hit Hendricks right in the forehead and he fell, just as Jasdero did.

"Jasdero!"

She unfroze to run to his side. He was holding his left side, which the bullet had hit and ripped him open. Raina quickly pushed his vest off, which had somehow come out undamaged. Jasdero seemed to be his old self and was whimpering in pain.

"Jasdero! Raina is he alright?" Devit sounded worried, of course he was, Jasdero was his twin. Devit was holding Jasdero half up, his one hand pressed against the wound to still the bleeding. Raina pushed him back and crouched by the younger twin. She quickly looked at the wound. She could still see the bullet lodged just beneath the skin. She couldn't risk pushing it further in, the infection would kill him.

"Shit" she cursed. "The bullets still in there. I need something sharp and thin, a knife or something to get it out" she held her hands against the wound to quell the bleeding. Jasdero had one hand pressed against it as well. It wasn't too deep, but it was still leaking out a lot of his blood. Devit quickly went to check the two bodies without a word. She knew that they had killed the big guy too – with just a punch. They scared her a little, but she couldn't tell them that.

Devit handed her a small knife. "Got this off Tiny's body" he said pointing at the big guy. She nodded and then looked at Jasdero who looked at the knife like it was poison or something worse, that overly sweet candy that he hated. Actually, Jasdero hated most types of sweet candy. Raina never knew why.

"I'm not going to lie to you Jasdero, this is going to hurt" she got ready and she looked at Devit who was looking useless. "Hold him please" Devit quickly grabbed onto his brother. Raina only knew how to do something like that because once a Finder got shot on accident with a regular gun. Another Finder had taught her what to do with most wounds. She didn't remember most of it, but she remembered enough to know that she had to get the bullet out. It was stuck in his skin so she'd have to cut it out.

Jasdero was lucky though, she'd only need to make a small cut if she cut right, which she planned to. She quickly made the cut and Jasdero stiffened. She hurriedly worked the bullet out and onto the ground. Then she pressed her hands against his wounds again. "Get something to bind his wounds with!" she ordered Devit. He was already ahead of her and was ripping up Hendrick's coat. It was thick, but Devit seemed to have an easy enough time.

Then he wrapped his brother's wounds quickly and easily. Once Jasdero was wrapped Devit helped him with his vest, but Jasdero seemed sore. Raina frowned at the brothers, worried. "He'll need stitches" she said.

"Stitches?"

"Yeah, it's a pretty bad wound" She bit her lip. "You'll take care of yourselves right?"

"Yeah" Devit answered. He looked at Jasdero and she knew they were planning on leaving now. With Jasdero hurt, she was sure they'd abandon their mission. Devit started to turn to walk away but Jasdero wouldn't. "Come on Jasdero! We need to find an Akuma to treat you quick!"

"What about Raina? What if someone tries to hurt her?" he sounded worried about her and she smiled at him.

"Don't worry. My partner on this mission should come find me soon. I won't be alone" She lied so easily to them that she felt bad but she wanted Jasdero to go and get his stitches. Ghost would be there soon, but it all depended on the people in the house. She could be alone for a while or for a very short time yet. He still shook his head, looking worried. She looked down at the ground, which was covered with blood. Jasdero's blood.

She swallowed hard and she saw black spots on the edge of her vision. She looked at her hands, which were trembling, covered in blood. She started to breathe harder and she knew she was. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but with Jasdero's blood on her hands it was setting off a bad reaction in her. She felt the world sway under her feet, because she surely wasn't going to faint was she?

"Rai! Urk!" Jasdero's cry of pain made Raina look up. He was right there in front of her, Devit half supporting his weight and hers. She tried to stay about the waters that seemed to want to swallow her alive. It was just at that moment that she realized that the 'waters' weren't waters. It was blood.

Finally she gave up and blacked out.

Devit felt Raina go limp in his arms and it bothered him, but first he had to get Jasdero to calm down before he bled to death. He lowered both of them to the ground, both because of the fact that Jasdero was clinging to Raina so tightly he was surprised that Jasdero hadn't broken any of her bones. Jasdero was trying to wake her up again and she just lay in his arms, limp as if she were dead.

"Rai!"

"Jasdero, you need to let her go!" Devit was trying to keep his voice under control but it was hard. He was frustrated and covered in his brother's blood. He looked at Raina and realized she was too. He frowned; she had been staring at her hands before she had fainted…Had seeing Jasdero's blood caused her to faint?

"Is she going to be alright?" Jasdero whimpered. He looked worried, like his wound was no longer bothering him.

"She'll be fine" Devit sighed. "It's you that you should be worried about Dero" He frowned a little at his brother. "You just got shot"

"But it doesn't even really hurt anymore" He started to move but Devit could see from his face that he was in pain. He shook his head and then started to wipe his hands on the grass to get the blood off. It wasn't the best way, but he wanted to move Raina. He figured the blood had triggered this small attack and if there was less blood she'd be alright. He picked her up, slinging her over his one shoulder and helped Jasdero up. He had her legs hanging behind him, with her head against his chest. It made it easier to forget she was wearing a skirt.

They started to move away from the bodies when Raina started to stir. That's when they heard a girl shouting, calling out Raina's name. Hadn't Raina said she had a partner with her this time? Devit cursed out loud. He quickly lowered Raina to the ground under a large tree. He was still leaning over her, placing her down gently when she opened her eyes a little. They closed again almost instantly.

He grabbed Jasdero's arm and they both hurried away from her then. They'd rather not be caught.

Raina heard someone calling out to her. She opened her eyes and little and looked up. Devit was there in her line of sight. His golden eyes were worried, but she saw something familiar in them, something she remembered from a long time ago. She closed her eyes again though, feeling weak and defenseless. She heard someone call her name again, closer and then a startled yell. Someone was shaking her then telling her to open her eyes, open her eyes, that there was so much, oh so much blood.

So she did open her eyes. She lifted up her hands, they were coated in blood and most of her uniform had blood on it as well. She remembered whose blood it was again and rolled away from the person who was shaking her just to dry retch in the grass. The person rubbed her back and stood by her as she coughed and tried to regain her senses. She turned to look at the person, almost surprised to see Ghost. She smiled softly at Raina, but her eyes were very worried.

"Ghost" she stood slowly and put a hand on Ghost's shoulder to steady herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I found the Innocence." She answered her voice soft. It made Raina worried; did she look that bad at the moment? Did she look like she was going to break down or something? "I found you then, under this tree, covered in blood. There are two bodies back there but the one was shot and the other's face was caved in. Plus they were humans so I know this wasn't your work. Who killed them? Did they hurt you too? Is that why you're covered in blood?"

Raina swallowed hard. She couldn't tell Ghost that she had been with two Noahs. She didn't even know if Ghost had been informed about Noahs at all so it was a better idea to keep the girl in the dark as long as she could. It would be easier for her and the twins to see each other if they kept pairing her with Ghost too. She doubted that would happen though. She was rarely paired with the same Exorcist twice. So she decided to lie.

"I don't remember"

Okay, so it wasn't the best lie ever but Ghost seemed to believe it. She frowned more, an even more worried look coming over her face and then she started to check Raina for wounds. They were both silent for a moment and then Ghost stepped back.

"You don't seem to be hurt" she said. "But that doesn't mean you have suffered internal injury" Raina didn't know how much Ghost knew about treating someone who was wounded but she seemed to know more than herself. Raina just knew to remove the bullet, bind the wound and get stitches before she bled to death. That was as far as her medical knowledge went, as far as it ever might.

"I'm fine. Let's get the Innocence and go" She started to walk away, Ghost at her side, grim but silent. The breeze switched from being light, barely touching her as it blew in her face to becoming a huge gust that came from behind her. She froze.

"Raina?" Ghost's voice was worried, her eyes gazing up at Raina trying to determine what was wrong. Raina swallowed hard and worked on breathing calmly. She felt anger, pure utter anger surrounding her; it was not her own.

"It's nothing. Let's go"

Alexandre had arrived at the Black Order two days too late. His sister Raina had already left, yet he kept up his act at wanting to be a Finder. He told them his name was Alphonse Fournier. He didn't want them to trace him if he had to leave. He was sent on a mission so that he could train almost right away, they had done a background check on him, asking him questions about his personal life, talking to other Finders and members that were from France, and it had turned out okay. He had picked a cousin's name and his cousin had a good track record. He told them he had run from home, which his cousin had…three months ago.

They bought the story and he was now on his way to the Netherlands to help a dark haired crabby Exorcist with finding the Innocence. He adjusted his hood as he stood on the train, eyes glancing around. The Exorcist was sitting in his train room while Alexandre stood outside, standing watch for him. It didn't take much to sneak away. He hurried to the back of the train and slid open a door. He had never jumped from a train before but it couldn't go too badly.

He jumped, rolling when he hit the ground. He stood and watched the rest of the train pass, rubbing his shoulder. It was sore so he assumed he had bruised it. He slid down his hood and ruffled his hair. At least he had gotten the cute Chinese girl to tell him where Raina had went, tell her that they were once engaged to be married and all. The girl had thought it was sweet of him to find the Order to be with her again and told him, even thought she also told him she shouldn't have. He had walked only a few steps when a voice stopped him.

"Well, well" he turned to see someone he didn't expect. "It's nice to see you again big brother"

There stood a girl next to an older looking man. Their eyes were golden, crosses adorned their foreheads and both of them had pitch black hair. The girl was smiling, dressed in a gothic-like outfit that was rare to see a woman in. Her shirt was ruffled, as was her skirt. Most of her outfit was black except for her headband and her shirt. The shirt had dots of a rusty-red stain, mostly on her sleeves. Her short black hair was back from her face because of the headband and her face was familiar, even with the golden eyes.

"Fae" He was afraid. He wasn't sure why. Why did the site of his younger sister send spikes of fear through him? She looked different, true, the crosses had become scars across her forehead, but she was still Fae. He turned his eyes to the man instead.

He was dressed well, in a black suit, minus the top hat. He looked disinterested in everything that was going on. He wasn't even looking at Alexandre. He was looking to the west, eyes seemingly unfocused, like he was thinking or daydreaming or something. He seemed much older than Fae, even older than himself. Alexandre worried about his sister being around such a man. Was she supposed to be married soon? Once her recovery was done, she was to be married.

"What are you doing here Fae?" He kept his voice distant. He knew it was better because Fae wasn't normal anymore. Fear was clenching his stomach making him want to run, but like a man he stood.

"Right to the point as always, Alex" she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You're not any fun. At least I know Raina will be tons more!"

"Raina?"

"We're on our way to see her right now!" She sounded so happy about it.

"So am I" he smiled a little, forcing himself to relax. This was his sister; there was nothing that was so wrong with her that he should be afraid of her.

"Not anymore" The man spoke for the first time, looking at Alexandre. He looked away again and Fae leapt forward. For just getting over being sick she was agile on her feet and faster than Alexandre remembered. Within a moment she had slashed open his arm, through his jacket yet, with just her nails. She paused lifting her blood coated fingers to her lips.

"Don't you like this game brother, dearest?" she asked and then she laughed.

"Fae what happened to you?" he asked.

"Fate" she answered. "And fate had a lot in store for me"

"This is the work of a devil" he answered.

"Devil, Angel, God, Demon" She waved her hand dismissing his words. "It's all the same anymore. Either way, none of the above can save you now."

"Mugen!"

Just a Fae was leaping the cranky exorcist jumped in to defend him. Fae jumped back towards the guy, who was now tense. Her arm was bleeding and she was angry. The wind started to whip around them all. Her short hair was almost standing straight up from the intensity of wind that was swirling around her.

"Fae" The man spoke again. "He's an Exorcist. You aren't ready"

She looked up at him then nodded. There was another huge gust of wind that blew up dirt, dust and other obstructions. By the time it had settled, Fae and the man were gone. Alexandre looked at the cranky Exorcist.

"Go do whatever you were before. I don't need you. You'd only slow me down" He turned and walked away, leaving Alexndre alone. He sighed and started to walk. He had a long way to go until he could find Raina. He just hoped he could reach her before Fae did.

* * *

Rawr! Finally...An update. I was on a weeklong trip. Thanks once again for reviewing guys! Its the same old people though. I'd like some fresh blood to come and review please, not that I don't like the loyal readers reviewing! In truth, the fact that you guys keep reviewing makes me very happy. Anyway, now here is our new update! Looks like Alex knows(sorta) about Fae and I had Jasdero get hurt (again =!). I don't know why I keep hurting Jasdero! Poor guy! Annnywaaay! Review you guys and the next update will be out soon!


	9. What! Stolen!

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
What?! Stolen?!**

Resting on the beach because she had stayed behind she thought about the events of last night. Raina had told Ghost she'd catch up, that she was going to the hospital to make sure she wasn't hurt. She wasn't, thanks to Devit and Jasdero. She was worried and had to have time to worry so she could act normal before she returned to the Order. A few days wouldn't hurt. She didn't know what to tell them when no expense report showed up but she'd think of something. She always had.

She didn't hear them approach. Maybe it was because of the sand, maybe it was because she already knew that they would be coming if she stayed in the area. She felt them sit beside her though. One on one side, one on the other; she didn't look at them, just kept staring out to see. Some where a seagull cried out.

"Are you alright Jasdero?" She reached her hands out and took both of their hands tightly in hers.

She felt one of them squeeze her hand, reassuringly. "Dero heals fast"

"I'm glad you're alright"

They were silent again and the sea started to creep closer to where the three sat. Raina had her legs spread out in front of her, feet bare and the water started to tickle her toes. High tide was coming and most of the beach would be underwater soon.

"Are you alright Raina?" It was Devit who asked. His voice was tight with concern he was trying not to show. Raina looked at him for the first time. He wasn't griping her hand back. His hand was limp in hers. His hand was warm though and she didn't mind. She knew he was never as open as his brother.

"I'm fine" she replied, looking out to the sea again. The water washed over her toes again. "Have you guys eaten yet today?"

"Nope" Answered Jasdero. Then they fell silent again. The seagull cried out again. She looked over at Jasdero. Across his bare stomach she could the white bandages covering the stitches he was sure to still have. She felt sad that he had been hurt so badly. She let go of his hand and moved his vest to the side a little. His hand caught hers and moved it away. "It doesn't hurt anymore"

She stood then throwing her hands into the air. "I can't stand this!" she cried. "Being all sad and serious and I hate it! I don't like being like this! We're still just kids!"

"We're in a war, Rain. We're not _kids_ anymore" Devit pointed out, standing up. Jasdero was quick to stand up too.

"Aw, whatever!" She pushed his shoulder, maybe harder than she thought because he lost his balance and fell back into the water. For a moment the three of them were silent and then Jasdero and Raina began to laugh.

"Devi should see the look on his face!" snickered Jasdero.

"I've never seen you look so surprised!" Raina gasped between her own laughter. Devit growled and then almost threw Jasdero into the water. He squealed and simply splashed his brother as he landed. Raina threw off her over coat, leaving a shirt that was black and sleeveless before leaping into the water as well. She made sure to splash both the boys when she jumped in. Jasdero laughed and was quick to throw his vest on shore. Devit grunted and tried to climb out of the water.

"Don't go Devit!" She cried, tackling him. She clung to him, lacing her arms around his left arm. "We're just playing around!"

"Yeah! Stay and have fun Devi!" Jasdero then tackled him, and therefore Raina, into the water. Raina was laughing, Devit was trying to get his soaked coat off. He finally did and then pushed his brother off him.

"You want me to stay? Fine!" He threw off his white shirt too then and splashed both Jasdero and Raina. Raina, being smart, quickly ducked behind Jasdero.

"No! Don't splash me!" she giggled. She remembered back when they were kids and they had a splashing war before. It had been so fun and now, here it was again. They seemed to be reliving a lot of old memories. Before though they hadn't taken off their shirts. It surprised her to see how strong they had gotten over the years. They both had thin, lean muscle and it made her wonder what all they had been through to make them strong.

They were already having a splashing war, Devit verses Raina and Jasdero of course. Raina threw a grin at Jasdero before diving into the waters. The waters that they were in weren't very deep, but deep enough for her to push herself to the bottom and silently slink. She jumped out of the water by Devit, and he jumped back surprised. Then she went on to tackle him into the water once again.

"Say you give!" She grinned down at him. He was leaning up out of the water enough so that he wouldn't be drinking it.

"Never!" he snorted, stubborn. Then a slow smile came over his face. "Jasdero _now_!"

"What?" She turned but Jasdero grabbed her arms.

"Sorry Raina!"

Devit was up in a minute and he had his hands on her shoulders. In a quick movement they were suddenly holding her above the water by her arms and legs. She started to struggle, trying to get their grip off her but they were too strong.

"Let me go!" she squeaked.

"Only if you say you give!" Devit had a smug look on his face.

"Never!"

"Alright, Jasdero let's dunk her" He had teasing lacing his voice though.

"No! Anything but that! I give! I give!" She was laughing though.

"That's better" Devit smiled and then he and Jasdero lowered her back down, carefully. She stood and started to walk towards shore. All three of them were soaked. At least she had a dry coat waiting for her. She looked towards where her stuff should have been then stopped. Her stuff wasn't there. She looked the twin's things as well, well their coats and Devit's shirt, but that wasn't there either.

The twins were walking behind her and when she stopped they peeked around her. She was too shocked to say anything at first but then she quickly became bemused by the twins' reaction.

"Our _stuff_!" Devit shouted. "Where the hell is it?"

"Dero's jacket! Where is Dero's jacket? Hii!"

They both splashed onto shore and started looking around. Raina walked up the shore and inspected the sand. There were footprints everywhere. Not all of them were the twins' and Raina's. She looked back up at the twins, Devit was cursing now and Jasdero was sitting in the sand still looking around. Raina moved over to them and they both looked at her.

"At least you two still have your boots" she commented. She looked down at her bare, sand covered feet. They looked at her for a moment then Devit was growling, stomping around in the sand.

"What I get my hands on the bastard that took our stuff! I'm going to rip that jackass apart!" Raina tuned him out and looked at Jasdero who was still looking a little lost on the whole situation.

"Well you two can't walk around town shirtless" she pointed it out.

Devit stopped stomping. "Why not?" asked Jasdero. Raina cleared her throat and was about to speak when Devit jumped in.

"It'll bother her Jasdero!" he grinned at her.

"I liked you better when you were still stomping around and cursing your fool lungs off" She looked away from him though which just made him raise an eyebrow.

"I think it bothers you" When she looked back at him, he struck a pose. Jasdero was quick to copy his brother's example.

"I think you're a bad example for your brother" She quickly stalked around her two closest friends and then up towards town. They followed behind her snickering. She turned to face them. "We have a theif to find you know. You two could take this a little more seriously"

"Lighten up Raina. Me and Jasdero can find our thief easily!" Devit rolled his eyes down, looking completely at ease.

"And that's why you were just cursing up a storm back there?" she asked him, stalking back towards him. "Oh by the way, where are your guns? Let me guess...in your coats?" That struck a cord with them.

"Fuck!" growled Devit

"Damnit!" Jasdero echoed. They both looked angry now. She smiled happy that they'd stop tormenting her. She didn't have a problem that they were shirtless. Hell, she was barefoot. She started back up towards the town, the twins silently scheming behind her. She knew they were plotting but she left it go for the moment. They couldn't – wouldn't – hurt anyone with her around, she was sure. They walked back up into town and looked around. Already a lot of people were staring at them like they were crazy because she was barefoot with a strapless top on and they were both shirtless.

She looked at them again and noticed that they didn't look like Noahs anymore....They looked like their regular selves. She blinked at them in surprise. She realized though that she shouldn't get too excited. It was most likely just a trick so that the humans weren't alarmed by their appearances. Yet...seeing the familiar green eyes made a part of her feel better. She wanted to hug them tightly and never let them go. That familiar part of them that seemed to have disappeared all those years ago. She missed it.

She missed them.

It made her think how their friendship could never be what it once was. It made her sad and she frowned.

"Rain?" she heard the concern in Devit's voice and she smiled at him, the quickly started walking again.

Devit watched as Raina started to walk off. She looked so calm and sure of herself. He knew something was wrong. She didn't ever act that calm. Not ever. At least...

In his memories she was still a child. His brow furrowed when he thought about this. She wasn't a child anymore. Apart from the apparent physical changes, she had gone through mental changes as well. She had learned to be someone he didn't know anymore which bothered him.

_Why should it bother you_ a voice inside of him hissed_ she's just a human, she's worthless to us – to you. You're better off without her anyway_.

He shook his head. Jasdero noticed because the younger Noah looked up at his big brother. His eyes were worried. So he had noticed the changes in Raina as well. It made Devit bite his lip. No, she wasn't a child anymore and Devit could not treat her as such.

They followed after her, all of them silent. No one knew what to say. It was an awkward, long silence. ​Then they heard someone shouting a few streets down. They only had to glance at each other and they took off running towards the sound.

"Get back here you thief!" shouted a man, trying to stand above the small crowd of people. Two kids slipped through the people.

One was a boy and the other a girl. From what Devit could see they were both in their late teens, maybe eighteen or nineteen. The girl had long sandy blonde hair and lightly tanned skin. The boy shared her skin coloring but had dark brown hair. The guy was wearing Devit's coat and shirt and carrying Jasdero's. The girl was wearing Raina's coat and boots. They dashed into an alley and it wasn't a moment before Devit and Jasdero were after them. Raina yelled for them to wait up, of course they didn't. With her behind they could beat the humans into a pulp and get back to her before she knew what happened.

They kept up with the two easily, even as they ducked and ran through the back streets. They saw a fence up ahead of them. The two started to climb it. Jasdevi had other ideas.

"Blue Bomb!"

The ice covered the whole fence and the kids jumped back. They turned to see Devit and Jasdero in their full Noah forms. They grinned at the two teens, pointing their guns at them.

"I believe you have something of ours" said Devit, with a wicked smile. He always enjoyed the look of pure and utter fear on the humans' faces. They did look scared, not exactly utterly terrified though. The guy quickly started glaring though, the fear draining from his face.

"Yours? I don't think so. Everything we have here is ours."

"I think you better rethink that statement"

"Let's just kill them! Hiiii!" Jasdero said excitement in his eyes. Jasdevi lifted their guns, the boy only looked angrier, and then they put their fingers on the trigger.

"Stop!" The command was filled with pants, but it was strict. Both Devit and Jasdero turned to look back. How had Raina caught up with them so quickly? The two older teens looked as well.

"Hey baby!" muttered he guy, looking very interested. He added in a whistle. Devit snapped his teeth together with a snap. Jasdero gave him a look like he lost his mind.

"Stop! No fighting!" She moved in between the two groups. With a roll of his eyes, Devit lower his gun and Jasdero followed his example as always. Raina fixed her skirt quickly and then turned to the boy and girl. Devit noticed his eyes looking at Raina and it made him angry.

"Keep your eyes in your head asshole" He struck out before he could stop himself. Raina looked back at him, questioningly, Jasdero hissed at the guy, he obviously wanted to protect Raina as well, and the guy glared at them with venom in his eyes. Devit held up his gun, challenging the human. The girl next to him looked alarmed.

"Okay, stop! Stop! We can work something out can't we? We can cope! Can we just cope?" Devit wanted to shoot her head off, but Raina gave him and Jasdero a look telling them to knock it the hell off.

"We can cope. Just give us back our stuff" Raina said, turning back to the boy and girl. By the time she had the girl had a large piece of wood in her hands. Devit didn't even see her grab it. Without remorse she quickly hit Raina over the head. Raina half spun around and then fell, blood running from her head.

"Raina!" Devit knew that the humans were dead now. There was no way he was going to let them live after that.

Before they could even act the guy had picked up Raina and they were retreating through a hole in the wall of a building. Devit ground his teeth together, trying to control his anger. He darted into the hole after the two, Jasdero right by his side. He could sense Jasdero's anger as well. They were both furious. Raina had just been trying to make things peaceful and instead they had harmed her.

They wouldn't live to see another day.

If they could find them…

They were startled to discover that the teens had disappeared. They were silent, listening for their footsteps. They couldn't hear them. Where the hell had they gone?

Raina's head was pounding. She groaned as she stirred from what felt like a too long sleep. She, at first, thought she was on a warm bed but quickly realized that was not the case as she felt the arms tighten around her waist. Her face flooded with heat and she tried to bring her hand up so she could slap the guy but she found her hands were bound together.

"Damnit Zachary, would you get off that girl? It's disgusting that you're all over her"

"Don't be bitter because you don't have a boyfriend Elaina." The boy purred pushing his cheek against her neck. "And good morning darling, you sleep well? Sorry we had to put you out in such a savage way"

"Let me go!" snarled Raina, struggling to get out of this guy, Zachary's arms.

"Don't struggle. We don't want to have to hurt you again" When she looked at his face, it was remorseful. The girl's was too. They both were clearly not okay with what they had done.

"Why did you guys steal our stuff? Why did you attack me?"

"Those two boys might have more money, we need it" They looked towards a darker part of the room. For the first time, Raina took in the surroundings. They were underground, she could tell by the walls that were reinforced with stones. It was dark with only candles lighting the area. It was messy, filled with old junk. There were two old mattresses, one the guy, Zachary was sitting on, holding her, and the other was empty. The girl, Elaina was standing over by what looked to be a book shelf.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because-" Started the girl but she was interrupted by a loud, wet coughing sound. She looked towards the dark part of the room again. She realized that there was a cloth across a hole in the room, creating another room. That's where the coughing was coming from. Elaina hurried to the back room.

"Our younger brother is sick" he muttered to her. "Elaina is younger than be by a year, Mark is younger by three. Ever since our parents died, he's been so sickly and frail…"

"Is that why you steal?"

Zachary swallowed hard. "Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

It was silent for a moment and then Elaina came back out, carrying a teen. He looked about fifteen years old. She didn't seem to be having too much trouble with the boy which was just tribute to how sickly he must have been. She laid him on the empty bed. His breathing was labored.

Raina felt her heart go out to them. "In the pocket of my coat is a piece of paper that says 'Money Report'" she told Elaina, motioning with her head at the coat the girl still wore. Elaina quickly pulled the pad of paper out of the jacket. "Write some money you want on there. I can go to the local bank and tell them I need to pay someone upfront and they won't accept a Money Order"

"You'd do that?" she whispered. "For us?"

"I understand the need to protect your family."

"You're a sweet girl! I really think I could fall in love with you!" Zachary quickly squeezed Raina against him and her face flooded with heat.

"I have conditions though!" she cried, trying to push herself away from Zachary.

"You're not in condition to make demands" pointed out Zachary.

"Oh, but I think I am!" with that she summoned her Innocence, which tore the rope right off her wrists. She jumped away from Zachary.

"When you wake up you'll have some money to take your brother to the doctors. Have a pleasant nap!" With that she quickly hit them both over the head, leaving them on the bed by the sick boy. Deactivating her Innocence, she took her coat back, her shoes back and grabbed Devit and Jasdero's stuff. Just as she was getting ready to leave the twins burst into the room.

"Raina!" they both shouted at once. She could see the relief in both of their eyes. They both hugged her and she stood there stunned that even Devit was showing affection so openly. He had changed so much since they were children. She felt their arms squeezing her tightly, to a human. She wrapped her arms around them too.

"Devit! Jasdero!" she squeezed them as tight as she was able. "Are you two alright?"

"Are we alright?" Devit asked, pulling away, easily breaking her hold. "What the hell do you mean? You were the one who was taken!"

"Rai! Rai!" Jasdero cried, demanding her attention. "Is your head alright?"

"Oh hell! Yeah, you got hit pretty hard." Then Devit's hands were on her head, tilting her to the side a little so he could look at the cut she had gotten. "You don't even have any blood in your hair and the wound looks like it's about half-way healed."

Raina just stood there, feeling her face burn a little. She didn't know why, but she figured it was just how Zachary had acted. Then they heard movement.

"Ladies don't usually attack people" Raina turned, looking at Zachary. She thought she had knocked him out well enough but she guessed she had messed up. Devit wrapped one arm around Raina's shoulders and pulled her closer. She was stunned by the action that seemed so possessive.

"You are one dead man" growled Devit. "Not only did you still our stuff, you hurt our Raina" Devit's arm shifted to around her waist and he pulled her against him. Raina didn't like that he was doing that. It felt like he was being a testosterone fueled man. She was about to push against him, telling him no when she heard a gun click. She looked at Zachary, who was pointing a small silver gun.

"Yours? I doubt she'd like a pair of freaks like you" Raina narrowed her eyes, angry at Zachary. How dare he call her best friends freaks! She gritted her teeth. "What? Oh! Did that hurt a little? Just give her to me and get the hell out. Freaks like you don't deserve to be around such a woman!"

She felt Devit go stiff. He was clearly angry, but she was even more so. She felt tears leak out of her eyes and drip down her cheeks. She pushed Devit away and stomped up to Zachary. He smiled a little, smugly, at Devit and Jasdero. He put one hand on her shoulder, not seeming to notice her tears.

"You ass!" she cried, punching him with all her might in the face. "Don't you _ever_ call my best friends freaks again! I'll…I'll…I'll kick the crap out of you! I'll make you wish that you'd never been born!" Her voice climbed in octaves as she yelled at him. He just looked at her stunned. His eyes quickly turned to angry slits though.

"You'd choose a couple of freaks over me? Fine." He got up and pushed her backwards. She stumbled a little. "You're just as much of a freak as they are. I'm surprised I didn't see it before. He pushed her again, hard enough that she felt backward. She felt arms catch her. She looked to see Devit and Jasdero glaring at Zachary.

"Call us Freaks, fine" started Jasdero

"But leave Raina out of it you fucking bastard" Devit growled. They both pointed their guns at him. "We _really_ want to kill you right now"

"But not in front of Raina" Jasdero looked like he might pull the trigger anyway. "Just keep this in mind, hii!"

"We're super protective of our Raina!" Then finished at once.

"Devit…Jasdero…"Raina felt tears filling her eyes again, but they weren't tears of anger. The twins helped her stand up right again and then they each grabbed one of her hands.

"Let's go Rai"

"You shouldn't be around a bastard like him" They both tugged her out of the broken down underground room, not before she could stick her tongue out at Zachary. She walked calmly alongside her two friends, hand in hand with them, feeling more at ease than she had in a very long time. They led her out of the tunnels and back to the aboveground world. She smiled as the sunlight touched her face. They hesitated though and then finally let go of her hand. She turned to look at them.

"Thanks for coming to save me guys" she said.

"You didn't really need much saving did you?" Amusement lined Devit's features.

"Well that guy _was_ a creep" She rolled her eyes. He was. She didn't like how close he had held her. When _Devit_ had done it on the other hand…

"We have to go now Raina" She looked at them in shock.

"Where?"

"Another Noah has awoken, the Earl with want to throw a party to welcome them." Devit said, not meeting her eyes. He kicked at a loose stone in the gravel.

"Alright" she murmured. They both looked at her. "Alright, I said! You can go, but don't do anything stupid and if anything goes wrong, just come and find me for goodness's sakes!"

"You sound like a mother" grumbled Devit, slumping a little.

"I sometimes feel like one when I'm watching out for the two of you!" she pointed out smiling at them.

"We know you care about us a lot Rai!" chirped Jasdero, wrapping his arms around her neck and pressing his cheek against her's. "We care about Rai a lot too!"

Devit didn't like seeing Jasdero so close to Raina. Call him overly jealous but he grabbed his brother and started to drag him away. "We'll see you later Rain"

"You promise?" That made him stop. He turned back to look at her. She looked so innocent and so vulnerable. He swallowed hard and tried to control the heat the suddenly flooded his face.

"Yeah, we promise. Don't worry. We'll come back sooner or later Rain" he told her. She bit her lip and he looked away. How did she get herself to look like that? Even when they were kids she had never looked so lost.

"Okay, hopefully sooner rather than later okay?" She waved to them, biting her lip again. Devit quickly dragged Jasdero out of there before he wanted to stay for a while longer. That was completely out of the question.

Raina watched them disappear and she sighed, feeling dejected and a little more than depressed. She loved her best friends more than anything but she could see it in their eyes. They wanted to kill her as much as she wanted to fight them. It got harder every time she saw them. She knew she was going to snap soon or her Innocence was at the very least. She swallowed hard and fixed a few strands of her hair before strutting out of the alley like it was where she meant to be coming from.

Then she ran straight smack into someone. This person set her sprawling on the ground. She quickly made sure that she didn't flash anyone with her skirt. She was surprised when the person she had knocked down quickly pulled her up.

"Raina?" the voice was breathless and full of shock. She looked up at the person.

"Alex?" she asked in surprise. She never thought she'd see her older brother again.

"You have to come home with me right away Raina! Something's wrong with Fae!"

"Fae?"

"Yes, your twin sister! The one you forgot about when you left on your damnable trip!" His voice was angry, full of bitter and resentment for her leaving. She tugged herself from his arms and took a few steps back, angry.

"May I remind you, brother _dearest_, that I saved your _damnable life_ from our mother's Akuma. The Akuma that _your dumb ass created!_" Her words were angry and hissed. Her brother growled and then grabbed her arm and started dragging her. "Where are you taking me? Let me go! Let me go!" She tried to tug her arm out of his but could not. "You bastard! Let me go!"

"See you have become impure! Look what this world has done to you!" her brother said, eyes angry. "It took me forever to find you and you are coming with me!"

"Fuck you" Her brother turned back to look at her, just as she knew he would. She let her fist meet his face and he let go of her, stumbling back. He looked shocked for one moment until a gun shot rang out. Raina froze where she was as the first pentacle appeared on her brother's s neck. "Brother!" she cried.

"Raina! Find...Fae" then his body shattered. So maybe she never got along with him and he was bossy and a general ass but she loved him. She spotted the Akuma that had shot him and she launched herself at him, activating her claws. She ripped into the Akuma, ripping it apart right on the streets. Everyone seemed shocked but she didn't care.

She knew she had to go back to the Order. Then she had to find Fae.

* * *

Ah, from now on, Devit is going to start realizing just HOW much he likes Raina. I hope you liked this chapter though. There will be Tyki and Fae in the next chapter, quite a bit of them in fact. I hope to make this a 20 chapter story by the way. So we're about half way there (about because I don't know how many chapters I do want to make it). Thanks to Random Person, Passerby, animeforever96 and Darkmoon-chan for reviewing. Keep review if you want to see more guys! I love to read your reviews, they make me so happy. And sorry this chapter was short, next one will be longer!


	10. Homecoming: Formalities

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
****Homecoming: Formalities **

It only took two days for Raina to get back to the Order because had rushed herself back. She needed to get back right away and talk to Komui and Lenalee and then she had to go see her sister and she what was so wrong with her Alexandre would leave the family estate to come tell her. She felt tears fill her eyes at the thought of her brother's death. She hated that fact that he had been killed. She hated it. She wanted to stab someone or something or scream or something along those lines. She couldn't stand this, it wasn't fair.

She was walking through the Order at that moment, fighting the tears as she did. A few people looked at her shocked. She had never cried at the Order, no matter what, unless she was angry. Many of the people who had grown to know her over the years took the tears that had over flowed over her cheeks to be tears of anger. She didn't want their cautious looks or their judging eyes and she took off running towards Komui's office. She shoved the door open, sobs shaking her body by that point. Inside Lenalee and Komui were talking. They both looked at her as she came in.

"Raina?" Komui's voice was worried, alarmed.

"Raina! I'm so sorry; we just got the news yesterday." Lenalee cried, hugging her close.

"What…What news?" asked Raina, pulling away from Lenalee, wiping at her eyes.

"You haven't heard?" she asked, frowning.

"Your home was destroyed and bodies were discovered inside. Your family is dead" Komui said, his voice sad, but distant.

"What?" Raina felt like the world was far away and suddenly the tears came faster, pouring out of her eyes. "My brother…and then my whole family!" She covered her mouth with her hand trying to control the grief inside her. She hated crying this much, it made her feel weak.

"Raina, because of the situation, we're going to have to ask you to remain at the Order for an extended amount of time" Komui said, coming over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. He guided her to the chair and had her sit down. "It's not safe for you to go out because the Earl may see it as a chance to turn an Exorcist into an Akuma."

Raina looked up at him, angry in an instant. "You can't hold me here" she gave Komui the deadliest glare she could with tears in her eyes. She knew it wasn't very impressive.

"Don't glare at me. This is for the good of the Order Raina" Komui said, softening his look. "Just stay here till it doesn't hurt _as_ much. Please, we're asking you this for the sake of the Black Order"

"I can't! I need to make sure I don't lose my friends too!" the words were out of mouth before she could stop them and she covered her mouth. How could she blurt that out? How could she betray Devit and Jasdero's trust?

"You have friends outside the Order?" Komui didn't sound mad, but she knew he was disappointed. She was trying to think of ways to get out of this. Finally one came to her.

"Yeah…I met them while on my mission. I knew it was them and I couldn't help myself. I wanted to act like a normal person again! I just needed some normal friends again. I'm really sorry about it Komui!"

Komui sighed and then patted her head, as if he were her big brother. "It's alright Raina. I understand. Did you have any plans to contact them again?" She bit her lip.

"I…"

"Don't contact them Raina, if you do, go to cancel any ties with them. It's not safe to be around your old friends anymore. You need to focus on your job as an Exorcist. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I-"

"Go to your room, relax and recover Raina. You need some sleep and to calm down a little" Komui helped her up and gave her a push towards the door. She could feel some tears in her eyes yet. At least she hadn't spilled Devit and Jasdero's secret. "We're going to place a guard outside your room soon so you can't sneak out"

"I won't!"

"Better to be safe than sorry" he said simply and then guided her out the door. She glared at the closed door and then turned, running as fast as she could. She had only gone a short distance before running into someone. It was Lavi. She recognized his red hair and the eye patch.

"Raina!" he sounded surprised as she steadied her from falling over. "Raina are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"Komui is locking me in my room…because my family died" She felt the tears start to drip down her face again, more than just the left over tears from before.

"Your family died?" he asked. She just nodded her head. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room, we'll talk. It'll make you feel better" She let him put an arm around her shoulder and walk with her while she tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Once again she felt like a child for crying, but she couldn't seem to help it.

They were almost to her room before she took a deep breath and looked at Lavi. "I can't stay here" she said.

"Why not?"

"Akuma killed my brother, they may have been the ones that helped kill my family and I _know_ that my sister is still alive" She could still feel the bond between her and her twin. Fae was still alive.

"You want to find her?" asked Lavi.

"Yes, I _have_ to find her." She bit her lip for a second then spoke "Will you help me get out of here Lavi?"

"All you had to do was ask."

Finally they had gotten their butts to the Noah Manor. It had only taken them two days because they had taken their time getting there. Now it seemed almost worth it, seeing the food that the Earl had laid out for the party. They were standing in the doorway, pointing their guns at one another, because they quite obviously could, when they first saw her.

"Ra-" Jasdero started to cry out their childhood friend's name before Devit hit him on the head with his gun.

"Shut it!" he hissed to his twin. The girl in question turned anyway to look at them. Her face and Raina's face was a mirror of each other, except this girl's nose was a bit of a different shape and her lips were a little more full. Her hair was the same shade as her's, exactly, but it was much shorter, cut to brush against her cheeks and it was razor straight. Her eyes were a different color too; they were a bright sky blue.

"Hey, I know who you two are" she said strutting up to them. As she did she shifted to her Noah form, her blue eyes becoming golden. Devit and Jasdero looked at each other and then at her. "You're the infamous twins, Jasdero" she touched Jasdero's locks, causing him to hiss at her, "and Devit" She touched his face causing him to jerk away from her. "Pretty touchy aren't you?"

Devit wrinkled his nose and then tossed some of his shaggy hair out of his face. "Whatever. We're hungry" They walked around her, leaving her shocked and took their regular seats. She sat across from them, next to Road. She smiled at them and Devit preoccupied himself with the food. Jasdero was quick to follow suit. Neither wanted a thing to do with the new Noah right now.

A person entered the room and everyone looked up. It was just Tyki so the twins went back to eating. He was most likely just going to sit down and whine about how hungry he was. The twins didn't feel like listening. Instead he cleared his throat. They looked up at him again.

"The Earl told me to tell you guys that he will be a little late, so I am to go ahead and start the introductions." The new Noah popped up and trotted to Tyki's side, looking too much like a dog. She looked at him with an adoring look on her face. Then she looked at the rest of the Noah that were there. Devit's eyes glanced around the table. Road was there, so was Skin and the twins, but Lulu was missing, per usual.

"My name is Fae Fitzgerald and I am the Trust of Noah" She smiled, showing her teeth. "It's a pleasure to finally awaken and join you Noahs" Her name struck a chord with the twins. Fitzgerald was Raina's last name wasn't it? They studied the girl a little and it couldn't be conicidence that she looked so like Raina. They looked at each other, knowing their thoughts were the same. This was Raina's twin sister.

Road smiled back at her. "It's great to have another girl join us! I'm tired of all these boys...They don't let me braid their hair" She frowned directly at Jasdero and his long golden hair. He would never let Road touch it, which pissed her off. The twins didn't care though, it was Jasdero's hair, he could decide who he wanted to touch and who he didn't.

Skin looked up from eating his piece of cake that looked overly sweet with too much icing. He didn't say anything, but Tyki was quick to speak for him. "That's Sweet Tooth"

"My name is Skin!" he shouted, instantly loud. Devit flinched. There was really no need to be _that_ loud. Devit and Jasdero glanced at each other again and decided to skip introductions and instead began eating again.

"Are you going to introduce yourselves?" they heard her demand. Devit looked up with a chicken bone hanging out of his mouth. He sighed.

"I'm Devit"

Jasdero quickly swallowed what food he had in his mouth. "And I'm Jasdero."

"Together we're Jasdevi!" they said together, no interest really in their voices. Then they went back to eating, trying to ignore their family. They were doing a good job until someone laced their arms around Devit's neck and pressed their lips close to his ear.

"Don't you like being away from her?"

Devit stiffened.

"Does it worry you what she does while you're away? Or is it that you miss her because you hold her dearly to your heart?"

"Fae, leave Jasdevi alone" Tyki was taking his seat. He took off his hat as he did and amazingly Fae grinned at Devit, but let him go, backing off to go sit back down. "What did you say to him?" She shrugged as she sat, combing some of her hair out of her face.

"Where is the Earl?" asked Road then.

Tyki shrugged. "He said he had to take of something. He gave me these to give you all though" He held up cards.

"We already have missions though" pointed out Skin

"He wants you to work on these first, don't worry, even I have one." He sighed, as if work bothered him so much. Devit rolled his eyes and took his and Jasdero's card. He read it and then reread it. Jasdero blinked at it as if he couldn't read at all, which wasn't true. They had trouble with it, but they were both able to read well enough.

"You have to be fucking joking us! This is right near where our hometown was!" Devit glared at Tyki, as if it was his fault.

He held up his hands. "I didn't have any say in where we're going. I have to go run down by where my hometown was too."

"That's where I have to go too" Skin frowned at his card. "Back down to the South"

"The Earl is sending us all out for Innocence" said Road, gazing at her card with amusement on her face. "It looks like these will be long ones. We better all be prepared."

"Yeah" agreed Skin. With that Jasdevi stood and walked out of the room, as did everyone else, leaving most of the food uneaten. The twins started down the hall but they only got out of hearing distance of the other Noah before someone grabbed Devit's arm, forcing him to stop. He and Jasdero turned. It was Fae.

"What do you want?" he asked, annoyed.

"I just came to talk to you, Devit" she said, letting go of his arm. "I just want to ask you how my sister is doing."

"So you are Raina's sister" he stated. "Leave her alone. She hasn't seen you in years right? Just let her alone then"

"Protective of her, are we?" she asked, a knowing smile gracing her lips.

"She's our friend" Jasdero inputted.

"But you think of her as more than a friend sometimes, don't you Devit?" Fae's eyebrow lifted as she asked this. She was giving him a look that said she knew that was true.

"I...don't" denied Devit, feeling some blood rush to his face for a stupid reason.

"Oh really? Well you are a Noah; you love blood and destruction, just as I do. Let's see...Think about this.... Raina covered in blood. Don't you like that image? I bet you think she looks beautiful covered in blood" Devit started to shake his head, but he could see it, see her covered in blood, it staining the tips of her hair, the surprised or shocked look of innocence on her face. He felt his own face heat up.

"No I can't" he grabbed Jasdero's arm and stomped away.

The twins walked, well Devit walked and Jasdero was dragged, to their room and opened the door, closing it behind them. The room was a mess, clothes along with other things thrown everywhere. Devit went and laid on the bed, which was large enough for a few people. The twins felt better if they slept in the same bed. The sense of closeness was calming and they felt it was good for them.

"We should get going soon" said Devit, trying to forget the scene with Fae.

"What about Raina, she might go looking for us. Hii"

"We'll leave her another note" Devit's idea sounded good, but with Fae being a Noah, they were most likely trying to kill her. She was walking around with a huge target sign on her chest. They both bit their lips.

"I wonder where she is…" muttered Jasdero.

"This wouldn't be a problem if we could just watch her to make sure she's safe" growled Devit, rubbing his one eye, suddenly feeling very tired and cranky. Then their door was forced open and in the doorway stood Fae.

"I can help you find her." She chirped, walking in the room, closing the door behind her. "But you have to do as I say"

Devit sat up and glared at her. "Why the hell would you know where she went?"

"Hello! Don't be an idiot! I'm her _twin sister_! We have a freaky, very annoying and stupid twin 'sense'. I know where she's going because I can feel the tremor of emotions from her. She's going home to pick up leads on me"

"Home? Isn't she from France" Jasdero pointed out. Devit jumped up then and they moved towards the door but Fae caught them with surprising strength and threw them back into the room.

"Our home isn't for boys who dress like idiots" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "I'll give you some proper clothes and direct you to our old home" She smiled.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Devit, knowing she had to have another motive.

"I want to see how you look at her." She admitted with a shrug. "I have someone I want to look at me the way I imagine you look at my sister. I want to see how you look at her in hopes that someday, that man will look at me that way"

"Uh..what?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll go get your outfits and be back with directions, I'll even help you guys do your hair" She quickly swept out of the room with a wink. Devit just sighed, what had he gotten into now?

Raina looked at Lavi frowning. He fixed the wig he had on, and grinned at her, his green eye trying to assure her that it was totally okay that he was doing such a thing.

"If you don't want to do this Lavi, its okay, we'll figure out another way" she said, fixing her own wig. The clothes she was wearing were overly large on her and a little saggy, but it was alright. She adjusted the eye patch that Lavi assured her was never used before. His own eye patch was on, as usual, but he looked nowhere near comfortable.

"No, it's totally okay! I swear!" he said, rubbing the back of his head. The wig started to slip so he quickly fixed it. "But are you _sure _that Komui got rid of all your pairs of pants?"

"I'm really, really sorry Lavi" she said. "But thank you so much for helping me. In twenty minutes, change your clothes and escape through the window okay? Just wear that in case they come in. I'll hurry out of here." She smiled at him. He was wearing a pair of her clothing, while she was wearing a pair of his. She had a bag of some items she'd need while away from the Order which included a small bag of money she had thought to grab when she left home, some extra clothes and the address of a place she'd have to make a stop to on the way home.

"S'kay" he said, rubbing his nose. "I can't ever resist a cute girl" She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, I'll repay you sometime! I promise!" She had left the red-headed wig that she was wearing with its hair down, instead of spiked up in its usual style that he wore his hair. She hurried out the door and past the guards, keeping her head down.

"See ya Lavi" said one. She just waved, once and quick, careful to let the guard get a good look at her hands. She didn't want them to see how feminine she looked. She almost ran down the halls and towards the underground waterway, which was her way to escape. It didn't take ten minutes to get down into it. There was a few Finders standing guard, but they didn't say anything to her and then there was one in the boat.

"Hey Lavi" he said cheerfully. "Going alone?" she nodded once and he pushed the boat off. The waterway was long, too long for someone to swim. She waited until they were out of shouting distance of the other Finders and then she stood. "Lavi?"

She quick pushed the Finder out of the boat, letting him land in the water. It wasn't that deep but it was deep enough he had to swim. He quickly bobbed to the surface, looking at her in surprise.

"Sorry!" she called. "I can't stay here though!" then she pushed off with the boat, willing it to go faster and faster down the waterway. It didn't take long to get towards the end so she slowed down. There weren't any Finders at the other dock so she got off the boat and pushed it back down the waterway, where it bobbed like a fish for a while before disappearing into the darkness.

She walked out of the waterway and into a hidden alcove. There were Finders there. They smiled and said hi to her but she hurried past them and out into the world a free woman. She sighed, removing the wig, letting her long blonde hair flow around her before hurrying and running as fast as she could. There was a town near the hidden waterway entrance and she had to reach it and be on the train before they discovered her room empty, Lavi would have left by now. She dropped the wig and the eye patch behind her but that was the only proof that she had ever been there.

Tyki looked at Fae as she walked into her new Noah room. He was waiting there for her because the Earl told him to take her with him. They were paired up for this mission and for killing people afterwards. She smiled at him, humor glinting in her eyes.

"Did you tell them?" he asked her.

"Of course I did, Tyki" she said, sitting down on the bed. He was seated in a chair by the bed. She looked at him with those eyes, the admiring eyes that he didn't want to see, so he looked away.

"What did they do?"

"Demand that I tell them everything and they almost refused to do what I asked." She sighed, as if they had been no more of a bother than spoiled children. "But they're off now. They even let me do their hair."

"Really?" Tyki's voice sounded interested now. She watched him, waiting for that interest to be turned towards her. Instead his face became impassive. "I suppose we better get to work then. We want to finish up this mission and be ready, don't we?"

"I suppose" she pouted. He stood and she was surprised when he took her chin in his hand and made her look up at him.

"Hey, don't make that face" he said and surprise passed over her face before he let go and started out of the room. She quickly jumped up and ran after him, hope filling her heart yet.

_**Three Hours Later**_

She was close to her home town. It had only taken three hours because she took the most direct route there she could. She was almost home, to France. It felt both good and bad to be there. First she went to an old friend's place. The bell chimed as she walked in the door of the shop. It was way too fancy to suit her tastes but they had what she needed.

"Hello!" sang a woman coming from the back. "Can I help yo-" Her voice cut off when she looked at Raina, still dressed in Lavi's clothes, holding the bag that carried the things she needed. Raina's hair was tied up, out of her face as well and she looked a little bit like a traveler.

"Hello Eve" Raina said softly. "I'm sorry I came on such short notice"

"I never expected to see you again Raina" she said, her voice just as soft. "Let me guess, you need my help?"

"Yes, I need some clothes appropriate for some investigation in my old neighborhood."

"Ah, yes…" she walked up to Raina and spun her in a quick circle. "That outfit would not do! Yes, yes! Let us get started then! I feel I have just the thing for you! A beautiful one…"

"Could you maybe do my hair as well Eve, although I hate to ask…" Eve's face brightened and she just barely held back a squeal of delight. She grabbed Raina's hand.

"Come on darling, we have to get you dressed!"

_**A while later...**_

Raina pulled at the top of the ridiculous outfit that Eve had her in. It was a light purple, just off white color that was long sleeve, winter was just beginning to let up. There was lace that was pinned, hiding her chest but leaving her shoulder exposed. The lace was white and well made; it was beautiful, closing with a large white bow. The top of the dress was almost a corset top, white with white thread connecting it around the lighter purple of the dress. The ends of the sleeves also had the white lace on lining them.

Her shoes were high heeled and yet not so bad that she couldn't walk or even run with them, but stomping or stepping hard would be out of the question because she'd surely break the thin heels. Her hair was up in some complex style with one of those hair bands with the weird mini lace hat place to the left holding it in place. The hat was an off purple color with a small white ribbon wrapped around it while the hair band itself was white. She looked down at her bare hands where her two rings were visible. Eve followed her line of sight.

"Ah...I was going to ask where those are from."

"Gifts" she stated and then she started to walk towards the door. Eve said no more on the topic, quickly switching to something else instead. She grabbed her bag which sat by the door. Eve had switched the bag into something more ladylike. It made Raina want to rip her eyes out but nevertheless she would take it with her.

"I'm glad I could help Raina. Let me guess, you're going to find out who killed your family" Raina looked at Eve in surprise. "I know that fire wasn't an accident. I hope you find whoever it was that did that to your family. Good luck Raina and come see me if you need another dress!" She smiled and waved Raina out the door.

Raina walked out with a sigh. She didn't like wearing dresses but she knew how to walk in the heels she was wearing and how not to step on the hem of the dress. As she walked, she felt eyes on her. The dress's lace showed some skin, but didn't show that much of her chest. It was long sleeves besides and then she realized that there was a button under her neck keeping the longer sleeves on, so if it came to a fight she wouldn't have to ruin the pretty dress after all, what a shame. She already hated it.

She had only walked a little while before she bumped, rather hard into someone. They seemed in a hurry, but they did bother to catch her before she fell. She looked up and she could have sworn her jaw almost fell off. It was Devit and Jasdero; well Devit had been the one she ran into. His hair was combed down and neat, he was wearing proper gentleman clothing but his makeup remained. Jasdero was a shocker too. He wasn't wearing the stuff he usually did on his head and instead of being free around him his golden hair was tied behind him. He was also wearing a suit. His makeup and stitches remained but all and all they looked very...she couldn't find words to describe them.

Although one thing that did comfort her was that they were wearing their familiar green eyes. Another thing she noted was the fact that Jasdero was carrying a rather large and heavy looking bag on his back.

"Raina?" they asked at the same time.

"Devit? Jasdero?"

No words could describe how shocked they were to see Raina and dressed up like a rich man's daughter. They had walked around the city, disliking it because of its high-up-snobs that lived in it. They wondered if Raina didn't live somewhere near here instead of in the city itself, but they had followed their sense of Innocence and found her. Not that she didn't look good the way she was dressed, she looked beautiful, but all and all it wasn't her.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked in a hissing whisper.

"We came to find you" Jasdero explained.

"Why?"

"We're going back-"

"Are these two young men troubling you, miss?"

All three of them turned to see a pleasant young man dressed in an expensive looking suit. His dark brown hair was combed back. He had warm brown eyes that were smiling, but traced with a protectiveness of a woman he didn't know. Devit and Jasdero instantly disliked him, but they could see in Raina's eyes that she knew him.

"Marc!" she exclaimed.

"Do I know you?" he looked at her, studying her now in a way that Devit did _not_ like.

"It's me! Raina! Do you remember?"

"Raina? Oh, I remember now! Darling, Raina it has been a while!" he took her hand and kissed the back of it as Jasdero and Devit stood stiffly at her side. "You should come to my house, we can catch up"

She smiled, but Devit could somehow tell it forced and faked. "That would be lovely, do you mind if my friends come with us?" she gestured at them. The guy, Marc hesitated. Then he smiled again, but Devit could see how he really disliked the idea.

"Of course not; the more the merrier!" he said with another cheerful smile. He turned. "Follow me; or do you know where I live?"

"No, but I have always wondered" she replied. Devit thought she looked like she'd like to punch Marc in the face. Still she followed him as he started to walk off. "Jasdero, Devit, come along" she called. Confused by Raina's façade, they followed.

It wasn't a long walk to a huge house, which made Devit dislike Marc even more, with a huge drive and a huge garden. They walked up the drive, Marc and Raina side-by-side, chatting cheerfully. Devit didn't like him, at all and each passing moment it was harder not to pull his gun out and shoot the asshole in the head.

His shoulders slumped and they walked into the garden with them. He and Jasdero sat on either side of Raina while Marc sat across from her. He smiled at her, his white teeth showing and she let a smile grace her lips. Again, Devit wanted to shoot him, right in the face with a huge fireball. Jasdero didn't look like he trusted Marc either.

"So, Raina, it has been so long! How have you been?"

"Well enough I suppose" she answered, brushing some of her hair from her face. Devit saw his brother now observing the hairstyle that Raina was using at the moment. From the set of his lips, he didn't approve. Then again Jasdero had always been obsessed with long hair and Raina's hair _was_ long. "I see you and your family are doing very well though"

"Yes, we have been doing better and better" he answered, puffing up like a bird. "So, who are these two...young men?" he seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

"Jasdero" Jasdero answered, looking at him.

"I'm Devit" he didn't look at Marc.

"You...don't seem to be from around this area" his words were hesitate. Devit glanced at him, wishing that he could go to his Noah form and scare the crap out of this idiot. But he didn't think that Raina would like that so he sat by her side, looking around the garden. It was pretty enough but he really didn't care about it.

"They aren't." Raina said. "But they're close friends of mine"

"Friends? With boys?" he sounded like he thought it a sin. Devit noticed Raina's grip on the table shifted and he could see that she looked like she wanted to break it. Devit and Jasdero both bit the inside of their cheeks.

"Yes, I am" she snapped at him. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Your tone is very disresctful!" Marc snapped back. "I was once your intended."

"_What?_" cried Devit, looking at this idiotic bastard with wide eyes. He and Raina were once meant to be _married_?

Raina just managed to ignore Devit's outcry. "Yes, I was, for what? Five minutes? Ten minutes?" she smiled at him but her smile was filled with malice. "I'm no longer your intended and I never mean to be again" The memory of the few minutes she had to spend with Marc flooded her mind.

_Raina looked up at her mother, who was frowning. They had been arguing the whole time that her bother braided her long hair. She was wearing in an elegant dress, as usual. She was meant to look as beautiful as she could, even though she was eight and still a child._

"_I don't want to meet him" she growled, stubborn, through her teeth._

"_Really, Raina, it won't be so bad. I promise he'll be better than the last few" Raina rolled her eyes._

"_I want to meet a man I can fall in love with, I refused to be paired with someone I don't know!"_

"_Fairy Tales have taken to your head!" her mother snapped. "In the real world you learn to love who you are paired with from a young age" _

"_I won't love him!" she shrieked, but her mother. Her mother gave her a solid glare._

"_Well try" Then she pushed her older daughter into the garden room. Raina hesitated there, seeing the boy was already there. He looked a few years older than her with dark hair and warm eyes. He was smiling and she already hated him. _

_She walked to the table and sat in her chair with an unlady-like sigh. His smile faltered but came back._

"_My name is Marc-"She cut him off there._

"_Look 'Marc', I don't really care. I don't want any part in this stupid arranged marriage." She looked at him with a glare. "And I don't like you"_

"_That's…That's a rather rude thing to say"_

"_Bite me"_

"_You're a very crude young lady, weren't you taught manners?" _

"_No"_

_He sat there at stared at her for a moment. "Well…why don't we have some of the tea they brought out for us and we can talk it all out?" his voice was a little high, nervous. _

"_How about no?" she pushed the tea pot, not meaning to but letting it, crash onto his lap, spilling over half the tea onto his lap. He jumped up with a pain-filled cry and ran out of the room. Raina looked at the cookies on the table and picked one up. She took a bite out of it and she heard her mother shout out. She was clearly on her way to yell at her daughter._

"_Oops" she said with a coy smile "I think I did it _again_"_

He glared at her as she smiled. "You are still a crude young lady!" he snapped at her and she let go of the table, placing both hands on it. "But, I've come to realize over the years that the calm, tender young women do not please me at all! I love wild women with all my heart! And Raina, you are the wildest young woman I have ever met!" Raina looked disgusted and her hands balled into tense fists on the table.

Devit and Jasdero wanted to kill him even more now, but they could see how tense Raina looked. Without thinking, they both took one of her hands in theirs. Devit squeezed her hand reassuringly. She looked at him and then a smile broke out on her face again. Just a small one but one big enough that he knew she was alright.

"Who are you two to her?" asked Marc.

"Her best friends" answered Devit. "We don't like how you look at her or how you are acting towards her."

"Like you really have any say!" Marc stood slamming his hand down on the table, hard. Devit stood too, still keeping one of Raina's hands and decked Marc, not hard as he could but he could still hear the delightful crunch as some of his bones broke. Jasdero stood and they both lifted Raina out of her chair, careful not to dislocate her shoulders as they lifted her. She looked at them both, shocked.

"Thanks guys" she said, smiling lightly. They all started to walk out of the garden, not bothering to look at Marc whose face was bleeding. She didn't know if he was dead or what but she couldn't force herself to care.

"No problem Raina" answered Jasdero. They stopped at the edge of the garden because Raina stopped.

"Why did you guys come here?" she asked. Devit was inspecting the blood on his suit, well it wasn't his it was a gift from Fae. One he intended to burn as soon as he could but nevertheless. He looked at Raina when she asked her question.

"We came to get you. We thought we told you that before..." Devit answered.

"We're going home! We want Raina to come with! Hii!" Jasdero sounded excited and Devit gave him the 'Shut your mouth' look. He shouldn't have blurted that. Raina knew that their hometown had been destroyed years ago.

"You want me to come home with you? Why?" Devit was trying to think of a way to explain it to her but she suddenly shook her head. "You know what? Why does it matter? You two are my best friends and I trust you"

"So you'll come?" Jasdero asked, excitement glittering in his eyes.

"Yeah, as long as I can change first" she said.

"We need to change too" Devit pointed out.

"Oh why?" she asked, in an almost-whiny voice. "You two look so good!"

Devit felt his face heat up and he looked away trying to hide it. He grumbled something at her but he wasn't even sure what he said. He heard her laugh, just a light chuckle and he looked at her again. She was taking her hair down. The lace-hat was the first thing out of her hair and she tossed that onto the ground.

"Come on, I know a place we can change and then we best be on our way. America is a long ways away"

"Yeah, let's go."

She took their hands again and unlike the usual, Devit gripped her hand in his. She was his best friend and he felt like the need to kill her was dying. He knew it was wrong to be around her, but then again maybe that's why he was around her. Because it was wrong and it was a thrill to break all the rules. He sighed, he was over thinking things but he knew one thing;

If he and Jasdero didn't protect Raina, Tyki and Fae were sure to kill her.

* * *

Big thanks to Random Person, Passerby, and iPrincessBri for reviewing! Keep those review coming guys!  
Besides that, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This part one of Homecoming! This was just a little peek into what Raina had to deal with as a child. This chapter was fun to write and let me tell you guys something (This might be considered a spoiler, so if you don't like them, stop reading!) Things are about to get **deadly**. Now with that, I leave you! Please keep reading and reviewing!


	11. Homecoming: Fireflies

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
****Homecoming; Fireflies**

They were almost home and their homecoming was bittersweet.

On one hand, they were home and everything was familiar.

On the other hand though, they were home and the place they had once lived was gone. They had destroyed it – destroyed them – personally.

Raina walked a little behind them, looking around, holding her new bag that wasn't so girly. Her hair was up in a pony-tail and she was wearing black pants and a white shirt with a black coat over that. They were men's clothes of course. She wouldn't wear anything less.

"We're close" she said, but it wasn't a question. It was a statement and a true one at that. Devit just nodded and motioned for her to walk up closer to them. She came to walk between the brothers' who had changed out of their dressy clothes long ago. They were back in their usual except for the fact that Devit had pants on, more like Jasdero's usual attire.

They walked a little further as the sun started to set, knowing that they'd have to find a safe place to stop and rest soon. They really didn't mind sleeping outside, the winter's chill was almost gone and it was actually warm enough that the it'd be fine to sleep outside that night but they didn't want Raina outside. They felt it would be better if she was inside and out of the weather.

That's when they saw the inn. It was just there, all by itself, a cozy looking place, it also looked safe enough to stop one night at. It was a mix of wood and stone and looked sturdy, the type with a fireplace in all the public parts of it. Devit glanced at Raina, who looked tired but steady, like she could go a while longer, no matter how tired she was.

They got to the Inn, checked in and then headed to their room. They were going to share one. It would only have two beds but the twins knew they'd rather sleep side by side instead of alone anyway. They also knew Raina would be much more comfortable if she slept alone.

They walked into the quaint room and Devit sat down on the one bed, throwing his coat on a small chair across the room. Jasdero threw his coat on the floor and tossed his boots off as well. Devit pulled his boots off, dropping them by the bed. Raina took off her coat, dropping it on the chair next to Devit's jacket and took off her shoes. They all sat there, silent.

"So, you're back home" she said softly.

"Yeah" replied Devit, not knowing how to feel. Jasdero just nodded. Raina looked off towards where the sun had finally set and it was dark outside. She sighed, just a light feathery sound and then she turned her eyes back to them.

"Let's get some sleep boys, we'll set off first thing tomorrow morning" she said and then she laid down with her back to them. Devit and Jasdero looked at each other and then they both lay down, snuggled against each other and then they all went to sleep.

Raina opened her eyes. It was the middle of the night and she wasn't quite sure what woke her but she sat up, rubbed her eyes and gazed towards the window. It was the type of window that opened by pushing it outward. She saw something flash outside and curious; she stood and walked to the window. What she saw made her smile.

Fireflies. She hadn't seen them in years because they either didn't live in the area she was or it was too cold to see them. She figured that it'd be too cold now, but when she opened the window so she could lean against it and look outside, the breeze that blew softly in was warm like that of a summer night. Every time she saw fireflies it reminded her of the night that she fell asleep the fin the meadow with Devit and Jasdero. That was the first of many nights that they all fell asleep watching the tiny bugs light up.

She sighed leaned out the window a little more enjoying the breeze.

"Raina?" she almost jumped but did turn to see Devit sitting up. He got up, rubbing his eyes and looking tired. "What are you doing up?"

"I...was watching the fireflies"

"The fireflies?" he asked and then he walked over to the window and leaned out, seeing the bugs she was talking about. He watched them for a few moments and then leaned back in to look at her. "You still remember that night?"

"How could I not?" she asked. He smiled a little, and she looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable. He was standing really close to her and...

It shouldn't have mattered, but she couldn't help but notice him, like really notice him. He was good to her, even if he had been a jerk at first. He was one of her best friends and he was a person she trusted with her life. She knew, without even asking that he would not betray her.

Suddenly he was even closer. The details she never noticed before were much more obvious. Like the way his now golden eyes almost glowed in the dim light that only came from the stars, the slit that was the moon and the fireflies. She couldn't help feeling like a bird trapped in a cobra's stare. "Raina, you have something on your face." she heard him muttered. He brushed something off her cheek and she knew he could feel her skin heat up. He pressed his hands, gently against her face and for a moment it was like the world stopped. She saw him start to lean forward and she didn't know what she wanted. Was this it? Was she okay with this?

And just like that the world started again.

"Devi?" Jasdero's tired question stopped him and he looked up, his fingers still on her cheek.

"Over here Dero" he called and Jasdero looked over at him and her. Devit dropped his hands. She felt her face heat up even more and she looked down, glad that it was dark in the room and that Jasdero couldn't see. He got up and walked over to them with a sleepy stumble.

"What are you two doing?" he sounded a little annoyed. Maybe he was still half asleep.

"Looking at the fireflies" Raina could hear a little shake in Devit's voice. She didn't dare look at him though and she stepped back.

"I need to go back to sleep. Don't stay up too late guys" She quickly laid back on her bed, curling into a ball and trying to forget that what almost happened.

Devit looked over at Raina, ran his hand through his hair and then looked back at his brother. Jasdero was giving him a questioning look. He didn't know how to answer. He didn't know what almost happened himself. She had something on her cheek, he had brushed it off and then...

He clenched fists as he felt heat brush across his face, embarrassment maybe. Jasdero tilted his head to the side a little. "Are you alright Devi?" he asked.

"Yeah...just confused" he answered. He sighed and went to sit on the chair that held the coats. He plopped down and rubbed his head.

"We should go to bed, hii!" Jasdero said to him as he crawled back on the bed. He plopped down, taking up most of the bed space. Devit stood and pushed him over and they stayed curled together for the rest of the night.

_**The Next Morning**_

Devit woke up and bother Jasdero and Raina were gone. He looked around for them, feeling worried and alarmed. He sat up and the quickly stood. He turned towards the still open window and saw it was still rather early. The sun was still low in the sky. "Raina?"

"Right here!" He turned and saw her in the doorway, but still not Jasdero. Raina was in a robe and her hair was a little wet.

"Where were you?"

"This inn has a hot springs in the trees a little ways off. We went there." He finally saw she was holding another robe. He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering where she was going with this. "We have towels in the bathroom, you wanna come join us?"

"You were in it with Jasdero?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "There's one for guys and one for girls. There's a rock hiding the girls from the guys. Were just talking to each other over the rock. Don't worry; we weren't in the same one! Jeeze!" He saw her roll her eyes.

"I just don't think it'd be appropriate" he grumbled, trying to defend himself.

"Whatever. Grab a towel and I'll show you the way. You can just change in the bathroom"

"Change into what?" he asked.

He saw her face flash pink, and she put her hands on her hips. "Whatever you wear under your pants!"

"My underwear?" he asked. "Um..." He didn't know how to tell her the problems with that. Problem one, Jasdevi did not wear underwear. "I'll just change when I get to the hot spring." Problem two, neither of them was really good at avoiding that topic when it was brought up.

"Where are you going to get changed there?" she asked. He was happy that his avoiding-that-topic topic steered her in the right direction.

"I can change in front of my brother" he said with a hopefully nonchalant shrug.

"Oh, I guess you can, can't you?" she smiled, ignoring his attitude. "Go grab a towel and let's go then." He did as she said, grabbing a towel and heading back towards her. She smiled at him and then lead him out the door. He followed her closely, and saw her glance back at him a few times, just to throw him a smile.

"How far out is it?" he asked as they walked out the door of the inn.

"Not too far out." she answered, walking around the edge of the inn.

"What about this rock?"

"It's more of a wall carved out of this giant rock" she said, looking at him.

"Really now?"

"Really" They were walking on a path through a thin patch of trees. It was pretty but Devit didn't trust this area. When he as a kid, there were always thieves in the area and usually they were cut-throats and guys who would abuse girls. If one so much as tried to touch Raina...

His thoughts were cut off as Raina stopped, he almost ran into her. She was standing in front of a wooden gate, she half turned to look at him again. "Here we are! This right here is the boy's. Down a little is the girl's. There's no one else here right now so you and Jasdero will have it to yourselves!"

He didn't answer and waited for her to move but instead she frowned and leaned against the door, looking at him. They stared at each other for a little while and she looked away, her face heating up. He noticed how the blush was only light, but how it still made her skin glow.

"You seem tense" she said at last. "You've seemed that way for a while and I figured that maybe if…maybe if you go to a hot spring and get to relax a little…" She didn't finish but she did look at him again. "I worry about you Devit" Then she pushed off the door and walked away. Devit watched her go, not sure what to say.

He shook it off his mind, opened the door and walked in. Jasdero was waiting in there. He was climbing out of the water, his skin flushed from the heat. He smiled and waved to his brother. Devit noticed a certain look in his younger brother's eyes but didn't call him out on it.

"Are you getting in now Devi?" he asked.

"Yeah" he noticed the pile of clothes off to the far side. They were Jasdero's. He started taking off his clothes as well. First his shirt, he had forgotten his coat and then his boots. Lastly he slipped off his pants, quickly wrapping the towel around his waist. Maybe it was just him and his brother now, but later on other people could show up.

He slipped into the water carefully and sat on a small ledge in the water. He looked up and saw the rock that Raina had talked about. It was pretty big, but if he were determined, he could scale it pretty easily. He leaned back, actually relaxing, feeling a lot better than he had in a while.

"Devi?" He opened his eyes and looked over at his brother who only had his feet in the water now. "How do you feel about Raina?"

"Why?" he asked, sitting up straight, instantly feeling suspicious. The he felt ashamed. How could he be suspicious of his own brother? His twin? He pushed the feeling aside, forced himself to relax again and then gazed over at his brother.

"I heard what Fae said to you" he lowered his voice a little when he said her name.

"Oh" Devit knew he didn't look happy about that, he wasn't. Fae had said something that triggered…he didn't know what her words triggered in him. Maybe protectiveness over Raina? He knew he wanted to protect her, but so did Jasdero.

"Do you…do you care about her?" He almost seemed reluctant in his words.

"Of course I care about her. She's our best friend but…I…I don't know if I feel anything more than that for her" He felt his face heat up when he remembered the night before when he had almost…

"How do you know if you do?"

"What's with all the questions?" he finally exploded. Jasdero didn't even flinch, he just watched his brother. He was still waiting for his answer. "I don't know how you know Jasdero, I have no idea!" He growled to himself and wrinkled his nose. "I can tell you that it's annoying as all hell!"

Then he heard a splash. He looked and saw a few more small pebbles fall. He jumped up, looking up as well, he noticed Jasdero jumping at the same time. They both saw Raina lying across the large rock, looking down at them. She was wearing some weird black outfit that cover her up instead of a towel. It was a simple thing, sleeveless and he supposed it must have been comfortable since she seemed to move so easily in it. She had to have, since she was now on top of the rock.

"H-How long have you been up there?" he shouted up at her. She shrugged, looking at the twins with a blank expression. "Don't you know it's dangerous to be up there? How did you even get up there?" Once again she shrugged, as if she had no idea how she did get up there.

"I just wanted to see what you two were doing" she said finally. "I couldn't hear that much because you guys muttered a lot of it. Only a word here, a phrase there... I don't even really know what you guys were talking about." She didn't look embarrassed or anything so Devit supposed she was telling the truth. He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, watching her.

"You shouldn't be up there, hii" Jasdero's voice startled her a little and Devit tensed, sure she was going to fall. She gained back her balance and glanced downwards again.

"I know" she answered and she grinned. Even from how far away she was, his Noah eyes could catch the glimmer in hers. "And what would you two do if I fell?" she asked then.

"Catch you" Devit answered without hesitation.

"Are you sure you could?" she challenged.

"Jump down here and I'll show you" he dared her back. He didn't expect her to glare down at him and then jump. He cursed mentally and quickly moved, standing on some of the rocks underwater so he could catch her. Her weight hit him harder than he thought it would.

"Whoa!" She cried out right before Devit slipped backwards and they both fell into the water. He was never the strongest swimmer but the water was shallow. She fell against him though and her weight was pushing him further down. He quickly grabbed a hold of her and pushed against a rock, pushing them both to the surface.

"What were you thinking?" he shouted as soon as they had both broken above the surface of the water.

"You're the one who told me to jump! I didn't think you'd fall!" She glared at him, but it held no venom at all. It was a playful amused glare. He quickly swam to the edge and pulled himself out of the water and then reached in and pulled her out. Thanks to her antics they were both soaked. Her hair was sticking to her face and he knew his as too. She smiled at him anyway and got up, grabbing one of the two robes lying by their clothes. She slipped in on and then reached around looking for something until she found a towel.

"Where did you...?" he started to ask.

"They have a couple down here. I didn't know how many so that's why I made you grab that towel" She smiled easily, looking cheerful. She walked back over to him and plopped the towel on his head. He pulled it off just as she dropped to sit beside him. She took it from his hands and wrapped it around his shoulders. "You'll get cold"

"Believe me, no I won't"

"I don't want you to get sick."

"Believe me, I won't" he argued.

She looked up at the lightening sky, frowning a little. "The sun is rising" She looked back at him. "We should get going shouldn't we?"

"Yeah. Go back to the room and get dressed, we'll meet you up there" She nodded and hurried off. Devit watched her go, of course and then quickly shed the wet towels and got dressed. He ran his fingers through his still wet hair and looked over at Jasdero who had thought to grab his vest. Devit's jacket was up in his room but they had to give Raina time to get up there and get changed.

They only waited a few minutes then hurried up to the room where they found Raina combing her hair on the bed. The comb slid through her hair fairly easily and Jasdero pouted a little, he had hoped to comb her hair once again.

She was dressed again, not in any of her extra pairs of her uniform of course. They didn't know why she wouldn't dress in her uniform, not that they cared. Maybe it was because of the skirt and for a moment Devit was glad she did not wear her uniform. He put his jacket on, Jasdero grabbed their bag and Raina threw her stuff in her bag, picking it up.

"Ready?" She asked them, smiling.

"Yeah" Devit led the way out of the inn room and they hurried out, sneaking past the desk and out the door. Maybe it was wrong to skip on the bill, but none of them wanted to waste money on something they could skip.

They walked then, for a very long time and before they knew it, the sun was setting again. Devit, Raina and Jasdero had eaten a little while they walked, not wanting to stop while so close to the ruins of their home. They had passed by the ruins a few hours ago but the next town was another hour's walk away, at least at Raina's human pace.

Devit stopped and turned to her, Jasdero stopped at his side. "We need to run if we're gonna make it there" he told her. She looked confused. "You won't be able to keep up with us. We can run a ton faster than you can, Rain"

"One of us will have to carry you!" Jasdero sounded like he wanted to be the one to carry her, but Devit didn't want his brother tripping or something while carrying her. He shook his head at his brother and then looked back at Raina.

"Here" he held out one hand for her. "I'll carry you"

"Why can't Dero carrying her? Hii!" Jasdero whined before Raina even took a step.

"We can run again later and you can carry me Jasdero" she said, smiling at him. He grinned back, easily swayed. She took Devit's hand and he pulled her easily up into his arms. She settled down, to be more comfortable and he pulled her closer against his chest. She could get easily cold at the speed they could run.

"Ready?" he asked her, looking down. She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Let's see how fast you two can really run!" They both broke into mischievous grins, which she mimicked. Then they took off running and it was great! They loved running! It was beautiful and free and awesome and powerful! They felt powerful with every step. They moved fast, just as any Noah could. The wind blew their hair back from their faces. Devit glanced down at Raina. Her eyes were wide, but a smile was planted on her face. She was clearly enjoying this.

Her hair was blown against his chest and some of it flew up to brush against his neck and cheek. He felt his face flush a little as her scent washed over him again and again. It was amazing. He loved it and he knew he shouldn't. He knew that he and Jasdero should of killed her, still should kill her, but the thought of that was unbearable. They knew that to kill her would be the same as killing a part of themselves. She was such a natural part of his – their – lives, even after being away from her for seven long years.

She was their childhood, that was what she was. She was the reminder of home and love and understanding. They never told her, never would tell her, but they had been freaks in their home town. Too different from the other kids for them to understand. They never did. Even their own parents feared that the twins would never fit in, although they never said to the boys...at least not to their faces but they had heard them talking.

It was hard to understand how Raina became their friend sometimes. She seemed to see the world through a different lens. Maybe she did, but she was an Exorcist either way. It used to be so hard for him to control his temper around her, but lately, it was easy and he didn't care that she was an Exorcist anymore. She was Raina. The end.

They were getting close to the place and the Exorcist that was coming for the Innocence would be arriving shortly. The Innocence was found by a person in town but they had to send a Black Order Agent with money to get it. The person pretty much black mailed the Black Order. Funny.

Either way, they wanted to kill the Exorcist so they figured they'd keep Raina a town away so she wouldn't get too close to the danger. Smart, huh? They were sure it would work. They just had to keep Raina a town away, kill the Exorcist, destroy all the Innocence and then get back to their best friend.

They arrived in the town they were going to leave her in that night. They stopped right outside of town and Devit carefully set Raina on her feet. She stumbled a little, looking dizzy but smiled up at them either way. She leaned against him a little and he kept one arm around her, protective. He looked out at the familiar town, it wasn't his home, but he and Jasdero had been there as children, but only twice. No one here would remember them. Not after so long.

They guided Raina, once again all holding hands, to the inn. They walked in, got a room and headed up to it. Yeah, Devit and Jasdero were tired, but they had an Exorcist to kill. They all said their good nights and then laid down to go to bed but only waited till Raina was asleep to get back up and head off. They glanced over at her one last time and then got up, being careful not to make a sound. Devit walked over to her bed just for a moment to brush her hair back and then he and Jasdero jumped out the window and were gone.

Devit's warm fingers on her neck woke her up and she was aware that she had not slept long. She was also aware that the boys should still be in bed, but they were not. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and then she looked to see the window open. She stumbled over to it to see Devit and Jasdero's shadows disappearing in the night.

"What the hell are those two up to?" she muttered to herself, scratching her hair. She quickly changed into an extra Exorcist's uniform, it was the only clothing that she had that was all black and took off after the twins. She stumbled along behind them, staying in the thin trees next to the path. She knew they were way ahead of her and she had only a small chance on catching them. She had witnessed their speed first hand. They had ran so fast! It was glorious and she wished she could run like that! But of course she had to be human and there was no way she could compete with them.

In a way they scared her. They were so fast and strong, it was scary. She couldn't fight against them, because they were her friends and plus they were super-human. Not that it was bad that they were different, they just scared her.

She didn't have to go too awful long. She saw a town in the distance and then before that there was a small clearing in the thin trees. In the clearing was Devit and Jasdero. Then there was Kanda, a guy she knew from the Order. He had long black hair and was pretty cranky most of the time. She usually steered clear of the guy, though Lavi teased him quite a bit. She could see some wounds on Devit and Jasdero and even more on Kanda. He looked like he was having a rough time. He had a large gash on his chest. It looked like it was most of the way healed though, even if it looked to be life-threatening.

He was panting though, clearly at the end of his rope.

His sword-like Innocence was drawn but his hands were shaking a little. Devit and Jasdero were breathing heavier, but for the most part they looked like they were and would stay, in one piece. She could not see their expressions, their backs were to her, but she could see that Kanda looked pissed off as all hell.

He didn't make a sound but he charged at Devit and Jasdero, his sword ready. It was hard to see where everyone but Jasdero was in the dark because they all wore primarily black. It was Jasdero's golden locks that gave him away.

Then they were all moving to fast for a normal human to see. From what she caught, Kanda was unleashing a furious assault on the twins. She didn't know if she wanted to keep silent or scream. She didn't want him to kill them, but she had no right to stand against another Exorcist. If she did, her carefully kept secret would be reveled.

She bit her lip as she saw Devit fall to the ground. Jasdero was a few feet away from him, but Kanda was right there. Kanda stabbed downward, right into Devit's shoulder. She covered her eyes and her mouth, trying not to scream as she cringed into the nearest tree. She looked back up to see Devit ripping the sword out of his shoulder. Her threw the sword and Kanda away. Blood was running down his shoulder though and he quickly took off his coat, throwing it on the ground. He looked beyond pissed now and so did Jasdero.

"Blue Bomb!" she heard them shout and then she saw their guns go off. Kanda blocked the bullet with the edge of his sword and then he shook the ice off it again. The twins shot again and again, rapid fire. Kanda couldn't dodge them all in the end it was his leg that was hit. It was frozen directly to the ground. He tried to move it but couldn't. It gave the twins a good chance. They hurriedly placed themselves on either side of Kanda. Each placed a gun to the side of his head.

"Guess you lose Exorcist" said Devit in a cheerful voice. There was bright red blood dripping on the ground from him.

"I don't think so" Kanda swung his sword, cutting into both of them but not before they could fire two Red Bombs into his chest and back. He fell, even with the ice clamping his leg. It cracked and it sounded like he had broken it. Raina could hardly watch anymore. She felt very, very sick. She watched as Jasdero, who had a cut on his chest took Kanda's Innocence. Devit took another piece of Innocence from somewhere in Kanda's bag. She could see the Exorcist starting to stir but it was too late.

With twin flashes of light, both pieces of Innocence broke. Raina felt the tears start to slide down her face. She _never _wanted to see the twins like that. She had caught the look on their faces, the pleasure that they got from destroying the Innocence. She worked to keep herself quite as she knew it wasn't over and she couldn't force herself to leave until it was.

Devit grabbed Kanda, forcing him to look up. Kanda was still alive which was amazing. She watched him put the gun to Kanda's chest and shoot. Somehow she knew that Kanda would not be getting back up.

That is when the sobs broke loose and she let one shudder out of her. She covered her mouth with her hands to keep the sobs contained but they kept hiccuping out of her. She saw Devit and Jasdero turn to look at what was making the nose. She saw their eyes! Their eyes! They were the most unfamiliar eyes that they had ever worn! She felt the sobs come out again.

There was a sudden realization in their eyes and they looked horrified. "R...Raina!" cried out Devit. She didn't answer him though. She simply shook her head and took off into the trees. She could not answer them after watching what she had just watched.

Devit couldn't believe it. He was covered in quickly drying blood with a few wounds that, now that the adrenaline rush was over, stung and hurt. He watched the trees where Raina took off into, as if she would come back. He swallowed hard and then looked at Jasdero. He looked horrified as well.

"We have to go after her" he said.

Devit nodded, grabbed his coat and then took off towards the direction that she went in. They had to find her. But rejection washed through Devit, it was painful, even more so than his wounds. If they did find her, would they be the ones to kill her?

_**Nearby**_

Fae laughed, once and very loudly. "Quiet" Tyki ordered. "Do you want them to hear you?" She shut up but she was grinning.

"That was great! Just beautiful! Did you see the look on her face?" she said in an excited, but low voice. Tyki smiled just a little. Her enthusiasm was a little catchy. She had a wide grin on her face, she was ready to do what she needed to. Tyki knew that now.

"Well, we best be on our way then. Are you ready Fae?"

"It will be bloody and glorious!" she said, sighing as if she were talking about a beautiful dress.

"It needs to be quick Fae" he told her, frowning just a little. "We don't want the twins to walk in on the killing"

"Oh poo on them!" Fae ground her teeth together. "I _want_ it to be bloody!"

"Fae we are on a limited time schedule. Let's go already" Sure she had a lot of the enthusiasm, but she as very pushy and childish, although most Noah were. He jumped out of the tree he and her had been hiding in and they both ran. They had to find and kill Raian before Jasdevi did. If they killed her, their family life would go back to normal. Beside that, Tyki didn't want to destroy another Noah.

They had to do this, for their own good. Like it or not.

* * *

Well, thats part 11. Yes, Kanda is dead. I warned you! But its not over! Not by a looong shot! I hope all of you can forgive me for killing the unkillable Kanda (had to throw some character death in there!) but I hope you all keep reading anyway! Please keep reviewing!

And thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! For the record, no I can not resist Allen's puppy eyes. Haha, see you next time guys!


	12. Forgiveness & Denial

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
****Forgiveness & Denial **

It was set. They were ready. There was nothing that could stop them now. They were waiting for her to walk into her death. It was something that no one could change. All they had to do now was wait it was all set.

Raina ran even faster, as fast as she could. She couldn't stop the sobs from breaking out of her chest. She could barely see where she was running and she kept falling down. She was a clumsy person, sure, but she didn't know why she couldn't keep her balance long enough to get away.

She could hear their voices behind her, shouting for her to stop but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She was so scared and tired but remembering their eyes. The look in their eyes had been so frightening that she couldn't get it out of her head. Their eyes had been completely Noah. They had been sharp and angry, powerful and murderous. That look their eyes scared her more than anything ever had before.

Running seemed to be really helping though. At least she was moving. At least she was going somewhere…

She stumbled again, falling to the ground hard. She gasped for breath and then she drug herself back onto her feet. She glanced behind her and started to run again. She could not let them catch her. She didn't know if she ever wanted to see them again, she was scared.

She only ran a little further when she tripped but this was a bigger trip. She was tumbling down a hill. She cried out just as she hit the bottom. She pushed herself up but as soon as she moved her one ankle she knew she had somehow twisted it during the fall.

"No" she whimpered. She tried to move it again but it hurt way too much. She heard them above the hill. She forced herself to crawl over to the tree and press her back against it. She closed her eyes and held her breath. She did not want to be found before she could think a while.

"Raina! Raina! Please!" she heard Devit's voice and it sounded so desperate, so _human_. She swallowed hard and shook her head. "Raina! Please Raina! We're sorry! We're _sorry!_" She felt the need to answer them. It was almost instinct to answer Devit when his voice was _that_ sorry. He sounded downright miserable. Plus he was hurt, they both were. They needed her.

She thought back to the moment where they had killed Kanda. She kept thinking back to that moment. Could it have only been minutes ago? It felt so surreal. Sure, she wasn't the greatest friend of Kanda's, she barely liked the guy but it seemed wrong for her to sit there and comfort and help his killers. She was sure her Innocence would get her back for this, some day. Still, Devit and Jasdero were her friends. Her best friends, even if they were all clearly very different now. She couldn't abandon them.

"Devit! Jasdero!" she called out their names but before she got any further a hand came and clamped her mouth shut. She screamed into the hand, hoping to get Devit or Jasdero to hear her. Instead she got smacked, rather hard, across the face.

"Shut up. They don't need to get involved in this now do they sister dearest?"

That voice! It made Raina freeze. Who ever was holding her let her go and pushed her away. She looked behind her expecting to see her sister, just as she used to be with her short hair and her blue eyes. Instead she looked an awful lot like Devit or Jasdero with her predator golden eyes and cross-shaped scars on her forehead. And her blonde hair! It was pitch black. Raina felt slightly sick.

"Hey big sis, you look a little pale" Fae gave her a smile filled with teeth that were too sharp to be human. Raina worked on not hyperventilating.

"You're a Noah?" she asked.

"So you know what we are? They told you?" she _tsk_'ed. "Stupid boys, they should have never told you, but it doesn't matter now I guess"

"Fae, don't play. She needs to die." Raina looked over at the sound of another voice. It was the guy, Tyki. He smiled at her, it was a light sarcastic smile. "Unless you'll let me kill her"

"She's _my_ sister! I get to kill her!" Raina started to move away, trying to get on her feet. Sure her ankle hurt but the need to live was stronger than the need to rest her wounded ankle. A breeze whipped around her and then slammed her against a tree. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Fae...Why are you doing this?" She asked. Maybe if she could connect with her sister she could at least find a moment to escape.

"Well...I don't really have the time to tell you" she glanced back at Tyki. "But I'll be quick about it!" Tyki frowned, deeply and sighed. "So for one, you're my sister. Duh, everyone who knew the old me has to be destroyed. You are on the _top_ of that list my dear Raina."

"Fae, you don't have to do this."

"Oh, but I want to Raina." she smiled, the smile was cruel. "You don't know the _joy_ of killing! The beauty in it! Oh my dear sister, they say killing someone you love is the ultimate thrill and I love you more than I did papa or that stupid boy I was to marry. You're my twin so to kill you..."

"It'll hurt you Fae!" Raina cried out quickly. "It'll hurt because we are connected. When I feel pain you-" her words were cut off because it felt like her air was stolen from her. She gasped for breath but couldn't seem to get any air into her lungs.

She saw Tyki and Fae both grinning. Raina lifted her hand and neither seemed threatened. She couldn't make a sound but her Innocence seemed to know what to do. It activated and extended in attack. As soon as Fae and Tyki jumped she was free to breathe again. She gasped for breath, taking as much in as she could in the short time she had. Her head was spinning but she had to move. She was moving within a moment. It was hard as her whole body cried out for air and her ankle in pain. She had to keep moving.

This was worse than when she saw Kanda die. This was much worse because she knew she might be the one to die. "Devit!" she screamed as loud as she could manage. If they could find her, they could out run them. It'd be so much easier than her stumbling run. "Devit! Help! De-"

She stopped screaming and stumbled to the ground as she ran right into the chest of Tyki. She looked up at him. Her Innocence was still activated.

"Well hello again Raina" he said, pleasantly. He grabbed her by the arm, even coated with the Innocence and pulled her to her feet. "I've looked forward to killing you."

"Like I'll fucking let you" She grabbed the arm that he was holding her with, her claw sinking into his flesh. He cried out and threw her away from him. She landed on the ground hard but scrambled to her feet, holding her claws ready. She smiled a little at the blood that was running from Tyki's wounds, she knew that it was the first wound she inflicted on him that had pissed him off. She wondered what two wounds would do to him?

She could see the anger in his face, but before he could act a large gust of wind threw her into the air. She landed in a clearing, right by a large tree on the other edge of the clearing. The wind was strong, whipping around her. Fae walked into the clearing slowing, looking pissed beyond belief.

"How _dare_ you hurt Tyki" she snarled. In that moment Raina knew that Fae was going to kill her. Still her sister approached slowly. Raina tried to think up a plan. Running was out. Finding the twins was out. She guessed she'd have to fight, but how could she fight against her own twin?

Then a huge fireball was suddenly flying right at Fae. Tyki was there in an instant to block it with one of the enlarge butterfly-like creatures he seemed to control. He was frowning deeply, his hair all messed up. He combed it back from his face and glanced back at Fae whose eyes were wide with shock.

Raina who was still on the ground almost couldn't grip what was happening. Two arms came down and lifted her up. She almost wanted to cry, seeing them again. They had come back for her even after she had been terrible and ran away from them. She couldn't believe how good they were to her. She deactivated her Innocence so she would not hurt them. She trusted them after all.

"Jasdevi" Tyki said, a tone of greeting to his voice but there was also heavy disapproval.

Neither of the twins said anything. They glared, their guns ready to shoot at any moment. Raina looked them over quickly. They were both covered in dried blood but their wounds seemed alright, almost healed even. It surprised her how quickly they healed but she supposed it was good else they could be in trouble right now.

"You shouldn't defend her" Fae stepped around to stand beside Tyki. "She is an Exorcist. If you defend her, you're a traitor"

"She's our best friend, hii! We won't let you kill her" Jasdero's voice was threatening and angry. He clearly did not like what was happening.

"Leave" Devit growled. "Leave or we'll rip you the fuck apart!"

"Devit, Jasdero...They're your family aren't they?" she asked quietly.

"Closest thing we have" Devit explained in a soft tone. "But they'll kill you Raina"

"I know, but you shouldn't go against your family for me. It's wrong. They'll kill you guys" She felt afraid for them. She knew that, they had told her that before hadn't they? Or maybe she had just thought it before, she couldn't remember.

Devit's arm came around her waist and he pulled her closer. She felt her face heat up as she stumbled into his chest. "We're not going to let them kill any of us"

Jasdero pressed closer to them. "We're tough!"

She glanced over at Fae and saw her eyes narrow as she looked at Devit and then her. Raina wondered what Fae was looking for? Devit and Jasdero were her best friends, that was it but...

She refused to think about last night. She would not because that thought wasn't one she needed to have. Devit and Jasdero were her _friends_. Devit was her friend. She would not think of him in any other way, even when being this close to him made her blush. She wouldn't because it wasn't right. Or maybe she was just afraid of him not feeling the same way. She bit her lip, this was not the time for these thoughts but she couldn't stop them from flooding her mind.

"Just kill her Jasdevi" said Tyki. "You should have killed her a long time ago"

"We know" Devit called back. "But we couldn't then and we won't now"

"Don't be traitors!" snarled Tyki. Something underlying in his voice kind of said that Tyki didn't really want to kill them. Raina looked up at the twins who didn't look torn at all. The only thing on their face was protectiveness.

"Guys, you don't have to fight and we don't have to kill her. She just has to die" Fae's voice was soft and sweet.

"No"

"Go away, hii"

Fae's face became angry. "Fine! We'll kill you too then!" She lifted her arms and then pointed it at the three of them. The wind hit them with a force that would send a normal person flying. Instead Devit grabbed Raina and turned his back to the wind. He held her against hist chest tightly while Jasdero kept a hold her waist just in case his brother slipped. She closed her eyes to keep dirt and other things out of her eyes but opened them to see if the Fae was going to stop the wind soon. Instead she saw Tyki jumping towards Devit's unprotected back. His butterfly-weapon posed to stab.

"Devit!" she cried. "Watch out!"

He glanced up and turned fast. He somehow knocked Tyki to the side and then Jasdero and he shot their gun, once. Tyki managed to dodge the bullet. Devit was still holding Raina close, pressing her against his chest, as if he could shield her from the other two Noah.

"Let me go Devit!" she said, pushing against him. "You need to let me fight too"

"Shut up. They'll kill you"

"You don't know that" But he didn't say anything more. He quickly knocked her legs out from under her and caught her head before it hit the ground.

"We need to get out of here Dero" he said to his brother and they both started to run but the wind slammed into them sending them sprawling onto the ground. Raina fell away from them and she was on her feet quickly. She reactivated her Innocence and held it at a ready. They both attacked at the same time and she manged to dance away from them, even with her wounded ankle. Somehow it didn't even hurt anymore but she figured that was the adrenaline.

Her sister came at her from one side and Tyki the other. She danced around them both and then tried to cut into Tyki again. He used his weapon to block and then throw her into the air where Fae's wind slammed her back down into the ground. She saw Tyki coming towards her, ready to slit her throat when he dodged a block of ice. He turned to see the twins. They were on their feet again, looking pissed.

Raina jumped up and started towards them. They held up their hands. She stopped and realized that Tyki and Fae had froze in spot too.

"If we're going to protect Raina we have to combine" they said at the same time. They both smiled at Raina and she gave them a questioning look. She had no idea what they meant.

"You wouldn't" growled Tyki.

"What?" Fae didn't seem to get it either.

They all watched as the twins put their guns to the other's head. Raina started to shake her head and opened her mouth to speak when the twins shot, at the same time. Neither of them fell, but the guns slipped from their hands. Then Raina screamed. She ran forward, deactivating her Innocence. She grabbed on to Devit's shirt.

"Devit! Jasdero! Why would yo-" She looked down at their shadows that were combining. She noticed that they were still on their feet by their own doing. It was as if they were holding themselves up. Then there was a cloud of smoke that filled the clearing, making it hard to see. Suddenly she didn't have a hold of Devit's shirt anymore. It was like it wasn't even there.

She spun around, looking for her friends but they didn't seem to be there at all. "Devit! Jasdero!" She yelled for them and then there was a hand on her shoulder. She thought it was one of the twins but when she turned the man there was much taller than either of the twins.

He smiled lightly at her. "We're right her Rai" His voice was familiar but not. He had long blonde hair, golden just Jasdero's except on the crown of his head was black hair that swirled with the blonde. His eyes were golden and he was dressed primarily in red. He had makeup that reminded her of a combination of Devit and Jasdero's covering the one eye she could see. The other eye was covered by his hair.

"Devit? Jasdero?" she asked feeling breathless. He smiled even more.

"You can call us Jasdevi right now"

She looked at them...him for a moment and then thew her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "I'm just glad you guys are alright"

"So you're not afraid of us?" he asked. She felt his hand stroke her hair and the other hand press gently against her back.

"No" It was the truth. She wasn't afraid of him. He was still her friends, even if they were combined. She didn't know they could do that, but after seeing Fae throw around wind, which she knew was Fae's doing by now, she knew she wouldn't be surprised. Noahs had strange powers, but then again, so did Exorcists.

"How touching" She turned but Jasdevi pull her halfway behind him. It was Tyki talking he didn't seem very happy about any of this. "You understand the consequences now don't you Jasdevi?"

"Yeah" he answered "But we're not going to die here today" She looked at them and then back at Tyki and Fae.

"Neither of us are dying today" she told them. Fae laughed, her laugh was high, but so familiar it made Raina want to slap herself. How could she fight against her own sister? She looked up at the combined Jasdevi and realized that he would be fighting against someone that was like a brother to him. She would have to suck it up and fight, no matter what.

Jasdevi looked down at Raina as she activated her Innocence. He, they, didn't want her to fight, but he had to let her. There was no way he could drive off two Noah at the same time all while keeping them off of her. He could drive off the two Noah by himself, if only she wasn't there. She would be in danger of him turning on her as well. If he didn't check himself he could attack her without thinking. She was an Exorcist and therefore his enemy.

It'd be so much easier if Devit and Jasdero didn't love her so much. Even if their love was different, it was love...

He watched Tyki and Fae carefully, waiting for their attack. He almost didn't see Fae move. She was using the wind to silence her steps as at the same time speed herself up. She charged, trying to attack Raina without him noticing but he caught her by the waist and threw her back as she got within inches of Raina.

Raina didn't seemed shocked, in fact she was still standing her ground. Then she was moving. She pushed him back with one clawed hand, and she swatted at Tyki with the other. Tyki had tired another sneak attack but instead he almost got a face full of Raina's claws. He jumped back over to were Fae was getting up off the ground. Fae looked pissed and she hissed at her sister. Raina just smiled.

Fae let out a angry shriek and tried to charge forward to attack but Tyki caught her arm. He was watching them careful, most likely coming up with a plan. He waited, keeping close to Raina. They would not break his guard.

Fae came forward, only a few steps so Tyki was behind her. She clenched and unclenched her hands for a moment and then she slammed them down on the ground. A huge gust of air hit Jasdevi and Raina, driving them apart. He landed on his feet. Raina rolled her feet when she hit the ground. Her claws were ready for when Fae attacked her.

Jasdevi was about to run to her add when Tyki blocked his way. Jasdevi growled through his teeth but Tyki attacked. It was easy to dodge them. It was not easy to attack back. Even if Tyki and the twins did not get along they were still like siblings and this was hard for Jasdevi.

He glanced over to Fae and Raina. Raina looked like she was having a hard time as well. She looked like she didn't want to fight against her own sister any more than Jasdevi wanted to fight against Tyki. He saw her move out of the way as Fae sent gusts of winds that were sharp as blades towards her. He glanced back at Tyki who was openly attacking him, but the regret was clear in his eyes.

"Jasdevi, just stand down" he said,low enough that only he could hear. "Just let us kill her. You don't have to watch"

"I can't let you kill her" he answered stopping. Tyki stopped as well.

"Why not?" he asked, looking frustrated.

"We love her"

Tyki sighed. "So you think, but what happens when she tries to kill you? She could also go suicidal from the stress of not trying to kill you"

"We won't let her" he said simply. "Tyki she means a lot to us. You don't know what we feel about her"

He glanced over at Fae. "I think I do"

Jasdevi snorted. "Whatever. We won't let you kill her. End of Story" Tyki shook his head sadly. He looked at Jasdevi, just for a moment and then raised his weapon to the ready.

"Well then, I'll just have to kill you. End of Story"

"If you can" he challenged and then Tyki was attacking, slicking at Jasdevi all the while Jasdevi dodged and stabbed at Tyki with his locks of hair. It was easy for both of them to do both at the same time, but they both had a third task at hand. Watching the girls. Fae and Raina's fight was slightly lopsided, with Fae being a Noah, but Raina wasn't one to be counted out. She was fast, for a human, and she was able to block attacks with her Innocence.

They were both strong and they were twins so it was almost like they were picking the moves out of each other's heads. Jasdevi didn't noticed when Tyki got closer. He was checking on Raina again, that's why when Tyki's weapon sliced down his arm he yelped in pain.

In retribution he slammed his hand on Tyki's chest and sent him flying. He touched his bleeding arm, the sleeve now ripped. He just imagined it fixed and it was. The bleeding would stop soon anyway. He was focused on Tyki again who was coming to attack again. Tyki seemed even more focused, maybe mad because he let Jasdevi lay a hand on him.

Jasdevi grinned, tempting him to make a rash action. Instead Tyki backed up, like he was walking backwards up a set of stairs. Soon he was standing several feet in the air. He looked down at Jasdevi with a look that could only be described as emotionless.

"What too scared to be down here with me?" he asked. Tyki started to smile slowly and Jasdevi was confused. Why was he looking like that. Tyki's eyes glanced at something behind Jasdevi and he turned just in time for a large gust of air to knock him down. It didn't cut him, but it left him vulnerable. No body acted on this though. Raina was at his side then, pulling him up carefully with her claws.

"Are you alright?" she asked sounding a bit breathless.

"Yeah" he answered, feeling worried for her. They didn't get more than that out before both Fae and Tyki attacked them once again. The pair separated them again, this time with Fae attacking Jasdevi and Tyki attacking Raina. Jasdevi didn't like that, Tyki was a much better fighter than Fae. Fae was new and although her instincts were good, she wasn't half the fighter Tyki was...

Meaning Jasdevi could defeat her easily and drive off Tyki. He grinned at the girl and avoided a blast of razor sharp wind. He jumped into the air and created a star, sending it down to smash into her. She avoided it, but didn't count on the edges being sharp. She received a cut down her shoulder and back for her carelessness. She just growled, as if it wasn't a big deal but she stopped using her right arm as much, seeing as that was the arm that was injured.

He sent all of his hair at once at her. She stood there like a frightened animal before Tyki grabbed her and moved her out of the way. The pair tumbled to the ground. Tyki wasn't hurt, but he had some dust on him. Fae's wound got covered in dust but other than that she just seemed shocked. She looked at Tyki who looked away. Jasdevi glanced at Raina who was looking just as shocked.

She looked at him and from her look he guessed he'd be in a bit of trouble for the last stunt if they survived. _If?_ He scoffed to himself _We _will_ survive. _There was no if about it. He would make sure they survived this. The best way would be to get away when they could. He glanced at Tyki and Fae again. They were wrapped up in each other. Tyki seemed to be making sure that she wasn't hurt.

Jasdevi dashed to Raina's side and picked her up. She didn't protest. She deactivated her Innocence and tangled her fingers in his shirt. He started towards the nearest set of trees when a gust of wind tied him up, literally. He couldn't move a inch except to hug Raina closer to him, to hopefully protect her.

"Bastard" hissed Fae. He turned his head a little to see her approaching. Boy did she look mad. "You could have _killed_ me!" Her words weren't loud, they were soft, but even more dangerous than if she had screamed them.

_Fuck_ he thought. He quickly imagined a star to block her from getting any closer and as he did the wind cut off. He jumped, meaning to go into a tree but Tyki, who seemed to appear out of no where, grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground. He heard something crack and he was quick to look at Raina. Her hand was bleeding. He wondered for a moment how that happened until a tree branch fell to the ground next to them. She had tried to hold on to the tree branch....Which would have mad him laugh if the situation wasn't so grim.

"Go" he pushed her away and got to his feet to face Tyki and Fae.

"I'm not leaving you" she said, taking her place by his side.

"You guys are so touching that it makes me sick" commented Fae. "You're just...just..." She shook her head as she was unable to find the words. "Jasdevi, you are part of the Clan of Noah! You have better taste than this...Exorcist!"

"Better tastes? Do you want to speak about better tastes my dear sister?" Raina cut in. "Your tastes in a lot of things is _warped_!"

"Shut up!" Fae shrieked back. "Your don't know _anything_ about me anymore Raina! Don't pretend you do! You've been away for five years! You don't know anything anymore!" She was breathing heavier now and the wind was dancing around her. Her golden eyes were practically glowing.

Raina just returned the glare at her sister. Her violet eyes simmering with their own anger. Then without warning Fae attacked Raina with a huge gust of air. Within a second, Raina's Innocence was activated and she was throwing the attack aside. She ran at her sister, jumping into he air before she was too close to her.

"Wolf's Claw!" Her armor shifted but Jasdevi didn't get to see anymore because Tyki attacked him again.

"I feel better fighting you myself" he said as he slashed at Jasdevi's chest.

"Oh? Whys that?" he asked, pretending to be interested. He caught Tyki's arm with his hair before Tyki phased through it and slashed at his face. Jasdevi was able to dodge it but almost lost his balance.

"Because she's not a very good fighter yet. But don't tell her I told you that"

"Oh don't worry I won't" He tried to get Tyki once again with his hair but Tyki just phased through it. His phasing through everything was starting to get rather annoying. Tyki was rather annoying to Jasdevi in general, but that wasn't a thought that went well with the current battle.

Raina was very wrapped up in her battle with her sister. She was strong and very quick because of the wind. It was hard to keep a tab on her, to dodger her blows. Her armor protected her, for the most part. A few times now Fae had cut through the armor, or she had blown her air between the tiny cracks in the plates. She knew she had some minor cuts on her arms, but didn't let them bother her, she couldn't. She had to keep her head in the fight or risk losing it.

She danced around a blast of air and blocked another. Her sister was grinning, so confident in her victory she was barely paying attention. She couldn't get how her sister could have such horrid form and still preform the way she was. It was more like she was doing a clumsy dance than fighting.

Raina frowned. "Your form is horrid" she commented to her sister. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to fight?" she meant no insult for her question but her sister seemed to take it as one. She thew a gust of air, not to attack but to knock Raina off her feet. Raina blocked it but her sister raced up to her and kicked her in the stomach. She landed on her side. All the air left her body for a moment. She rolled to her stomach to push herself up but her sister jumped onto her back.

She sat down, pulling Raina's arms behind her back. She leaned down so Raina could glance over at her. "Do you want to see horrid?" she asked. Then she sucked in a deep breath and let out a whistling wind. Raina's eyes went to find where the wind would hit. It Jasdevi right in the chest. He fell to the ground but quickly tried to right himself.

Raina heard that time always slowed when something horrible happens, but time seemed to speed up for her.

Jasdevi was almost up in a sitting position when Tyki jumped out of nowhere and shoved him back down. Then without warning and without hesitation, Tyki shoved his weapon through Jasdevi's chest. Raina saw his blood splatter, but Tyki didn't seem to care. Jasdevi arched up for a moment and then with a choking gurgle fell to the ground and was still.

Raina fell the tears run down her face but could only force herself to whisper "No" She swallowed and waited for Jasdevi to get up. "Devit? Jasdero"

Tyki left his weapon impaled in Jasdevi and turned to look at Raina and Fae. His face was emotionless, but Fae was grinning, maybe at the blood. Raina started to sob, the sobs shaking her body. "No! No! No"

"Face it, Raina" said Fae in a sing-song voice. "Your boyfriend is dead"

She could only cry out in denial, the sobs still shaking her body.

* * *

The story isn't over. Review and the next part will be out sooner.


	13. Transformation

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
****Transformation**

Raina's body was shaking, unable to understand _how_ this could happen. _How _could havehe been…_How_ could he have lost? She was still aware of his sister sitting on her back, of her laughter. She was giving off a maniacal laughter as Raina seemed to break into pieces as the grief started to eat her whole.

He was...They were gone. They were gone and it hurt so bad. It was like she was purposfully stabbing herself over and over. If only she had....Maybe if she had...What if...? She couldn't say she could have prevented Jasdevi's death. She could say she was the cause of it. He had been fighting for _her._ It made it almost unbearable. He, they, Jasdero and Devit had died _for her_. To protect her and it made the pain even more unbearable.

She felt the tears start to slide down her face faster and she was shaking, crying and gasping for breath she was crying so hard.

_HOW COULD THEY HAVE LOST?_

The words screamed in her head until that was all she could hear. She felt her sister's laugh stop.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, leaning down again. "Does it hurt knowing that he loved you? Knowing that he died _because_ of that love?" Raina swallowed hard, fighting the urge to cover her ears. She felt the tears start to slow, but they were still falling. How many tears did one body hold?

She felt something crawling across her nerves though, something that was like pain, except hotter and more violent. This something started to eat at the pain. She didn't know what it was, couldn't even start to guess for a few long seconds. She then realized that it was anger, pure, utter fury like she had never felt. She knew she could hold it off and grieve and die or she could take that fury and use it.

She chose to use it.

Somehow she got her sister off her. One moment the girl was on her back, the next she was on the ground, looking stunned. Raina was on her feet. She ran to be at Jasdevi's side, only to get punched in the chest. Tyki hit her hard enough to make her lose her breath but she was up in a moment, back on her feet, the anger boiling over now.

Her Innocence was burning her fingers now and as she looked down to see why she saw that they were glowing red-hot and then they slowly turned to white. It was painful, but an almost likeable sort of pain. She saw that her sister and Tyki were looking at her Innocence too.

Without warning, her Innocence tightened on her fingers, closing down and shrinking. On her left hand two 'cords' of the white hot metal flew from her middle finger to across the back of her hand. She watched as those two cords wrapped themselves twice around her wrist and then the metal went back to its usual silver. She glanced on her right hand and saw that the ring was still glowing white hot. Two cords shot from this ring two but only went a little further up her finger to right under the joint. There they looped around twice and the metal cooled.

She didn't get time to think about this minor change in her Innocence because they weren't over. She barely thought about it and her Innocence activated. Her Innocence was now flat on her skin, no longer armor like, but still she felt safe beneath it. First it covered her hands in white, silver clasping over her wrists, and the white ran up her arms and over her chest. A collar sprouted to protect her neck and the coat she now wore was long and swirled around her. The pants were also white and the silver armor that covered her still white boots was shining even in the dim lighting. She arched back her head as the helmet came up over her head, shielding her eyes and locking her hair within it. Somehow even though the silver helm covered her eyes she could see perfectly.

Swirling, beautiful designs decorated her helm and the silver that clung to her wrists. She looked up at Fae and Tyki, who looked shocked. They both looked like they didn't know what to make of Raina's stunning transformation. She realized that she had nothing to fight with even as she had her armor, but didn't let it bother her. She knew she could win now. Her Innocence was working with her, they were at one hundred percent.

She started to walk towards them, ready to fight them, both of them if she had to. She glanced once more over at Jasdevi and without warning her tears began to flow again. But the reminder of _why_ her Innocence seemed to have changed gave her the strength to do this. She was going to destroy them, she was an Exorcist. It was her job.

She lifted up her hands and looked at the white cloth that covered them. With barely a thought, the silver on her wrists covered them and then extended into long, thin claws. She lowered her hands and stood ready for the slightest movement from Fae or Tyki. They barely seemed to be breathing.

Fae acted first, raising both her arms and launching a blast of wind right at her. She jumped up into the air and she seemed to go much higher than she expected to. It was like the armor was powering up her muscles and giving her strength.

"What?" she heard Fae cry and Raina landed on the ground as if it didn't matter that she had somehow just jumped ten feet in the air. Raina felt completely ready and able to take on her sister and Tyki.

Fae watched his sister jump into the air and land as if it was no problem at all. Even with her boots, which were heeled, she landed easily. It was unreal and Fae didn' like it one bit. Raina was dressed like a Knight of the Innocence or the Good in the world or whatever. It kind of made Raina a little sick to think about. She looked at Tyki, worried.

Was she stronger now? She seemed to be stronger than a regular human had the right to be but that could just be an illusion, couldn't it? She couldn't be one hundred percent sure so she tensed as her sister started to approach, slowly. Then her sister was running, just a little faster than normal but it was still alarming.

"Fae move!" she heard Tyki order and she spun into the air, letting the currents lift her, to avoid the attack. The air held her up as if she was a part of it and Tyki jumped into the air and landed next to her. The small vortex that swirled lightly around her brushed against him as he walked closer ot her.

"What happened to her?" she asked, glancing down at her sister.

"Her emotions gave her Innocence a new form…so I think" explained Tyki, sounding unsure. Fae wrinkled her nose. The Innocence responded to her sister's emotions? That was just abnormal. It had to be destroyed. She would destroy it.

"How do we kill her?"

"We'll have to scrape that scrap metal off her first" She grinned at Tyki's words.

"Painfully?" she asked, feeling a thrill deep within her bones. She saw Tyki shrug and she dove down to attack her sister, but somehow, even as the armor covered her eyes, she saw Fae coming. Her claws got longer and before Fae knew what happened she was impaled. Her blood dripped down the claws on Raina's armor. It was just through her stomach but the pain that Fae was experiencing was stunning.

She saw Raina grimace, feeling her pain as well. She took the moment she had and kicked Raina, as hard as she could. The same moment, Raina flung her off her claws. They both fell to the ground. Tyki was by Fae in a second, lifting her up, trying to help her but Fae was angry now. _How dare_ she stab her. Fae place her hand against the still bleeding wound and looked at her sister again. She could see the tears making a steady track down her face.

"Crying?" she called at her. "Over a broken toy? You are pathetic Raina" Raina's mouth twisted into an angry frown. Then she charged at both the Noahs. Tyki grabbed Fae and jumped into the air. Raina stayed on the ground watching them. They couldn't see her eyes but they had a feeling that they were resentful.

"Beast's Armor; Phoenix" The moment the words left her mouth her armor changed. It went from white and silver to scarlet and gold. It almost looked as some parts of her armor were feathers that brushed gently against the ground. Her helmet was gold with feather-like designs on it and her claws were more like talons now.

"What the hell?" Fae flinched back from her sister, almost as if she had slapped her. Tyki had a similar reaction. They really didn't know what to think of her transformation or rather her armor's transformation. She did happen to glance down and saw something silver glinting on the ground by her feet. She used the wind to blow it into her hand. Looking at it, it was an ring. She didn't get to look at it anymore. Raina was on the move again.

Raina jumped into the air again, but this time higher and her talon-like-claws almost hit Fae but caught Tyki's calf. He stumbled back and before she knew it they were falling. The ground seemed to be approaching faster than it should. She quickly created a bed of air below them and it caught the two of them. Raina was on the ground again, moving quickly towards them. She was extremely fast and it was concerning. She raised her talon-claws up again to attack but Fae blocked her with a gust of air.

She was strong and threw the air away. Fae would have liked to know how she was doing what she was doing. She was attacking like it was all she could do. Almost like she was nothing more than a beast her armor controlled. Then again she had called her Innocence _beast_ armor. Fae supposed the name was right then.

"We have to kill her, fast" she told Tyki glancing at him.

"I know" he grunted. She rolled her eyes and prepared herself because Raina was charging again. She seemed relentless, like she wouldn't stop until she was dead or she had killed them all. Fae's eyes went to the body of Jasdevi, with the weapon still lodged in his chest. Blood was starting to pool underneath him. Fae looked at Raina and although she wasn't sure, she was pretty sure Raina had glanced at Jasdevi too.

Raina could only feel the rage pounding through her veins. She was aware that a grief lurked behind that rage, but for now it was held back. She knew once she had defeated Fae and Tyki all that would be left was grief but she would face it. It would be deep, it would be painful but she could face it and she could beat it. She was sure she could.

"We have to kill her fast" she heard her sister say. They thought they could kill her? Maybe it was the anger making her feel powerful, but she had a good feeling about not dying that day. She glanced at Jasdevi and then looked at her sister. She had to beat her, she just had to beat them both. For Devit and Jasdero.

She ran at them again, ready to attack them, to beat them, to win. She attacked them, barely knowing what she was doing. She could hardly see past the tears in her eyes. Something changed. They were working completely together. She'd attack on but the other would defend. Then they'd attack her together. They were forcing her back, slowly. She had to keep moving away, back tracking and jumping to keep away from their attacks.

She turned to avoid an attack and saw how close she was to Jasdevi's...to...She had trouble even thinking the words _Jasdevi's Body_. She still didn't want to accept it. It was so hard to accept. She looked at him, lying there, his chest barely moving as he breathed.

_Wait_...She stopped, turning completely to look at him. He was breathing! He was...He was_ alive_. She felt the rage and the grief disappear at once. She could only look at her friend as the realization that he was alive washed over her.

She felt a sudden pain in her back as Tyki's weapon hit her Innocence, denting it in towards her skin. It popped out almost right away but that wasn't the point. They were still attacking. Jasdevi was alive but now that Raina looked at him, he looked like he was in bad condition. If she didn't help him soon, he would die. That meant she had to drive off her sister and Tyki. She looked at them. She couldn't beat them both in the small opening she had...

Fae wasn't that good at fighting. She could beat her pretty easily. It was her only chance to save Jasdevi.

With renewed vigor Raina attacked.

She ignored Tyki as much as she could and focused solely on Fae. Fae tried to dodge, to get away by Raina kept at her. Her claws were much too short as a Phoniex though. She backed off again and Fae bent over, panting. She was covered in small cuts and gashes. She looked back up at Raina just in time to hear her say;

"Beast Armor; Wolf!" Her armor changed again, turning gray, silver and black. Her claws grew longer, yet stayed curved and sharp. Her armor felt sleeker, more fit for speed. She felt like she was lighter as well and she figured that would be a good thing.

"Damnit!" Fae snarled and then she charged. That was a bad move on her part. Raina was ready. Tyki saw this and hurried to stop Fae from getting her fool head cut off. Raina's hand came acing down, ready to cut Fae to pieces and at the same moment Tyki pulled Fae back and the only thing that got cut was Fae's stomach.

She howled it pain, blood seeping from the wound. The other wounds on her stomach broke open and were bleeding again as well. She tried to cover the wound with her hands but it was too large. Tyki looked pissed. He glared at Raina, who stood ready but picked Fae up.

"We'll be back for you" he hissed and then he ran, at that blinding Noah speed, away from Raina with Fae in his arms. With barely a thought from Raina, her armor went back to its new normal form. She looked down at the gloves covering her hand and the bracelets on her wrist. She didn't have long to stare at wonder at her new Innocence because she had bigger problems. She had to get Jasdevi somewhere safe and treat him.

She couldn't risk completely trying to bind his wound in this area. It was too dangerous. With a sigh she bound over to Jasdevi. He was very tall and it would be hard to carry him without her Innocence activated. She bent down on the ground by him. The weapon still embedded in his chest was holding back the flow of blood, maybe even keeping him alive because of that. She touched his face, he was still alive, and she almost cried. Acting quick she pulled the weapon out and clamped her hands over the wound to still the flow of blood.

She had to hurry if she wanted to save him.

Jasdevi opened his eyes. He felt an emotion that was close to surprise but not quite. Something was running down his cheeks and he moved his hand to touch his cheek. He was surprised how much the motion hurt. Finally he realized that the stuff running down his cheeks were tears. Why was he crying?

For that matter how could he be _alive_?

His memories were blurry, but he remembered fighting Tyki. He had heard part of Raina and Fae's conversation and then there was that huge gust of air that had knocked him down. He had been getting up, he had been almost up on his feet again when Tyki was there. Then there was pain. Endless pain until it finally blacked him out. He hadn't even gotten the chance to split up again.

Now here he was again. He looked around. It appeared to be an old broken down house. He could hear running water so where ever he was it must have been by a river or creek. He was laying on a bed, meant for one person, and it wasn't exactly comfortable but it was alright He felt like he had been lying there a long time. He could taste the dust on his tongue as he breathed in. It hurt to breathe, but it was a wonder to be alive.

Then another thought hit him. Raina.

His eyes wheeled, looking for her and he found her. Her arms were crossed on the bed and her head was resting on her arms. She was sleeping and had dark circles under eyes. Jasdevi touched the top her head and stroked her hair gently. Even this little movement jolted her awake. She sat up straight, startled and looked at Jasdevi as if she didn't know who he was or where she was.

Then her eyes teared up. "Devit! Jasdero!" she whispered. She reached out, he noticed her hand was trembling, and touched his cheek. He leaned into her hand, keeping his eyes locked on hers. She crawled onto the bed and hugged him gently then. He grunted in slight pain.

He looked down at his chest and saw that his shirt had been forced open a bit and then closed again. He saw the white bandages against the red of his shirt. He touched the bandages gently and then he looked at her.

"You're alive" she said, her voice soft.

"Yeah, thanks to you I guess."

"I was afraid...You were out two days. I was afraid to sleep. I thought if I did...If I went to sleep or something you'd..." She didn't seem to want to finish her sentence.

"We'll be fine now" he looked at the bandages again and tried to remember how bad the wound was. He knew he was stabbed and that there was a lot of paint but that was it. He looked at Raina and saw that she had some bandages on herself. Not very many though, but in two days she could have healed a lot. She did heal almost as fast as a Noah.

Which brought him back to the fact that his wound was serious and would take a very long while to heal yet. He looked at her again, eyes running over her, making sure she was alright. He felt his head starting to pound. They needed to split.

"I need to go get more water for us" Raina's voice interrupted him and his thoughts. "Wait here alright? You're not well enough to move yet"

"Alright" he answered. He watched her go out the door, but she did stop to throw one very worried looking glance his way before closing the door. He closed his eyes and thought of his two separate forms. "Devit" "Jasdero"

They both collapsed against the bed. They were both aching all over and their chests in particular hurt. Devit glanced over at his brother. "Are you alright Jasdero?" he asked.

"Hii" was all he replied.

"We weren't really careful were we?"

"No"

"We really upset Raina too." He thought to the look she gave them when they first woke her up. She looked like she wanted to cry. He touched the bandaged wound on his chest. They must have worried her a lot. He looked over at his brother again. Jasdero was looking at the door.

"Do you think she'll be back soon?" Devit shrugged, and winced in the pain, at his brother's question. He could only hope, he had to talk to her about the after-events after all.

Raina carried the bucket that had been sitting outside back into the house. It was now filled with water. She saw not one but two people lying on the bed. One was curled up, as if asleep. The other was staring straight up. He looked over at her as she closed the door. She avoided Devit's eyes.

She sat the bucket down and then walked back over to the bed. She sat down on the edge and looked over at him. He had such a serious look about him, but she didn't want to be deadly serious. She had enough of death and avoiding it.

"Let me check your wound" she said and she reached to take off his jacket but his hands caught hers.

"You're tired" he said. She rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't matter. Let me check your wounds." She tried to get him to release her wrists. His grip was tight and strong, very unlike someone who had just had a brush with death. Her eyes softened and he finally released her. Once again she hugged him, tightly and she heard him inhale sharply. She just buried her face in his shoulder.

She felt him place one arm hesitatingly around her. He rubbed her back gently not knowing what else to do for her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I was so scared that you were going to die these past two days" She felt rather than heard his silent laugh.

"We're tough Rain" He assured her but she still didn't lift her head. "Raina is that all you're worried about?" he asked, softly. She shook her head, but didn't lift it. "Get some sleep Rain, you have to be tired. Have you slept at all the last two days?"

"No" she replied, her voice muffled by his jacket. "I was watching over you"

"You need sleep Rain" Then without any more warning he picked her up and swung her around. She squeaked in surprise and protest as he laid her between himself and Jasdero. She had not thought he would have that much strength, as wounded as he was. It seemed easy for him, even with those wounds.

"Let me at least check your-"

"Go to sleep Raina" It sounded like an order and Raina frowned at him, but the bed was more comfortable than kneeling on the floor and Devit and Jasdero were a lot warmer than being by herself...

It was only a few minutes before she couldn't fight it anymore and finally she fell asleep.

Raina woke after what like forever. She glanced up but that was all she could do. She was almost completely immobile. Why? Because Devit had his arms thrown around her shoulder and his head was laying in the crook of her neck. Jasdero's arm was around her waist and his head was against her neck too, just on the other side. She looked at them and realized how innocent and childlike they looked when they were asleep.

She knew it shouldn't make her happy to seem them like that, but it did. It was more like the old days now. The days where it wasn't stressful to be their friend. She didn't have to try to not think of the very real future where she could accidentally hurt one of them or where she was killed by them. She had to also admit that now that they looked like this, she wasn't afraid of them.

She moved carefully so she could put her arms around both of them. She then looked straight up, resigned to just lay there for a while. She just wanted them to get better. Only a few minutes had pasted and in a slight movement, Jasdero jolted awake but he didn't move far. He carefully and slowly sat up to look at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He glanced over at Devit and then he was on the verge of laughing. He then looked back at Raina, but by that point she was looking up again.

"Raina, are you alright?" she heard him whisper.

"I'm fine Jasdero. I'm just glad that you and Devit are too"

"Devi has gotten closer to you, hii" he commented. Raina knew his eyes were on his brother again. "I think its good."

"Hm?" she looked over at him then"

"Rain is a good person and thus good for Devi" He smiled, like that was the most obvious thing in the world. She just shook her head.

"I'm not so sure I'm a good person"

"Why?"

"I ran away from the Black Order, from all my friends, just to be with you guys. Not that I don't like you guys, but to the Order, you're enemies. I don't think I can ever go back" She frowned, the thought being hard on her. She did have friends in the Order and she knew she would miss them but she had betrayed the Order. She had no right to go back.

"We can't go home either, hii" Jasdero whispered. He looked sad too. He glanced at his brother and then just looked up. He seemed just as upset as she did.

"It's because you guys defended me isn't it?" Jasdero just nodded. "I'm sorry"

Jasdero looked at her, alarmed. "Why are you sorry? We did it because we love you Raina, hii" he smiled. "You're like family to us" She looked at him, looking rather shocked. He just kept smiling. She gave Jasdero a gentle one-armed hug.

"Thank you" She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Now get some sleep, you need to rest, you're still weak."

"Dero is fine" he shrugged and then winced. Raina gave him a worried look. "Just a little sore."

"Like the time you got shot" she whispered.

"That's already healed." He carefully lifted up his vest and showed her the scar on his side. She shook her head at it and looked away. He patted her head. "Rai shouldn't worry so much about Jasdevi" She glanced at him. "Jasdevi can take care of himself. We have for a long time"

"Yeah I know" She sighed heavily but the movement must have been too much because Devit jolted awake. He sat up and then groaned in pain, curling into himself. Raina quickly sat up and helped him lay back down. "Are you alright?" she asked. Jasdero carefully sat up and peered around her with worried eyes.

"Yeah...just forgot where we were" he said. She frowned at that and then looked very guilty. "You never did say" She bit her lip, which she knew would make the twins suspicious.

"When...A long time ago when I came that last time to visit you, I noticed that...you left one house standing. The old haunted house on the edge of town. We were only a few miles away so I carried you here and...here we are" She looked away from both of them.

"The old haunted place huh?" she head Devit say. He sighed. "Well hell, I never thought we'd come home again, did you Dero?"

"I thought we left this place behind, hii" he answered.

"I thought I left this place behind too" whispered Raina. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Don't be stupid" she heard Devit mutter. She felt his fingers wipe across her cheek. "Why are _you_ crying? This was _our_ home"

"I'm crying _for you_" she answered simply, looking over at him and his golden eyes. She sat up and got off the bed, climbing over Devit carefully. "You guys are too 'tough' to cry, so I'll cry for you for a little while. Plus I missed this place too. This place was more like home to me than anything else. I can cry for it if I want" She started to walk away but Devit caught her wrist.

"Fine, cry if you want, but don't leave us" His hand slide down to hold her's. She looked at his hand for a moment then sat down by the bed. She looked over at Jasdero and saw he was crying a little, or at least had been, his make up was smeared.

"What a trio" she said then, smiling. They both gave her questioning looks. "We...can't go back anymore. You guys can't go to the Noahs anymore and I can't go back to the Black Order" The tears started to stop, already. She was ready to do what she needed to. That included abandoning everything in the past.

"At least we have each other" pointed out Jasdero. Raina tightened her grip on Devit's hand and reached out to take Jasdero's.

"Yeah, at least we have that" she agreed, smiling. Devit and Jasdero squeezed her hands. They both smiled at her and she felt like it would be okay. They would find a way to get through this, to hide and be safe from both parties that would surely be after them.

"We'll keep you safe..." Devit muttered. He let go of her hand and stroked back some of her hair. She felt her cheeks heat up. "We need to leave as soon as we can"

"One more day" she said. "Let your wounds rest for just a little longer and I promise we'll go" Devit and Jasdero sighed at the same time.

"Fine"

"Because there's no use arguing with a woman" Jasder sighed. "And extremely no reason to argue with Raina" The twins grinned at each other, clearly finding that funny but Raina just hit them both on the head.

"You two will never change" she sighed, but she smiled. Jasdero was right, at least they did have each other.

* * *

Well that's it for now.  
You guys didn't really think that I would kill Jasdevi did you? I wouldn't have the heart to. :3 Although stuff is about to get deeper. Next part will be mostly Tyki and Fae again. So send me some reviews and if you do I'll see you next week.

Thanks to all who did review when they thought Jasdevi was dead! I'm so happy people like this story~


	14. Plans

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
Plans**

It was a long way back to the Noah manor. It seemed even longer to Tyki Mikk as he carried Fae. She was bleeding and bled most of the way there. In his heart he also carried fear that she just might die before he could get her back home. He wasn't sure why that fear was lodged there, but it was and it wouldn't go away. He finally was able to reach the manor and he practically kicked down the door.

He hurried inside and into the closest room which was a living-type room. Road and the Earl were sitting within, relaxing and they had been talking but both went dead silent. Road's eyes were first wide and then very angry. She stood up; gripping the doll she had, tightly in her hand.

"What happened?" she snapped. Tyki ignored her to lay Fae down on the couch. He looked back at Road and the Earl. Road stood there for a moment and then she frowned. "I'll get some Akuma and bandages" She hurried out of the room. The Earl came over and handed Tyki some rags. He pressed them against Fae's bleeding wounds. She gasped in pain and opened her eyes.

"Tyki" she gasped. "Whe..Where are we?" He grimaced. She had been unaware most of the trip there then. It didn't surprise him with how bad her wounds had been. He combed back some of the hairs that had fallen down.

"Home" he answered and he pressed the rags a little harder against her wounds. The Earl stood silently by, looking grim, even with his eternal smile. He then turned as the door open and as Road and quite a few Akuma came in and swarmed around Fae. Tyki watched carefully as they treated her and then as they retreated.

"Tyki-pon" The Earl called. He had gone to a chair to sit down and knit while his newest Noah was being looked after. Tyki didn't turn to look at him, but waited, alert. "What happened?"

"Her sister. Her sister attacked us and cut up Fae." He looked at the cuts on his calf that he had received. They were nowhere as bad as Fae's wounds. She was lying there; her eyes closed panting a little. She was still in pain and part of Tyki was angry because of that. How could he not be? Fae was a fellow Noah.

Even when he had to kill Jasdevi, he had felt bad. Something inside of him had twisted. He had noticed right before he had run off that Jasdevi was alive though. He wondered if they still were. He wondered if she was able to save them or if they had died and if she had done something stupid and very human.

"So her sister's Innocence has been destroyed?" asked the Earl. Tyki's eyes tightened.

"I had to flee. Fae's wounds were too serious" He heard the Earl snort but make no comment on his actions. Road came to stand by him then and took his hand, looking worried. He felt rather than heard or saw the Earl approaching.

"Tyki-pon, I'm not happy that you ran away without finishing the battle, but this time I suppose it can be excused" It was silent for a few heartbeats. "I have things to attend to. Please tend to her Tyki" Then the Earl left without another word. Road squeezed her Uncle's hand.

"She'll be alright. She's a Noah. She's strong" she whispered. She squeezed his hand again and let go, sitting in a chair by the edge of the bed. Tyki sat on the chair by her head and he looked down at her. She looked at peace, not in pain at all but just because she looked fine did not mean that inside her head was okay. She could be in pain. He would never know. He wasn't sure if he wanted to.

A part of him already wanted to go and rip Raina apart for what she had done. It was also her fault that Jasdevi had gotten hurt, maybe killed. If she had just died when she had to like a good little human, none of this would have ever happened. Tyki wondered why he didn't hate all humans, he still had his human friends, but he still hated so many humans. It was a little frustrating to think about but he knew he had to ignore it for now. There were more pressing issues, like Fae was still hurt.

He slipped his arms under her gently and picked her up. She groaned a little but other than that, there was no reaction for her. She was too far into her sleep or maybe her pain. He would make Raina pay for this. No matter what Devit and Jasdero's feelings for her. They had said that they loved her. He shook his head. They could not love her. She was an Exorcist, not a Noah. Not a human. She was a beast.

Tyki hurried, but was careful, as he sped down the hall to Fae's room. She'd be better off there. He almost expected the twins to come running and crashing into him as he hurried down the hall. He realized they might never do that again. Inside, something hurt a little but he didn't let it show in his face or as he walked into Fae's room.

It was empty, of course. He'd make sure that most of the other Noah stayed away for a little while as well. She needed her rest, not to be bothered. He didn't think anyone would really bother her though. Everyone had something to do. Everyone always did. The only people in the Noah clan that really slacked off were...the twins. He wondered why he kept thinking of them...Did he miss them? No. Of course not. _Never_.

Yeah he did, a little. Just a little. But he would never say it out loud.

He laid Fae on her bed and her eyes fluttered open. "Tyki" she said his name once again. "We're...home" she smiled, though it looked pained.

"Yeah...We're home" he answered her, although she had not asked a question. "You've been treated, but you still need to lay down and rest. Damage dealt by the Innocence will take a while to heal." She just sighed in answer.

"If I must, but we need to be up and moving again in a few days. Unless you killed her?" He was shaking his head before she had even finished her sentence. "Exactly. We have to kill her. Quickly" She already seemed stronger. He looked at her wounds which were healing around the edges. Her Noah blood allowed her to heal quickly but because this wound was inflicted by Innocence instead of a regular weapon, it might take longer for her to heal.

Tyki sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's a surprise that you survived." He said, trying to sound unconcerned. "You lost a lot of blood and you will need days to heal from that alone" He sighed, feeling annoyed. If only he had been a second faster, if only he had been an inch closer. He felt like a bit of her wounds were his fault. He didn't know what else to think. It wasn't just her fault.

"Well I'm alive." She said and then she lay there, silent. Tyki looked at her again, she looked thoughtful. Then she reached out, hesitantly and took Tyki's hand. "Thank you" He didn't pull his hand away or do anything. He just sat there, looking at her."If you hadn't been there, I would have been killed. I would have died there" He shrugged, as if it was nothing to have saved her life. He was trying to convince himself that it had been nothing to save her life. She was just another Noah. That's all she was allowed to be.

"You're welcome" then he looked away from her.

"She hurt you...You're covered in blood" His eyes went to his leg and then back to her face. She must have thought the blood on his shirt was his own. Truth be told it was her's. He just shrugged at her statement. "I don't like to see scars on you"

"Does it ruin my beauty for you?" venom entered his voice and he looked at he, his eyes suddenly judgmental. He had noticed it several times before but never countered her on it. She looked at him, looking a little shocked. "People, Noahs, aren't all beauty, but that's all you see isn't it Fae? I have noticed how you look at me but you don't even know me"

"I know" her eyes fell. "I know I don't know you. I don't only look at you as beauty Tyki!"

He did not answer her; he turned his face away from her, not to be rude, but to prove a point. He felt her fingers on his hand, stroking it. He pulled his hand away. He heard her whimper, a small pathetic sound. Had she not just called her sister pathetic that day? He sigh, an angry grunt and he stood.

"I'm going to treat my wound" Without waiting for word from her, he left the room. He walked down the hall to his room and sat down on his bed. He looked at his wound, which was no longer bleeding but it was starting to heal. He touched the wound gingerly and then lay on his bed, feeling groggy and tired. He knew it was a reaction from the long and grueling battle.

He yawned and rubbed at his one eye. He was also feeling a little grumpy from what Fae had said. She was one of those woman who only looked and who only cared about _beauty_. He had met a lot of women like that over the past few years. The Earl seemed to think that Tyki was ready to be married. He was always trying to find a human woman for Tyki but of course Tyki didn't like any of them and usually never showed up at any of the dates that the Earl made for him.

Tyki decided that it would be against his better health to think of these things so he yawned again and closed his eyes. He was tired but sleep didn't come quickly for him. He laid awake for another hour or so, thinking of some of things that had been said.

Fae was not used to such pain. It would wake her in the middle of the night, much like the pain of her transformation. If she moved wrong, she would be awakened with pain. She was awake now. She knew it was early in the morning, even with no windows to let the dim lighting the sun would be giving off in. She knew that the Noah manor had only a few windows in it but she never asked why. It just seemed right that it would be dim. Maybe because humans, and Exorcists, marked them as evil? She would not know, because she did not care.

She sat up, slowly, and looked around. Tyki was not here. Tyki was back in his room, most likely still mad at her. She sighed and laid back down. She knew her feelings were not just for his so called 'beauty'. She did care for him, he was the kind of person she idolized because he seemed so sure of himself. He did everything with a casual air, like nothing could touch him. She laughed for a moment, the sound cutting off in a cry of pain.

Nothing could touch him. Not if he didn't choose it to.

She closed her eyes again. She needed to get some sleep. She would talk to Tyki in the morning and tell him that she was sorry. She would make him believe, at any cost, that she was sorry. She sighed. That made her feel a little better and it wasn't long before she fell asleep once again.

Four days passed rather quickly. Tyki took care of Fae, but wasn't sure if he would accept that she was sorry for upsetting him. He had smiled and said that he had though. If she worried over something, it would slow her healing. She had healed a lot, she could move around without causing herself a lot of pain, which soothed Tyki's mind a little.

They were in the dining room, alone. The Earl was off doing something, Road was in her room and the twins weren't there of course. They had no idea where Skin was at, to be truthful. They were both eating, sitting across from each other and Fae looked distracted. She dropped her fork which caused Tyki to look up.

"They're still alive" she whispered. Tyki gave her a questioning look. She shook her head slowly. "How?" She finally looked up at him, sensing his gaze. "Jasdevi is still alive. That's the only reason my sister would be so happy."

"Shes happy?" he asked.

"Ecstatic. They must be doing well" her eyes narrowed. "We have to capture her. Bring her here and kill her here. Its the only way that Jasdevi won't get in our way" Tyki thought about it and she was right. "And we have our chance now, today. They're weak, they have to be and so we can get our family back together"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that once shes dead, they'll come back to the Noah side" she answered. "They're only betraying us so they can keep their pet correct? We the kill the pet, they have no where else to turn but to us"

"You have a point and and I do not really want to kill a brother" Tyki said, lacing his hands together and sitting his chin on his fingers. He thought about her plan. The twins would be in no condition to fight, but Fae was hurt pretty bad as well, but Tyki was much stronger than her and he could divert the twins while Fae snatched Raina. Raina was hurt too, so maybe that would keep her from fighting back too much.

"We should go soon" Fae was pushing. "Plus, I think the Earl is disappointed in me" She looked down at the table. "I...I should have tried hard. I do not know how to fight well and I believe he blames me for her still being alive"

Tyki half-stood by sat back down, pushing his hair back. "Fae, this is not your fault" He said, frowning at her. "This is no one's fault, except the Innocence's. It changed and allowed her to defeat us"

"Are you so sure? I have no fighting skill. My sister noticed as well. Why do you think she attacked me at the end Tyki? Why do you think she targeted me? Why not you? Causing me pain causes her pain as well! It wasn't random! It was because shes a smart and good fighter!" Fae slammed her hands on the table, hard enough to make everything on it jump and the wood groan.

"Calm down" he ordered. "This is not your fault and you will become a better fighter in time."

"If I live that long" she grumbled looking away.

"Don't say that" snarled Tyki. Then his eyes tightened and he looked away. Why did he say that? He should have not. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Her thoughts were already annoying as were most of her actions. He rubbed his head and sat back down. She was looking at him now, he could feel it. He looked up at her, letting annoyance become the main emotion his face. "It's annoying when you say things like that. I didn't know you were suicidal."

She smiled a little, a sarcastic smile. "Oh, very" she answered.

"Do you really think we should go after them now?" he asked her, eyeing her warily. He didn't know if she was ready or not. She simply nodded and stood. She brushed her short hair from her face.

"Worse comes to worse, we kill them all" She said with a shrug. She glanced at Tyki, who was still seated. "Are you coming Tyki?"

"Are you saying you're okay with killing another Noah?" he asked. She tilted her head to the side a little, her hair falling over her eyes.

"If they are traitors" she answered.

Tyki's face twisted a little. As much as he sometimes could swear he _hated_ the twins...The family wouldn't be the same without the little punks. Sure they were pricks, but that was normal for kids their age. Tyki was sure he wasn't the nicest kid...Well he was no where as bad as the twins but still...

He sighed. "Fine, let's go"

Fae looked at him, her face concerned. "Tyki, if you don't want to...I'll ask someone else to go with me. Road maybe..."

"No, no." He took a deep breath. "I'm fine, I can do this. If they become true traitors, we'll eliminate them." He felt his body tense at this thought. He didn't want to kill them, but would do the job right this time, if the need arose.

"Alright" she answered, smiling just a little. She didn't look convinced but maybe she saw that he would do his job, if it needed to be done and then she turned and walked towards the door. "And Tyki, leave my sister to me. I won't make the same mistake I made last time." She smiled at him again.

"Just be careful" he told her, looking away as he stood. He pushed his chair in, slowly and took another breath. This was just another job. What was the big deal? He could do this. Maybe the big thing was that this was another Noah that he had to kill, maybe. He hoped there was a way around this. A way around killing Jasdevi, but in truth he could see none if they insisted on protecting her.

His hand when to his chest, where her first scar was. His leg was now scared as well. His eyes narrowed. He would get her back for scaring his body. Jasdevi would not be a problem because he would divert them and then take them to the manor too. They would kill the girl there and then let Jasdevi grieve. Afterward, everything would be alright and back to normal.

Or at leas that was all Tyki could hope as he and Fae walked out the door.

_**With Devit, Jasdero & Raina**_

Raina walked a bit ahead of them. They could still see her, but it made them nervous to have her too far away. They couldn't increase their pace though. It hurt too much. Their chests throbbed, although they were almost healed. She seemed to fine, healed. At least she was okay; it made them happy to see she was okay.

"Rai?" called Jasdero as she fell out of sight. She popped back into sight and smiled a warm sunny smile that reminded them of their childhood. This was not an innocence time though. Their eyes fell to her extended Innocence on her hands. She had explained what had happened four days ago. How her Innocence had changed in reaction to her emotions and had allowed her to save them. They Innocence looked bound right to her skin, like it was a part of her now, but she had assured them that it wasn't.

But they had another problem with her, currently. The fact that she told them they'd only stay in the area for one more day and they had been there for more than one. In fact she kept them there for two. It had gone something like this;

Devit: Gets up and grabs his coat. "We need to leave this area before the Akuma find us"

Raina: Stands, eyes worried, frowning. "No, you guys are still badly hurt"

Jasdero: "We can handle ourselves Rai"

Raina: Shakes head. "No. We stay"

Devit: "We're leaving. Get around." He turns away from her.

Raina: Eyes tear up. "Bu..But…I almost lost you guys once; I can't go through that again!" Tears start to overflow a little. Devit makes the mistake of turning back to look at her.

Obvious winner; Raina.

Now she was walking just a few feet ahead of them. Where were they going? The twins didn't know yet. All they knew that it was 'someplace special' according to her. They followed her through the trees, following no seen path. She just seemed to be walking randomly and it was annoying Devit a little. Jasdero was just watching her with protective eyes.

Finally she stopped and turned back to them. "I'm going to make sure it's safe. We're almost there. Can you wait here for a moment?" She didn't wait for their answer and she darted away, her Innocence activating.

"Raina!" Devit shouted at her and reached to grab her wrist before she could get away. His hand closed around empty air and his wound pulled in an unpleasant way. He grunted in pain and quickly started after her, Jasdero with him. They would not give her that moment she asked for. They had to protect her.

They found her, standing in yellow-white sand. Her Innocence was deactivated and she was looking up at the sunlight drifted, spring green, from the trees. In front of her was a small creek, the same one they had played in often as children. Her hair blew around her, getting tangled in the slight wind. She turned then and saw them. She looked shocked for a moment and then smiled.

"Surprise" she half-sang.

"Is this…" started Jasdero. He took a step towards her. Devit stayed stiffened where he was. He couldn't force his body to move.

"Yup!" she answered. "I wanted to bring you here. I figured this can be our good bye to this place. Smart huh?"

"Yeah" whispered Devit. Finally he went to stand by her and Jasdero, who had been by her side for a few heartbeats now. "I can't believe you found this place too"

It was a little overgrown with weeds but it was still the place from their childhood, it was still the place where they had been so happy and innocent with her. They had missed this place, although they didn't realize that until right at that moment. They didn't know how much they missed it, until they had seen it again.

"I really wanted to find it. I felt like I needed to. It's the one place that no one can ever take away from us" Her smile was soft and she seemed barely aware of anything around them. She turned back to look at the creek and Devit and Jasdero turned to look at it as well. They went silent for a while.

"Rai, I'll be right back" Jasdero touched her shoulder, smiled at Devit and then disappeared into the trees. As soon as he was gone she sat on the ground, letting her feet spread out in front of her and then she laid back and sighed.

Devit sat next to her but did not lie down. He watched the rive flow by. He then looked at her, where she was laying looking at the green light. Devit looked to where Jasdero had disappeared, wondering where he was going, worrying for his brother.

"Devit." Her voice made him look at her.

"Hmm?"

"Relax, Jasdero will be back soon." He frowned for a moment and then laid back to, careful of his wounds. "He just went to see something, he'll be back shortly, don't worry"

"What did he go to see?" he asked.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me." She answered. She looked over at him. "He'll be fine though." She took his hand and smiled. He hesitated a moment and gave her a small smile back. She looked back at the green light that fluttered down to touch them. The beams of sunlight were warm pools that touched their faces and throats. It was peaceful and nice.

"Jasdero isn't back yet"

"Yeah" Raina's voice seemed far away and then she suddenly rolled onto her side and looked at him. "I want to talk to you, while we have some time alone" For some reason, the way she said that, made his face heat up.

"Alright" he tried to make his voice sound as normal as he could, but he felt nervous for some reason.

"I lied at the hot spring. I heard everything" He felt his face go extremely red. "I heard you saying you don't know how you really feel about me" She looked down at the ground. Their hands were still intertwined on the small space that was between them. "I don't know how I feel about you either, not completely. I do care about you though Devit"

"Raina, we don't have to talk about this." Really he just wanted to avoid the whole subject. He never felt so embarrassed in his life. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He just wanted to wait for his brother or even go look for him so that he would be there and Raina would stop talking about whatever nonsense she was trying to talk about.

Wait it wasn't nonsense, it was her feelings. Maybe his feelings too. He wasn't sure though yet, he had no idea how he really felt about Raina. He had no idea how he should feel about her. He had known her as a child. His thoughts went to the final time she left, how she had kissed him on the cheek before leaving. His face went hotter.

"But I feel like we should Devit! Please, I really think we should." She was suddenly clinging to his arm, her face buried in his shoulder. He put his other hand on the back of her head.

"Raina. I care about you, but I…I don't know yet" He grimaced feeling like it wasn't enough. He did care about her, but how much? She looked up at him, her violet eyes not really looking expectant or anything like that. If anything she looked confused. Finally she just let go of him, sat up and pulled her legs against her chest.

"I don't know either! I was hoping that maybe you had an idea…Maybe you'd help me feel like I knew what I wanted!" She put her head on her knees and Devit slowly sat up, wrapping one arm around her. She didn't shake it off.

"I'm sorry" he said, not knowing what else to do. He could see she was confused and maybe a little frantic about the whole situation. He wasn't as bad as her, but he still wished he understood exactly what he felt for her. Exactly what she felt for him as well.

It was hard and he didn't like it. But he knew he wasn't the one really suffering from this, she was. She was seriously suffering from the confusion inside of her. He stroked her hair and kept her close. She seemed to at least find comfort in that. But that brought the thought that they may be feeling things that an Exorcist should not feel feel for a Noah and visa versa. It was very, very wrong to feel that way.

But wasn't it wrong to feel the friendship he felt for her as well? He didn't feel as tense when he was around her now and he thought he was just getting used to her, he thought he was just starting to obtain trust in her, but what if it were something more? He swallowed hard. It couldn't be, could it?

They heard someone coming through the trees and they looked up. Jasdero came bounding through the trees, as if his chest no longer hurt. He smiled at Devit and Raina, not at all bother at their closeness. Then he must have seen the confused and annoyed expression on Raina's face. He quickly sat right next to her and stared into her face.

"Rai, what's wrong?" he asked bluntly.

"I'm confused Jasdero. I don't know what to feel" she answered, just as blunt. Devit felt his face heat up again. He didn't like feeling like this. It was awkward and annoying. He had a feeling that this was what Raina was feeling as well. Jasdero just smiled at her.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Raina. You're really good for Devi. Dero was hoping you two would work it out while Dero went for a walk but it seems..." he trailed off and both Devit and Raina's faces flooded with heat.

"_THAT'S_ why you left?" she practically shrieked while at the same time Devit cried out. "Jasdero that's _NOT_ helpful!"

Jasdero grinned at them, the stitching over his mouth stretching to cover his mouth and Raina looked away, still feeling like her face was on fire. Devit felt the same way. He was hoping it wouldn't get awkward between them now since Jasdero had gotten this smart idea, although it wasn't like Devit wouldn't like some time alone with Raina. It was nice. He felt pretty at peace when he was around her.

Finally Raina sighed and stood. "Come on boys. We better get moving" she said.

"Yeah" agreed Jasdero, standing alongside her. Devit was the last to get up. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at her. She looked at him at almost exactly the same moment. With his strong Noah eyes he could see the red across her cheeks, where the blood rushed to the surface of her skin, heating it up. He dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Do you have the bag Jasdero?" she asked. Jasdero went back into the trees and brought out the bag that they had carried with them all this way. He slung it over his shoulder but Raina went and gently removed it from his grasp. "Let me carry it, you're hurt" Her words made Devit frown, but neither of them argued with her. She started to walk, slower this time so that they could keep up with her. They each walked on one side of her, silent as they did. Only one of her hands was free, the other had a hold of the sack. Devit grabbed her free hand and held it tightly in his. She didn't object but held onto his hand tightly as well.

Jasdero simply smiled. It was a start afterall.

_**With Fae and Tyki**_

They walked through the manor, heading for the exit, a large group of Akuma following behind them. Their faces were grim and they did not speak. They knew what they had to do and neither of them liked the idea of it. It was a gruesome idea. Best not to think of it until they had to act. Of course Tyki knew he could make it a mindless thing, he could let his Noah take over and just kill, if needed. He would not kill unless there was no other choice.

They were almost to the exit when Lulubell stepped in their path. Her black hair seemed to waver, though there was no wind. Her golden eyes were serious as she gazed at her siblings. Fae gazed back at her. Tyki dropped his gaze.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To kill an Exorcist" answered Fae, her voice seemed untroubled, as if it were any Exorcists.

"Are you going to bring them back?" she asked.

"Yes, for me and Road to play with"

"Have fun" then she stepped away, shifting into a cat as she did, leaving her clothes behind. Fae and Tyki watched their sister go and then headed out, their small army of Akuma right behind them. This time, Raina would not escape.

* * *

Ahhh I have been so busy lately. Sorry. This was supposed to be out Monday, but I didn't finish it until today. Better late than never, eh? Anyway, I don't know if you guys look at my profile, but you should. I now have Fae and Raina's profiles there. Also I may be publishing a few 'shorts' I wrote for this story sooner or later. One is very funny..hehe...Anyway, I also drew a picture of Chibi Raina, Devit and Jasdero. I may put that up somewhere and I drew another picture of just Raina and Devit. Wow, I've been busy, yeah. So anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry to the Tyki fans out there. I know I promised and all Tyki Chapter, but I wanted some Raina and Devit alone time!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks for waiting everyone! Get those reviews in~ You know I love to read them. Also feel free to ask questions in the reviews. I will either answer them publicly(in the end here) or I will message you with the answer. Once again, thanks!


	15. Bloody Feelings

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
****Bloody Feelings**

They had walked further, following the creek as it became a slow moving river. They followed it as creeped along. They walked all day and it was approaching evening when they stopped. Raina dropped the pack on the ground and wiped her forehead. She was sweating, they all were. It had been a hot day and a long day of traveling. She sat down leaning against a tree and she looked at the boys. They both looked tired as she felt. She sighed. She was dirty and there was some dried blood on her yet. She had washed as much of it off herself and the boys as she was able but in the end they all felt dirty and unwashed.

"I really need to wash up" she muttered to herself and she looked at the slow moving river. "Boys, I'm going to wash up. Go down the river until you can't see me and do that same" she ordered, getting back up.

"We're not going to separate" Devit said, sounding stubborn. Raina shook her head at him.

"Fine, wait here" she turned and started to walk away. They followed her. She turned around and glared at them. "I'm going to _bathe_. Please let me" They stared at her a moment and then they seemed to understand.

"_Oh_" they both said at the same time. "We'll...wait here then. Just in case anything would happen" Then he sat down with a tree to his back. Jasdero sat with a tree to his back as well, a few feet away from his twin. Raina fished her spare outfit out of the bag and then hurried down to the river.

Devit sat behind the tree. He wished at that moment that Noahs didn't have such acute senses. He could hear everything but focused on a bird chirping in a tree to the left of him. It quickly annoyed him and he lifted his gun to point at it. His gun clicked and Jasdero looked up. He had pulled the trigger but of course nothing shot out of it because he needed Jasdero to imagine the bullet at the same time as him.

He lowered his gun and closed his eyes leaning back against the tree. He heard Raina cry out and he half jumped up. "Raina?"

"Sorry! Sorry! I just slipped on a rock!" she called back.

"Are you alright? Do you need help?" he called, getting ready in case she _did_ need help.

"No, no. I'm fine" He calmed down then, trusting her. He realized that it was odd for him to really trust anyone but his brother. He sat back down with a sigh and looked up at the sky between the branches of the tree. Jasdero was silent and then his voice came, hesitate and soft.

"So you do you know yet?" he asked. Devit knew what he meant.

"No" he answered, not wanting to talk about _this_ yet again. He turned his face away from his brother. He did not want to think about this right now. Instead he just closed his eyes and let himself doze lightly. If anything were to go wrong, if Raina would need him, he would wake up pretty easily. Plus he trusted Jasdero to protect her and Raina to protect herself. His dreams were dreamless, which relieved him.

Raina walked back to the boys barefoot, carrying her boots. She was dressed in her Exorcist uniform, although she had taken off the Rose-Cross that was on it. She was not a member of the Black Order anymore. She was with the twins and they were all she had now. She understood and accepted that already. She dropped her boots by Jasdero who was watching the birds flutter above his head. He smiled at her when she walked by and she smiled back.

She glanced at Devit and saw him napping lightly. She went to sit by him. She heard Jasdero get up, careful not to make too much noise. He came over to where Raina was sitting now. "I'm going to get washed up now, hiii" he told her. He grabbed an extra set of clothes and hurried down to the water.

After he was gone, Devit slid a little on the tree and his head was resting against her shoulder. She smiled lightly and stroked some of his hair back from his face. She realized that it was tender, soft moments like these that she treasured. She knew that she loved Jasdero, as a brother of course but she was feeling more than that for Devit. She didn't understand how she could.

Devit was a prick most times, bossy and loud. He had a huge ego and he was an all around idiot sometimes. But, still...She laid her head against his, sighing. She realized that though he was all that, he was good to her and he cared for her. Could she ask for better? Not really…

She leaned her head back against the tree and looked away from him. She heard him sigh something and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She felt her face heat up. He was deeper into sleep than she thought he was. She wrapped one arm around him, trying to ignore how her face burned and stroked his hair back from his face. It was this moment that she was sure that she had finally decided.

Jasdero didn't want to leave them alone for too long. He hid half way in the water, it was surprisingly warm. All the blood and dirt and sweat that had been on him had been washed off by the warm waters. His hair was all clean now too. He was enjoying his soak. Then a sound filtered down to him through the trees. He half stood up, wondering what it was and then he realized it was Raina's voice muttering lyrics to some song, half singing it as well.

He could not understand what she was saying so he figured she was singing in French. It almost sounded like a lullaby or song of some sort. He blinked and then quickly got out of the river and got dressed. He hurried back to where he left Raina and Devit. He peeked around the tree to see them cuddling, although Devit was still asleep and thus unaware, and Raina was softly half-singing the lyrics to the lullaby.

He then walked out, tried of hiding and Raina stopped her half-singing and smiled at him. He came over and looked down at Devit. "It's Devi's turn for a bath" She looked at Devit and then back at Jasdero.

"I suppose we should wake him up, huh?" She looked at him once again, stroking his hair. Jasdero wanted to do a dance he was so happy.

"Have you decided?" he asked, barely able to contain himself. She just smiled lightly at him and put her one finger to her lips.

"It's a surprise. Let me talk to your brother first, okay?" He gave her an enthusiastic nod. Then she shook Devit's shoulder lightly. "Devit, wake up" she muttered. He groaned and then his eyes fluttered open. He looked up slowly, at her face and then where he was and his face turned red from chin to hairline. He jumped up and away from her like she had shocked him. Jasdero glanced at her face, but she was smiling and then she laughed softly.

"It's your turn for a bath" she told him. He just nodded and glanced once at Jasdero before hurrying off to wash up. Jasdero smiled and grabbed Raina's boots for her, she was still barefoot. Then he sat down by her.

"I think he was surprised" he told her.

"Me too." She was still smiling though and Jasdero was glad for her.

Devit was glad for the moment of peace. He undressed quickly once he was by the river and stepped into the waters after untangling himself from the bandages that Raina made him keep over the wound on his chest. The wound on his shoulder had healed already, leaving only a tiny scratch scar. The one on his chest would not scar, it was not made by Innocence. It was barely there anymore, bandages were not needed any longer. He wore them because it made Raina sad to look at the wound, no matter how small.

He knew it made her sad. He saw it in her eyes, no matter that she was able to hide the expression from her face. Her eyes always let her emotions leak. Her eyes were some of the more familiar things to him. He sighed, leaning back against a rock thinking about her eyes.

Then he blushed. What was he doing?

He remembered how he had awakened to be snuggling against her. He remembered how warm her skin was and how _comfortable_ he had been. Then his face went red. How could he be thinking things like that about her? He sucked in a deep breath and pushed his head underwater for a moment. He closed his eyes and held himself there until his lungs screamed for air. He resurfaced then and just bobbed there in the water, letting it wash the blood and the grime off of him.

He washed the rest off of himself quickly and climbed out of the river. He ruffled his wet hair. It was sticking to his face and wasn't at all in it's usually style. He started to pull his clothes on. After he was dressed again he looked at the cut on his chest. It was healing well enough, though his shirt dipped low enough at times for her to see it. He would just be careful so he could keep the bandage off.

He walked back to where Raina and Jasdero waited. It was getting darker now, but his Noah eyes were strong and he could see fine in the dark. He saw that Jasdero had built a small fire, which was tending. Raina was lying near the fire, using Jasdero's jacket for a pillow. His brother was shirtless now, but did not seem to mind giving up his jacket for Raina. Jasdero looked up as Devit entered their little base camp.

Devit walked over and sat by Jasdero. Raina was lying nearby and it comforted him that she was close. He could reach out his hand and stroke her hair if he wanted to. He saw she was wearing her Exorcist uniform, minus the rose-cross that the Exorcists always wore. She was curled up, her fingers tangled in Jasdero's coat. Her face was untroubled. He touched her head lightly and she sighed. He barely heard her but he was sure that she had said 'Devit'. He felt his face heat up.

"Devi likes Rai" He was not an accusation or anything else. It was a statement of the fact. Devit looked at Raina again. He couldn't deny the fact any longer and he knew it. He sighed, giving into what his brother had said.

"Yeah, I guess I do"

Jasdero grinned, lighting up like it was their birthday and he knew that they would be getting presents. "Dero knew all along!" Devit just shook his head.

"You couldn't have known _all_ along" argued Devit, in a low voice so he wouldn't wake Raina.

"Dero knew since…since…" He went into thinking about when he knew. Then he shrugged. "Dero always knew" He was grinning again, happy about it all as it seemed. Devit could get why he was happy, from a certain point.

Jasdero loved Raina as a sister. If Devit's feelings for her were real, he would be happy. If he were happy, his brother would automatically be happy as well. They were the Noahs of Bonds. They had a bond that connected them at all times. They could feel emotions, thoughts, desires upon other things through their bond. It had been odd at first but they had gotten used to it. It was part of their lives.

But if Devit's feelings for her were just fake and not for real or this ended badly, things could go to hell. Quite quickly.

Though Devit understood this, he also understood that he really did want to take the risk. He was pretty sure at least. Maybe not one hundred percent. He sighed and looked down at her again and then back up at the darkening sky.

"We have to go as soon as the sun's up" he said to Jasdero and he laid down, using his coat for a pillow. He could feel the heat pulsing off of Raina and he was trying to ignore it. He looked at his brother who laid down, using his one arm for a pillow. They closed their eyes, trying to get some sleep.

None of them had any dreams.

First thing that Devit heard when he woke up was Raina scream.

He was a blur of movement then, back flipping into a crouched position. Jasdero was up in an equally blurring movement. There were Akuma surrounding them. One had Raina in its arms and she had her Innocence activated but the way it held her kept her from cutting her way out.

"Green Bomb!" A pile goo launched itself at the Akuma. Raina managed to push away and land hard on the ground. "Red Bomb!" They send a Fireball after it as well so that the Akuma suffered for trying to hurt Raina.

Raina's claws cut another Akuma in half and it screeched as it died. She hurried back over to the twins. "We have to get out of here, there are too many of them!" She grabbed each of their arms and started to drag them backwards. They didn't get far before she felt an Akuma dig its claws into her shoulder, trying to get through her armor.

She tried to get away but the boys arms had already dealt with the Akuma. She looked at them. Somehow they had grabbed their coats and their bag. Somehow Devit was at her side and lifting her into his arms. They were getting ready to run when a huge blast of wind sent them sprawling. Raina felt her head collide with a tree. It hurt, but she knew she wasn't bleeding.

"Devit? Jasdero? She groaned and sat up. They were both knocked out somehow. Somehow…things were going quickly wrong. A man stepped out from the crowd of Akuma. Tyki with Fae beside him. He bent down and picked up the twins' guns.

"Hello Raina" he said, his voice pleasant. Raina held her claws up and ready. Fae laughed.

"That trick won't work this time" And then somehow, Raina was knocked out.

"Wake up, Exorcist"

Those were the first words she heard when she woke up. She was being held by her arms by a man easily three times her size and filled out with pounds and pounds of pure muscle. He grinned at her. She was glad her Innocence was still activated because he couldn't see the fear of her face.

"Skin!" shouted someone. "If you so much as hurt a hair on her head I'-"

Raina looked as the voice she was so familiar of was cut off. Devit and Jasdero were being held by Akuma. Devit's head was now bleeding from being struck so hard. She saw dried blood on his face. He had been hit in the head before; the wound had just broken open. Jasdero had blood in his hair as well.

This was just a note though; her eyes were focused on the man standing in front of her. The man that her instinct screamed was the Millennium Earl. Her breath caught and she felt her stomach roll in a sick-type of way. She almost felt as though she was going to puke but she was able to hold her gut.

"Welcome back" he greeted and she knew it was his voice that she had heard first. Devit started shouting again and the Earl turned to face him."You traitors have nothing to say to this!" he snapped.

Raina swallowed hard and she saw the look in Devit's eyes. He tried to tear away from the Akuma that was holding him with brute strength alone. The Earl did not seem to think that he would be able to, but somehow he tore the creature's arm off and jumped to punch the man holding her in the face. He was caught by another Akuma, which had to wrestle with him a moment before taking him back to where he had started, right by his brother.

Now his lip was bleeding too.

She saw the Earl tense and then he approached the twins. She finally realized what was going to happen to them. The Earl was going to kill them. Their arms were pinned at their sides, their necks and other vital areas exposed.

"No!" she found herself screaming. The tears, the fear exposed, had bubbled up and ran over. She deactivated her Innocence, leaving herself exposed. "No" she repeated in a quieter voice now that the Earl was looking at her.

"Traitors are always killed" He said, as if he were seriously explaining it to her.

"Kill me instead" she cried before he had a chance to turn. Her words actually caused the Earl to hesitate. "Please. If you kill me, they won't have a reason to be traitors. It's my fault! I talked them into everything they did. Please…don't kill them!"

"_SHUT UP!_" yelled Devit. His face was angry, his brows mashed together. He looked like he wanted to slap her, if he could only get over to her. She just shook her head slowly, back and forth.

"Your Noah are important. Spare them and kill me" Her words were soft but she could see that the Earl was seriously considering them.

He looked at Jasdero and Devit. Jasdero's eyes were wide, as if he didn't understand anything that was currently going one. Like he didn't want to believe what was going on. Devit was struggling against the Akuma holding him.

"They won't let me kill you." The Earl said, the glimmer in his eye still there. Raina could see it. He was still considering killing the twins.

"Lock them up. I'll go without a fight, I swear it" Her tears had not slowed. She sniffled, trying to suck them up and be brave. She would not be weak. She was giving herself up for the better good. She was ready to die to keep them safe. She looked at them and mouthed _"Please"_

Devit growled wordlessly and struggled harder, arching his body and trying to throw his weight to get the Akuma off him. He was desperate. Raina could see it in his eyes. She even saw the glimmer of what seemed to be tears in them.

"You'll walk to your death?" the Earl asked.

"I will" The Earl looked at the man, Skin, who was holding her. With just a nod, she dropped to the ground. Her knees locked and she fell to the floor but quickly got back up. "May I?" she asked. The Earl did not reply but only watched her as she walked over to first Jasdero. She touched his cheek and smiled at him. He whimpered. "I'm not afraid" she whispered to him. He just whimpered again.

She walked over to Devit and put both her hands on the sides of his face. He stopped struggling and glared at her. "Don't do this" he growled. There was desperation in his eyes.

"Sorry, Devi" she frowned, the tears starting over again. She stroked his cheek once and turned and walked back to the Earl. "I'm ready"

He just smiled at her and then everything went black for her.

Devit watched as Raina dropped to the ground. Skin had hit her, knocking her out. Now he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He was starting to walk away. Devit was struggling again, shouting curses aimed at Skin. Jasdero was hissing out curses too which was surprising, Jasdero was nowhere as hotheaded as his older brother.

"Shut up" growled Skin at the two brothers. "I can hurt you girlfriend more if you make a fuss" There a grin on his face, a malicious one that told the twins that Skin wasn't even joking, He would hurt Raina more unless they shut their mouths.

They shut up, but they glared angry and bitter at Skin. He laughed and stomped away. Devit growled some curses under his breath before they were forced to look at the Earl. The Earl was grinning as usual. "Take them to their room" he said to the Akuma. He turned and Devit saw the glimmer of Tyki's golden eyes. "Tyki, guard them" Then he walked away. Tyki got up and followed the Akuma as they dragged Devit and Jasdero to their room.

Along the entire way the twins struggled so before they got there, the Akuma knocked them out.

Raina's mouth tasted like blood.

For some reason though, even the taste of blood, made her happy. It meant she was alive.

She groaned and lifted her head up to look into the eyes of a girl she didn't know. She looked like the other Noah with her golden eyes and the crosses on her forehead but there was a touch of madness in her eyes that Raina did not like. She swallowed hard, tasting blood again.

"So you're Fae's sister." She said. She was a child yet, Raina could see that. "You're _almost_ as pretty as her. I suppose if you did something with your hair…" She was combing Raina's hair out as they spoke. Her hair was long and straight now. Raina was pinned to a throne-like chair. She could see her wrists were chained to the thing. Also she could see that she had something other than her Exorcist uniform on.

She glanced down at her legs and made a face. She was wearing a _dress_. A serious, lace and fluff dress that she would have never been caught dead in before. She knew that she had to have been forced in this dress when she was knocked out. She hated it and she had only been awake for a minute or so. She looked back at the girl.

"Who are you?"

The girl stood up and laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm just dressing you up for Fae. She's the one who's going to kill you" She smiled. Her hair was very spiky. For a moment it made Raina wonder how she got her hair like that. Then the girl went back to work. Raina didn't even try to struggle, knowing it'd be easier when her sister got there to escape. Finally after what seemed like forever, the girl stood back and grinned.

"Done yet?" asked Raina, her voice tense and angry.

"Yeah, and you look really cute now!" She turned as the door opened and Fae walked in. "Look at your sister Fae!" called the younger girl. Fae smiled, it was a cruel smile and Raina knew what would come with it.

"Yeah, we had so much fun while she made me into a _doll_." Hissed Raina. The girl turned back to her. Suddenly a candle appeared in the air right next to her. The candle had a sharp point on the non-flaming end. Without further warning the candle flew and hit Raina in her shoulder, which was bare. She didn't scream, but grunted. The candle twisted and she did scream that time. The girl started to laugh.

"Road" Fae's voice had almost no emotion in it. "I thought she was mine to kill" Road, this girl, turned to Fae and gave her a sorry smile.

"Sorry. I do have to go anyway right now. Have fun. Make sure to show Jasdevi the bloody body" She winked at Raina and then dashed out the door. It closed behind her.

Fae turned back to Raina and walked up to her. She pulled the candle out of her shoulder, causing her to arch and curse in pain. Fae lifted an eyebrow at her sister. "You are pathetic Raina" she said, her voice soft and hissing.

"Bitch, you're the pathetic one" She was panting.

"Oh? Well then, let's make your Devi suffer" She held out her hand and then a ball of air formed. It was sharp air and she placed it against Raina's arm and started to slowly move it up, letting it shred Raina's skin. She screamed again, even as she tried to hold it in.

"Why are you doing this?" she screamed.

"Why?" repeated Fae. "Because I can!"

One scream, two screams.

Jasdero was crying, covering his ears, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Makeup was running down his face, his tears black with it. Devit was pacing, covering his own ears. They had heard Raina's screams, both of them, along with her sheer shout of "_Why are you doing this?!_"

Devit couldn't take anymore then. He tried to throw himself at the door to tear it down. He _had_ to get to her. He _couldn't_ take this anymore. He was going to go mad. Knowing that she may be bleeding, dead or dying in the room _across the hall_ was way too much for him to handle. He almost reached the door only to get thrown back by Tyki.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I need to get to her! I won't let her die!" Emotions were overwhelming inside of him. He felt like he was going to cry. Devit never cried, ever. He could feel the tears and he had to keep blinking them back. "_Let me out!_"

"No" he took out his stupid smokes and lit one, blowing the smoke in Devit's face. Devit went to punch him but his hand went right through Tyki's face. "Go sit down" He pushed Devit, throwing him again. Devit landed on the bed by where Jasdero was still whimpering.

He pushed himself back up and wished that he had his gun. Tyki had taken them away before the Akuma let go of them. Devit could feel his lip bleeding again and he rubbed the blood away. He growled and threw some curses in the air. He had never felt so _damn helpless_ before in his life. He could barely stand it. He threw the angriest of glares at Tyki. Tyki inhaled and blew out smoke again.

"So Devit, what do you feel for her?" he asked. Devit snarled, his fists clenching.

"None of your fucking business" He snapped back.

"What if your feelings for her could save her life?" Devit was silent, his body going stiff.

"What do you mean?"

Raina was in more pain than she have ever felt before. She was gasping and trying to right herself. Her sister was smiling. Her golden eyes were glimmering with such a bloody taint that it was unreal. Raina was trying to not to scream anymore. She would not give her sister the pleasure.

"I wonder how your boy is doing Rain" Fae was looking at the door behind them. "He can hear you scream you know." Fae smiled, her sharp teeth gleaming in the dim lighting of the room.

Fae had shredded up her arm, but then had wrapped it. Something about not wanting to ruin her 'pretty dress'. The said dress was low cut, showing a gracious a portion of Raina's chest. It was shoulderless, showing lots of her pale arms and the red bandaged that covered the one. She was wearing boots, she could feel that, and she was pinned down by the wrists, which were pinned down to the chair with a giant metal clamp from beneath the chair. No matter how much she struggled, she could not get free.

"Leave Devit alone" she said, with a wince. She did not like the fact that he could hear her scream. Every single scream from her lips would hurt him, she knew it.

"Why?" asked Fae. "I think he's pretty cute" Raina stiffened. "In fact" her sister went on. "When you're good and dead I might make _my_ play for him. I mean it can't be hard, play a little helpless, play a little stupid and I bet he'd fall like a brick." She paused for a moment as she seemed to think about something. "Tell me sister dearest, just how _close_ are you two?"

Raina looked at her for a moment. Then she got it. "We...We never did anything like that. We haven't even ever kissed. Plus I don't know if he _truly_ likes me like-" She was cut off by Fae.

"So you've never even-! Ha! Well you don't serve a boy's needs do you? No wonder he's never even kissed you yet! I bet I could seduce the boy in mere minutes!" She laughed then and something boiled deep inside of Raina. Something that was very close to hatred.

"Don't you even _DARE_!" she found herself shouting. Without out a thought she started to activate her Innocence. This went well for only a moment and then she felt even more pain, worse than when Road stabbed her. Her Innocence began to crawl up her skin and all was well until it hit the metal in casing her wrists. It was like that metal was a wall and it hit _hard_. She couldn't help but scream and this scream was louder than the first two.

Devit's face was grim as Tyki just smiled at him. He didn't explain his words. He just smiled, like Devit should know exactly what the stupid bastard was talking about. Jasdero wasn't crying anymore but he was clinging to Devit's coat. Devit looked at his younger brother and frowned, wishing he could do more to comfort him.

That's when the scream pierced right through him. Even Tyki seemed shock. If the other screams were pain, this was death. Devit felt his eyes prick again and before he could stop it, a few tears overflew their boundary. He wiped them away, smearing his makeup across his cheekbones, but he didn't care. Tyki was distracted and he charged for the door again, Jasdero right behind him. Tyki blocked him again and sent him and Jasdero to the ground. Devit was back up and Tyki was holding him back.

"No!" he yelled. "I have to get to her! I have to help her! I have to...I have..." He realized he was sobbing and that was new to him. He didn't sob, he didn't cry. How could one girl bring tears to his eyes?

Inside him, he knew the answer all along. He had already talked to Jasdero about it. She mattered to him, whether she was alive or dead. He also wanted to see her smile and to see her smile _for_ him. He swallowed hard and stopped struggling.

"Why do you have to help her?" Tyki's question cut through him like a knife. He looked at the older man. Devit glared and realized it wouldn't look threatening when he was crying.

"Because she matters to me!" he yelled at Tyki. Tyki looked at him for a moment and then sighed, like something had changed. Jasdero was back at Devit's side, eyes wider than normal.

"Well then..." he said. "I'm going to the bathroom." Devit watched him, wary. Tyki took their guns out of his coat and held them loosely in his hand. He fiddled with them for a moment and then turned towards the door. "I won't be able to hear you two in here, so be quiet and be good." Then he walked through the door. He got through but the guns dropped to the ground by the door.

Devit and Jasdero looked at the guns, looked at each other and then ran forward, grabbing them. They kicked down the door and ran across the short hall to Fae's room. They kicked down the door there too and stepped inside, ready to do whatever needed to save Raina.

Fae sighed when Raina stopped screaming. "Lean your lesson, did you?" she said. She walked over to her sister and stroked her head. "I didn't want you in that much pain. I bet you made the boy's heart break"

"Shut up!" spit Raina and she kicked out with her leg. Fae was slightly faster and jumped back in time, though she was wearing a skirt. She just grinned again. Nothing else was able to be said because the door was kicked down. In the doorway stood Devit and Jasdero. Raina's heart kicked into overdrive.

Fae pouted though, her lower lip sticking out just that bit more. "I guess the game's over for now" she said. She walked up to Raina and pressed a button Raina couldn't see. Suddenly the metal clamps on her wrists were gone and she was a free woman. She stood, quickly and tried to run to Devit and Jasdero, where they were very still. Her legs shook and it was more like stumbling than running but she made it.

She hooked her arms around Devit's neck as soon as she was close enough and pressed her face into his chest, breathing in the scent of him. His one arm was around her waist. She knew the other hand was busy pointing his golden gun at her twin. That didn't matter now though. She did not give herself time to think and to become embarrassed by what she was going to do. She just did it.

She looked up at Devit and then pressed her lips against his without the smallest of warnings. She would not regret what she did.

Devit knew that if she were free, Raina would come to him. Stepping in the room, Fae freed her. Raina then hurried over to him. That was expected. What he did not expect was for her to kiss him.

He felt his face heat up, but instict took over and he tightened his one arm around her waist, pulling her close for just a moment. He felt her sigh against his lips right before he pulled her away from him, but kept her close yet.

She looked up at him for the faintest of moments as he pushed her away and he saw her face was flushed too. Then he focused on Fae who had a single eyebrow raised, but said nothing. Slowly the twins backed out of the room, Devit keeping Raina close. As soon as they were out of the room, Devit scooped Raina into his arms and he and Jasdero flew like bullets out of the Noah's home.

They ran and knew they would be running for a long time. They wanted to put as much distance between themselves and the other Noahs while they still could. Raina was silent, her body huddled into his arms, her fingers tangled in his jacket; using it to keep herself warm he assumed.

He could only be happy she was alive.

Fae sighed and sat in the chair that Raina had been sitting in. She rubbed her head, like she had a headache. Why didn't she kill Raina when she had the chance? Why did she let her go when the twins got there?

"Fae?" Tyki's voice startled her and she looked up.

"Yes?" she answered, smiling, trying to act like she was alright.

"We're in a lot of trouble" but he didn't sound worried.

"Ah...Yes we are."

"Why did you let her go?"

"Because..." Fae shrugged. "Because Devit would have broke if I had kill her. He likes her you know"

"I think theres another word for what he feels with her, but its not 'likes'" Tyki said with a smile. "I've never seen him cry"

"He cried?" Fae smiled a little. "Well, I just hope they get away"

Tyki surprised her when he said. "Me too"

* * *

Ohmigosh! First kiss scene! Woooo~~  
To tell you all the truth, this is the FIRST scene that played in my head when I was thinking up the idea for the story. The second one was Jasdevi getting stabbed. And in the first concept, Jasdevi was supposed to die there and the story would end, but of course thats not how it happened~  
Thank you all so much for the beautiful, positive reviews! If you don't know I have a DA (link on profile) now and I will be uploading some pictures I draw. Working on some Christmas-themed stuff right now. Anyway, thanks once again for supporting me guys. Give me some more reviews and I'll get the next chapter out soon.  
**Note;** Updates will be pushed back to every other week because of my second story out. Generally it takes about a week to get a chapter written up and I don't want to slack on Silence so yeah...Sorry guys, but it gives more time to write me reviews :)


	16. Luck and the Unlucky

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
****Luck and the Unlucky**

They ran.

It seemed like forever, but it was only all day. It was early morning when they had left the Noah, now it was nightfall. Everything was died in gold and orange as the sun made its trip downwards, behind the horizon. Devit and Jasdero were exhausted but they still wanted to run. The whole run they had their guns drawn. Devit was clutching Raina to his chest, he could not lose her again. Jasdero stayed close, almost pressing against his brother as they both ran to protect a girl they knew they shouldn't.

They're feet were dragging. They could run no longer. They both literally collapsed in a forest somewhere outside of France. They were not in its borders yet, but they weren't sure _what_ country they were in. Devit fell on his side, to avoid hurting Raina who was still pressed in his arms, her dress torn from the branches they had run past. She was on her feet the moment they were down, dragging them all closer together. She helped them lean up against a tree.

"Raina" Devit gasped. She didn't stop. Instead she sat down by Jasdero, who was leaning against him, panting, and started checking the wound on his head. She looked around for a moment and then Jasdero slid something forwards towards her. It was a bag. She took it from him, careful and started to search through it. It was then that Devit noticed how she didn't use her left arm.

His eyes made a trail up the sleeves until they got to the part where the fabric ended and the red bandages began. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed the arm that was bandaged. He yanked her towards him and she yelped. He didn't let go, only shoved the tight sleeve of the dress up. He could see now that it had been mended and that blood had been washed off of it.

"What happened?" he demanded. Her arms shook in his hand. He let go and it was still shaking. She touched it tenderly. She looked up, her eyes not frightened at all. They were worried.

"You broke it back open" At first he thought she meant her arm, instead she touched his lip. She pulled her fingers away and there was red blood there. He licked the blood off his lips. "Hold on, I have to look at your head wound too"

He reached out for her again and this time caught her around the waist. He pulled her right into his lap. She fell back against him and she had the most bewildered look on her face. If it would have been happier times, he would have laughed.

"Let me see your wounds" He didn't wait for an answer. Instead he pulled her dress down a little. She had pulled it up to hide the fact that she had been stabbed. He knew. He saw the blood on her skin, smeared around the area that she had been hurt. He looked at the stab wound on her shoulder. It missed the vital muscles needed to move her arm, it would just hurt like hell for a while.

He sighed and then ran his fingers down her wounded arm. Her nerves jumped under his fingers. She whimpered, in pain. He hugged her closer, closing his eyes tightly, just trying to breath in the scent of her and nothing else for the moment. The thought of how close he had come to losing her-!

"You've been crying"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was twisted so she could look up at him. He loosened his grip on her so she could turn all the way. She glanced over at Jasdero, who looked half-asleep, the blood brown in his golden hair. Devit didn't say anything, didn't have to. She was close enough to his face that she would see the black smeared against his cheeks, even with the dark surrounding them.

"It's because of me" It wasn't a question. "I'm a terrible person" He started to open his mouth in protest but she touched his lips with her fingers. "I almost died to save you. It wouldn't have saved you at all, would have it?"

"Not really" he agreed. She sighed and looked over at Jasdero. He still had one hand on his bag.

"Jasdero...What's all in there?" she asked.

"Bandages, clothes. Dero knows Road...Dero knew that Road would put Rai in something Rai would not like...Hii..."He sounded sleepy the entire time he said it. Raina smiled softly.

"Thank you Jasdero"

He just nodded, but it was almost as if he were nodding in his sleep. Soon her was snoring lightly against Devit's shoulder. Raina watched him sleep for a moment before sighing and relaxing against Devit's chest. "Devit, get some sleep. You're tired."

"Mm...? No, no...I'll keep watch all night" He said, but he sounded tired, even to his own ears. He looked at her and she was giving him that 'There's-no-way-in-fucking-hell-that-you're-going-to-win-this-one' look. He glanced away from her. "Fine" He took his coat and closed it, with her still close to him, closing her in it too.

"Hey!" she called out. Jasdero groaned in his sleep.

"It's chilly out tonight." he grumbled. "Just shut up, I need some sleep. Wake me up in a few hours to take over watch" Then he closed his eyes.

Raina watched Devit as he fell asleep. His arms went a little limp in his sleep and she was able to wiggle like a little fish out of his coat. Once she was out she fixed her dress, though she hated it and moved over to the bag that Jasdero's hand still rested on. She slipped it carefully from his under his hand. She started searching through it again. She found the clothes that Jasdero had been talking about. She tried to look at them but it was too dark. So she stuffed them back in the bag and took out the bandages instead. She could see their head wounds needed to be treated and she wondered if she could treat Devit's without waking him up.

Instead of testing her luck with Devit, she crawled over to Jasdero. She touched his shoulder and he jolted awake. She touched his lips with her finger, to keep him from waking up Devit. He looked at her, his eyes a little wide.

"Let me see your head" she whispered to him. He nodded and slid a little away from his twin. She quickly looked it over again, saw it could break open and she bandaged it without a word. Jasdero sat there, blinking sleepily the whole time. Once she was done she let him lay back against his brother's shoulder. She smiled softly and watched them both sleep for a little while. Her eyes kept being drawn back to Devit's face though.

He was her best friend and she wondered how she could have fallen for him. It was...odd but in a way she was happy that she had fallen for him. He was...he was good for her. And she loved being around Jasdero. He was good to her, kind and easy-going where his brother was harsh and too riled up. When Devit boiled over, Jasdero would simmer. She smiled a little and moved over to Devit's other side. She laid her head there and took his one hand. It was nice just to lay there. Oddly enough being that close to them made her feel a sense of duty. She knew she had to protect them, just as they protected her.

They were a family now.

She laughed lightly. It was funny to think that. They were a family and families protected each other. She would protect them. She would not let them go off on their own and get hurt or anything anymore. She smiled to herself and she knew she would not fall asleep that night. It would be a long, tense night, but she would make it.

Morning, always morning. It's light shone down on Devit's sensitive eyes. _Morning?_ He thought, a little stunned. How could it be morning? Wasn't Raina supposed to have woken him to take over so she could get some sleep. He looked around for her and she was no where to been seen. Some part of him noticed how Jasdero had a bandage on his head. He touched his own head, feeling the bandage under his hands.

How....? When....?

"Raina!" he called. He stood up and glanced around again. Jasdero was wakened then and he looked around with sleepy eyes. He looked at his brother.

"Raina?" he repeated.

"She's missing" Devit didn't miss the cracks of worry in his own voice. He was dealing with too much stress. He was seventeen for hell's sake. He didn't want to end up like Tyki! Jasdero was on his feet now , looking, head sweeping side to side as if he could find her with that alone. The trees above the shook as a bird took off.

They then heard someone approaching, it was an Exorcist. Devit and Jasdero turned, ready to yell at Raina for not waking him, Jasdero ready to hug her, happy to see she was alright. But the only thing was that it wasn't Raina. They both froze on spot. It wasn't Raina.

It was General Cross.

Raina was almost done collecting food. She figured the boys might be hungry when ever they woke up. She wondered when they would. She hoped they didn't wake up before she got back. She knew she would have to handled Devit freaking out because she never switched watches with him already. She wasn't looking forward to having to deal with them both if they woke up while she was gone. So she took a deep breath and then hurried on with collecting food.

She was just picking up a berry, to inspect it to see if it was one she knew or not, when she heard a gun shot. She stood up straight, dropping the food she had in her arms and ran back towards Devit and Jasdero. It didn't take her long to get back to where thy had been sleeping so peacefully before. She stopped quickly, using a tree to shield herself from sight.

In the clearing stood General Cross. She knew it was him, she had met him a few times face to face. Personality, she did not like the man. He was a womanizer, she saw that even when she was a child. Now he was standing in the clearing, but where were Devit and Jasdero?

Her eyes swept the clearing and she found them. Devit was holding his arm, he was on the ground, blood was coming from his now bare arm. His coat had been shed. Jasdero's shoulder was bleeding too. She saw Cross take aim and she shot from behind the tree, meaning to grab at his arm to keep him from shooting. He must have heard her because he turned and grabbed her, pinning her with one arm against his chest.

"You're not a Noah" he said, sounding surprised.

"No shit!" she yelled at him. He let her go and she stumbled away, closer to the twins. She glanced back at them. They were both keeping their heads down but she could see the pain etched on their features. The Innocence was hurting them! She gritted her teeth and turned back to General Cross.

"So, sweetheart, what are you doing here?" he asked, lowering his gun.

"What does it matter. Go away" She glared at him.

"What's with that bitter look?" He asked. He took a step towards her and she took a step back. "Ah...Well, excuse me" He pushed her aside and aimed his gun at Devit and Jasdero again. She moved directly in front of the gun so that the mouth of it brushed against her chest. Cross gave her a questioning look but before he could say anything Devit cursed.

"Fuck! Raina, just fucking move! I am...not..going to deal with you getting...hurt!" Amazingly he stood up and he grabbed her arm, the good one, jerking her back. She looked at the blood on her arm, the blood from his hand. She turned to face him.

"Shut up! I don't get hurt, you do!" She snapped at him.

"You two sound like an old married couple" comment Cross. Raina turned to face him.

"What do you know about marriage ya womanizer?" she growled at him. "Now get _lost_" He just looked at her and she could feel the twins' eyes drilling holes in her back. She didn't turn to look at them though, she was busy glaring at Cross.

"You've grown into some woman haven't you Raina" Cross said with a sigh. "Well, it's interesting that you are defending the enemies of the Innocence" She was momentarily stunned by the fact that he seemed to know her name. She remembered that he was there the day she was brought to the Order though and he was still there for a bit of the time she was training.

"So?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hasn't your Innocence rebelled yet?" Raina gave him a funny look. "You're protecting the enemy. Your Innocence can't like that" The moment the words were out of his mouth her Innocence went hot. She ignored it.

"I'm going to tell you one more time. Leave, before I make you" He just watched her. His eyes drifted down to the rings on her fingers and then there was pain. She thought that trying to activate her Innocence before when she had been captured had hurt, she was wrong. _This_ was pain.

She fell to her knees and screamed, her breaths coming in short gasps as she tried to think around the pain that wracked her body and made her shake. She felt like she had acid injected straight into her veins. She clenched her fists and managed to make herself look up at Cross. He looked shocked. Devit and Jasdero were still behind her.

Then all at once Cross was trying to get closer to her, she heard Devit and Jasdero's guns click and so Cross aimed his gun at them. Raina placed her one foot on the ground and made air hiss down her throat. She made herself breath, she made herself move. She stood, slowly, carefully until she fully up and she trembled there. The pain made her want to scream again, but she swallowed it and bit her tongue until it bled.

When she spoke again her voice was strained but it was loud enough that they all heard it.

"Leave...Now"

"Raina, your Innocence is _rejecting_ you. You need to go back to the Order"

"_Leave!_" Her command was shrill.

Cross looked back at the twins and then at her again. "I don't know what you've done to make her pick the Noah over other Exorcists but you better let her go quick or she'll be dead" Then he turned and walked away. Raina watched him, clenched fists, eyes narrow, a small amount of blood running down her chin from her biting her tongue.

Then when he was so far that he was out of sight, she collapsed to her knees, hugging herself and trembling, letting the pain roll through. It hurt and she wanted to scream but she didn't want to alarm Devit and Jasdero.

The instant she was on her knees, they were at her side. Devit was tilting her back so he could lay her down, Jasdero was trying to get her knees out from under her. Her body felt stiff and it almost didn't want to move but they got her to. Devit and Jasdero each held one of her hands in theirs, their eyes worried.

"Get it off her Jasdero. I'm not letting it kill her" Devit said, after a moment. Jasdero nodded. With strength she didn't know she had she pulled her hands away from both of them.

"No!" She jerked away from them and as soon as she did her Innocence cooled and the pain retreated. She was still gasping for breath though. Her brow was wet with sweat, making her hair stick to it. Devit and Jasdero both gave her a look of alarm. She smiled, weakly, at them. Their eyes were still wide.

"You're hurt" she whispered then. She looked at the wounds from the gun. They had forgotten about them. Jasdero touched his shoulder. Both of their wounds were still bleeding pretty badly and they looked deep but the Innocence wasn't lodged in their skin at least. "Get the bag Jasdero" she ordered. He hurried away and get the bag.

She ruffled her hair, which she had taken down last night, and started checking Devit's wound. He sat there with an annoyed expression. She smiled a little at it. She motioned Jasdero over and looked at his wound too. She then took the bandages out of the bag that Jasdero had brought over with him, pausing as he threw Devit his coat, and started wrapping Jasdero's wound. He sat still and silent while she did. She noticed them watching her though, as if she were going to faint. She moved back over to Devit and stumbled. Devit caught her, which was lucky.

"You need rest Raina" he said, his voice had both annoyance and worry in it.

She smiled at him and shook her head. "No, let me bandage your wounds first." He grabbed the bandages from her hands and held them tightly in his. "How about I eat afterwards?" He gave her a look that said 'you-better' and then handed her back the bandages. "Jasdero" She turned to where he was slipping on his vest again. "Go and get the food I dropped over that way" She pointed. "Please?"

"Of course!" he agreed right away, smiling. He gave his brother a solid glare and then hurried off in the direction that she had pointed.

She turned back to Devit and started wrapping his wound. She thought about how lucky they were to only have received one wound each. Her eyes swept over him quick to make sure this was true. She sighed in relief when it was.

"Here's a stupid question Devit" she started.

"I'll give you a stupid answer" he replied. She smacked him, he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you fight Cross back?" she asked, her tone concerned.

"We did. We just...We didn't want you getting upset about us fighting an Exorcist again" He looked down but then looked back up at her. She frowned a little and tied off the bandage. Then she took part of the sleeve of the dress she still had on and wiped under his eyes. He gave her a questioning look.

"Your makeup was still smeared." she answered. She touched his cheek as she wiped a little more of it away.

Devit didn't know why Raina ever treated him so kindly. He was an asshole, he knew it. He would admit it, if he had to. But when her fingers brushed against his cheek, so gently he could barely feel them, he, without thought, raised his hand to hold hers against his cheek. Almost right away her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he smiled a little.

Without out another thought he kissed her. She stiffened at first but she seemed to melt against him. Her hand slid till it was tangled in her hair. His hands went around her waist, pulling her closer. They both heard the rustling of the branches on the forest floor that meant Jasdero was coming back and she pulled away from him.

He glanced over in the direction that Jasdero would be coming from and saw her eyes follow his. Regret was lingering there. Regret that she had to pull away. He smirked, figuring he might as well have some fun while he could.

He pulled her face back to his and kissed her again, pulling her even closer. She tried to push him away, he felt her push her fists against his chest and let out a dark chuckle against her lips. Was he enjoying this more than he should? Very likely. Then there was a startled gasp and the sound of someone retreating. He was pretty sure that Jasdero was onto the joke, to goad Raina on a little.

She heard it too because she punched him in the chest, hard enough to make him move away, and then scooted back a little. She had practically been on his lap. He grinned at her. Her brow furrowed and her lips pouted out. Then she slapped him. He didn't really expect it, but still he chuckled, golden eyes glowing.

"Don't _ever_ do that again" she huffed, getting up. She grabbed the bag that Jasdero had thought to bring and stomped over to the trees, going to get changed he supposed.

He spread his arms out and grinned. "Aw, you know you want me!" he called. She shot a glare back at him, causing him to laugh outright. Her face turned red and she stomped away. Jasdero peeked out from behind another tree on the other side of the clearing when she was gone. He was glaring at Devit.

"You made Rai really mad" he said coming over to him. Jasdero took a seat by him. He set down the berries that he had gathered down in between them. He popped a blueberry into his mouth.

Devit just grinned. "Yeah, I guess I did"

"You really like her don't you?" Jasdero's question didn't really seem like a question. Devit picked a piece of grass from the ground and fiddled with it.

"Yeah" he answered. "But I still feel like she's my best friend ya know? No matter that I...I care for her more than that, way more" He felt his cheeks heat up a little. He wasn't used to being so open with his emotions. Usually he kept them to himself, he really wasn't an open person.

There was a moment of silence.

Then they heard someone approaching. They both put a hand on their guns, just in case, until Raina's face peeked from the trees. She walked into the clearing wearing...

"_Hey_! Jasdero! Those are _our_ clothes!" Devit exclaimed.

Raina was wearing an old pair of their pants, these ones didn't have the holes down the length of them, they were fully closed, but tight all the same. The shirt she was wearing matched the white shirt that Devit was wearing. She didn't have a coat or anything on, but he noted that the boots she was wearing were the ones that she had on with the dress. They had to be, they weren't flat like the twins' boots, they had a slight heel.

"They're all Dero could find before we went to save Rai" He said with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

"Dero, that shirt is _huge _on her!"He gestured to her and the short was large on her, hanging off her thin frame with the edge of it coming to her mid-thighs. She rubbed her bare arms, the bandage, still red, on her one arm sticking out even more now.

"I know. Sorry" He frowned a little. His eyes were on the bandage but they moved to the stab wound near her shoulder. It was not wrapped. "We should tend to that" he added. She looked at it and then walked over to where Jasdero was sitting, shooting a glare at Devit. He smiled a little and handed the bandages to Jasdero. Jasdero looked at the bandages and then frowned.

"What?" asked Devit, brows furrowing.

"There's not enough." he said.

"What?" Devit and Raina said at the same time.

"We're almost out" he held up the roll of bandages Raina rubbed her wounded arm.

"That just means we've been getting hurt way too much" she sighed. Devit looked at her wounds and then pulled on his coat. He stood up and ruffled his hair, frowning as he felt the bandage still around his head.

"Let's go get more" he said. Jasdero stood, the bandage that was on his head was gone. Devit sneakily ripped a piece of his so it would fall off. Then he looked at Raina. "Your wounds need to be looked at too ya know" She looked at him for a moment before scratching at her head and standing.

"Let's go get some more then" she agreed. Jasdero stood too. "So do either of you know the nearest town?" she asked.

"Nope, but we can't be far from one" Jasdero pointed out. Raina rolled her eyes but then walked over to Devit. She stood there, as if expectant.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you two going to run? You have to carry me you know" He smiled a little at her sarcastic tone and then he scooped her into his arms. He held her close enough to make her blush and she poked the red mark on his cheek, where she had slapped him. "I will slap you again"

He laughed. "I know" Then he and Jasdero took off. Their run was a bit slower than last time – they were still tired – but they were worried about Raina. Their worry overrode whatever part of them was still tired. They could not allow her wounds to get infected or something along those lines. That would be bad and plus they were feeling over-protective of Raina anyway.

She didn't even fidget in Devit's arms as he ran. She was silent and still and it made Devit worry a little about her but every time he looked down at her she was staring straight ahead, one hand tangled in his shirt, eyes far away. It didn't take too long to get to the next town. Only about twenty minutes of running. They stopped on the outskirts, hidden behind thick tree trunks, so they could appear to have walked in.

Devit and Jasdero walked next to each other and Raina trailed a little bit behind them. They all walked into town and nobody seemed to even notice, which was good. They were trying to blend in and not bring any eyes to themselves. Devit and Jasdero had wiped off their makeup and were in their human forms, just to try and throw anyone who might be watching off.

Then Devit noticed three teenage boys, all about his own age watching them. No...They weren't watching them, they were watching Raina. She felt their eyes and turned to look at them, her eyes narrowing a bit. Their eyes were on her arm, which was wrapped from under her shoulder to her fingers. She closed that hand, wincing. Then she lifted her other hand and flipped the three off. She turned again to find Devit watching her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he answered and turned to catch up to Jasdero. He had taken three steps when he heard someone grunt and it wasn't Raina. He turned to see and he saw that Raina had kicked one of the teenagers in the stomach and he was now laying on the ground.

"Touch me again dirtbag and I'll be aiming for the family jewels" She said, her voice flat but Devit could hear the anger in it. He looked at the three teenagers again. The two that were still upright were looking at Raina shocked.

"Aw, hell with this bitch!" one hissed under his breath and he hightailed it. Devit and Jasdero walked back to Raina and Devit put his arm around her waist while Jasdero put an arm around her shoulder.

"Do we have a problem here?" asked Devit, drawing his gun.

"Or do you just want to die?" asked Jasdero, his gun glinting in his hand.

Now quite a few people were watching them. Devit and Jasdero ignored them all. Raina crossed her arms and glared at the remaining two guys. The one swallowed hard and then went after his friend. The last one, the one that Raina kicked, got up with a grunt.

"Bitch" he growled and then he was gone too. Raina flipped her hair and turned back to Devit and Jasdero.

"Wha-" started Jasdero.

"I'm hurt and they can see it." She touched her arm, the red turning brown now. Her arm jumped under her soft touch and Devit clenched his fist wishing she'd tell him exactly which Noah did that to her so he could rip their face off. "They thought I'd be easy prey I bet.."

Devit slipped off his coat and held it out to her. She looked at it like she didn't know what to do with it. "Put it on" he ordered and he then took out of the pocket of the jacket a piece of red ribbon that he usually kept just in case the piece he tied around his leg fell off. "Tie your hair up too."

She quickly slipped on his coat and tied her hair up. "Why did I have to do all this?" she asked.

"Well, if you have your hair in your eyes you look weak" Devit said, like it was nothing. She glared at him. "And the coat covers your wounds" He looked her over quick and then turned to start walking again. "Let's find those bandages"

They didn't get to walk much further. They were about half-way across town square when Devit and Jasdero froze. They turned so they were back to back, their guns drawn. Devit grabbed Raina and pulled her close to him, keeping a good hold on her waist.

"What's going on?" she asked, alarmed.

"Exorcists." hissed Devit.

"A lot of them" growled Jasdero. She tensed and Devit could feel her Innocence heating up.

"No" he whispered to her. "Remember what happened with Cross" His lips were almost against her ear in his attempt to be as quiet as he could. People were moving around them, walking on, but Devit and Jasdero knew the Exorcist were waiting for the crowd to thin a little. "Flip up the hood and run Raina"

Her eyes were wide. "No" she whispered. He hugged her close, and then let Jasdero do the same. Jasdero's eyes were resolved. "I'm not leave you"

"Raina _please_"

She shook her head at him. "_NO!_"

Then the crowd thinned. They were out of time. Devit spun Raina away from them, as if they were dancing and then he and Jasdero shot. They heard a cry of pain and knew they had hit an Exorcist or a Finder. They glanced to see where Raina was but they cursed.

Suddenly there were too many Exorcists and Finders around them. Raina was a few feet away, staring at alarm at a few of the Exorcists, maybe her friends. Devit cursed again, hissing the word between his teeth.

He reached out to grab her again but the Innocence cut his flesh. He saw some of the Finders grab Raina, she looked too bewildered. She didn't fight them. Then she did but it was already too late. Devit growled, anger clouding his eyes. _How DARE they even think of taking her away!_

He aimed but felt the Innocence cut into his bare arm. He turned to face the Exorcist, who seemed to realize him mistake now, eyes glowing. He looked towards where Raina had been again but she was gone.

"We have her!" called someone. "We have her, retreat. You, you and you, kill the Noah!" Many of them left, running, like cowards but seven of them stayed. All of them were Exorcists. There were quite a few Finders that stayed as well.

"Where did you take her?" Devit demanded. Jasdero was a shaking pile of rage at his side.

"We'll never tell you" The Exorcist prepared his Innocence.

"Then prepare to die" Their voices were one as they lifted their guns to each others' heads. The Exorcists had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

_**Not too Far Away**_

Fae bent down and touched the grass with her fingers. It was wet with blood yet. She stood up straight and looked at the red blood. It was stark against her pale fingers. She was in her human form. In the hand that wasn't stained with blood was a silver necklace with a rock that looked like it belonged to the moon attached to it. She looked back at Tyki.

"They were here" she said.

"Yeah. This is their blood" he agreed.

They had gotten chewed out by the Earl. He had told them to go find the twins, but leave the Exorcists. They would be punished. They didn't want to but they had no choice in the matter unless they wanted to be punished as well. Fae shook the blood off her hand and looked ahead.

"Wonder where they'll hide?" It really wasn't a question but Tyki shrugged either way. Then he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"We should find them. Soon."

"Are we really going to take them back?" she asked. She looked at the necklace. It was Raina's. It had broken when her Innocence had transformed. Fae fixed it, though she did not know why. She looked at the necklace for a moment more then at Tyki.

"Let's go Fae" He said. He walked away. They had walked. They had hardly run. They did not want to find Jasdevi and they hoped that if they walked, they never would.

But one could only run so far before the world ended. Even Fae knew that.

She clutched the necklace tighter and hurried after Tyki.

* * *

Raaawwr! All done! I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. Writing and rewriting it and such. Still a day early, which should be a treat for all of you!  
So, they don't have much luck...but Devit did get to screw with Raina's head a little. I liked writing that part. I've had it in my head for days and really wanted to write. I also just wanted Devit to say "You know you want me!"  
So yeah...  
Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next one~!


	17. Escape

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
****Escape**

Raina struggled against the strong pair of arms the pushed her forward. With a shove the person pushed her into a train car. She landed on her face, almost literally. Her arms were bound behind her and her cheek was pressed against the carpeted floor of the train. She pushed herself back up and lashed out with her foot at the person – the Finder – but he jumped back and quickly exited to another car.

That was about the time she realized she wasn't alone in the car. She looked up to see Exorcists that she personally knew. Lenalee, Lavi, Noise Maire of Tiedoll unit. She looked at them for a moment and then looked away, feeling her face burn. She heard one of them move towards her, but didn't do anything. Then the bonds behind her were cut. She looked up at them, her face tense. Lavi walked around to her view again.

"We trust you enough not to attack us" he said, maybe answering the confused look on her face. She stood, looking uneasy but not untrusting.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Straight to the Black Order; no stops" answered Noise. There was no threat in his voice, in fact he sounded completely calm, as if he didn't care that she had been with Noah.

"How did you find me?"

Lenalee opened her closed hands and out fluttered a golem that was white with violent marks. Its wings were softly curved and it looked more like a butterfly than a golem. "Masika led us to you"

"And General Cross called the Order reporting that you were protecting two Noah" Lavi added, his face was worried for her, a frown creasing it.

"They saved my life!" she snapped at them. The all tensed and her golem flirted to her side, settling on her shoulder. She touched the golem, she had left it behind on purpose but now that she thought about it; she should have taken it, only turned off the communications part of it. That was behind her now and she touched the golem's head.

She looked at her 'friends' once again. "You are all treating me like a monster" she said. "I'm still the same person you once knew." She looked at them, violet eyes flashing. "Plus, do you think that I'd let anyone hold me back from going where I want?" She shrugged, making Sika take off into the air and land on her head.

"Raina, you protected a Noah against General Cross" Lenalee said, her voice gentle.

"Reminding me about those Noahs. Can you let me off the train? If you don't they're going to come and kill everyone…So, it will be much better if you just let me go" She looked at her once friends when she said this. They all watched her, looking rather shocked at her statement. She didn't look like she had any regrets at saying it – she didn't, just for the record.

"I'm sorry we can't do that." Said a strict voice and Raina turned, her eyes narrowing.

"Inspector Levrier" she said in a harsh tone. A man came in behind him, his favorite little dog, Link. He moved and grabbed two chairs from the edge of the train and sat them down, across from each other.

"Take a seat Miss Fitzgerald" he motioned for her to take a seat, and to show that she did not fear, she did. She sat down and crossed her legs, watching as Levrier sat down too. He smiled at her, but it was not friendly and she didn't even bother with a smile.

"So the big cheese showed up. Surprise, surprise" she said, in a sour tone. She leaned back, slinging her bad arm behind her. She was glad that Devit's coat was big and that no one had seen her wounds yet. It covered her and protected her – made her feel protected. She was also glad she was wearing their clothes. It made her feel comfortable. It made her feel like they were still close – like she wasn't alone.

"Big cheese?" he repeated. "You don't have many manners do you?"

Raina rolled her eyes and then glared at him. "Might as well get down to business, eh?"

"Yes" he said and then he leaned forward a little. "You ran away from the Order and then betrayed it. You _will_ tell me every single word that you shared with those Noah"

Raina looked at him for a moment and lifted her eyebrow ever so slightly. Levrier watched her with his usual angry expression. She would not tell him anything about the Noah. She had not betrayed anything of the Order; she would not betray her friends, even if they were Noah.

Her arm trembled, the nerves feeling scrambled, as if to remind her that she did not like all the Noah nor were all of them her friends. Still…She would not betray them. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Answer me!" Levrier was already getting temperamental.

She looked up at him. "Alright"

"You'll talk without force?" he asked.

"Yeah and boy…do I have some stories to tell"

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

"And I really thought he went _wild_ on the first time but it was nothing compared to the second. The chains practically bruised my wrists they were so tight. I never thought that being tied up would be so _great_ but somehow I loved it. I never knew anyone could have so many odd – but delightful – ideas. It was just- "

"_That_ is not what I wanted to hear" roars Levrier. She smiled coyly.

"Oh? But you wanted to hear what I did and said to him. I'm telling you what we _did_ together" Her smile widened. Levrier stood up faster, making her raise an eyebrow.

"You _will tell me the truth!_" He roared. She gave him a grin. She would tell him nothing. He knew it. He calmed down and folded his hands behind his back. "Fine then. We will talk when we get back to the Order."

"_If_ we get back without them killing you." She pointed out. "They _will_ come for me!"

"No, they won't" he said to her, a smile coming onto his face. She paused, wondering what he was getting at. "We left several Exorcists behind to kill them"

Then she laughed. Everyone looked at her wondering if she was going crazy or not. "I don't think a thousand Exorcists could kill those two" She replied when her laughter had died down.

"Oh, yes, you would think that wouldn't you?" asked Levrier. She looked at him, not sure where the conversation was going. "You watched them kill the Exorcist Yu Kanda." She flinched automatically looked over at Maire.

He looked shocked.

"Yes, there was a Finder there who saw you watching. You didn't even _think_ of helping him did you?" Raina glared at him and then looked down, her eyes remorseful.

"I do not regret my time with them. I saw them kill Kanda. I saw them but I didn't think I could…I couldn't attack them. I couldn't right against them! I was scared and…I wanted to help Kanda, but I…I…" She couldn't finish. Instead she stood up and turned to Marie, bowing her head. "I'm sorry"

He still looked shocked, but he didn't look offended. Instead he frowned a little then turned and walked out of the train car. Raina turned back to Levrier. "So what will be my fate when we get back to the Order?"

He smiled a little at her. "You will be charged as a traitor and executed as one as well" He walked away then leaving her in the train car with Link, Lavi and Lenalee. She was silent for a moment and then sat back down in her chair.

"So…I'm going to die" she grumbled. "Or all of you are since I know the twins will come for me" She looked at them and the folder her arms into her laps. Her wounded arm started to shake, trembling. She needed to treat it – soon. She touched the fluffy part of Devit's jacket's hood and sighed. His coat really made her feel better. She looked back up at Lenalee, who looked wary now and Lavi who looked upset. "I'm hurt" she said then.

"What?" Lavi asked.

"My arm…" She pushed the jacket down on the one side so they could see the start of the bandages up by her shoulder. The deep brown stain made both of their eyes widen.

"What happened to you?" asked Lenalee.

"I don't want to talk about it. Get me some bandages" Link, who was still the room handed her some. She glared at him as he took several steps back.

"I'm here to watch you so you don't escape again" he said, as if he were explaining his purpose there. She ignored him and unwrapped the old bandages from her arms. When she finally got them all off, everyone, including her, took in a sharp breath.

Her arm looked terrible. Dead skin hung off it, barely attached to the arm itself. It was torn open and ravaged and it would leave a serious scar up her entire arm. Lenalee covered her mouth, Lavi stepped back and Link just looked shocked. She touched the wound gently and sighed.

Then she started to pull the dead skin off, ripping it right off. It was attached to her yet, with life skin, but she just tore it off, wincing at the pain. She could not keep the dead skin there – would not keep it there. It was disgusting and it was turning gray. Blood welled up when she ripped the live skin off as well, but she didn't let it stop her. She knew that Lenalee was looking ill and Lavi was looking away. She didn't know or care what Link was doing but she focused on her work.

When she had ripped all the dead skin off she took the bandages and started to wrap her arm herself. It was hard and she didn't get far before Lavi took the bandages and finished up for her. The new bandages were spotted with red where she had ripped off lives skin, but it didn't bother her.

"Thank you Lavi" she said after they were done. He smiled a little at her, as if he wasn't bothered at all by what he had just done. She looked to Link. "How soon are we to arrive at the Order?"

"Three hours. You will be locked away for a day and tomorrow is your trial. There is no way you can escape the sentence of execution." He said it like it wasn't a big deal and to her it wasn't. She refused to die yet. She would live because she had the desire to live. She had to live. She wouldn't die.

"Alright" she said and she sat back in her chair. "Have someone get rid of that dead skin at least – it's making me sick"

_**Meanwhile**_

Jasdevi looked down at the Exorcist. He was still trying to get at them with his Innocence but he was almost dead. He was bleeding very badly and there was no way he'd survive. He looked down at the man, who's one eye had swelled closed. Jasdevi stepped on his back and there was a crack. The man screamed and Jasdevi laughed. He knew he had to get going, to save Raina but all of these Exorcists had to die first. The Finders all went down quickly and easily. He killed them, destroyed them and took great joy in spreading their blood over the town. He saw a body lying up on the roof. He shot a star at it and it splatter, spreading bloods and guts all over the roof.

He heard some of the humans in the town scream. They were scared. Maybe the blood fell on them. The thought made Jasdevi grin. Finally he looked at the live Exorcist again. There were a few other ones that were alive but they were lying around groaning. One of them had his internal organs spilled on the ground next to him. It was pretty gross, but they took Raina from him. The blood that soaked the town square was just a small payment for them taking Raina. He would take more from them.

He bent down to look at the Exorcist and waited until the man made eye contact with him. He smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "Where did you take her?" he asked. The man panted for a moment before grunting out;

"I'll never tell you."

"Oh?" Jasdevi's voice was amused. He stepped on the man's arm. It snapped like a twig and the man screamed. Jasdevi grinned wider. "Where did you take her?" he asked again. The man shook his head. Jasdevi stomped on his leg making it crack several times. "I'll ask one more time; _where did you take my Raina?_"

"To the Black Order's London Headquarters!" the man screamed.

"Where is it?" asked Jasdevi.

Then man quickly gave Jasdevi the location. Then Jasdevi stomped on his head, getting blood up most of his leg. Once again he grinned, feeling giddy. He usually was after slaughtering so many Exorcists. He loved to kill – all Noah did. He had been fighting his urge to not kill Raina for too long – they had been suppressing it. Now it was unleashed. They knew – he knew – that they'd have to be calm before they saw Raina again else there was a high chance that they might kill Raina.

He turned to the remaining Exorcists and prepared himself. They would die and then he would clean himself off. If Raina saw him covered in blood he knew she would be horrified.

They killed and took relish in the killings. Then when they were done with the Black Order members, they completely wiped out the town, leaving it in burning ruins. This helped them overtake their need to kill. They felt as if it would be safe to be around Raina once again. Jasdevi was satisfied.

But one thought made him – them – stop.

How could they rescue her by himself?

True he was stronger in his combined form, but his strength only went so far. He didn't know how many Exorcists were at the Order or who would be guarding her. He gritted his teeth. He would save her. He would not fail in this. He needed her back – they both loved her so much. They would not lose her so easily. At that moment he reached the edge of town and saw them.

There really was never another choice.

"Tyki. Fae" he called. They looked at him, looking upset, looking sad.

"Jasdevi, you need to go" Tyki said. "The Earl wants you back to the Noah Manor. He means to punish you, maybe even kill you"

Fae was the one to notice though, her eyes glanced around. "Where's Raina?" she asked, her eyes got wide, worried. She looked around. "Where's my sister?"

"Captured" growled Jasdevi. "By those filthy bastards at the Black Order. They took her to their base in London"

"Oh" gasped Fae, she leaned against Tyki for support and he put an arm around her and held her up. "We...You have to save her" she said.

"We can't do it alone" he sighed, looking almost childish.

"...Are you asking us to betray the Earl?" asked Tyki. Jasdevi looked at him again.

"You'll be killing Exorcists"

"To save one"

Jasdev sighed, eyes narrowing in a way that almost made it look like he was going to cry. He didn't really know how to place the emotion boiling inside him. It hurt, it was a type of tearing emotion, on that made him almost want to cry. He looked at Tyki again.

"I need her Tyki. We need her"

Tyki looked at Fae again and then sighed. "Fine." He looked at Jasdevi. "I'll help you, but I cannot speak for Fae" He looked at her once again, in a way that almost looked hopeful that she would refuse to betray the Earl. She shook her head, her ink black hair trembling.

"I will not leave my twin to die; I could not think of the pain if she died." Fae shuddered. Jasdevi understood. If one of his halves died...He shuddered too. He looked at Tyki and then at Fae.

"Come on; we have to hurry" He turned.

"Are they walking?" asked Tyki.

Jasdevi glanced back at them. "I heard a train leave right after they grabbed her; I think she's on that train, but it will be going to the Black Order headquarters. That's where we'll find Raina" He looked at his blood covered outfit first. "I'll need to wash up. I don't want her to see me covered in blood" Fae walked up next to him and he saw something glint in her hand. He couldn't see it well; he was too much taller than her.

She held it up and he still had to bend down a little to look at it. It was a necklace. "This is Raina's" she said. "Give it back to her" Jasdevi took it from her and put it in a pocket. He looked at the two of them again.

"Let's get out of here"

Three hours passed fast. Before Raina knew it she was being drug through the halls of the Black Order and thrown into her room. She fell again and glared back at the person who threw her in. They had not taken her Innocence yet though. They did not know that her Innocence had changed though, that it had taken it's true form. She sat on the floor of the room she had once called home. Now it was nothing to her.

Home was only where Jasdero and Devit were.

If they weren't there, it wasn't come. It was as simple as that. Maybe the Order didn't like it; maybe the Earl didn't like it. It was how it was though; home was where the twins were. End of story.

She heard the door open back up and in walked Link and Lavi. Link was watching Lavi and her with a hawk's eye. She figured that meant they had been caught before. She sighed and stood up. Lavi walked up to her and smiled, softly.

"So...I don't think you can escape from this one" he said.

She shook her head. "I'll do anything to be with those two again" she said. Then she leaned closer, whispering to Lavi. "Get out of here. It's going to go to hell very shortly." He looked at her. "Get anyone you really care about out too; Lenalee, Komui, Bookman..." she listed a few names. "Please Lavi; trust me" she said.

"Alright. Take care Raina" Then he walked out. She turned to look at Link who was glaring at her.

"I don't know what you're planning but it won't work" He hissed at her. She smiled at him and then flipped him off. He looked aghasted and then hurried out of the room saying. "It's no wonder you're set to die"

Then she ran her fingers along Devit's coat again, reminding herself that Devit was coming for her; there was no way he'd leave her here. She cared for him and he cared for her. She touched her lips lightly and then activated her Innocence.

As soon as the armor had covered her body she quickly called to the Wolf Armor. It was speed and stealth that she needed. That would serve her the best in this. A wolf also had strength if it came to a fight. She did not want to fight or kill anyone, but if she had to, she knew she would. Her Innocence shimmered, but did not hurt her.

Ready now, she kicked down the door. The guards looked surprised but she quickly knockd them out; they were just Finders after all. She hurried down the hall, dashing, half ducked down when suddenly she was attacked from above. She felt the spell that person put on her right away. Her left foot suddenly got very heavy. Link landed in front of her, coming from hell knew where.

She used the weight of her leg to kick at him, hoping to hit him and really hurt the bastard but he dodge, faster than her. He started to get ready to cast another spell when she extended her claws and caught his arm. It broke his concentration and she quickly punched him into a wall. He hit it hard a fell to the ground with a gasp. She hurried on, no time to make sure that she really didn't hurt him, but then again she really didn't care.

She hurried on, no time to stall. She wanted to get out of there before Devit and Jasdero showed up to drag her out. She wasn't a victum, she could the fighter. She didn't have to wait for them to save her. She would save herself and then they'd run, forever if they had to. She would hide with them, happily be with them forever if she had the choice.

She had to jump then, flipping over a row of Exorcists that had lined up to stop her. They watched, eyes wide as she did. She landed on her feet and was running again. She then saw part of the Science Department along with Komui. She stopped, holding steady. They all looked like they would fight to stop her.

Did they really want her to die?

"Raina, you can't run" Komui's voice made her look at him. His face was grim. "I was talking on your behalf, trying to get them to lower your penalty. You're an Exorcist! We need you, please Raina think this over"

She shook her head slowly, so he saw it. She could not trust them. She would not. She didn't want to trust them anymore. They could not save her, would not. If she was sentenced to death, there was little that could raise that penalty. She sighed and dropped her arms, looking at them all.

"I don't want to fight you" she said truthfully. "But those two…are important to me. I will fight to be with them – I will do anything to be with the people I care about" She looked over them. Lenalee and Lavi joined the group; both had their Anti-Akuma weapons activated, ready to fight against her. "You all…have someone to go back to if this war ends well for us. Lenalee, you have Komui. Lavi you have Bookman. You all have _someone_. I…I have them. If we win this war; what will happen to the Noahs?"

There was a pause. "They'd most likely all be killed"

"_Exactly_!" Rain crossed her arms. "Those boys…those are the people I want to go home to at night. I want to go home and see those two wonderful idiots waiting for me." She realized how true her words were. She wanted to see them every night when she came home. "I…Home is where they are. This place…It is no longer home for me because _they_ aren't here. Lenalee, this place became your home when Komui joined you here. This place can never be home for me because they will never be here"

They all paused, thinking about the words she had said maybe. She hoped it sunk through to them and they got what she was saying. She paused for a moment longer and then Komui spoke again.

"Raina. They're _Noah_." His voice was gentle as he tried to explain this to her. She didn't want to listen to this again. This was pointless. Why did she think she could explain this to them? Why did she think she could get through to them? She obviously couldn't. She obviously couldn't explain anything that they'd get. She sighed again and her arms dropped to her sides.

"Beast Armor; Phoenix" Her armor changed to its color and shape. They watched, amazed at the transformation. Then she jumped as high as she could, it was much higher with this armor because of the fact it was a bird. She flew over their heads and landed behind them. They all seemed shocked and turned to look at her again. She ran then, as fast as she could, still moving quite fast because of the armor once again. She had many floors to try and get down. She had a long way to go to get to anyplace safe.

She had to dodge and avoid members of the Order. It was a lot harder than she thought it would be. Specifically Lavi and Lenalee. Lenalee moved fast and could keep up with Raina no matter what animal she used. Lavi had long distance attacks he could use to try and pin Raina down. She dodged and ran as fast as she could. She had to attack them a few times but she was always careful not to hurt them; they were still friends after all.

She had heard crashes and explosions from below but she had gotten down to the lower levels. She wouldn't be down there for a while yet. She was just trying to get away from this place. How could it be so hard? She wondered what was going down below her when the door suddenly opened behind her and she was grabbed and dragged in. A hand was slapped over her mouth, keeping her from screaming and some gripped her tightly, almost restricting her ability to breathe. Almost, but not quite.

"Rai, hush. Hii" came a voice.

"Yeah, don't panic! Hell! It's only us!" She looked to see Devit and Jasdero in the dimly lit room. Devit was the one holding her and Jasdero was by the door watching it. The room they were in was very small. It was almost cramped in there. She looked at them again, feeling like she wanted to cry. She deactivated her Innocence and turned as Devit's grip loosened on her, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her too and smiled a little.

"It's nice to see you missed us" he muttered. She pulled Jasdero into the hug too. She really had missed them. She let them both go then, thinking about how they had gotten there.

"How did you guys-"

"Get in here? As Jasdevi!" Jasdero answered, grinning.

Devit was grinning too. "We didn't want them to hurt you. Sorry we're a little late to the party though. Guess you didn't need our help after all"

"Ah, yeah. You guys are useless" She said in a teasing tone. "But at least you showed up. Now let's get out of here" She smiled again. It felt good to see them.

Devit hesitated. Her brow furrowed. "Jasdero, we have to find Tyki and Fae first" he said. Raina was shocked that they came along but didn't say anything. She just activated her Innocence, going to the wolf armor again.

"Well let's find them and scram" she said. They quickly exited the room and ran through the halls. She was pleased to find that when her armor was active, she could keep up with the twins for the most part. They moved through the halls, and finally found Tyki and Fae on the bottom floor surrounded by wounded Finders. Raina swallowed hard – at least none of them seemed dead – but still…

"Greetings Raina" Tyki's words were not bitter but he narrowed his eyes a little in a way that seemed to tell Raina he was not too pleased with her for giving his some scars yet.

"Tyki. Fae" she greeted with two quick nods.

"Are we done here?" asked Fae. She was looking at Raina, she wondered why but Raina didn't get the chance to question it.

"Let's go" Devit said and the five of them dashed out the door and towards the cliff. They jumped carefully from ledge to ledge until they got to the ground. Once they were there they were running again. They wouldn't pause for a long time.

Devit felt a sense of déjà vu from this. He had run with Raina just a day, or was it longer, ago and known that he would not stop for a very long time with her. Last time he had carried her, this time she carried herself with grace and speed to rival a Noah. He couldn't help but glance over at her every few minutes. Even covered in Innocence she was still beautiful. He almost fell on his face.

When had he started thinking that she was beautiful?

He couldn't remember but he knew he had been thinking it for a long time. Maybe he hadn't used the word 'beautiful' at first but it had started as something. He thought back, as far as he could to maybe the point where he had really started to like her.

_Raina was back again. Devit and Jasdero both piled on her, tackling her to the ground. She laughed and they did too. Every time she came back, they were always happy. Her father bid her to have a good day and then left to start selling his wares. Devit and Jasdero got up and took Raina's hands, helping her up but they did not let go. They always held hands and it never bothered her. She seemed to like it. _

"_What are we doing today?" she asked. _

_They looked at each other and then shrugged. She shrugged as well and with nothing to do, they started walking towards their tree in the middle of the field. They walked slow watching the clouds and the sky. Jasdero's hair was shorter this time; his mother had cut it while his father held him down. Jasdero had been very upset about his golden locks being cut. Devit's shaggy hair had been cut shorter too. He wasn't as upset about it but he hated how his parents had to be like that._

_They only walked a little further when a kid came running. They tripped and fell a bit away from them but they looked scared. They scrambled up and ran into the village. Raina looked at Devit and Jasdero with a questioning look on her face._

"_Why did they look so scared?"she asked them. Devit pursed his lips, wondering if he should tell her. Maybe she'd be afraid._

"_They went to the haunted house on the edge of town" he told her. She looked at him for a moment. He waited to see how afraid she'd be._

_Instead she asked "Where is it?"_

"_Devi..." moaned Jasdero. He didn't like the old haunted house, Devit didn't either but he wanted to see if Raina would be afraid if she went up to it. So he led her there. Jasdero clung to her hand, trailing further and further behind, looking more and more scared. She was practically dragging him when they arrived in front of the old two story house. _

_It was seriously old and it was falling apart. A moan came from it depths and both Devit and Jasdero jumped. Raina looked alarmed but that was it. Devit wondered how a _girl_ could be so brave. She started to walk up the steps but Devit and Jasdero both stopped her._

"_No! Don't go Rai!" cried Jasdero clinging to her entire arm. She looked at him in slight shock._

"_Why not?" she asked._

"_It's haunted" he whimpered._

"_Haunted? Don't be silly Jasdero" she said. "Let's go in" Both of them clung to her arms to hold her back. She frowned and sighed. "Fine, I guess we better leave" She turned and they let her go, relieved that she had agreed to leave. As soon as they let her go she dashed little-girl-quick up the stairs and into the house. The door closed behind her with an ominous snap. _

_They both stood there, eyes wide. They did not like the house; in fact they were down-right afraid of it. There was no way that they wanted to even go in there to get her. They heard a crash followed by Raina screaming then. They looked at each other and ran into the house, without another thought. _

_They hurried into the back room where they heard Raina scream from but when they got there she was petting a cute little black and grey cat. They stood there for a moment but then they sighed._

"_Raina?" asked Jasdero. She looked up at them._

"_I thought you guys didn't like this place" she said, with a small smile. Devit frowned – she had tricked them! _

"_That was a mean trick" he said but he sat down by her and started to scratch the cat's ears anyway. Jasdero sat by him and played with the cat's tail. He was pouting, upset that he had been tricked._

"_Sorry, but I knew you guys would love seeing the cat" she said. She rubbed the side of the cat's face causing it to purr roughly. "Plus, isn't it great to be able to be in here and not be scared?" She smiled right before a shadow fell over the three._

_They looked up and something stood there – something because it didn't seem to have any features. It was just a creature. All three of them screamed and dashed back out of the house. By the time they had gotten away from it Raina was laughing, pretty hard. _

"_That was great!" she giggled. _

_Devit glared at her but he saw something there in her. She looked cute when she smiled like that. Eh, he was too young to even like girls, for even puppy-love. He tried to shake the thought off but it stayed with him._

Devit sighed as they ran and Jasdero looked at him. He shrugged and then Raina looked over too. He didn't say anything concentrating on running instead. They had to get somewhere safe again. As they ran he noted some strange golem thing sticking out from Raina's coat but never said anything. He just wanted to get out of there.

He just wanted her to be safe. He glanced at Tyki and he could see from the way he glanced at Fae that he had the same hope for her. He wondered how close those two were. Their relationship seemed to have advanced more quickly than his and Raina's, but...He still had hope that this all would work out. Raina may have been an Exorcist but she proved that he didn't have to hate them all and that Exorcists and Noah could get along. It was a strange thing to think – for him – but he cared for Raina even more so for it.

* * *

Well...Silence chapter 3 is supposed to be out...but I wanted to publish this instead. Sorry if you were looking forward to Silence but...I figured if I get this story out of the way and publish Silence on the side it will work out better. So this is going back to coming out about once a week. Yay?  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed once again. I don't think I say thanks as much, but I really love it that you guys review. Reading them makes me so happy =3  
Anyway, next part will be out soon. Yay~


	18. Restless Dreams

**Note:** I'm changing Tyki's age in this story down to 20. Why? Because Fae is 17.

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
Restless Dreams**

They had to stop. They weren't nearly far enough but Raina – and them as well – needed to rest. They had ran at Godspeed to save her and they were trying the same tactic to get away again. They couldn't do it. They all pretty much collapsed. Raina was up again within minutes, on trembling legs. She deactivated her armor and started to walk away. Devit grabbed her arm but didn't yank her back.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"We passed a small pond in that clearing, I need to splash myself with some water." she replied and then she tugged on her arm a little, trying to get him to let go. He got up instead.

"I'll come with you" Jasdero started to get up but he looked so tired that Devit said. "Just stay here Jas. We'll be right back, promise." Then Raina and him walked away. He noted that she was still wearing his coat but he didn't say anything. If she still wanted to wear it, he'd let her. He followed her, eyes aware of everything that moved in the forest. He would not be taken by surprise. Even without Jasdero he was sure he was physically strong enough to fight against a Exorcist.

They didn't walk far; they were barely out of earshot of the other Noahs. She knelt by the pound and dipped her fingers in it for a moment. She was silent, her face grim and sad. She almost looked like she wanted to cry. Devit felt his hands clench into fists. Hesuddenly felt angry. Maybe it was because he _hated_ the look on her face. It was so...He didn't have words for it.

"Hey" he said. She looked up at him. He sat on his knees by her and took her face in his hands, keeping them flat so she would be forced to look at him. "Don't make that face. I hate it" She gave him a questioning look. "I...I hate when you look sad or upset or...or when you look like there's no hope. I _hate_ it. I hate when you look like that because the Raina I know...the Raina I've always known doesn't make those faces. She's sickingly hopeful _all the time_. She never gives up. I don't like when you look like that. It really, really bothers me. So stop it"

Her face fell. "Sorry"

"No!" he snapped. "See, you're doing it again!" He let her go and stood up. "When did you start worrying so much? Is it because you think you're an adult now? You're not you know. You're still a kid"

She smiled up at him. The look was so tender that felt his face heat up for a moment. "Silly me. I forgot, fighting in a war doesn't make me an adult"

She started to get up. He took her hand and helped her up. "No. It doesn't" he agreed, part of him remembering when they were at the beach and they had argued about being children or adults. Funny how it was reversed now. He kept her hand in his. He was a bit startled that he never realized how small her hands were compared to his. She was pretty small compared to him. He shook it off as unneeded information. "Let's go back before they think to come after us" he said. He started to go but she didn't move.

"I'll be right there. Five minutes?" she asked. He watched her for a moment. "Please?" she asked. He frowned but nodded.

"Alright. Hurry" She smiled and touched his cheek before he walked off. Something troubled him – maybe the look in her eyes again? Yeah, that had to be it.

Raina watched Devit walk off. She took a deep breath and then half turned. "I know you're there Lavi" she said. There was a curse and then Lavi dropped from the tree. "I saw your hair. You're lucky that Devit didn't see you." He smiled then.

"Sorry for spying on you...and following you" he said.

She tensed. "If you're going to try and take me back, just leave now" she said, her tone serious.

"No, no" he replied. "I just came...I don't know why I came. Maybe it's what you said at the Order, about wanting to go home to those two every night. I...I wanted to see if they care about you too. They _are_ Noah Raina." He looked regretful at saying that. "But, it seems they – at least that one you called Devit – really care for you." He fiddled with his hammer, which was in its smaller size and in his hands. "I'm going to tell the Order that they killed you – that they had tricked you – and destroyed your Innocence." He looked at her again.

"Lavi..." She was beyond words.

"Take care of yourself Raina" He smiled at her and she looked at him, her eyes wide and shocked.

She hugged him quickly. "Thank you so much Lavi" she said. He laughed and patted her back.

"I know you just want to be happy Raina. Just lay low for a while and everything will be okay." He pushed her back a little and Raina smiled. She nodded. "I better go." She put on a straight face again and nodded. He took half a step back before red blossomed where his heart would be. He looked down for a moment, one eye shocked.

"Lavi!" she screamed. He fell and she caught him. Blood ran over her hands and the over the coat she was still borrowing from Devit. In seconds Devit and Jasdero were by her sides and pulling her back. Their guns were smoking from being shot. They pulled her arms away from Lavi, who was still alive. She saw the pain register on his face when he hit the ground.

"C'mon Raina" Devit growled.

"No! _No!_ Lavi! He was just-! He was going to-! Lavi!" They dragged her back and she struggled the whole way. "_Stop!_" she screamed. "_He's still alive!_" They ignored her cries and pleas. Devit grabbed her at last and slung her over his shoulder. Then they were running. She kicked her legs against his chest. "Let me go! Let me _go!_ Damnit Devit! Let me go _now!!_" He just ran faster. Jasdero was right behind him. She glared at him. He avoided her eyes.

They were back where they were going to go to sleep in seconds. "An Exorcist found us" said Devit.

Fae and Tyki were on their feet in a moment. "_Let me go!_" screamed Raina, slamming her fists on his back and kicking him this time. She felt him flinch bit he just put one arm as a clamp down on her legs. So she kept pounding on his back with her fists.

Fae looked like she'd like to ask about Raina and Tyki looked amused. "We need to go now" Devit ordered. Both of them focused on him again. Then the four were running. Raina gave up on screaming and trying to get free. She crossed her arms and let Devit carry her, but she was upset.

She thought of Lavi again. He would die if he didn't get help and they would not allow her to at least save him before running. She few her lips twitch, something that happened when she tried to hold back tears. Lavi had been a good friend to her over the years. He had watched out for her when she first joined the Order, he had then helped her get better with her Innocence and he had always helped her when she asked for it. His reasoning had always been 'I don't like to upset pretty girls'.

She felt the tears starting to sprout out of her eyes. Her fists no longer hit against Devit's back instead they clutched the fabric of his shirt as the sobs started to come. She controlled them though; she did not let them get out of hand. She remembered that though Lavi was a friend, there was nothing she could do. She had _chosen_ this path. She took a shuddery breath and just hung there as they ran. She would accept her path. She could not change it now.

They ran for less than a half an hour more and then they stopped. Devit let her down gently and then sat next to her. He had leaned her against a tree and Jasdero leaned next to her. She just sat there and then looked at the blood on her hands. Someone threw a cloth at her but she didn't use it. Devit wiped her hands off for her, getting all the red-brown stains off of them. Then she looked up at him and hugged him tightly. He seemed surprised.

"This is my choice" she whispered. "I will not regret it" Then she let him go. He looked at her stunned before he pulled her necklace off his own neck. It had been hidden under his shirt, he had worn it so it would not get lost. She looked at it for a moment and then gasped. "Ghost's ring!" She grabbed it. "I didn't know I even lost it!"

She put it on and then looked over at Fae and Tyki. They were watching Jasdero, Devit and Raina. Raina saw Jasdero tense a little – no matter how tired he looked. "You three get some rest. I'll take up first watch" said Tyki then. He sat down, leaning against a tree across the clearing. Fae sat next to him. She leaned her head against his arm. "Fae, take watch with Raina. I'll wake you two up next Jasdevi"

Devit and Jasdero nodded. Raina quickly crawled in Devit's lap and curled up against his chest and in his coat that she still wore. She glanced up at him, he looked shocked and then red crept across his face up he shook it off, ruffling his shaggy black hair. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head against his brother's. She smiled a little and glanced at Jasdero who was using his brother's shoulder for a pillow. It was nice to be with them.

Devit was a little shocked when Raina curled up against him, but it really wasn't surprising. Not too much. She was more affectionate that he was in public – if the current company could be counted as public. Jasdero leaned against his shoulder and was quickly asleep and Raina was asleep in his arms in mere moments. He stroked her hair once and then leaned his head against his brother's and fell asleep, hoping for peace in his dreams.

They gave him exactly the opposite.

_In this dream – Raina's mother never got sick, she never left them. She was with them all the time. By the time she was twelve her father would leave her with them while he traveled to other villages. Often enough she would stay at their house, sleeping in the living room. She was there though. Devit knew he felt for her even then, but worried about how the villagers were starting to not put on their good faces, even when Raina and her father were in town. They still shunned the boys – more and more by the passing day. Devit was worried that soon they would treat Raina the same way. Jasdero worried too. _

_Days, months, years passed and they all still held hands when they walked. They were so close and Raina was becoming a rebellious young woman. Her eyes were always bright when she was with them. It was easy to be with her. Jasdero often wandered off, leaving Raina and Devit alone. He had told Devit that he hoped that Raina and him would grow closer. Devit always blushed and hit Jasdero then. They were only fourteen. _

_Devit and Jasdero's hair was kept painfully short because of their father. Their mother would stand and watch as he sometimes hit them when they rebelled against his will. He hit them once when Raina was there but she had almost hit him back so he didn't do that with her there anymore. She was a calm person, usually, but she was protective of them._

_Their bliss ended in the spring of their fourteenth year. That was the day that their heads started to bleed and they started their transformation into Noahs. They could only be glad that Raina had just left to go home. She would not be back for a while. Their father beat them; it was their fault that this was happening to them. But they fought back. They hit him back finding strength they didn't know they had. The transformation was fast – quick – over in just a few days. They destroyed their home, their parents, their neighbors and left the place in flames. They said not a word to the Earl about Raina. He did mention that their transformation was late for some reason, but he couldn't state how. Devit's mind went to Raina and his hope that he would someday be with her. The hope was gone now of course, he couldn't be with her anymore. He'd hurt her._

_The next four years went by without a hitch. They killed Exorcists, destroyed Innocence and wiped out towns like it was their job. Oh wait...It was! They loved it, they loved killing, blood, destroying and their lives. Only one thing remained. Raina._

_One day they were sitting on the roof of a building they had yet to finish destroying. Jasdero was sitting, Devit was break dancing. Jasdero held his coat while he busted his moves. He didn't know why he liked to dance like this; it was just fun for him. It was easy and it made him happy. He thought that maybe watching him dance would make Raina happy too. He didn't know why he thought of her so much; she was just a girl from his past, but he missed her._

_He stopped dancing and looked at his brother. He had such long hair. It was tied back in a long pony tail. He wore his vest open and his leather pants were tight, not that Devit's were much better. Devit's pants were the same way. He had a dark, long sleeved-coat on. His shirt he wore under it was tight, white and he had stolen it a few months back. His hair was longer now, shaggy and in his eyes. Now his father couldn't boss him around and make him cut his hair. _

"_Jas" he said. "I miss her"_

"_I miss her too" his voice was soft with longing. Devit swallowed hard._

"_Let's go see her. Once. Just once." he was more or less just trying to convince himself that it would be alright to go see her once – just once. Jasdero nodded eagerly. He wanted to see her too. That much was clear. Without another word, or even the thought to finish destroying the house, they sped off to find their old childhood friend._

_They found her at her house. At first when they saw it, they could only process shock. The place was fucking huge. It was the biggest house either of them had seen and suddenly they felt underdressed – very underdressed. It was odd to think that their best friend had been loaded the whole time and she never told them. It was a minor fact though and they shrugged it off and they scaled the wall easily. They landed on the ground on the other side and walked up the path to the house._

_Once at the door they knocked – they thought they'd at least be polite since Riana had known them for years and they had suddenly disappeared._

_She answered the door. _

_Her hair was so much longer, but her eyes were much duller. She looked unhappy. She was wearing a long red dress – the red of fresh blood. She looked at them for a long moment – as if she had no idea who they were and then she fell to her knees. The action alarmed them both and they both flocked to her side. _

"_Momma!" The shrill cry of the little girl alarmed Devit. He looked up to see a child with her long silver-blonde hair in pigtails. Her eyes were green. She only looked to be about three years old. She ran to Raina's side. "Momma are you alright?" She didn't even seem to notice Devit or Jasdero who were both frozen at Raina's sides. _

_Raina answered a moment later. "Yes, I am Noelle." She stood on shaky legs and looked at the two boys. Her...Her daughter, the word bothered Devit, watched the two boys. "Devit. Jasdero" she said their names with a trembling voice._

"_Raina." Devit tried to make his voice louder than a whisper but it was hard. "Rain, I'm so sorry that we-"_

"_Disappeared?" she finished. _

"_Well yeah...but.." He wrinkled his brow. "How have you been?" he asked instead. He looked down at the girl who was clinging to her mother. _

"_I had to get married to a man I didn't love – still don't love – but I do have my daughter" She touched the girl's head tenderly and looked back up at the two. "Come in" She moved to the side and motioned for them to enter. "My...husband is in a meeting. I doubt you'd like him anyway"_

_She walked in the house, the twins following her. The girl followed behind all of them, playing with Jasdero's hair as he walked. He didn't seem to mind. "How old were you when you got married?" asked Devit, his voice tight. He remembered their childhood. Four years...four years that had been sometimes painful._

"_I was married on my fifteenth birthday" she said with not even a glance back. "I had her nine months later" Devit felt something in him tear._

"_Rai" whispered Jasdero. He felt bad for her too. They walked a little further and then sat down at a table. The girl, Noelle, climbed into Jasdero's lap. Raina smiled, looking a bit like her old self. Then she sighed. _

"_Raina!" A voice called and Raina's face wrinkled. The little girl did not look happy either. Raina looked away from the boys. It was clear that this calling voice was her husband. "Raina, darling" He walked into view then. He was a tall man, taller than Devit or Jasdero. Devit stood up and had the urge to protect Raina. Raina got up with a sigh and she walked over the man and he folded her into his arms. It stung. _

"_Sorry, Devi" she said. "I...I may not love him, but you had you chance and you blew it" She stated. Her tone was blunt and cruel. He started to shake and without a thought he lifted his gun and shot, not sure who he even hit._

"Devit get up!" Hissed someone. Devit's eyes snapped open and he almost jumped up. The half-movement woke up Raina who was still curled against his chest like a cat. She blinked and looked at Tyki. His eyes felt wet. The dream he had was already fading but the emotions were still there; raw and torn open.

"What?" he growled, feeling angry that a dream could get him so worked up. Raina was still blinking like she didn't know what was going on. His movement had also caused Jasdero to wake up. He was already alert.

"It's your turn for watch" said Tyki. "Wake the girls up in a few hours to keep watch next" Raina was already going back to sleep against his chest and Jasdero wasn't stroking her hair. Devit rubbed his eyes and leaned back again the tree again, slumping.

Raina dug her finger nails into his skin through his shirt. "Stop moving Devi" she ordered her voice heavy with sleep. "I'm trying to sleep."

He didn't reply for a moment. He just looked at her. She looked stressed but at the same time happy – or happier than he remembered in the dream. There were only two faces he remembered from the dream. Raina's face and her daughter's face. What had been her name? It already faded from his memory.

"Sorry Rain" he muttered. He put his arms around her again, pulling her closer for a moment. He realized that he was willing to give up a lot for her to be happy. He just wanted to see her smile for him, always. He...wanted to make her smile. He blushed but Jasdero was watching so he tried to fight off the thoughts for now.

Besides, that was a dream and this was reality. The dream would never become reality. He reassured himself with that.

Raina had been surprised to be woken up with the movement Devit caused. She looked around and saw Tyki. She had stared at him for a moment before returning to her rest. He had moved, slumping back against the tree. It had almost woke her up again so she ordered him to be still. She just wanted to get some sleep after all.

He was still and silent and then she drifted off to a dream so real, it didn't seem to be a dream at all.

_Raina jolted awake – not even realizing that this was the dream, it felt like reality to her. "Oh, it was just a dream" she sighed. She looked out the window of the taxi she was in. She was going home. She had been away – doing business with the Black Order Cooperate Towers where she worked. They had sent her a few cities away to a business meeting with a man named Adam Gray. He was a smiley man, but she knew him from before – she was dating a family member of his._

_The taxi stopped and she straightened her skirt as she got out. She was home a day early. Her home was just a small place. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, two floors. It was a charming little place with a nice neat attic, and a well sized kitchen and beautiful living room. She walked up the path after paying the taxi driver. She got to the door and thought of knocking, but slipped into the door as quietly as she could. She closed it silently and slipped off her shoes so they would not alert the residents to her being there._

_She heard arguing from the kitchen and she slipped in. Neither of the two young man were even aware of her sneaking up on them. The one, who had short shaggy dark hair, scratched his head and cursed. They were trying to cook, trying being the key word. The other one who had much longer golden hair was trying to help him. He half-turned and saw her, she put a finger to her lips. He grinned and turned back to his brother. She slipped up behind him and put her arms gently around his neck._

"_I'm home" she said warmly in his ear. He froze and then melted under her touch. He turned and kissed her. _

"_Welcome home" he said afterwards, his golden eyes warm. He pressed her against the stove, not close enough to hurt her but enough to pin her there. "I missed my girl" _

"_I'm not _yours_." She said raising an eyebrow at him. She didn't mind having him so close._

"_I could make you mine in about five minutes" he murmured running his lips up her neck._

"_Eww! Dero is still in the room!" cried Jasdero. Raina and Devit both looked over at him. Raina's face heated up a little. "Besides that, we're in the kitchen!"  
_

"_He's right" Devit sighed, stepping away. He scooped her up into his arms. "We _do_ have a nice bedroom upstairs" She laughed._

"_But Devi, I'm hungry" She said. He sighed and gently put her down. She turned to what they had been trying to cook on the stove. Eggs were frying there. She reached for the spatula and flipped them. "Fried eggs for dinner?" she asked._

"_We can't cook and we didn't want take out. We wanted to stay home tonight" Jasdero explained. He was sitting at the table now, looking relaxed. Devit sat in the chair next to him. _

"_Mmm...Well I missed the simple things" she said. She cooked silently and the boys watching her. After a while Devit stood and put his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder and watched her cook as he often did. It was relaxing to be so close to him. Normal._

_When she was done with the eggs he let go and stepped back. She took them to the table and ate hers in a sandwich while Devit and Jasdero made faces at how she preferred to eat her fried eggs. They didn't comment. It was a quiet dinner and she wondered why. Usually when she came home they commented and bragged and made a lot of noise. Today..._

"_Is something wrong?" she asked. _

"_No" answered Devit. He pushed the yolk of the egg around on the plate before eating it and then his brother's. Jasdero didn't like the yolk. Devit would only eat it if it didn't burst. "Well..." he started. "I know you're close to the friends you work with and you're close with my family." He said. "But the two don't get along. I know your friends don't like that we're together...do they?"_

"_Devit-"_

"_No...I...I don't have a problem with them as long as they don't try to make you leave me" He looked up at her again. His golden eyes held traces of anger._

"_What did they do?" she asked, turning horrified. _

"_The one with the red hair came here and asked me how much I cared about you and a bunch of other bullshit questions. I'm not going to deal with them Raina. I swear next time I'll take their head off" She frowned at his words but he didn't seemed to care. "I won't lose you"_

_She reached across the table and took both of their hands. "You won't" Her eyes were wide. "I won't let them make me leave." She promised. Devit stood up and place his hands on the side of her face from across the table and leaned in to kiss her._

"_Thank you Rain" he whispered. He kissed her, tenderly_

"_But Raina?" he started._

"You have to get up" Her eyes fluttered open. She blinked slowly at Devit. He wasn't smiling but wasn't quite frowning. He stroked some of her hair back from her face, seeming too tender. She didn't mind it. Instead she sat up and stretched. She saw that Fae was already awake, Tyki sleeping against her. She was smiling and stroking his hair back. She looked up at Raina and her expression was tender. Raina saw how much she cared for Tyki in that moment.

She watched them for a moment more and then scooted out of Devit's lap. He lifted his eyebrow but didn't comment when she slid in between him and Jasdero. She leaned back against the tree but didn't look at them. "Get some more sleep boys" she said, softly.

Tyki was really awake; he heard Raina's softly muttered words to Jasdevi. She cared for them so gently. He wondered how Devit ever snagged a girl who was so gentle and caring. Devit was anything but gentle. He was rough and Tyki was surprised that a girl like her would pick him. It kind of surprised him that Fae would pick him.

Tyki didn't think down on himself – why would he? - but he didn't quite think he was Fae's type. At first, and this he knew, it was because he was handsome. It was only his looks that attracted her to him and he avoided her for that. Looks weren't everything. Then they had started getting closer after she had been wounded.

Now it felt odd without her there.

She was stroking his hair back from his face as he leaned against her. She was so gentle. She had said since she was paired with him that she hated to be like her sister but she was just as gentle as she was. He could have laughed at the irony of everything but chose to sleep instead. His dreams seemed odd but he never minded if they were.

_This world was much simpler. The Noah Family was just that, a family of nobles. Not everyone agreed with what they did or how they did things but they were never bothered. There was another family, one that opposed the Noah at every turn. They were called the Exorcist Family or the Family of the Black Order. It wasn't one family; it was an alliance of families. They were almost as powerful as the Noah but not quite. _

_The Earl, leader of Tyki's family, wanted there to be peace between his family and the Noah's family. So, in strive for peace, he decided to set Tyki up with a young girl of the Exorcist's family. This annoyed Tyki – to a slight degree. He would have dinner with her, to please the Earl. He would not let it go anywhere. From what Tyki heard, he was setting up the one twin with a female Exorcist and he was setting up a few others. He wasn't the only one to suffer._

_He walked into the area that he would be having his 'date' in. It was a part of the inner garden. It was under a tent with a small two-person table in it. He and the girl would sit across from each other and try to talk. He didn't know how well this would work out or not. He sighed and sat down at the table. At least there was food here. That was the only thing that Tyki really looked forward to with this. He picked up a cup of tea that sat there on the table and took a sip out of it. Then he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up._

_A girl who looked a few years younger than himself stood there. She had short silver-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. There was something behind those eyes that made him wonder but he said nothing. She was dressed in a formal gown, it wasn't exactly of that day's style but he sensed that maybe this girl didn't care. Her short hair may have been proof of that. All woman had long hair down their backs in this day and age – although they all wore it up. _

"_Tyki Mikk?" she asked. Her voice was pleasant to listen to at least._

"_Yes, and you are?"_

"_Fae...Fae Fitzgerald, sir"_

"_Fae...Interesting name" his voice held no interest at all. He knew he was being rude but Tyki did not want to be married or anything of the sorts. He did not want a girlfriend – he didn't even want to think the term 'girlfriend'. She took a seat. She drank some tea and was silent for a moment._

"_You don't like me" her voice wasn't fallen, it was just matter-of-fact._

_He looked at her. "I don't know you"_

"_Which is why I wonder why you don't like me"_

"_You don't know me either"_

"_I know you're part of the Noah family. You're three years older than myself. You have a niece named Road" He glanced at her again. Where did she find all of this out at? He was about to ask when she then said. "I met Road once. At a meeting. She talked to me a little and told me about her Uncle Tyki. I figured it was you"_

_He smiled a little bit now. "You're a witty girl"_

"_I enjoy being so" she said, flicking some of her hair out of her face. Now that he really looked at her – like she was a person – he realized that she was actually a pretty girl. He knew he shouldn't have judged her right away, but that was how he usually did it when he was set up on these stupid dates. Usually the girls talked only about themselves. Fae was quiet now – waiting for him to say something?_

"_So..." he started. For once this felt...odd. It wasn't the way these things usually went. Still, he felt like maybe he might like Fae – if he gave her the chance. "Do you have any sibblings?" That was a good topic starter right?_

"_Yes. I have an older brother and a older sister. My sister is my twin. I believe she's on one of these dates as well." She waved her hand, dismissing the thought. Clearly she didn't mind the date but from what Tyki gathered her twin might. Fae looked outside the tent and to the garden around them. "This area is so beauitful"_

"_I guess it is" Tyki agreed. He really never looked around the area. He had grown up there. Fae seemed to notice every little detail. He wondered why. "You act like you were locked in a cage all your life" he said._

"_I was" she answered. He gave her an odd look. "Not a literal cage, but I've been locked up most of my life. My sister was too – until she broke out. She has always been able to fight her way out of things. She's been the raven of the family, beautiful but she will fight for what she wants. I've been the dove, just as beautiful but I will never harm another." She sighed. "Mother has locked us away" She started to play with the fork on the table, dangling it above the food, her eyes on it. "Fragil little birds – too good for the world. Never to touch it – be a part of it." She smiled at him. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?"_

"_N...No" he answered – wondering why he was stuttering. It was odd. He looked into her blue eyes. "Are you sure you should compare yourself to a dove?" he asked. She gave him a curious look. "I see you as a stronger bird – a hawk maybe?"_

"_A hawk would have broken from her cage. I have sat in it. I am still sitting in it" She gazed at the garden again._

"_I'll break you from your cage" he said before he could stop himself. She looked at him. Her eyes were questioning. _

"_For what reason? Because it is noble? I do not need to be saved." her voice carried mistrust._

"_I'm not saving you. I'll break you from your cage and expect nothing in return. You may leave if you want to." He motioned to the garden with a sweep of his hand. "The world, my dear, will be yours. You will be free to fly"_

_She gazed out into the garden, her eyes hopeful. "If you are lying to me I will let my sister tear you apart" she said, her gaze not breaking from the garden._

_He chuckled. "Well Miss Fitzgerald, I'll have to watch that I don't ever lie to you then" She smiled and he was pretty sure he saw a tear in her eye. _

Tyki felt the sun's light on his face. He sat up and he was alone. The twins were as well. They were lying against each other, but without their pet. He rubbed his eyes and then stood. The movement was almost silent but everyone was on edge. The twins both jumped and then opened their golden eyes. They looked around – slightly alarmed.

"Where is Rain?" asked Devit right away. Tyki scratched his head. The boy was protective of her wasn't he? Jasdero was looking around too.

"Do you love her?" he found himself asking before he could stop himself. Devit who had just stumbled onto his feet tripped and feel flat on his face. He looked up at Tyki with a confused looked. Jasdero was looking at Devit now too.

"Do I _what_?!" he asked, his voice holding surprise and uncertanty in it. "What kind of question is that?"

Devit did not like Tyki's question but there was no malice behind it or at least it didn't seem like there was. Tyki just seemed curious. Devit didn't really want to think about it because of his dream last night. No, a nightmare would be a better word for it. He didn't remember everything, but he remembered the look – the pain, the sorrow, the anger – in Raina's eyes. He remembered her daughter's face – how much like her mother she looked, her hair silver blonde, looking too much like her mother. Then he also remembered the _pain_ at her words. _"You had you chance and you blew it" _The feel of shooting – he wasn't sure if it was at her or at her...husband in that dream. He stood again and looked right at Tyki.

"What does it matter to you if I love her or not?" he asked. He kept his voice stiff and kept a hint of venom in it as well. He would not let Tyki threaten her, if that was what he was planning. If he was planning to hurt her – in anyway – Devit would stop him.

Tyki shrugged in answer. "I don't even know why I asked."

Then they heard footsteps coming towards them. They all turned and saw Raina and Fae coming towards them. There was blood on Fae's fingers. Tyki was the closest and first to reach the two of them. "What happened?" The words were out of his mouth as he grabbed Fae's wrists to look at her fingers.

Devit looked at Raina and saw how she was leaning against her sister. She didn't look very well. She looked pale. He hurried to her side. "Rain?"

"Her wounds were infected. I cleaned it out the best I could but she needs new bandages" She gave her sister a look that Devit could guess the meaning of. "She lost alot of blood while I was cleaning it out. She needs some food"

Devit let Raina – who was still wearing his coat – lean against him. She took his hand. Her fingers were ice cold. He held both her hands in his in an attempt to warm them up. "What do we do then?" he asked.

"She needs to go to town." said Fae simply.

"We can't go into the towns. Akuma and Exorcists will be looking for us." Devit argued. He would not have Raina taken again. Losing her again...He felt himself shake with anger. Raina took her one hand out of his and patted his cheek.

"Devit – please I'll be fine" she said.

"Wait..." the wheels started to spin. "Don't tell me you intended to send her alone?" he snarled. Jasdero hissed at her side.

"She's _sick_!" he agreed with his brother, clearly. Fae shook her head at them.

"I know, but she can handle herself and a large group will only draw eyes." replied Fae softly. She was trying to soothe him, but it wasn't working.

"_No_" he replied. "She isn't going _alone_" Devit's voice was final.

"Alright" said Tyki. "I'll go with her"

Devit turned to look at Tyki, a snarl on his lips. "_No_" he said. "You fought her – she wounded you." Devit was well aware that Tyki had never been hurt in battle before. He was also aware that Tyki held grudges.

"Devit, she needs new bandages and food. I can steal them easier than any of you can. Besides that I've been a Noah longer" He pointed out. They were all good points but Devit still gritted his teeth.

"Devi" He looked down at Raina. She really didn't look good. "I'll be fine" She lifted her head and brushed her lips against his. He didn't flush or anything. He just looked her in the eyes for a long moment and then sighed.

"Alright" Jasdero looked alarmed. He looked at Tyki. "But, if you hurt her – I'll kill you" He looked at Jasdero. "We'll kill you"

"Hii!" agreed Jasdero.

"Excellent." Fae said. "Tyki, Raina, we'll meet you on the other side of town once you're done. Don't take too long – don't make us worry" Fae looked at Tyki for a long moment. "Be careful" Then she turned to walk away.

"Take care of Rai, hii" Ordered Jasdero.

"If you don't, Jasdevi will have your hide" finished Devit, glaring at Tyki. Then they both walked away throwing one final glance at Raina. She smiled as if she didn't mind going with Tyki at all.

Raina watched them walk away – it brough up the old pain of watching them walk away after finding them again on the beaches. They hadn't glanced back this time though. This time they did, mouths turned into frowns, eyes worried as all hell. She looked at Tyki, a small smile on her lips. Sure she felt weak but once she ate she was sure she would feel better.

"Ready?" she asked.

He slipped into his human form, his golden eyes dulling to a grey color, the crosses on his forehead disappearing. "Let's be on our way" he answered. She shook her head. This was going to be a long day – Tyki was too stuffy for her taste. She wondered what her sister ever saw in him.

* * *

Okay, first off, I'm _so sorry_ that this chapter is so late. I've been having some real personal issues going on and yeah. Chapters might be further than a week apart from now on. Sorry guys! I'll try and get my life back in order but in the meantime you guys are going to have to deal with me putting chapters up less. I hope none of you mind about Tyki's age change, it's just creepy if hes 26 and she's 17. And I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you guys for waiting and reviewing. Please keep reviewing! Again, I'm really sorry about how late this chapter is!

Final note; Sorry Lavi. But it had to be done!


	19. Second Strike

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
****Second Strike**

Walking into town with Tyki wasn't very comfortable for Raina. She walked along side him, her fingers tangled in the arm of his jacket as she tried to keep herself moving. She was dizzy, feeling ill. She needed food soon. Her wound was almost healed, if it hadn't gotten infected, she was sure it would have healed. She was well aware of the eyes watching her and Tyki and she ignored them the best she could. She stumbled again and he caught her with one hand.

"You really need to eat" he muttered to her. He kept his voice down low, so only she could hear him.

"And here I thought you were going to let me die" she grumbled to him.

He laughed and then turned sharply and pushed her so hard she fell to the ground. They were in a dark alley, with him blocking the only escape. He walked over to where she was sitting up. She glared up at him; some of her hair had come loose from her pony tail and hung around her face.

"Don't get me wrong, Raina." He said. "I _will_ kill you for leaving me with a scar those months ago" he glared down at her, looking superior. She wrinkled her nose at him and didn't back down from his baleful eyes. "I don't care what Jasdevi or Fae says. I will kill you. I have not forgotten what you've done"

She gave him a snarky smile. "Good…Because when you try and kill me, I will fight to live, I will fight against you will all I have just so I can keep on living. If I kill you – not my problem. In a fight to the death, you have to give everything you got or die trying"

He laughed again and held out a hand to help her up. "I wouldn't have it any other way"

She hesitated in taking his hand and stood there for a moment. "So why aren't you going to kill me now?" she asked. She looked up at him curiously.

"Because, it's not to my benefit to kill you just yet." He answered.

"Oh" She took his hand and let him help her up. She brushed Devit's jacket off. Once again she was happy that she was wearing it. It made her feel safe, feel protected. It also reminded her of how much Devit cared for her, which made her smile.

They walked out of the alley, as if nothing had happened, and headed towards a bar. One could give food at a bar after all. They walked in and then Tyki stepped back out. Curious, Raina went back out after him. He was standing a few feet away now, looking troubled. It was conflicting with his well-off clothes. He looked like a poor man who realized he owed someone a lot of money.

"What's wrong Tyki?" she asked walking to his side. He looked down at her and ruffled his hair, sighing in an angry way.

"I know three of the people in that bar – they're my friends" he said. He sounded annoyed and Raina watched him carefully.

"Go see them then" she told him. He gave her a shocked look. "I can break out of the hospital after they treat me. Go see your friends. The others never have to know" She smiled at him then. He blinked.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes were careful. She laughed.

"Yeah, go have fun for a while" To her surprise he stepped back into the darkness between the bar and the building next to it and stepped out looking like…like a rough traveler. His hair was down and messy and he was wearing strange glasses. His clothes were old but loose. She lifted an eyebrow. He lit a cigarette and lifted it to his lips.

"Thanks Rain" he patted her head, treating her like a child, and then walked into the bar. She followed behind him, intending to get food. She waited and watched as he approached his friends, called out to them and talked easily to them. She was going to sit by herself when she heard Tyki's voice call out. "Hey girly! Why don't you sit here? We'll buy you something!"

She looked over at him; surprised. He grinned, showing his teeth. She then walked over to his table and stood at the edge. "I just want some food." She said.

"We'll get it for you. Won't we boys? It's always nice to treat a lady" She looked at him for a moment and then she sighed taking an open seat in between his two friends.

"Why waste a treat?" she sighed, with a grin. She realized now that he was just doing what he said he would to Devit. He was taking care of Raina quick so he could hang out with his friends for a while. She didn't mind. She could go to the doctor's by herself. She could most likely tell him her family name and get free or cheap treatment. She ate the food that they got her and then left with a grin on her face.

She felt a little better now that she ate. Less dizzy and more steady. She pulled Devit's coat a little tighter around her though and sighed in the scent of him that was on the jacket. She picked up her pace so she could hurry along and get back to him and Jasdero. She missed them already. She was already too close to them. She was an Exorcist and they were Noahs but it really didn't seem to matter, not to her anyway. They didn't seem to care either.

Raina walked down the dusty street towards their small hospital. It wasn't a long walk and it should have been safe. She was just passing an alley when hands darted out and dragged her in. She was so in shock that she forgot to fight until a burly man slammed her against a wall. He held her there while his two friends looked at her. They all looked homeless or at least down in their luck.

"You'll bring us a pretty penny, won't ya sweetie?" said the one. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "That one you were with earlier has to have some money huh? Where is the boy now? Gotta tell him his girl may be wastin' away"

Raina glared at him for a good long while and then her nose wrinkled in distaste. They watched her, seemingly shocked that maybe she wasn't screaming or anything yet. Yeah, maybe she was a little odd sometimes, but why should she be afraid of bums? She had two very power organizations that could alter the fate of the world after her. Bums were really low on the scale anymore.

"Oh no" she said, her voice hissing. They blinked. "No, no, no, _no_." She growled.

"What is your problem?" spit the one holding her.

"You are _not_ trying to _kidnap me_" She felt the rage making all of her limbs tremble. "This would be my _fourth_ time" her eyes blazed.

"You don't think you could get us away from you, do you sweetie?" asked the one holding her. He grinned, sure of his strength. She was the first one she kicked in the face. He fell back, his nose bleeding. She landed on her feet and turned to look at the other two guys, her face like thunder.

"This girl...she's not...normal" the one choked out before she decked him so hard he hit the wall. The other guy stood on shaking knees, watching her, eyes wide.

"Get this straight" she snarled at him. "I am so _fucking tired_ of being kidnapped!" her voice rose with every word. "I am not a helpless little maiden; I am not _helpless_ at all!"

"But that wasn't what we were trying to pr-" started the guy but she cut him off.

"Oh no! Listen here, big boy! I am not going to stand for you pushing me around or trying to kidnap me! Anyone who tries ever again is going to get their ass kicked! I am not a _helpless little girl!_" Her voice was raised by three octaves by the end. The man was looking at her as if he didn't know if she was crazy or not. So instead of messing around with him, she turned and stomped out of the alley.

She felt frustrated with the world. She growled and grumbled to herself all the way to the hospital. When she got there, she about kicked the door down and entered the clean white place, making the nurse jump behind her desk. She looked at Raina and quickly asked her what she was doing there in French.

"I need to be seen by a doctor. My surname is Fitzgerald and I'm sure the doctor may see me soon...Correct?" she answered.

The nurse stared at her for a moment and rushed into a back room. Raina leaned against her desk with a sigh. Within in a minute the doctor came hustling out and he bowed formally to her. He was young, maybe handsome, with blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Miss Fitzgerald! To what do we own this honor?" he asked.

"To the fact that I am injured" she said, pulling Devit's coat down so he could see the wound in her shoulder – which was almost healed, but remained unbound – and her badly bandaged arm. His eyes widened for a second and then he motioned for her to follow him. She did, holding onto her wounded arm. It was healing but not healing as well as it should be. Fae had done more damage than she had first thought.

She sat down in a chair by the doctor and took off the coat, leaving her exposed in only the top that Jasdero had brought for her. She ripped the bandages off her arm and then allowed the doctor to examine her arm. After a moment he looked at her, his face troubled.

"You were wounded very badly...What caused this?"

"A fight with a sibling" It wasn't lying but she wasn't going to tell him everything. He didn't have to know what went on in her private life, nor would she tell him. She just wanted treatment so she could get back to Devit as soon as possible. The thought that she'd have to track down Tyki annoyed her a little bit. She would do it anyway. Fae seemed to seriously care for him, no matter what Raina would think of him Fae would still care. Raina was happy for her sister – to a certain level.

"I can rewrap it and give you medicine to put on it every time that you change the bandages" he looked at her shredded bandages for a moment. "And I can give you some new bandages to take with you."

"Excellent" she said with a smile. "If you could get that all around, I would be going my good sir" This was one thing she was used to. Talking to people, ordering the lower ones around. That was what her family raised her for. She was the oldest girl. She was the one who was assertive, the one who knew who she was and what she wanted. Not that she doubted for a second that her sister knew what she wanted but Raina was the one who _had_ to know.

The doctor stumbled up and began to gather around the things for her. He took out some bandages and some odd medicine in a small jar. He rubbed the cream that was in the jar on her arm gently, she still dug her nails into the jar because of the pain. After that he wrapped the wound with fresh bandages. He put a few rolls of new bandages and a jar of the cream in a bag and handed it to her. She took it with a charming smile. She just pulled the smile from nowhere it wasn't even a real one.

"Thank you Miss Fitzgerald, we look forward to serving your family in the future" He bowed formally to her and then she turned back and walked out the door. She didn't say another word – didn't have to. She had to find Tyki and get back to Devit. Right now, that was her only goal.

Devit leaned against the tree. He glanced back towards the town every few minutes, listening, watching, waiting. He wanted her back soon; it made him nervous to have her out with Tyki too long. He still had to have a grudge against her since she harmed him. Devit didn't want to lose Raina; right now it was like a raw wound. That dream had ripped it deeper.

Fae stood across from him, leaning against another tree, her hands behind her back, eyes thoughtful as she watched him. Jasdero was right next to him, arm brushing against his own as Jasdero rocked back and forth on his heels. Jasdero was worried too. His golden eyes were a little wider than normal. Devit just wanted her to be back already. Jasdero wanted the same. Devit could feel it. He felt Fae's eyes on him again and he glanced over at her.

Her dress was stained with blood. It was light colored and ruffled. Her shoes were too delicate to fight in – or at least that was what Devit thought. She looked to delicate to ever fight. She was so different from Raina. She was like a little glass bird – but now that the thought about it, maybe Raina was the glass bird.

He was trying to protect glass, keep it from shattering on the hard cold ground but at the same time he wanted to throw her to the ground and smash her himself. It was a constant struggle. He twitched and Jasdero looked at him, stopping his rocking, eyes filled with worry. Jasdero always used to worry more than Devit. Jasdero had been the one who had wanted to go back to Raina right at the start. He had wanted to be friends again at the start. He wanted...Devit wanted it too. Devit wanted to keep her safe though.

"Do you love my sister?"

Fae's voice carried over the small area of difference between them. She was looking at the two of them – not just Devit. Devit knew why. Jasdero loved Raina too. His love was purely brotherly though. He wanted to protect her and she her smile because she was a sister to him. That was why it never bothered Devit that Raina held Jasdero's hand as well. Her holding their hands was so familiar, so warm. They looked at their hands at the same time – they felt empty and cold.

"Of course we do" Jasdero answered for Devit. "Rai means so much to Jasdevi! Jasdevi will do anything to protect her!" He kept his gaze even with Fae's and Devit pressed his lips into a flat line thinking. Fae looked thoughtful as well. She watched them for a moment and then she walked towards the two, her hands still behind her back. She was currently in her human form and she looked so much like Raina with her pale skin and pale hair. Even as it was cut short.

She stopped in front of Devit, who had shifted to put his brother at his back. Jasdero moved to his side. She lifted her hands from behind her back, one hand limp at her side, the other hand running across Devit's cheek. The wind stopped – leaving the area completely silent.

"So you do love her" she said softly. If she hadn't been right in front of them, the twins doubted that they would have heard her. "How sweet" Devit tensed now as she lifted both hands to cup his face.

"H-Hey!" he cried out trying to jerk back away from her. Instead she held him tighter, digging her nails into his cheeks, drawing blood.

"Let go of Devi!" cried out Jasdero, ripping his gun from his jacket.

"If you hurt my sister – in any way at all – I'll kill you Devit. Break her heart, break her body, break her mind..." She trailed off for a moment, dragging his face down closer to hers. He held his gun in one hand now; put was trying to push her away by her shoulders. He didn't want to kill Fae and piss off Raina. "I'll kill you. Got it?"

Then he managed to throw her off him. He pushed her to the ground and she landed in the dust. He gripped his gun so hard he felt a piece of the metal cut his hand. He wiped at the blood on his face with his wrist.

"And let me tell you something Fae. You ever try to kill Raina again – Jasdevi won't hesitate on pulling the trigger" Devit's words were angry; he was all worked up now.

Jasdero almost jumped on his back. "Rip you apart!" he hissed. He was worked up too.

She looked up at them with a smile. "I'm glad we have that all straightened out. I'm glad to know you're so protective of her" She stood up. "Both of you" Her tone was light and airy again. The wind blew around them again, sounding pleasant. She walked across to her tree again and took up her position once again.

Devit wiped at the blood on his cheeks again, feeling the wounds already racing to heal and turned to look towards town again. He wanted to just wait there for her. Without anymore interaction with Fae. He was quite tired of already. She was way too different from Raina. Sickeningly different. She reminded him too much of Road. And how he missed the Noah. He ignored the thought for a moment and then just went back to waiting. After all that was all there was left to do.

Raina and Tyki left the town less than ten minutes after she completed her hospital visit. They walked – silent and lost in thought – to where they would meet the twins and her sister. Tyki seemed to have a calm walk, as if he could wait to see Fae again, while Raina was always on the edge of running. Several times Tyki had to call her back and she would always wait, impatiently, thinking of the times she had traveled with her father. Then they heard a branch crack and golden hair as it peeked from behind a tree.

Raina gave a delighted cry and launched herself into Jasdero's arms and then she buried herself in Devit's. Devit looked up at Tyki, his golden eyes narrowed slightly and then he looked down at Raina and smiled softly. Jasdero stood close too and when she moved away from Devit she took both of their hands.

"Oh" she gasped quickly then let go of them, shedding her jacket – Devit's jacket. "Here, I never gave this back" He took it and slipped it on. Then they held hands again. A few seconds later they saw Fae come through the trees. She hugged her sister and went to Tyki's side. Raina heard her say to him in a low voice;

"I'm glad you came back safe"

Raina held the twin's hands tighter in hers. "Let's get going boys" Devit and Jasdero then looked troubled. Tyki did too. Even Fae looked like something was wrong. She tugged on their hands and tried to get them to move. They didn't even budge. She gave an angry huff.

She let go of their hands and stomped until she was a few steps ahead of everyone. "Okay!" Everyone looked up at her. "What the hell is wrong with everybody?" Her words were snappy and demanded attention of the others. No one answered her. "What the _hell_ is _wrong_? Why won't you guys tell me?"

"For hell's sake Raina!" snapped Devit. "We have no place to fucking go!"

"Devit I think its unconstructive to talk to her like that after all isn't she practi-" started Fae. Devit growled through his teeth.

"Shut the hell up! I'm just telling her the truth! We have no fucking place to go! No where that's safe, no where we can go to be safe!" He stomped, pacing. Jasdero's mouth was set into a hard line, looking worried.

"Not true." She said with a sigh. "Fae you're a dumbass you know that?" Raina shook her head. "There is only one place we can go to be safe. That place is the _Raisons des sentiments maudits_"

"The what?" Devit and Jasdero blinked.

"The Grounds of Cursed Feelings is what it literally means." Explained Fae, putting a hand on her hip. "It's cursed grounds. Two families used to feud in the area, until their children fell in love. In the end the one family used their child to murder their lover. The child held their lover close and ended the feud between the families by cursing the ground in between the two houses – which was the area that they originally fought in. Then the child killed themselves."

"After that the families used their wealth to build a grand house upon the site where their children died. They ended the feud to become one family. They're our ancestors" finished up Raina.

"What's the curse?" asked Jasdero looking pale.

"One may not harm another on those grounds" Fae whispered. "If you do, you're supposed to die" Jasdero looked really freaked out so Raina patted his head softly. He clung to her in response. She knew he didn't like ghosts or even ghost stories. They freaked him out so badly. Even though Fae was telling the curse wrong.

"You don't die" she assured him. "But the grounds are suppose to erase all negative feelings you have for the other people you enter with. And, if you try to enter with the plan to harm another on the grounds, you won't be allowed to even enter to begin with."

"That doesn't sound too bad" whispered Jasdero.

"It really isn't" Raina smiled a little. She patted his head again. "If we go there, we should be safe enough for a while"

Devit and Tyki looked at each other for a moment and then back at Raina, Fae and Jasdero. "Are you sure it's safe?" asked Tyki. His tone was serious. Devit stood stiffly by him, eyes just as serious.

"Yeah, I am" replied Raina. She gazed at them both evenly. "Do think I'd lie?" She opened her one hand up and held it out to Devit. "Come on" He stared at it for a long moment. "Are you coming?"

Devit took her hand. "Yeah, let's get out of here before the Akuma or an Exorcist finds us" He tugged her along, walking at a quick pace. She quickly grabbed Jasdero's hand and tugged him along as well. Fae and Tyki lingered behind for just a moment. By the time she glanced at them, they were already following along. It seemed they all had made their choice.

Really Raina was worried. Was it the right one? Was going to some cursed and maybe haunted grounds the right choice? Would be they be safe there? And what if the curse didn't work? What if it didn't affect Akuma? He mind spun with these questions and worries. She had come to think of Devit and Jasdero as her family but she realized – just now – that she had extended it to include Tyki and Fae as well. After all Fae was her sister and Tyki was…She wasn't sure what Tyki was to Fae but he was important.

Raina would have to be blind to not be able to see that.

She gripped Jasdero and Devit's hands tighter. This…this was what she lived for. The feel of their warm hands around hers. She wanted things to stay like this. To stay peaceful. She wouldn't let herself – her instinct, her Innocence – to kill them. She cared for them way too much to allow it.

She took a deep breath and smiled. After all she was the sickeningly cheerful one, as Devit had said himself.

_**Two Days Later – In a Small Town**_

They had to come to town. They needed food and Tyki had no fishing skill, no matter what he said. They were all so hungry – but after a good, and free!, meal they all felt better. Tyki walked in the front while Devit walked in the back. They all kind of circled Raina, which Devit knew she didn't like but he insisted. She didn't throw too many fits over it though.

They walked, silent and close together. Devit kept one hand on Raina at all times. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her again. Really he would rip them the fuck apart and take joy in it the whole time. Then there was a jolt of awareness over the four Noah. They closed in; squeeze Raina – the vulnerable human – in the middle. She tensed and activated her Innocence. The twins had their guns at the ready; Tyki held his hand up ready to summon one of the Golem butterflies that he controlled and Fae's fingers were tense, ready to throw wind at the nearest Akuma.

"Watch out!"

Suddenly there was a crash and a burning, dying Akuma fell to the ground off a large building to their right. Raina stood on the building, Innocence gleaming in the sun. She was smiling; they could see that, even under her armor. Devit relaxed and looked up at her. She was happy to protect them; she wanted to protect them as much as they wanted to protect her. Then Devit's eyes went wide with horror. He saw Raina's Innocence bulge in an unhealthy way. She looked at in time for it to burst and half-deactivate.

Her helmet covered half her head now, letting them see her expression of utter pain. Part of the white armor was gone, leaving pale skin in its wake, the boots of it remained but she was trembling, barely able to hold herself up. She screamed and tumbled off the building.

"Raina!" her name ripped from his and Jasdero's lips at the same time. They both dashed forward, arms out. She fell into his arms. He felt it burn. He hissed in pain and tried to keep her but he ended up dropping her. She landed and arched her back, her eyes were closed and she screamed – wordlessly, in pain.

Jasdero grabbed Devit's arm. "Why did you drop Rai?!" he screeched.

"She burnt me!" replied Devit. He quickly shed his jacket, showing them all the bright burn marks on his arms. She had burnt him through his coat – at least her Innocence did. "Damnit Jasdero! Get that the fuck off of her! Now!"

"No!" he eyes snapped open and she somehow moved away from the four Noah. She clutched her own arms, shaking and crying. "No! Don't…I…Can….Handle…This"

"It's killing you!" He went to grab her but she somehow got on her feet, unsteady, looking as if she were going to fall, and backed away from them. "Raina! Please" Desperation leaked into his voice – fear, bitter and strong.

"N…o" she could barely speak, she trembled and shook violently. He held his coat in one hand and held his hand out for Jasdero's.

"Let me see your coat Jas" he said. Jasdero took off his vest and handed it to Devit. Devit held out the coats to Raina. "Put these on Raina, so I can touch you" She shook her head.

"You…'ll dest..roy it" She looked so scared by the possibility, even as the Innocence was going corrupt on her. It would kill her, take all her life force until she was nothing but a dried up husk. Devit could not let her die that way.

"I won't! I promise, Raina, I promise, just let me help you please!" He was so desperate to help her – to save her.

She looked at him for a long moment and then she fell to her knees, then to the ground. Her Innocence de-activated the rest of the way and she just laid there. Devit felt the world shaking around him, but he wasn't sure why.

"Rai?" whispered Jasdero. Then they saw her breathe. Devit fell to the ground, his knees giving out on him, Jasdero right next to him. They heard Fae fall too, Tyki almost caught her.

"Fae?" his voice was alarmed but low. "Fae are you alright?"

"She's alive. My sister is still alive! Alive, alive, alive!" They could hear her sobbing. They heard Tyki's soft words of comfort but they couldn't turn to look at the two. Devit and Jasdero could only look at Raina and how softly she was breathing; some of her skin a little red as if she was suffering from a sunburn.

Devit somehow got back up and moved to her side and lifted her into his arms. He could hear her heart beat now. It skipped a little and that worried him. It was still steady enough he was sure –hopefully. He let Jasdero take his coat back and Devit slipped on his own coat, holding Raina close, breathing in her scent. Worry and fear were dominate in his mind. It almost made him dizzy.

Then she groaned. Everyone crowded around him. He wondered why no humans had come to interfere yet. It struck him as strange but they all focused on Raina. She opened her odd eyes and looked in wonder at the people around her.

"I'm…Alive" she whispered.

"We didn't even destroy your Innocence, Hii" Jasdero whispered back, touching her hair. Devit felt his heart pound and hugged her close once again.

"Sorry…Devit" she whispered.

"Don't be stupid" he growled. "Just don't be stupid anymore!" She laughed and it felt good to hear her laugh, to see that she was alive, that she would be okay. He knew they had a long way to go until everything would be okay but Devit was sure that he could take it and that maybe she could too.

"C'mon" Fae stood with some help from Tyki. Jasdero and Devit stood, helping Raina up. She clung to him a little and she smiled. He blushed a little and remembered, once again, that she was sickeningly cheerful. No matter what as it seemed… He shook his head – at her and at everything – but was happy that things had turned out this way.

After all if they hadn't maybe he would have never figured out how he felt about Raina.

They walk there was long and hard. They were all tired; not resting very often for fear that someone would catch them. They often only rested at the time where the sun was setting and when the sun was rising. Other than that they were walking all day and all night. They walked until they came upon some blackened ruins. They were old, grown over with weeds and plants. Vines crawled over the building walls or what was the left of them.

"What the hell is this place?" asked Devit. He drew his gun, feeling his nerves draw tight. Jasdero drew his gun too, and Tyki tensed. Fae and Raina didn't seem relaxed but they weren't anywhere as tense as the three guys.

"This place is…" Tyki's words cut off. Jasdero clung to Devit, his already-wide-eyes even wider with fear. They all sensed it; they knew that Raina and Fae did too but they didn't say anything. In fact they looked at their feet and looked troubled.

"Raina, don't fuck with us" Devit said and she looked up, her eyes a little wide. Her hair was messy and in knots, dirt was smeared across her face, her clothes worn and yet she still looked like…like _home_. He didn't understand the thought and ignored it for the time being.

Instead she looked up at the light filtering through the leaves and closed her eyes. Fae stood next to her and put her fingers over her heart and closed her eyes as well. Neither said a thing and Devit wondered if they were ever going to get an answer.

"_Les ruines de la Chambre de Fitzhugh_" answered Fae at last and she opened her eyes – they were wet.

"The first of the two families, the Fitzhugh family, lived here" explained Raina in a low voice. Her eyes were still closed. "This place is where they lived and some say spirits linger here yet. It is a lonely, forsaken place" They all felt a chill at her words. She opened her eyes and they were wet too. The tears welled in her eyes. "Coming here…always leaves me with a feeling of loneliness."

Fae took her hand. "I know how you feel sister. It leaves me with an overwhelming feeling of being alone" They both sighed, at the same time. "Come along boys, let's get to the grounds. It's best not to linger in this place."

They walked away, sticking close together. The grounds left Devit with a feeling too; but it was a feeling of horror. Something in the back of his mind screamed something was going to go very wrong, very soon. He looked at Raina and the Innocence on her hands. It had hurt her twice now – what would stop it from doing it again. He touched her arm, running his fingers down it, to grab her hand. She looked back at him, and then smiled a little.

Yeah, she was the sickeningly cheerful one and she was also the only one out of their group that couldn't see that her Innocence was going to kill her.

* * *

Once again I am major-lateness. I'm glad you guys can wait though~ It makes me really happy that even though you have to wait so long your reviews are still so positive~ I used quite a bit of French in the chapter and if anyone knows French well and can see I used a translator, I'm sorry. I don't speak very much French, I know a few words here and there but not that much. This legend is based on a true story. It didn't happen in France but it did happen somewhere. Not telling where though, that's my secret. Anyway...I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to your reviews and I hope I can get the next one out even faster.


	20. Not Alone

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
****Not Alone**

It was way past nightfall when they finally crept onto the dark grounds of Raina and Fae's childhood vacation home. They both remembered coming here when their parents wanted a break from their hometown. The way they got in was a secret way that Fae and Raina had always used to get out. It was more meant for tiny bodies, but somehow even Tyki made due, though he grumbled the whole way about it. When her feet were firmly planted on the ground of the garden, Raina felt strange. She placed a hand on her head and that was how she got a look at her Innocence.

It was glowing again. She stiffened, expecting pain but none came and instead the Innocence glimmered once more and then went dull. She frowned but didn't say anything. She turned to make sure all of their party made it them. Her eyes ran over all of them. They were all dirty and in need of new clothes, or at least to have repairs made to the old ones. She pushed some of her dirty hair back. She felt disgusting, but she didn't say anything about it. Devit's hand touched her arm – she knew it was his hand without looking – and she felt a part of her calm down.

She smiled at him, feeling at ease. He didn't smile back. He looked wary, worried and she glanced at Jasdero, who looked the same. She frowned and then took their hands. Then she turned back towards the house that towered over them.

It was white, with soft blue lines. It stood five stories tall, with columns around it. Plants climbed the edges of these columns, green making the white seem to stand out even more. It was beautiful in a way. The garden's flowers seemed to be colored according to the house. There were mostly white and blue flowers but a few other colors spotted it. The house was old, ancient as it seemed, but it had a sense of agelessness as well, as if it would never age, never fall apart, never die like those two lovers did.

There were large windows in it. One large window that would be the living room faced the garden. There were several balconies lining the third and fifth floors. There was one large one on the fifth and four smaller ones on the third. It was a beautiful place and it made Raina's heart ache to come back here, to the place she once came to with her family, knowing that most of her family was dead. She looked at Devit and Jasdero again though, and smiled to herself knowing that maybe most her family was gone, but not all.

Then movement caught her, and everyone else's, eye. The light in the living room turned on. Everyone glanced at each other. Fae bit her lip, Tyki tensed, Devit and Jasdero touched their guns. Raina simply sighed and started walking towards the house. Devit grabbed her arm and yanked her three steps back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going to see who that is. Fighting on these grounds is prohibited and besides that point it's most likely just a servant that has been cleaning the place and caring for the garden." She replied with sharp eyes. "I am the lady of the house now and they will have to listen to me" She flicked her dirty hair from her face.

Devit rubbed his head, looking annoyed. "I keep forgetting that you're from a high class family" he said with a sigh. He smiled, in a way that meant he was going to cause trouble. She frowned at him. "I'm just trying to protect you, don't be a _snob_" She punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm not a snob just because my family is rich!" she growled. He chuckled darkly.

"Alright, alright. You're so not a snob. Go get rid of the servant then..._snob_" She punched him again and he laughed. Being punched didn't even seem to bother him. She wondered if she was strong enough to hurt him. She smiled at him and started to walk off to find them all following her. She stopped and whipped around to face them.

"Look, you guys can't come in till I get rid of them" she said. "Hide out here and praise your luck that we don't have Princess anymore."

"Princess?" asked Tyki, Devit and Jasdero. Jasdero looked curious, Devit annoyed and Tyki looked a little confused. Fae and Raina smiled at each other.

"Princess was a Beauceron, which if you don't know is a type of huge ass dog." Explained Fae. "She was so pretty and nice. She was _very_ protective of me and Raina. If anyone ever tried to hurt us they always left with a huge bite mark"

"She died a few years back and we haven't been to this place since" Raina sighed. "I wish we had gotten another" She frowned but then looked back at the house. "Wait here, okay? I'll be back. Just give me a minute" She started to walk off but she glanced back, stopping. She shrugged and hurried off towards the house. She ran away to the front door and walked inside. The door slammed behind her. She heard footsteps coming from the living room, heading towards her.

She waited, crossing her arms across her chest, trying to take on the stern look her mother usually always had about her. She needed to be stern, like her mother had been. A woman walked into the entrance hall. She wasn't tall, she was kind of bent over with long white hair, braided and hanging over her shoulder. Her eyes were violet. She was wrinkled and old and Raina would know her anywhere.

"Grand...Grandma?" she whispered. The woman started at Raina for a long moment and walked up to Raina. She was shorter than Raina now but it didn't matter. She threw her arms around the older woman. "Grandma!"

"Raina! Oh Raina, my darling!" she hugged Raina back, grip tight even if she was elderly. She stepped back, keeping her granddaughter's hands. She had tears in her eyes. "I thought...I thought everyone was dead"

"No." Raina said in a comforting voice but then panic hit her. "Wait, everyone else? Does that mean-? Grandpa!"

"No, child, no...Your Grandfather is still alive and quite well" She smiled at Raina again, the tears still there but less threatening. Raina felt better already. She had missed her grandmother, any of her family. It was so nice to see this woman again. She was the one who had silver blonde hair before it had turned white. She was one for freedom and doing what she wanted, but for some reason her daughter – Raina's mother – had not followed that path. Instead she had been too uptight and she had tried to bind her daughters.

It had not worked so well with Raina.

Raina had been just like her Grandmother. It had always made Raina happy to hear her Grandmother's stories of when she was a child. They were always so wonderful and inspiring…Well inspiring Raina to act out against the rules, but who watched those little details?

"Now, child" her Grandmother said. "What calls you here to the _Raisons des Sentiments Maudits_?" Raina opened her mouth to speak when the doors opened again, just a few feet behind them. Raina half turned, her Grandmother peeking around her to see. Devit and Jasdero walked into the house. Raina worried what her Grandmother would think of them in their current state.

Devit was a mess. He looked like he hadn't slept for a week, with dark circles under his eyes that had nothing to do with the makeup that smeared across his cheeks. His hair was a mess, more so than usual. It was stick up in strange places and had small sticks and leaves stuck in it. His clothes had dirt and dried blood on them. His pants were ripped from running through the woods and thorns on their way here. His coat was in pretty good condition, he babied the thing, and he was clutching his trademark golden gun in his hand, tightly.

Jasdero wasn't much better. His face was smeared with dirt and makeup, but his eyes also had the darkened circles under them, making him look tired and more wide eyed than usual. His hair was tangled up and nowhere near as shiny he usually kept it; in fact it was quite dull. The band that he usually used to keep his long tresses back had broken and now they flowed free into his face giving him a haunted look. His jacket was in fairly good condition as well, only dirty. His pants were ripped less than Devit's but still ripped. Mainly he was just dirty with messy hair. His gun was also clutched in his hand.

Raina looked at her Grandmother. "Grandma! They-!" she started but her Grandmother stepped around her.

"Oh my" she said, bringing her hand to her lips. She glanced back at Raina and then she looked at Devit and Jasdero again. "You two…watch my granddaughter…so protectively." That left the three of them looking at Raina's Grandmother in shock. "You watch her…as if she is the only person who matters in the room…" Raina saw Devit's face light up in a light blush, but he didn't back off, only stood taller as if to say that Raina did matter. Raina walked around her Grandmother to stand at Devit's side and her Grandmother looked at the two of them. "You belong together." She glanced over at Jasdero too. "But you belong in this picture too. It doesn't seem complete without all of you" She tilted her head. "Interesting. Raina, just who are these two boys?"

Raina opened her mouth to speak but the Tyki and Fae approached and stood between the two of them. Their Grandmother looked shocked. "Grandma?" Asked Fae. She pushed between the twins to get to the older woman. "I…I…" She shook her head and stepped back. "Coming here was a bad idea" she whispered.

"What do you mean Fae?" asked their Grandmother, her voice so soft, so loving. She seemed so gentle it was so hard to look at her, for both of them. They both realized who they were now. Fae was a murder. She had killed her own family, almost killed her older twin, she wasn't a lamb to be offered to God. She was just a murder, who had killed her own family and could never see them again now. Raina knew she was a traitor, she had betrayed the people she had sworn to protect over and over again. She had left them for Devit and Jasdero. As noble as she liked to pretend that was, it was a sin. She had betrayed them and now she could never take a step back if things ended badly for her.

"I'm not the same Fae that grew up here" she whispered.

"Oh darling" She pulled Fae into her arms. "Why don't you tell me everything? Start at the beginning?"

"I…I…" Fae started to stutter. She looked at Devit, Jasdero and Tyki. "I can't…this involves them too" She motioned at them. Without letting go of Fae, her Grandmother turned to face them.

"I want to know what my Granddaughters are involved in" she said. Raina looked at Devit, Jasdero and then to Fae. She didn't glance at Tyki because he was looking at Fae. Devit and Jasdero were looking at Raina. Raina sighed and looked at her Grandmother.

"Better make some tea Grandma and sit down" she suggested. "It's a long story" Raina looked at her Grandmother, how frail she looked. Her eyes were strong though, she wanted to protect her granddaughters. Either way, her Grandmother shook her head and moved to a chair that sat in the corner. There was a table with three more chairs by it and then another table with a few more chairs. They drug the chairs over as Raina sat down in front of her Grandmother.

"Tell me everything, start at the beginning." She said.

Raina took a deep breath. "Do you remember when my father used to travel? He used to go across the sea to sell his wares? It started with that. A village… And two boys who became my best friends…"

Raina explained. Sometimes another would add in something but they all listened, quiet as she explained everything, her joy at being with the twins as a child, how she loved them both as siblings at first, how she had failed to realize how her feelings were changing, playing jokes on the older kids, feeling sadness when leaving them, the fear of her mother's death. Change came, her mother's death affect on her and her siblings, her brother turning their mother into an Akuma and Raina's Innocence reacting in time for her to save him. Going to the Black Order, training, becoming an Exorcist but never forgetting, how she never could forget that Akuma were the ones that killed her best friends. Change came again when she found them, alive, well and just like she remembered, and everything started. This whole story started and she told her Grandmother everything.

"And Grandma" she said, at the end of it. "I want you to know something" He Grandmother tilted her head, listening. "Even though Kanda was killed, even though Lavi died and even though I have betrayed everything I ever known, I don't regret anything. I am happy. I don't regret this, I won't regret this"

It was silent for a moment. Devit looked at Raina, feeling like he knew Rain even better now. She had spilled everything in her story, she had held nothing back. He could not blame her for this. He knew that she was doing what she had to do. He was sitting in the chair next to her, Jasdero on her other side. Without a thought they both took one of her hands.

"And hey" Devit said, looking at the Elderly woman. She was so old and frail. It made Devit think of how someday he was going to get old too, but that wasn't for a long, long time. "We're not going to even let _you_ hurt Raina. If you're going to yell at anyone yell a-" But she cut him off.

"So Raina, you are saying that you _betrayed_ an Order of good for these boys?" she asked. She looked at Devit, directly at him, and he could no longer think her weak. She had strong eyes, deadly eyes, eyes that if he were just a regular person, he would flinch away from. He wasn't a regular person though and he stared back at her. "You left the Black Order for these two boys?" she asked again. Raina bowed her head.

"I did"

She looked at Fae now and Devit saw Tyki tense a little. "And Fae! You were a _part of_ a terrible Organization that led you to kill your own brother!" Fae twitched at her words and then her eyes went from noble to sad. Fae dropped her head too.

"I did"

Her whisper was more meek then her sister's. Their Grandmother sighed and then looked at Tyki, then Jasdero, then Devit. Devit bristled and so did Jasdero. They were sure that Tyki bristled too. "They both left these Orders that they had committed themselves to for you boys" Then their Grandmother laughed. Everyone looked at her stunned or as if she had lost her mind. Raina and Fae threw a look to each other.

"Grandma?" they asked at the same time.

"Oh, my dear children!" she said, slapping her dress-clad knee and giving a grin that had no place on an Elder woman's face. "You remind me of me when I was young! All spit-fire and not giving a care about what other people think is best!" Devit recognized the grin on the Elder woman's face. He realized after she said that where he knew it from.

It was the grin Raina often wore when she was breaking the rules.

They ended up staying in the house. Raina and Fae's Grandmother went to go out to a smaller house outside the large one. She explained that was where her and her husband stayed in the smaller house because the big one had too many – sometimes painful – memories for them. She said it would be better if she continued this saying "You don't want to be found right? This will help keep it a secret that you're here"

In the end they had let her go. Raina now sat in a warm bath, relaxing in it. The tub was large and could easily fit four people in it, but she was of course bathing alone. Fae had already bathed and retired to her old room. Tyki was sleeping in the one across from her. Devit and Jasdero had the rooms on either side of Raina's but Raina suspected that they'd be in the room together. She sighed and then pulled herself out of the tub, reaching back in to pull the plug of it. She walked to the pile of towels and grabbed one, drying herself off quick and slipping on her nightgown.

She walked out of the bathroom, comb in hand, pulling lightly at her tangled locks. She walked to her room and saw Jasdero and Devit laying on her bed. They both looked over when she walked in. She looked at them for a long moment, frozen in the doorway.

"Um…If you're confused, your room is over there" She pointed. Devit and Jasdero sat up and glanced at each other. They didn't say anything and that worried her a little. She didn't say anything though, just stood in the doorway waiting.

"Let me comb your hair Rai" Jasdero finally said. She walked over and sat on the bed, allowing Jasdero to comb through her long hair. Devit sat next to her and was silent. She glanced over at his hair and then ran her fingers through the bit in the back.

"Your hair is getting long" she commented.

"Yeah, I'm going to cut it soon" he said, sounding absent mindedly. He looked up at the top of the bed, leaning against her shoulder. He just sat there like that while Jasdero combed her hair. She didn't feel the need to say anything. It felt calm and peaceful like this. Then Jasdero finished combing her hair. He just sat there for a moment.

"Rai?" he asked. She glanced back at him, careful not to move Devit from her shoulder. "How long are we going to stay here?" his voice was innocent and curious. She glanced at Devit whose eyes were closed now. He didn't seem to be listening.

"I don't know. We're safe here – as amazing as it seems. We could stay here for a while, but I don't want to put Grandma in danger. We'll probably leave when we're all rested up" She shrugged and then looked at Jasdero again. "Why?"

"Dero was wondering" he answered and then he got up, Devit following him. "Rai looks tired. We'll talk more tomorrow." They walked out, leaving her with more questions than answers. She could only wonder what they really wanted. She put her brush on the bedside table and lay down on her bed, curling under the blankets. She closed her eyes, but sleep wouldn't come for her for a long time.

The cloudy morning came.

With it came a feeling of peace. Devit and Jasdero did not have to hold themselves back from killing or hurting Raina. They had talked most of the night and then fallen asleep next to each other, just like any other night back at the Noah Manor. But they weren't at the Noah Manor. They were some place safe…with Raina. A place where they never had to worry about hurting her or scaring her or anything like that. It seemed to be too good to be true, but they'd take it. Take it and be grateful that it even existed.

See…Last night they began to talk about Raina. How their relationships with her were like walking on – not eggshells – but a sheet of glass. The glass may be thinner in some places and break, while other pieces were thick and took a lot to break or even crack them. Sometimes they were standing on one of those thin pieces and they knew they could fall through, but here it all evened out. There was no fear of hurting her and with that feeling came peace. Peace of mind that they would not hurt her. It was something that was almost too good to be true, but it was.

They both rose and got dressed, happy to find their regular clothes had been somehow washed and mended overnight. They didn't ask. They wouldn't because their only concern now was if they would be safe here for long enough. The Earl would surely find a way to lure them out, find a way to kill them all. That was what the Earl did with traitors, he killed them.

They didn't fear too much for their lives, but they did fear for Raina. She was so stupid sometimes, thinking she could fight off the Earl. She was nowhere _near_ strong enough to battle him and win. She could only fight him and die. They looked at each other and Jasdero smiled.

"We shouldn't worry so much" he said. His long golden hair was brushed and clean again. It seemed to make him happier that it was. He smiled even more. "Rai is strong" Devit nodded to his brother's words.

"I never said she wasn't." he said. "She's just…breakable" He sighed and ruffled his messy hair. It was soft. Jasdero had all put pushed him underwater to clean it _for_ him. Devit smiled though, shaking his head. His brother and his hair. He was so weird. Still…He heard a knock on the door and it opened. They both turned to see Fae. They both had to give her a double take. She was dressed like a noble, only with a shorter dress. It was frilly and beautiful, white and blue in color with a blue ribbon tied in her short blonde hair. Her blue eyes were warm and smiling and she danced in the room.

"Good morning! Its breakfast time you know! Raina is down waiting for you two!" She smiled at them, looking coy. Devit had a bad feeling about this. Still, he was hungry so he and Jasdero followed Fae out of the room and down to where they would eat. They weren't surprised that Raina's grandmother wasn't in the room. There was a small buffet laid across the vast table and then there sat Raina.

Her long hair was braided with some flower-like clip in her hair. She was wearing a dress, much like her sister's except it had red where there was blue on her sister's. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had a look of displeasure on her features. She glanced over at Devi and Jasdero and seeing them gawking she glared.

"What the hell are you gawking at?" she snarled. Devit tried to hold it in, but her tone verses the way she was dressed made him laugh. It must have gotten to Jasdero as well because then Jasdero was laughing. She glared at them some more. When they finally calmed down they glanced over at Fae.

"Excuse Raina while she goes and changes" He walked over to Raina and pulled her up from the chair and then he and Jasdero walked out of the room with her, ignoring Fae's angry cry about them having 'no fashion sense'. They walked back to Raina's room and stopped outside her door. "We'll guard" Devit said.

"Rai _does_ have something normal to wear right? Hii?" He turned his head to look at Raina. Raina shrugged, not knowing herself and Jasdero shook his head. "Hopefully you can find something." She smiled, not saying a word, and went into her room. The door closed behind her, a light snap. They turned and leaned against the door and sighed, at the same time. They looked straight ahead and were just silent. They could hear into Raina's room and hear her muttering to herself – illegible words – as she looked for something decent to wear.

Then they heard the sound of something breaking and Raina's loud curse. They grinned to each other. Devit cracked open the door and called quickly inside. "You need help Rain?"

"Hell no!" She shouted back, sounding irritated. He closed the door again with a snicker. He looked over at his brother and they both ended up laughing. "Don't laugh at me!" They heard her should and they felt the door jump as she kicked it. They laughed some more. They were happy that things had ended up this way. They could have ended a thousand different ways, but instead they had come here with her. To a place where they were all safe and on seemingly even ground.

The door opened and they stepped back to look at her. She was dressed in a white oriental looking top that went to about her thighs. They saw black, plain shorts under them along with slippers that one would wear with the top; it matched the design of it. Her hair was still in a braid with a nice comb in it, pushing some of bangs out of her face. She looked at them with a smile.

"This is a lot better, isn't it?" she asked. She turned so they could see it all. Jasdero hugged her, lightly, because he didn't want to hurt her and grinned.

"Rai looks so pretty!" He cheered and he nuzzled her neck before Devit drug him off her. He rolled his eyes at his younger twin and started to drag him down the hall. Jasdero grabbed Raina and pulled her along.

"C'mon. I'm hungry" he said. Raina skipped up to his side and Jasdero moved to her other side. They all walked along, calm and silent again. Words sometimes weren't needed for the three of them anymore. Devit pulled Raina closer to him without really thinking. She stumbled against his side and he thought she said something, something that might have been a protest, but he didn't hear her.

They arrived in the dining hall again. Fae growled out something about Raina's outfit but things almost seemed blurry now. He seemed to wake back up when someone snapped their fingers in front of his face. He looked up at Raina. Her eyes were worried, her lower lip jutting out a little in an expression that made it look like she was going to cry.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine…Just tired" Might as well just try to sooth her with a tiny lie. He really wasn't sure what was wrong, but something was itching at him, he just couldn't name it.

"You just need to go outside. I'll show you the garden after breakfast" She said, looking at Jasdero too. She smiled her happy smile that Devit loved to see on her face. He was sure he smiled too. Nothing would ruin this moment except Tyki.

"You are sure in love with that girl aren't you Devit?" His voice wasn't unpleasant it was just unneeded in the current moment. He was eating, cutting up a piece of pancake with his knife about to put it in his mouth.

"Shut up Tyki" he said. Jasdero howled at his side and then threw a pancake at Tyki, hitting his fork out of his hand. Then both of the twins howled with laughter, Raina joining them. Tyki brushed the pancake off himself and glowered at them. That made the three of them laugh harder. Somehow in between the laughter and Tyki's bitter glares and Fae's comments about Raina's clothes, they finished breakfast. It didn't seem like long before Raina was skipping through the halls, Devit and Jasdero behind her, as she led the way out to the garden. She seemed rather cheerful, happy that everything was turning out alright? They couldn't know for sure but they could be happy with her, watch her with careful eyes and be happy that they weren't in danger of hurting her at the moment.

She walked to a glass door and pushed it open. The dim lighting from the cloudy sky was enough to show the pure beauty of the garden. It was a beautiful, and Raina turned back to smile at them. Again she seemed so calm. She walked under a canopy of flowers, that seemed to droop down to greet her and they followed. They walked together through the garden and talked of the old days, the days that hadn't wanted to touch in a long time. They had been too different before but here they felt alike.

After a while they were sitting in a part of the garden where the flowers grew high above them like a wall. She looked at them with their bright golden eyes and thought of how they used to look. The cross-shaped scars that lined their foreheads no longer scared her but proved to her how much they had been though. They had been through hell and but they had been repaid for that. She couldn't help but think that maybe them ending up here was part of them being repaid for losing their humanity, in a way at least.

"I think I like your eyes better when they're golden" she said, not meaning to blurt that out loud but unable to take the words back because they were true.

Devit and Jasdero looked at her like she was a little insane. "You shouldn't" stated Devit "They're the eyes of Noah" his voices like a warning as much as they sounded like a fact. He was frowning now, Jasdero just looked worried. She held her hands out and they took them, without hesitation. She thought about this and then pursed her lips as she thought.

"But…they don't scare me" she stated. "In fact…I think they fit you better than your green eyes did" She smiled then. "But…I'm not going to be scared of either of you. You're not very scary anyway" Devit and Jasdero raised their eyebrows.

"Oh really?" asked Devit.

"Does Rai really think that?" They both let go of her hands and stood. She squealed and got up, trying to run before they could tackle her. They had done this as children as well. She'd say something and they'd try to make her take it back. She wouldn't take this back though, not ever. They didn't scare her. That was a simple fact.

They ran through the garden, jumping benches and avoiding beds of flowers until Jasdero finally was able to tackle her. He knocked her down but they both slammed into something rather hard. "Oof!" they cried at the same time. Devit was quick to run to their sides to make sure they were alright. He looked down at them and they looked up at him. Raina rubbed her head and Jasdero rubbed his neck.

"What did we run into? Hii?" He sounded confused. Devit parted the plants that seemed to be blocking some iron wall. It wasn't iron, but marble, smooth and clean, except for the plants that stuck to it. He looked over to Raina but saw Jasdero tracing a grove in the wall. He had his head tilted and he was sounding out the words to something. "Anne Fitzhugh" he said. "Who's that?" he looked at Raina now too.

"Anne Fitzhugh was the last of the Fitzhugh line before they combined with the Ra'Gerald line. They combined their names to create the name Fitzgerald." This, as she didn't have to say was her last name. She moved to the wall of plants and started to clear them and more names were revealed. At the very top though, in large letters were the name of the children who had died together on the grounds.

Devit and Jasdero were looking at those names now too. "Are all these names…?" he started. He didn't seem to want to finish at all.

"Yes" answered Raina. "These are all members of my family that have died. Their age and the day and year they died are carved under their name" she pointed to Anne's age and the date she died. She looked over at Devit and Jasdero, with a smile. "My name will be carved here someday too." Devit pressed his lips together, not liking her statement. She laughed and kissed his cheek "Don't worry, I don't plan on it anytime soon" Then the first drop of rain fell.

"It's raining!" Jasdero seemed happy about it. He held out his hands and looked up at sky, grinning. The rain started to come down a little faster and the thunder crackled. He was clinging to Devit by that point. "It's really raining now! Let's go inside Devi!"

"Yeah. We better go. We'll get sick" She hurried away, with one last glance at the wall. She hadn't wanted to see it but now she had…she knew what she wanted to do. She knew what she had to do.

The rain lasted for hours. Devit and Jasdero had amused themselves off alone, mainly by Devit practicing break dancing and Jasdero had combed out his long hair. Raina had watched over them both for a little while, watching with honest interest as Devit danced and she even let Jasdero readjust the comb in her hair. Though after a whole she had excused herself to take care of something, but she wouldn't say what. She had kissed Devit and then hugged Jasdero before wandering off. There was something in the way she walked that had worried them, but they hadn't said a thing.

It had been nearly an hour since she left them. They weren't worried, not yet. She could take care of herself. She wasn't a child anymore. It was only when Fae came in, soaking wet, Tyki following behind her, but completely dry that they felt worried.

"Where's Raina?" their words mixed, but their worry was clear. The look on Fae's face made things surface to their mind, mainly for some reason it made them think of the time that Raina had almost been shot by the Akuma. They looked at each other and then back at Fae. "Where is she?"

"Outside" answered Tyki. "But…we couldn't catch her"

"Why aren't you wet?" asked Devit and then he realized it was a stupid question, he would just have the rain pass through him. Tyki saw the awareness on Devit's face so he didn't answer. Instead he rubbed Fae's arm, she was shivering.

"You have to find her" he said. "And I need a hot bath" She turned and walked away. She didn't glance back at them again, but she did stop at the doorway, letting Tyki walk on without her. "Do you guys know why she was so upset? She almost looked like…she was crying? I'm not sure?"

"No" answered Devit. He glanced at Jasdero and they both thought about what happened when they saw her last. Nothing to make her upset and then Jasdero seemed to get it. He tugged on Devit's coat.

"I know where Rai is!" He tugged on Devit harder until he followed along. He led Devit out into the garden and through the paths that were now a little muddy. He didn't get where Jasdero was leading him, but after a while they saw her, kneeling on the ground. She was doing something, but they weren't quite sure what. They smelt her blood.

They ran to her side and then saw that she was carving something on the marble, her crude tool was cutting up her hands. "Raina" Devit said softly. He tugged a little on her arm but she tugged back and kept on carving. She ignored them whenever they said something to her, no matter what it was. The finally she dropped the tool and just stared at what she had carved.

Devit leaned down to see. She had carved two names, he could barely read them but they both ended with Fitzgerald. He really wasn't sure who they were, but he figured they were her relatives, somehow. He started to pull her up, she was a little limp but he was able to get her up on her feet.

"C'mon Rain" he muttered. He scooped her into his arms. He started to walk away and she just lay in his arms and closed her eyes. He looked down at her and then just hurried into the house. He didn't know if she was asleep or awake but he just let her go for the moment. Jasdero followed, his one hand wrapped around one of hers. Her blood ran over his hand but he didn't seem to care.

He carried her into the house and into her room, where he laid her one of the chairs by her bed. She had opened her eyes by that time. She watched them. Devit went to find her something dry to wear and Jasdero went to locate Fae so they could get some bandages for Raina's hands. Devit found a nightgown looking thing in the first drawer he went through so he returned to her side. He pulled her onto her feet again. She looked at him, looking sad.

"Ar…Are you crying?" he asked. She shook her head and held her hand out for the dress. He set it on the chair instead and turned around. "Get dressed. Before Dero comes back" He heard her clothes ruffle and then he heard her sigh. "Are you changed?" he asked.

"Yeah" She answered

Her hands weren't bleeding anymore but there was dried blood on them. The gown was knee length with a strappy top. She was…He didn't think the rest instead turning to go to her bathroom and get something to wipe her hands off with. By the time he got back Jasdero was there too. He had bandages in his hands. They all sat on her bed, wiped her hands down and then wrapped them, carefully. The cuts were small but some were deep.

"Raina…" Devit waited till she looked at him. "What were you doing out there?"

"I…was carving my Father and my brother's names into the stone" she answered. She dropped her eyes again. Devit had seen the tears in them. "I don't have much left…" her last statement was a broken whisper.

Devit pulled her close and Jasdero pressed close. They had never seen this side of her, the more broken side. This side reminded Devit that she was still young and so was he. They had lived through a lot, even in their youth. He rubbed her shoulders, trying to keep her calm, while Jasdero took her hair out of its braid and combed through it with his hand.

"It'll be alright Raina" promised Devit. She looked up at him. She wasn't crying, but she didn't look happy. "_We'll_ always be here. We won't leave you." He didn't know what gave him the right to make such a promise but he just wanted to see her smile again.

"Never, ever" chirped Jasdero from behind her. She glanced back at him and then up at Devit.

"I hope you're right" she whispered and then she leaned into Devit's wet shirt. From the way she was breathing, he was sure she had fallen asleep. He looked at Jasdero, who was still combing calmingly through her hair and then he smiled a little. At least she seemed calm. They both looked outside as the thunder crack, making everything flash black and white for a moment as if the world itself was trying to warn them that soon, everything would be going to hell.

* * *

Here it is! At long last! Part 20! This story is wraping up. Questions will be answered and people will die. I'm not 100% what chapter will be the final chapter of this story but I'm not going to push it much further. One or two chapters and that's it people! I'm going to finish up this series at long last. I'm happilly going to thank everyone for waiting for me to get my butt in gear. I know it has taken me _so long_ just to get this chapter out but it's because life hates me right now. I made it extra long though. I'm going to try to max out the final chapter at 10,000 words by the way. The end is near people! If anyone wants to take a guess at what will happen, go ahead~ I enjoy that kind of thing. Two chapters max until the ending. I hope you all will keep reading to find out how Raina's tale ends~  
**Note:_ Theres is high chance that there will be a sequel to this story if I end one way. If you would like there to be a follow up I suggest you tell me or else I'll use the ending where it just ends. A sequel, if one appears, will not be published for at least three months after this story ends. Just to put that out there._**


	21. Choices

**So I Thought  
****D Gray Man  
****Choices**

After Raina had slept a while she had begun to feel better. When she had woken up, still in Devit's arms, Jasdero still combing through her hair trying to sooth and calm her, she had looked happier. She had sat up and kissed Devit. He had kissed her back, for a moment forgetting his brother was there. All it took was a squealing "Ew" from Jasdero for Raina to jerk away, her face red. She got up, not seeming to care that she was still in her nightgown though it was only about five in the evening. She ruffled her hair and walked off towards the bathroom, combing back wearing a long robe that drug behind her. The wide sleeves seemed to swallow her arms. She climbed back onto the bed and onto Devit's lap.

"Devi" she muttered.

"Hm?" he looked down at her.

"I want you to go change into different clothes. You're all wet. You too Jasdero" She crawled right back off his lap and sat near her pile of pillows. "After that we need to go eat dinner." She said, examining her bandaged hands. She looked back up at them and smiled. "I'm alright now. I promise."

There seemed to be something fake in her words, but they warily got off her bed and hurried to get changed. They didn't have any clothes. It was an easy choice. Black pants for both of them and some black boots. Jasdero found another vest, with no fluffy hood but still, it was close enough. Devit found a white top, enough like his, but not as loose as his. He didn't wear a jacket since he didn't like any of the noble's jackets and his own was dirty.

They walked back to Raina's room to find her waiting outside of it. She held out her hands for them and they hall walked towards the dining hall. They were almost there when they saw Raina's grandmother along with an older man walking out. They both looked at the three.

"Grandpa!" Raina said, her voice soft and in wonder. Raina was still dressed in her robe and nightgown but seemed not to care. She walked to her grandfather and hugged him tightly, leaving the boys to stand behind her.

"Ah! Raina my dear! What happen to your hands?" He took her hands gently and looked at them. She frowned, seemingly not wanting to tell him. Actually, Devit could tell that she didn't want to tell him. She clenched her hands slightly and then looked at them, wincing at the pain. "Raina?"

"I carved Father and Brother's names on the stone outside" she answered finally looking troubled. "I cut up my hands while doing it" They all heard the sharp intake of breath from her Grandmother and Grandfather. They hugged her tightly.

"It's alright. You did something that I feel no one else in this house could!" her Grandfather comforted her. Devit didn't get his words but he went on to say "You let them go. You're letting them rest in peace. You really are her daughter. Your mother was the same way" He smiled at her and she looked at both of them.

"I let them go because I had to." She answered.

"No." Her grandmother said. "You let them go because you don't need them to hold you up anymore. You found two people who will support you no matter what" She turned her to face Devit and Jasdero. Devit held out his hand for her and she took it. He pulled her into his arms. She stumbled and sort of fell into his arms but when she was in his arms, she felt much better. It was like she could breathe again or that she finally felt safe again. She looked back at her grandparents and they smiled.

"You'll be fine" Her grandfather promised. He stroked her hair and her grandmother squeezed her one hand and then they walked away. She noted that their clothes were wet from the rain outside, but neither seemed to care. Raina watched them walk away. She looked back up at Devit.

"They're right you know" she said and then she kissed him, not giving him a chance to reply. It was a kiss that only lasted a moment before she pushed away because Jasdero was there. "I have you two and I know I'll be alright"

Devit looked at her and then kissed her again, pulling her against his body, holding her tightly there. He doubted she could pull away if she wanted to. He wanted…He wasn't sure what he wanted but he knew he did. He sighed against his lips, her warm breath running over his lips and he felt her shove against his chest. He pulled his lips away from hers but didn't let her go; instead he pressed his face into her neck. They weren't out of breath, but they were breathing heavier. Devit glanced around for his brother and saw him waiting a little ahead, not watching.

"We're going to make it alright" Devit promised her, his lips on her neck. She shivered in his arms. "If we ever do anything for you, it's going to be this"

"Hii" Jasdero agreed. "We both love you Rai" He turned to face his brother embracing her. She was stiff in his arms, as if she didn't know how to react anymore. She looked at her hands and then them.

"I love you guys too" she answered. Jasdero smiled then and Devit took her hand, starting to tow her towards the dining room again. He was smiling, clearly happy. She looked shocked at his smile and then she glanced at Jasdero who grabbed her other hand and started to drag her as well. She had no choice but to follow after them. She stumbled after them, watching their faces.

They walked into the dining room where Tyki and Fae waited. She looked at her sister and then she smiled to. Even Tyki gave a small, almost sarcastic smile and Fae looked over at him. It was almost as if, by their smiles, they were promising everything to be alright.

That night it was cold in the house. Raina sat in her room alone and looked out towards the now peaceful night. Her Grandparents had joined them in the middle of dinner, driven out of their smaller home in the garden because of the raging storm. It had left them now, at a late hour, leaving everything covered in glassy dew. Raina sat on her bed, still in her robe, looking out her windows at the world outside. She was cold, her skin pale because of it and her hair fell in tangles around her. It was long now, the longest she ever let it grow. She pulled her fingers through it, until it was straight. Then she went back to just watching. She didn't think there was anything else for her to do, not at the moment. She didn't want to think, so she watched.

It was about an hour later when her door creaked open. She knew without looking that it was Devit. She felt the bed creak under his weight as he climbed across it and over to where she was. She heard and felt him sit down near her. She felt his fingers touch her shoulders, where the robe had slipped to her elbows, and run down her arms. She felt his lips on her neck and she knew she shivered. She moved the robe off her body and the moment she did his fingers were in the crease of her elbow, pulling her close to him. His lips were on the lower part of her shoulder and she turned to see him. She almost didn't see him; the world seemed hazy around the edges. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled her close and pushed her down. She went without a fight.

She gasped a little, feeling his lips trail away again. "De...Devit" His name broke on her lips and he looked up at her. She finally got what his kiss meant today. She saw in his eyes that knew she understood. He kissed her again, gentle this time, her fingers were still in his hair.

"If you want to stop" he whispered against her lips. "We will. Simple as that" his teeth grazed her ear then and she shivered again. She pushed him a little so she could look at him. His chest was bear, his face flushed and his hair messed up more than usual. She blushed, looking down at her hands and then looked up at his face again.

"Alright" she answered. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him back down to her. His fingers tangled in the bottom of her nightgown. He started to yank it up a little, his fingers running across the smooth skin of her side. He shivered as her cold fingers ran down his chest.

She felt like her senses were in overdrive.

She could see everything, the planes of his chest and body, how his eyes watched her for any moment that she would want to stop, how his fingers held her gently but tightly.

She could smell him, like he was surrounding her. He smelt like a home and a safe place. Like some sort of piney tree and shampoo for the night's bath. His scent was almost too much but at the same time she couldn't get enough of it, like it was all she wanted.

She could feel him too. Where his skin touched hers, it felt like she was on fire, burning hot. When his fingers brushed against the sensitive skin at the base of her neck she felt herself shiver because it felt like he had branded her there. She didn't mind it, in fact she love it. She wanted him to touch her again and he did, his fingers running along the top of her thigh.

There was a sudden need, a need so powerful it hurt. She knew he had to feel it too. He had to feel it. Awareness flirted over her skin and at first she thought it was Devit's need as well. She realized a second later that it wasn't so. Panic made her heart stop for a moment and then break out into a sprit faster than before. Devit heard the change in her heartbeat and pulled away from her before looking at the door. He groaned an angry sound.

"Fae woke up." Raina whispered.

"I know"

"G…Get off me! Pretend to be asleep." She ordered. He quickly did as she said. She curled into his arms, and closed his eyes. She willed her heartbeat to calm down again before Fae reached the room. A sleeping person's heartbeat didn't go that fast.

"Sh" Devit's hand was on the back of her head. "It'll be alright. She won't…" He looked up as the footsteps got closer. He closed his eyes and she did too, trying to calm herself completely. The door creaked open within another minute and then Raina heard her sister's voice.

"Raina? Are you awake?" Her voice soft and had an edge of hesitation to it. That was not something that Raina had expected. Raina was so shocked she rolled away from Devit and looked at Fae.

"Yes" she answered. She watched her sister cross the room to the bed. By that time Raina had sat up, taking only a few of the covers with her, trying to keep that heat that Devit had given her close. Fae climbed up on the bed and sat by Raina. She was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry" she started. Raina didn't get it and was about to ask why she was sorry when she went on speaking. "I know that you may be trying to sleep and all but…I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a little while. I…just didn't know a good time." She glanced over where Devit was pretending to sleep. For a moment Raina thought she saw how he was faking but she turned her eyes back to Raina. "He's so protective of you. It's hard to talk to you when he's not around or awake."

"He loves me" Raina replied softly.

"Do you love him?" asked Fae; suddenly her golden eyes were blazing with passion. "Do you Raina? You've given up so much for him, watched two friends die for him. He's put you through emotional hell during this 'journey' of yours. He's almost gotten you killed a few times and if you had never met him you could be _happy_ and _safe_ now"

"I _am_ happy" Raina said her voice soft but filled with the same passion that burned in her sister's eyes. "I _am_ safe"

"You think you are"

"No. I know I am. I love Devit, I really do. I know I'm just considered a 'human' to you and Tyki and Devit and even Jasdero but I want to protect him. I love Jasdero and want to protect him too but what I feel for Devit and what I feel for Jasdero are different, I love them both and its not like I love Devit _more_ but I love him _differently_. Still, either way, I want to be with them both every day. I want to come home and have them there waiting for me. I want to take their hands, ten years from now, and know that they still love me, that I still love them." She licked her lips, not holding back. "I am happy. Devit makes me happy, being with, around anywhere near him…It makes me happy. Sure he's an ass sometime, but he's a good guy. He wants me safe. He wants me protected. He and Jasdero will do what they have to. I'll do what I have to. I love Devit, I love both of them. I know I'm happy. I know I'm safe and I want to be with them…No matter what price I have to pay"

Fae was silent for what seemed to be a long time. "He's good for you…isn't he?" she asked.

"I think so"

Fae smiled. "I know you would." She looked down at her lap then, her eyes troubled. "I…want to ask you something else."

Raina touched her sister's hand. "What is it?"

"Tyki…" she said his name and then pressed her lips together. "I…I…I don't know how to say this but…I…fancy him"

Raina lifted her eyebrow and then said; "In other words you like him" Fae's face flushed red. She took her free hand, the one that Raina wasn't holding and pressed it to her cheek.

"That seems like such a…odd…way to say it"

"I forget you were raised properly, while I went traveling everywhere when we were children." Fae nodded, in agreement of being raised properly, but her nose wrinkled a little at some of the memories. "But…it makes you shyer with men you aren't 'engaged' to, if you'd ever call it that. Pfft…Forcing you to love someone. It's ridiculous. It should not be done." She shook her head at the thought. Fae shook her head at Raina's lack of respect for traditions.

Then Fae frowned. "Well…my betrothed is now dead so…I don't think it matters anymore does it?" she shrugged. "It's just that…Tyki is some sort of…not god or hero but…He's just someone who makes my life better. He doesn't even need to do anything but him _being there_ makes me feel better"

"Do you think you've fallen for him?"

"I barely know him. I've only known him for as long as I've been a Noah. I've been a Noah maybe all of two months. Wait…what is today?" She started trying to counting the date.

"April is coming to a close next week" answered Raina.

"Oh…Well then…" she folded her hands in her lap, only her eyes betraying the shock of the date. "I just want…I just want him to understand how I feel for him" She swallowed hard, her face flushing again.

"Have you tried talking to him?" asked Raina. Fae looked at her like she had just spoken another language. "You…haven't…even…talked to him?" Then Raina laughed, but quickly quieted herself, Devit was pretending to be asleep but if someone was truly asleep, they would wake up if she laughed that loudly. She cleared her throat out then. "Fae. Talk to him"

"I will...tomorrow...at breakfast. Maybe lunch" Her eyes flirted up to a corner of the room. Raina knew she was nervous and that she would avoid this topic with Tyki.

"No. Tonight. _Now_."

"Now?" asked Fae in disbelief.

"Yes, now. Because your older sister is tired and wants some sleep." She smiled, the smile taking the annoyance out of Raina's voice. Fae looked at her for a moment, a really long moment. She got up then and sighed. She turned to look at Raina, glance at Devit and then she turned and started to walk to the door.

"I guess you're right Raina. I'll talk to him. Tonight" She walked to the door and put her hand on it, pushing it lightly. It cracked open and a warm breeze came from the hall and blew into the room. "Thank you sister" She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Raina sat there, watching the door. She felt the bed move as Devit did. He didn't say anything but she felt him staring into her back. She cleared her throat again but didn't turn to him. She heard him make a sound that may have been him almost laughing at her. She turned and crawled into his lap, he was sitting up and he held her there for a moment.

"You said that you loved me" he said, after the moment. She didn't look at him, didn't have to, he would be able to hear the honesty in her voice.

"I love you" she said it again; to make sure he knew it, to make sure that she said it directly to him. She wanted him to know, to know without a doubt that she did love him, that he did matter to her and that every word she had said to her sister was true. She knew he was smiling. His arms tightened around her as they heard footsteps in the hallway. Only Devit looked up as the door opened.

"Rai? Devi? Hii?" he whispered, glancing in the room.

"What's the matter Jas?" asked Devit. His tone was worried. Jasdero hesitated.

"Dero...was alone. And it's cold tonight"

Raina smiled lightly at him. "C'mon...there's plenty of room" Jasdero blinked and then came over. She crawled from Devit's arms and slipped under the covers of her bed, curling up in between Jasdero and Devit. "We all better get some sleep tonight."

"Yeah"

"Hii"

The tired agreements came, in the darkness of her room. Even in the dark and the odd cold of the room, she was happy. She sighed, if only to herself and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly. Lucky for her, her dreams were void of dreams.

The morning came way too soon. Jasdero was up first and he woke up Raina. He giggled and pointed to Devit, who was curled up on his own. They both exchanged a look and then they tackled him off the bed. The three of them fell to the floor in a tangled pile, Raina and Jasdero laughing, Devit looking confused.

"Morning!" Raina said a smile on her face.

"Morning!" Jasdero repeated her. Devit looked at them both, still not exactly knowing where he was for a moment and then he seemed to realize it. He jumped up and tackled Jasdero and Jasdero and him wrestled while Raina laughed and watched.

There was a knock on the door and they turned. Fae was up and ready. Her eyes were worried. "Raina...can you get ready? I think we're going to...have some guests. I hear voices on the wind" She glanced at Devit and Jasdero and they both gave her a quick nod.

"Um...Alright?" She turned back to Jasdero and Devit. "Give me five minutes?" They both nodded and walked out, leaving her to herself. They walked down the hall to get ready themselves. They hurried, not wanting to leave Raina alone. Fae's look may have meant that someone, someone that they didn't want to come, was coming. They'd be there soon.

When they got to Raina's room, she had just finished combing her hair. In her one hand was a pair of scissors. She held them in her hand, like she wanted to cut her hair. Jasdero made an alarmed sound and ran to her, taking the scissors out of her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Why is Rai going to cut her hair? It's so pretty!" His voice held concern. Devit stood by the door, listening and watching.

"I found my family." She answered. "I promised myself I'd never cut it short again unless I found them. I have. Now...Now I can cut it"

"No" Jasdero shook his head. "Dero won't let Rai"

"Raina, I think he likes your hair long" Devit said with a smile. "Keep it long, it suits you" Then he turned to leave the room. He heard someone running down the hall, he tensed. Tyki ran through the wall, his eyes weren't panicked, but they were alert, narrow.

"Exorcists. A huge group of them" he hissed. "They found us, they're outside the gates." Devit's eyes narrowed.

"Dero, stay with Raina."

"No!" they both said at the same time. He whipped around to look at them. Raina was already past him though. He stood shocked. Jasdero looked shocked too.

"W...What?" he turned and looked down the hall. All three of them saw her using her Innocence. "Dammit! Raina get back here!" He and Jasdero shot after her, leaving Tyki behind. They saw her going for the front door and they tackled her three feet from it.

"No Rai!" cried Jasdero.

"You can't go out there!" Devit growled. "There are Exorcists that want you dead!"

"Devit, Jasdero! Get off me! Use your fucking heads!" she yelled. "They…can't…hurt me here!" She struggled and squirmed out from under them. She got to her feet and deactivated her Innocence. She brushed her hair back from her face and took a deep breath. "Everything will be fine. Stay in the house with Fae and Tyki, I know how to play this" They both gave her a look like she was crazy. She sighed and smiled. "As long as I stay on the grounds, they can't hurt me"

"It's still too dan-" Devit started but Raina stomped on his foot. He yelped in pain.

"Shut up!" Her voice was strict, snapping like a whip. "You guys _will_ wait here. You _won't_ follow me out there and _if you do_, I'm going to throw you so hard against the wall, you break your noses!" They looked at her for a moment, looking shocked, that she had actually threatened her. Then, without another word, she turned to go out the door.

"Wait!" Fae called and Raina turned to look at her sister. "Are you really going to go out...? Dressed like that?" Raina automatically looked down at her clothing. She was wearing her old Exorcist Uniform. The one with the skirt. She brushed off the skirt of it and smiled.

"Who knows? Maybe I can trick them into thinking I'm still one of them?" her tone was joking and then she stepped out the door. Alone. Unprotected. It felt so wrong to let her go, but Devit knew that the curse of this place could protect her, but would it be enough?

Raina walked across the stone path to the gate. It was closed. Her grandparent's home opened or closed the gate. It was originally the gatekeeeper's home. They would be able to see her from their window and if she motioned for them to, they would open the gate. If she did not, they would leave it shut. Still she walked up the gate where she saw none other than Levrier. A smile quirked her mouth slightly, amusement flooded her features and rage flooded his.

"Hello again Inspector Levrier!" she called when she was close enough. "How are you this fine morning?" She saw Exorcists and Finders lined up behind him. Lenalee and Marie were on the front line. She didn't hesitate though. She kept walking towards them and stopped, right at the gate and looked through it at them.

"We found your hiding spot, Raina" Levrier growled.

"So you have, so you have" she agreed, nodding, her hands on her hips. She inspected them quickly. "And, if I may ask, how do you intend on getting me out of my little hiding place?" She motioned the gates open. She felt the wind hit her face, as if someone were slapping her. She chuckled.

Levrier stalked forward. "Like th-" he started but when he reached to violently grab Raina by the shoulder, he couldn't touch her. "What witchery is this?"

"A curse on this place" she answered, a shrug of her shoulders. "One cannot be violent on these grounds" she gave him a victorious smile. He gnashed his teeth together. Then he relaxed, he didn't smile though. He wasn't in control of this situation. He knew it.

"Fine. We'll just get you to come off the ground" Raina snorted at his words. What could make her leave the safety of the grounds? Nothing. He smiled now and her eyes narrowed.

A girl came forward. She had sea-foam green eyes that were almond shaped. Her hair was long, black and her skin was deeply tanned. She wore clothes that were black. Shorts, sandal-like shoes and a top with no sleeves, the outfit showed a lot of her deeply tanned skin. She was a pretty girl, young yet. Her long hair was tied back but Raina knew who she was the moment she looked into those sea-foam green eyes.

"Ghost" she gasped the name, never expecting to see her again. "H…How have you been Ghost?" She couldn't help but ask. It seemed like forever since Ghost gave her the ring. Finally she remembered that she had her ring on the necklace she was wearing. She removed it. "I still have it Ghost!" she held it out to her.

Ghost looked shocked, her eyes widened a little and she started forward to grab the ring she had given to Raina, for luck. Levrier grabbed Ghost's tiny shoulder and pulled her back. Ghost gave him and angry glare and faded from site. Levrier's hand dropped through the air. Raina watched in shock. Ghost had gotten more powerful.

Suddenly the youth was standing in front of Raina, fingers touching Raina's. She was looking at the ring. "You have put it through a lot, you know. But it means you've survived a lot since I gave it to you" Ghost smiled at Raina and then hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're still alive!"

"Ghost!" roared Levrier. "Have you forgotten what that witch has done to Lavi?" Ghost's face hardened, Raina's fell. Everyone else went still for a moment. Then there was Bookman, there right by Levrier. He didn't speak; in fact he was looking behind him.

"Cut the crap Inspector" a voice said. Raina's heartbeat tripled. She looked towards where the voice came from and she saw his red hair.

"Lavi-!" she started, but Ghost stopped her from going towards him. She remembered that if she left the grounds that Levrier would have her. She stopped and watched his approach. He looked well, fine in fact. "Lavi!" How…Did you…?" She was smiling, bright, but her legs trembled, almost ready to give out on her.

"Ghost" he pointed at the girl by Raina. "She was there, but invisible, as back up."

"I quelled the bleeding with his shirt and then was able to hold out until Bookman got there to treat him" Ghost smiled up at Raina. "He was calm the whole time. The Noah missed any vital organs"

"Where are your Noah?" Levrier's question was unwelcome. Raina smiled again.

"Come in for some tea and they can meet you. Be warned, if you have negative feelings or are intending to harm anyone in here, in anyway, you won't be permitted entrance" Raina waited and Levrier did not move.

"I will have you put to death as a traitor and eliminate your Noah"

"My Noah…" she repeated. "I like the sound of that. They _are_ my Noah, but I'm also _their_ Exorcist." She smiled, looking happy.

"Do you mind if I come in for tea?" asked someone. It was Lavi. He was already crossing the line that would restrict him if he had foul intentions. Bookman was half a step behind him. "I'd think it'd be good for the Bookman to have this story as well, as long as you don't mind tellin' it to us"

"Of course not Lavi"

Ghost was smiling, her ring glinting around her neck, still on the necklace. She was clearly coming in as well. Lenalee hesitated. She looked up at Levrier, who she clearly feared and then at the small group across the invisible line. Then she hurried away from Levrier came to stand in front of Raina.

"Lenalee!" growled Levrier. She turned to face him, her eyes brave now.

"No. I'm going with my friends" her voice wavered a bit, but it was clear that she would not be coming to him anytime soon. Then she looked at Marie. "Are you coming too?"

He hesitated and followed along. He walked into the grounds unhindered. "Raina" he spoke her name and she turned to him, looking troubled although she knew he couldn't see. "I am not angry with you or your two Noah for Kanda's death. He died fighting….which is how he would have wanted it"

"I will never change the way I feel about what happened" Raina whispered. "I was so scared…seeing them like that. They enjoyed it. I was so afraid…that I would be next. It was such a foolish thought though. Devit would never hurt me" She looked up at Marie and smiled a little.

"It's odd…I feel like what you're saying is true" Lenalee said. She smiled. "So, we want to hear the story already!" She pushed on Raina's shoulder a little and they walked towards the house. Raina motioned for her grandparents to close the gate and they did. She glanced back once and left Levrier and everyone else who opposed her being with Devit, behind.

Devit saw Raina coming back. He saw the others with her, but he didn't care for them. Neither did Jasdero. The only thing they cared about was that Raina was about to be safe again, at their sides, like she should be. The moments she was outside had given them nothing but worry. They could barely see her from the first floor windows and they didn't want to leave a window long enough to go to the second floor.

The moment her foot touched the step, they flung the door open. Raina was leading a group of Exorcists to the house. They didn't even count how many of them there were. Instead Devit folded her into his arms. Jasdero was quick to hug her as well. "Rai!" His voice was full of relief.

"Did they hurt you?" Devit's voice was still full of worry.

"Of course not! Don't be silly!" Raina leaned up to kiss him. He pulled away quickly and looked over at the Exorcists. His eyes narrowed a tiny bit and he pulled her a bit away from the Exorcists. He tensed a little but it wasn't like he would attack them or anything. His tenseness wasn't aggressive, it was merely protective. He just wanted to protect Raina.

Lavi was the first to speak. "Hey! You're Raina's boyfriend right?" he looked over at Jasdero "And you're his twin"

"Dero thought that we killed you" his voice wasn't angry, but it was curious.

"It takes more than one shot to kill me" he grinned. Lenalee smiled a little and Ghost grinned.

"Yeah!" she cheered and she bound right up to Jasdero. "You have long hair mister!" she was still smiling, balancing on the tips of her toes and almost as tall as Jasdero because of it.

"_Hii_?" Jasdero didn't seem to know how to respond. Raina smiled and spun from Devit's arms.

"Well, enough of that. Let's all retire to the dining room and have some tea that I promised. Jasdero, Devit, can you please show them the way? I'm going to go put the tea on!" Before anyone could protest, she slipped away. Devit and Jasdero glanced at the Exorcists.

"This way…I guess" Devit shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking. Ghost bound behind him, half a step from his heel and Lavi was close to her. Bookman was right next to Lavi and Lenalee and Marie brought up the rear.

They arrived in the dining room and Tyki was there with Fae. They both looked up and tensed in a shocked way when they caught sight of the Exorcists. "What are _they_ doing here?" asked Fae, as if she were talking about mice or some other animal she greatly disliked.

"Guests" answered Jasdero and Devit at the same time. They went to sit down near the head, where Raina would sit. Lavi sat next to Jasdero and Ghost set next to Devit. Lenalee sat next to Lavi and Bookman sat by Ghost, while Marie was sitting furthest from the Noah. Tyki and Fae looked at each other and sat at the other end. They just watched the Exorcist and twin Noah.

Finally Raina came back in. She glanced at her sister and Tyki but said nothing to them. She dropped two cups off by them and hurried on down to where the Exorcists were sitting. She gave them all tea and sat down at the head. She smiled for a moment and then frowned, looking into the tea.

"I suppose…you all want to know what happened" She stirred some sugar into the tea and continued to stare at it, as if she did not want to repeat the story again. "I never…meant to betray anyone. I just wanted to be with my friends again"

"You can't have both" whispered Lenalee.

"So I thought…" Raina smiled at her. "But look at this now" she gestured at the table around her. "Noah _and_ Exorcists, sitting at the same table." She leaned back in her chair and shut her eyes for a moment. "So…here's the story. I have to start at the beginning or else you'll never get the whole story"

"Alright" Bookman said, he glanced at Lavi.

"Fill us in" The Junior Bookman grinned, ready to hear the story. Devit saw Raina grimace. He took a deep breath and took over for her.

"Me and Jasdero were from this village in America. We didn't have any friends and Raina became our friend" he said. She looked at him as he went on to tell the story from his and Jasdero's side. They told the story together, adding comments in while the other was talking. Raina had told everyone everything two days before. Now it was their turn. They did not hold back. They told them everything, let the Bookmen record everything that they want. The only thing Devit left out was the night before.

After he was done, he sighed. Jasdero looked across the table at him and then they both looked at Raina. Her eyes were far away, as if she were thinking. She blinked, feeling eyes on her and smiled, just a small motion of her mouth that didn't touch her violet eyes.

"Does that story satisfy all of you?" she asked, her voice was soft and rough. The twins had not held anything back. They had told the Exorcists of their joy at being Raina's friends. The loneliness when she left them for months on end and how even more joy filled them to the brim when she came back. Devit had talked of his growing feelings for Raina. Jasdero had said of his approval from the very beginning. They had spoke of the last time they saw Raina, how they hoped it would be like just any other time. She'd be back soon, she'd be back! She didn't come back and then they had transformed. They talked of mixed feelings while killing everyone they knew and how they had temporally forgotten Raina. Years of blood and loneliness that they couldn't name and finding her again. They had told everything right up till the time that they ran to the house they were sitting in now. They had told them every emotion they felt. Devit let himself bear everything and Jasdero spilled his guts.

"You all betrayed your respected parties to be together." Bookman puffed on his pipe. He closed his eyes. "Love. It's an emotion that's very strong. It forms unbreakable bonds"

Jasdero and Devit laughed at that. Then they both took Raina's hands. "Funny! Hii!" Jasdero crowed.

"We're the Bonds of Noah" Devit finished.

They both smiled, quirking their mouths, letting the humor touch their eyes. When they looked at Raina her eyes held humor in them too. She rose then and looked at the guests. "I suppose you better get back now. You know everything. I do not care who you tell. I love Devit and I love Jasdero. I won't betray them"

Lavi got up first and walked over to the three. By this point Jasdero and Devit had rose to stand at Raina's sides. "You have something good goin' on Raina" he said softly. "I hope it doesn't end badly" Raina grinned outright when he said that.

"I don't think it will" her voice was honest. Devit wished he could be so sure.

They all started to leave but Ghost danced up to Raina and held out the ring on the chain again. "Keep this. It brought you much more luck than it ever brought me" Raina let go of Jasdero's hand to take the necklace.

"Are you sure Ghost?" The girl nodded once and Raina nodded too. "Alright. I suppose you're right though."

"Of course I am!" she started to walk towards the group waiting by the door. "Wait…Are we ever going to see you again Raina?" Her voice was worried, her eyes wide.

"Someday…when we can stand on neutral ground again" She looked at the faces of the Exorcists. Lenalee looked hopeful, but worried. Lavi looked thoughtful and confident. Ghost looked like she had just been give a promise that one could not break. Marie looked like he had finally forgiven someone. Bookman's face was grim but his eyes thoughtful. Maybe he didn't think it would end okay, but maybe it would.

"I really hope this works out for you Raina" said Bookman at last. "If it does, who knows what is possible in the world?"

"I hope you're right" Raina said. Devit and Jasdero peered at her, because from the tone of her voice. It almost sounded like she was crying.

Things settled down after the Exorcists left. They managed to convince the Inspector to leave. Raina watched them from her bedroom window. It was dark out now, night time. It was almost time for bed. They didn't knock or anything tonight but when Jasdero and Devit came in, she crawled into bed. Devit took her into his arms and sighed in the scent of her hair. Jasdero laid close, snuggling against her as well.

It was a dim night, a night that could cause nightmares, but none of them thought of that as they drifted to sleep.

_It was dark out. He rose alone from his bed. "Raina?" Devit's voice carried from him. "Jasdero?" he looked for his brother and Raina. They weren't in the room. He took no note of how he was dressed or even how the room was different from the one he went to sleep in. He walked away from the large bed and to the door, ripping it open. He walked into a carpeted hall. The carpet was white, pure white, with not a speck of dust in it. The walls had red curtains hanging from them and large windows._

_He heard a scream._

_He hurried down the hall and saw a woman run out of a room. She looked at him for a moment before her face froze up and she turned to look behind them. Three men with bloody swords were coming. Devit reached for his gun but found he did not have it. He cursed ran at the men. He bashed one in the face, knocking him out and then took the other two down, without a scratch on him._

_He turned to look at the woman, but she was gone. Run away while he was fighting. He turned and ran down the hall, moving quickly through the unfamiliar place. "Jasdero! Raina!" he called out to them again, but he still hadn't found them. He pushed his body faster until another woman came running down the hall._

_She had long hair, pined up and a short simple white dress. She looked behind her, eyes wide with fear. "My love!" she cried and she flung herself into Devit's arms. He didn't know her and he wanted to throw her away, instead he found his arms tightening around her. "Oh! We have to go! Now! My father has sent all the men to kill all of your family! We have to go! Now!" She tugged on his arm and he found himself following her. He didn't know why, he just was._

"_Where are we going to go?" he found himself asking. He tried to force himself to keep his mouth shut. For some reason his body was not responding. It was as if he were just there in spirit. He was not in control of himself. The woman stumbled and he pulled her up, he forced her to run on. The white carpet under them seemed to be moving, keeping them from getting away. _

"_We have to go anywhere away from here" the girl replied as they ran. Another door burst open and a man with a long sword came out. The girl jumped. "Father!" she cried, horrified, her hands going to her face._

"_Wh...What are you doing?"__Her father asked her. His sword, down to his hand that held it, was stained with blood. He looked at Devit and then he scowled at him. He held his sword up. Devit saw it swinging down, ready to kill him, he couldn't move._

"_No!" the cry was familiar to him. Suddenly the girl who he had run with was Raina, her pale blonde hair, her violet eyes, and her red blood. The sword of the man cut through her shoulder and down an angle to her chest, a fatal wound that she would bleed to death from. She fell to the ground, the white carpet turning red._

"_R...Raina" he stuttered her name and fell on his knees by her. He tried to bring her into his arms, tried to stop the bleeding but her skin went from pale to white and her eyes went from bright to dim. "Rai...Raina!" he name stuttered over his lips. He felt the sorrow, the grief, the depression that lurked down within him, but now it was helplessness. "Raina! Raina!!" he could feel the tears running down his cheeks, he could feel the overwhelming emotions taking hold of him and then he looked up at the man who had cut her._

_He wasn't the man he was a few minutes before. Instead it was Jasdero. He held the sword, looking at the blood in the dim lighting, his golden eyes more focused than ever before. He glanced down at his brother and gave a wicked smile._

"_What's the matter Devi?" he asked, his voice familiar but so much darker than usual. So much darker than it ever had been. "Are you crying over a broken toy?"_

"_Sh...She's not a toy!" he yelled. He cradled her body closer to his. She was cold, so cold. He shivered. He looked down to her and then back to Jasdero. "Why..? Why would you hurt her? We both-"_

"_You can't love a human..." replied Jasdero._

"_An Exorcist" He looked back at Raina, her eyes were open and she was alive again, she had been the one to speak. "How can you love me...knowing I'm your enemy?" she asked. Jasdero helped her up, taking her hand, pulling her away from Devit._

"_We should have killed her" Jasdero said. "She should die" with every sentence his words got darker. "She need to die" Devit stood up, ready to defend Raina, but not wanting to hurt his brother. "Kill her!" Jasdero went to swing the sword. Devit shot his arm out to protect Raina, to push her away. "You never had a choice!"_

_He found himself shoving a dagger into Raina's chest. He saw exactly what it looked like, from the straight blade, to the red-cloaked handle with a white criss-cross design on it, to the small red jewel on the end of the handle. Her blood was on his face and he could only look at her in shock. She looked at him, eyes wide and filled with tears. "Dev...it" she whispered. She sank to her knees and to the ground; it was as if his hand was glued to the handle of the dagger because he sank with her. He finally let go of her when she lay on the ground, her life blood pouring out from between the blade. He placed his hands on her limp body, his eyes wide open. Outside, it began to snow._

Devit woke up with shock. He was covered in a cold sweat and Raina was still in his arms. It was a surprise that he had not woken her. Jasdero was close too and that brought the memories of the nightmare – the all too real nightmare – to the surface of his mind.

Would he kill Raina?

He looked down at her sleeping form. She was so peaceful, so innocent. She was tucked against his bare chest, her body pressing against his. He placed his face in her hair and tried to calm himself as the terror overwhelmed him for a moment. She was beautiful, innocent. A person who should have never been with a Noah. He couldn't taint her any longer. He couldn't!

He felt like the dream was true. If he stayed with her much longer, he would kill her. Be it kill her physically, mentally or spiritually he did not know nor did he want to. He just wanted her to be alright and live life as she could. He took in a shaky breath. He knew what he had to do now.

He would hate himself for it. Jasdero would hate him and hopefully she would to. It was the only way to protect her though. He had to do it. He never had a choice.

* * *

Long chapter is long~  
Second to last chapter people! Since everyone seems to want it, I will be making a sequel! But heres the warning, this story will end on a bad-ish note! Don't worry nothing too bad! Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be huge, or at least I hope it will be~ Give me some reviews to tell me what you think!  
Note about the semi-smut scene. I hate writing even fluff! I'm not so good at it. Sorry for gettting your hopes up only to kill them! D':

Last note; LAVI IS ALIVE! Did you really think I could kill him?


	22. Final Strike

**So I Thought  
D Gray Man  
Final Strike**

Before the dawn, there is this moment of silence. It's before the birds open their eyes. It's the moment where the world is holding its breath, waiting for the sun to touch it. It was in that moment that Devit helped his brother over the gate. The first bird ruffled its feathers and opened it eyes. This bird peered down at the gate and there was no one there. They were already gone.

Raina shivered, cold. Goosebumps rose up on her arms, the cold metal of the necklace she would always wear pressed against her neck and the ring pressed against her breast. She shivered again and pulled herself up into a sitting position. The bed was a mess. Blankets and pillows were both thrown around. She pressed her hand against her head for a moment and then let it drop, her Innocence pressing harder into her skin. She blinked and looked. They were not there. It did not alarm her though. They couldn't have gone far, they wouldn't have. She combed some of her hair back with her hand and crawled out of bed. The floor was cold too.

There was a chill in the house.

It was almost unearthly and it made Raina shiver.

She walked around the room. Finally her foot bumped against something, which caused her to look down. She crouched down slowly, her knees cracking as they bent to take her to the ground. There lay Devit's favorite shirt. It was not torn, but it was whole and white, just like it had to have been when it was new. On the shirt was a piece of paper with sloppy writing on it. Her hand trembled as she picked it up, as if she were afraid to pick it up. She took a breath to steady herself and lifted the paper to her eyes. She could barely see the words.

"Hey Raina" A voice that didn't even mover her, a voice that should have moved her but couldn't. "Raina?" her door creaked open. She didn't even look up. She heard footsteps crossing the floor of her bedroom. She felt a person beside her and saw black hair that hung perfectly straight. She did not see the golden eyes that came with them. She barely saw at all. "What are you looking at?"

The paper was taken from her fingers, the edges cutting into her skin, drawing red blood. She blinked, taking in air, completely conscious of how it moved down her throat and into her lungs. She heard the other intake of breath and then her sister's face came into her view.

"Raina! We have to stop them!" She was dragged up, her sister gripping her hand with the bleeding finger. She pulled her down the hall, running...running...Why were they running? She couldn't say, she just knew that they were. She stumbled after her sister, keeping her hand, staring blankly ahead. The doors seemed to just open for her, without any effort on her part. Then she was stopped and she was looking at Tyki, whose eyes were worried.

"What's wrong?" his eyes turned to Fae's.

"Look" A piece of paper was exchanged between them and Tyki cursed. "We have to stop them!"

"They're too far gone" he hissed between his teeth. "I'll go after them...I'll find them...before the Earl..." Pain crossed Tyki's face and for the first time, Raina realize what was happening. Her heart thumped, hard and uneven. Pain made it hard to breath; she shook, as if she were ill. Fae and Tyki were quick to face her, quick to try and calm her down. Something was tearing, loud and annoying. She realized a moment later it was her sobbing. The tearing sound she was hearing was the sobs tearing out of her chest.

"Th..The Earl can hurt them now? Don't they know that? Don't they know? What if...? What if...? What if...I couldn't stand if something happened to them...No...No...No!" She stood, her Innocence activating. "I...I'll go after them. Bring them back. Where they're safe"

"Raina, it's not safe for _you_ to go fetch them!" Fae's eyes were worried. Tyki took her hand.

"Stay here. Promise me you'll stay here." Raina looked at them both.

"One week. You have one week to find them and bring them back." Warned Fae. "Then I'll come after you" Tyki just smiled. Raina nodded, she understood. Tyki would be coming for her too; if only to complete his promise to her. He would kill her. She would die by his hands. She thought it ironic.

He was a Noah, practically a brother to the twins and he was who her sister had fallen for. She was used to such irony though. She had become an Exorcist to avenge the twins' death. Turns out they controlled the beast she slew. She was an Exorcist, but she fell in love with a Noah.

She took a shaky breath and then said. "I'll be back...soon. With the twins" Then she dashed out the door, she jumped the wall and then ran, as fast she could, down the path. She shot like an arrow through the ruins of the one family. She didn't stop to look or see anything about them. She just wanted to find the twins as quickly as possible.

Fae shook the piece of paper. "At least their intentions were noble" she said with a sigh. She looked up at Tyki who put one hand on her shoulder and rubbed it, comfortingly. "But do you really think they could..?"

"What? Find a way so that they will never feel the need to hurt her again?" he shook his head. "The only way that could work out is if she were a no longer an Exorcist, she were a Noah or if they weren't Noahs." He looked up at a higher window, watching the sun's light flutter in. "None of those are very likely. She is attached to her Innocence, we can't undo what we are and I doubt if both of you have been picked by Noah"

Fae frowned. "I wish..." she started but then shook her head. "I couldn't wish that. If I wished it and it came true, Raina would hate me for interfering. I guess we'll leave them to their own. Let us hope it works out for them"

"It's all we can do" Tyki said, smiling at her. "They're a stubborn bunch." Fae laughed and leaned her head into his shoulder.

"Ah, that they are" A sigh passed her lips then. "At least they'll have each other" Tyki just nodded and they were both silent for a time. Then Fae looked out the window, to where her sister must have went and she did something she hadn't done in a very long time. She prayed. She prayed that her sister, that the twins, that they would find what they needed. She didn't know how the twins would avoid hurting her, but she wanted them to find it. She didn't know how Raina would find the twins, but she prayed that she found them.

By the end of the first day, Raina realized that she could be going the wrong way. She realized that maybe they had gone another way. She was outside of France now; she wasn't sure where she was, just outside of France. She was in a field of green grass and purple flowers. A wall ran along the one side of her. She touched it, running her fingers across it. She realized in that moment, where she was going. She smiled, just a slight twitch of her lips, and ran again, her feet pounding against the dirt.

It took her three days of solid running to get there. She was upset that it had taken her so long, even as she barely stopped to rest. She took a good look down at the city. She was standing on a building. From here she could see a lot of the town. It wasn't too big, and she could see the sea in the distance, a field of blue by a soft sandy beach. She sighed and startled when a train blew its whistle. She glanced to the train station and then jumped off the building

Once she had landed she deactivated her Innocence. She had stolen some clothes and some money on the way. She wore shorts and a shirt that looked much like her old Exorcist Uniform, shoulder-less with wide belled sleeves. . She took and tied the long skirt around her legs so she'd blend in and tied back her hair away from her face. She wanted to blend in as much as she could. Her sleeves hid her Innocence.

She walked down the white streets of the Italian town that she had first got her glimpse of the Noah twins again. It had been the first time she saw them as Noahs. She wondered if they had come here...her memories forced her to. She wandered the streets and finally found herself at the restaurant she had intended to eat in last time she was there. She walked inside and sat down, at the same table and ordered some food. She ate in silence and alone.

"Excuse me miss?" a voice startled her out of her trance-like eating. Her eyes trailed up to a person's face. It was a waiter. "Aren't you...that Exorcist girl that showed up her a few months ago?" he asked.

She licked her lips and then said. "What if I am?"

"Oh...I just wondered...You look so familiar. My sister was the one to wait on you last time. She was the one who thought..."

"How does she remember me?" asked Raina.

"It's the oddest thing. She has _astounding_ memory. She can glance at a person once and perfectly describe them three days later" He shook his head at his sister's odd talent. Raina's heart thudded in her chest.

"May I talk to her?" she asked. "I need to ask her a question."

The young man seemed startled by the vigor in her voice. "Hold on" He turned and walked away, shooting a glance at her again, but he said nothing. She waited a few minutes and then a young woman with dark hair and eyes came over to her table. Raina motioned for her to sit down and she did. She looked at Raina, studying her. Raina closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at the young woman again.

"I'm looking for two people" she said. "The two boys that sat here" She motioned to the empty table beside her. The young woman followed her gaze and then waited for Raina to go on. "Have you seen them of late?"

She was silent for a moment, her nearly black eyes thoughtful. "Yes...I have." She answered, she had some accent that Raina couldn't name, but she could understand what the other was saying fairly easily. Her words were chilling though, just how she said them. Raina's fingers clenched down on the table, her nerves drawn tight. "Just a glimpse of them, walking along the beach while I was in a crowd... They walked to the water's edge and then they were gone...This was two days ago" She tilted her head, eyes glanced down at Raina's fingers. Raina made herself let go, finger by finger. When Raina's hands were folded into her lap, the young woman spoke again. "Is this helpful?"

"Yes" Raina stood, dug her money out and dropped some on the table. "Thank you so much!" At least she knew that they had been here, this was a start. She ran down to the beach, where the wind lightly blew and to the edge of the water, as if she could still see them there or as if she could find their footprints. As if she could find them. She stood there, just looking out over the sea and then she felt like someone had stabbed her. She felt like she was bleeding, but she knew there was no wound and there was no blood. It was her loneliness, weighting down on her.

The grief was as heavy as her loneliness and she felt tears prick in her eyes. How could they _do_ this to her? How could _he_? For however noble the reasons?

She swallowed the sob that threatened to take a hold of her. If she cried now, she knew she would not be able to stop for a long time. She did not have time for so much grief, so much loneliness, right now. She needed to be strong and to think this through, to be able to reason. She needed to keep her head right now. She needed to be strong; she needed it more than anything. She turned from the beach, tossing her hair behind her and walked away. They were here no longer. Where would be the next place that they would show up?

Fae and Tyki waited. It was five days now. Tyki was not exactly happy that he would be helping Raina again, the child who had scared his flesh, but he could not force himself to be upset about it either. For some reason he couldn't be mad about helping her, not in the least. Maybe because she meant something to Fae who clearly meant something to him.

He couldn't say that he loved Fae. He didn't know if that was true or not, so he couldn't say but he felt for her. He knew he cared for her. It seemed to be enough for her. She was sitting near him now, on the couch, her head leaned against his shoulder, her eyes closed as if asleep. She was beautiful, more so in her human form. Her blonde hair may have been cut short, but it was razor straight, unlike any woman's hair he had seen before and her blue eyes sparkled when she was happy.

A sigh passed his lips and her eyes opened, just a small bit. She glanced up to him, questioning. He smiled and her lips twitched. She scooted closer to him, nuzzling her head against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, leaned back and closed his eyes. He was content just to be here with her.

At least for a while. After all...they had two more days until Fae would want to go look for her sister. Why waste them?

The week was up, but she wouldn't head back without them. One week was not enough time for her to be running all over the damnable world. She didn't dare take a train. She didn't want anyone to see her. She was scared of being caught but even worse she was scared of someone from the Order seeing her. She didn't know how she would deal with it. Her act at the house was accepted. They swallowed her good intentions, but she knew they had taken it down like medicine. It was an awful truth, but a truth they had to accept. There was no way to candy-coat the truth that she was in love with a Noah.

Either way, her journey had taken her to Germany. It wasn't cold here this time. It was actually quite pleasant. She stood on the path to the village just looking at it. Again she felt like she was going to cry, the grief lodging itself in her throat. She swallowed hard and walked into the village, the skirt tied around her waist again to make it look as if she were wearing a dress.

She took her time walking through the village. She saw the building she had crashed into when she had been shot by the Akuma was fixed now. She walked over to it. It was a bakery. She wondered if anyone had been hurt when she had crashed into it with such force as to make it collapse on her. She rubbed her head. She remembered that wound. She remembered it well. It was hard to forget such wounds and such pain.

She approached the bakery and entered it. There was a single man in there and she could hear a woman humming in the back room. She walked up to the counter and looked at the baked goods behind the counter. The man didn't say anything to her as she browsed and he didn't say anything to her as she walked out the door without purchasing anything. She just wanted to see the inside. She didn't want to eat or anything. She had eaten last night and was slowly getting used to eating once a day. That was all she wanted to stop. Once a day. No more.

She walked down the street, to the inn. She saw an open window – the room she had been in, with _them_. She thought of them. Devit and Jasdero. It worried her that she knew nothing of where they were or where they were going. She wanted to just find them and slap them both for what they had done to her. She was worried sick about them. She really was. That was another reason that she didn't eat more than once day.

She hunted through the town a little longer and then she walked back out of the town, removed the cloth around her legs and put it in her bag, activated her Innocence and ran. She was getting much better at moving with her Innocence and speeding across the land. The way her muscles moved was automatic now. She didn't have to think anymore. She just ran.

She jumped a fence and cut across a field. A dog barked at her and then she scared a group of white and red chickens, but she didn't stop. She used the edge of the roof of the farm house for a foothold and then launched herself into the sky. She did this regularly, trying to see if they were ahead of her. She did not see them and she landed, almost fell and then kept running.

She didn't have time to stop. She already knew where she had to go next. She wanted to reach it before Tyki and Fae could track her down. She was surprised they hadn't already. Still, this next place, she had a bad feeling about it. In her heart she knew they wouldn't be there. So she stopped. Why go there then? Why go where she felt they wouldn't be? She closed her eyes, trying to think. Where would they be? The answer was inside her all along, she just hadn't thought of it. With a smile she changed direction. This had to be it. There was no way it couldn't be.

Tyki and Fae had left to find Raina.

Fae had talked to her grandmother for a long time before leaving. Tyki had set outside the room and not listened. He had been told it was a family issue and he could not be in the room while they discussed it. It didn't bother him at all. He just wished they hadn't discussed it for three hours. Now that they were gone, he could only guess at what they had been talking about. He wanted to ask, but he didn't want to be rude.

They were running down anyway, through a forest and uneven ground. They jumped simultaneously over a log. She landed lightly on her feet and he did too, used to moving easily through the world. He could have ran through the log, but he was already so used to the sound of their feet hitting the ground at the same time and the sound of their breathing, already faster because of their running. To step when she did not would upset the balance, something he wanted to avoid for no good reason. Just the sound of them moving together was something beautiful.

They had no real destination. They had not talked about where they thought Raina was going. For now, they ran, side by side without anywhere to truly go. Fae was silent, her face drawn. She was thinking. Maybe of what her grandmother had said before they left. Her grandmother had talked to the both of them before they had left. Only a few sentences for parting and then they had been off. Tyki reflected on that for a moment.

_Fae had a thick shirt on, for running. It was sleeveless and her skirt was loose and brushed across her legs. Her hair was tied back and her grandmother was helping her by brushing off her skirt quickly. Tyki wore a thicker shirt, but it was much like his usual. He didn't have to differ his clothes very much, even if they were to travel for a very long time. His would last longer than Fae's._

_Her grandmother stood straight again and took both of Fae's young smooth hands in her older, more worn ones. She was looking into her granddaughter's eyes, looking for something maybe. Whatever it was she seemed to have found it. "Fae" she started and then she said "Fae, I hope you can find your sister. Remember the bond you share and allow it to lead you to her. I hope, by now, her bonds to those boys have led her to them._

"_So I thought that they might be bad for her, upon first glance, so I thought that maybe, after hearing her story, that she could not stay to this type of life, that if they abandoned her, she would abandon everything. I was wrong about these thoughts._

"_I was wrong about you too Fae. You know what you want and you will have it. I hope that happiness follows you Fae and keeps you and your sister safe" She hugged her granddaughter then and looked at Tyki. She took both of his hands, treating him like he had Fae. This left him bemused. He was unused to humans acting this way around him._

"_You are special, my boy" she said. "There is something in you that Fae only sees, a fire. Don't let it burn out and don't forget those you love most." She let go of him. "That is the only advice I can give to you. You may call it an old woman ranting or you may think of it how you like, but this is what I know. I have lived a long, long time. I have been able to see my beautiful granddaughters grow into beautiful young women, which is more than most can ask for now-a-days. I want to see them have beautiful children of their own, but I don't think I have that much time left"_

_"Oh grandma!" cried Fae, "Don't say things like that!" Her eyes were wide and worried about her grandmother. Tyki saw how much she truly loved the older woman in her voice and how she clasped her hands to her chest. Her eyes looked wet and her mouth was set into a nervous frown._

"_Child, I know when my end is coming" she said, stroking some of Fae's hair. "I have lied a long time...I am happy with how my life has run. I just want to give the advice I can to the people I love while I still can. Soon my name will be added to the family wall. It's how things will go." She patted Fae's head and smiled, looking peaceful and ready for whatever came after life. "I understand how life works now, sweetie, and someday when you're old like me, you will too"_

"_You're a very wise woman" Tyki commented, his face blank._

"_When you get to be my age, answers unfold themselves at your feet" She said, flashing him a grin. He smiled a little in response. Fae still looked worried, deep in her eyes, but she managed to smile as well. She took her grandmother's hand._

"_Thank you Grandma. We'll keep your words in our hearts"_

He shook himself, mentally, from these thoughts. Fae's grandmother was indeed a wise woman, a woman who would have made a worthy Noah when she was young. He wondered though, if she was right about her life coming to an end shortly. He had not known her for long and he found himself thinking that the world would lose a treasured person if she died. He sighed then; those thoughts were not for now.

Fae stopped and Tyki ran ten more paces before he stopped and lopped back to her. She stood there, her eyes closed and her arms folded behind her back. She didn't say a word and he didn't mutter anything to bother her. He allowed her a moment to think, to do what she needed to. When she was ready, they would run again, till then he would wait without a word.

He didn't even pace, he just stood there, watching her face. At least five minutes passed before she opened her eyes. She swayed a little and he steadied her with his hand. She looked up at him and her eyes seemed clouded, as if she was looking at something too far away for him to see. He wondered if Raina was alright. He worried about Fae and if anything happened to Raina, the consequences would hurt Fae as well. She would know if Raina was hurt wouldn't she? They would have set out sooner right?

It was a moment longer before she spoke. She cleared her throat and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She looked right up at him, to make sure he was listening to her. He was. He just wanted to find the stupid twins and their foolish girlfriend so they could call it a day. They had not been on those safe grounds for long, but they were already home to him. He could relax there and he could forget his grudge against Raina, for the time.

"She's far away" said Fae. "She's far, far away but we can catch up to her. I know where she's going. I know where her thoughts are leading her! We can go there before her and wait!" she smiled a little and her eyes clouded a little. "I wonder though...if they'll be there" her voice sounded troubled, like she was troubled by the fact that they might not be there. Tyki was troubled by it to. He place his other hand on her other shoulder.

"I'm sure they'll be there" he said, keeping his voice soothing. He didn't want to alarm her, to make her think that they might not be there. That might be the awful truth, but he didn't need to say it. He could keep from saying, for at least a while. He wouldn't dampen the hope she had for finding her sister and he wouldn't dampen his hope that he would be able to find Jasdevi, alive and in one piece.

"We better go" she said and she reached for his one hand, to move it off her shoulder. He took her smaller hand in his and lifted it to his lips, kissing it. Her face flushed and her eyes gazed into his, questioning his actions. He drew her into his arms instead and just held her for a moment, closing his eyes. How he could become so close to this woman in such a short amount of time was a mystery to him. One he didn't want to solve, fearful of its answer.

"Tyki?" her voice questioned his actions and he let go of her, only holding onto her hand. He took two steps ahead of her and she didn't move. He glanced back at her and gave her a slow and easy smile.

"I thought you wanted to be going?"

She looked at him for a moment and then smiled. Her eyes glanced down at their intertwined hands. She squeezed his hand lightly and then she took two steps, to be equal with him. She looked down at their hands, one more time as if to reassure herself that they were indeed intertwined, and then she looked back up at him.

"We have a lot of distance to cover" her voice rang with bells. He could hear the hope in her voice, the happiness. She was happy. He was accepting her, completely, now, so why wouldn't she be happy about it? This was what she wanted, wasn't it?

But was it what he wanted?

He did not know where that had come from but he couldn't be sure. He did not know if this was what he wanted. Did he want her? Did he want to stay with her, protect her, be there for her, for as long as he was able? He knew this did not have to mean something permanent, so he did not know why he thought it did. Maybe because he, subconsciously, wanted to stay. He couldn't say for sure though and he discarded such thoughts. They did not have a place in the now. Now, Fae needed him, now, he had to help her find Raina and for now, things could stay this way. He could be happy, make her happy and know that the choice was _his_, completely his. In a world where so many things were not his choice, she was. She would be and he would try his damnest to make her happy and keep her safe.

"Maybe, but if we can find them, it will make it seem like a short stroll" he answered her.

She laughed. "Of course it will. I'll do anything to see us all together again" The words sounded so beautiful together. Even if Raina was the first person to scar him, he realized he could not hate her forever, not when she was a bloodkin to Fae. He could not hate Fae and he would not hate Raina, forever at least. He squeezed Fae's had at this.

"Let us go. The sooner we do, the sooner our...family...will be back together" She laughed again, tossing her head and then they shot off from where they were, running as fast as their bodies would let them, hopefully so they could reunite what they now thought of as their family.

It was several more days of traveling for Raina. They were harsh days and sad days. She finally reached the port and boarded the boat. The sea made her sick, it tossed and turned the boat she was on and she heaved overboard more than once during the long journey. She wished she could go another way to her old home, but there was no other way now. She could only take this dreaded journey in stride.

At the moment she was sitting below deck. The storm had calmed and the sea was calm as well, once again. She sat curled into a ball, hugging her legs to her chest, just letting her mind drift as the boat gently rocked back and forth underneath her. Her mind went to her childhood and to a memory of her mother and what had happened when she had been sick.

"_Is mother going to get well again?" asked Fae, her voice low. Raina stood by her, eyes wide and grim._

"_Of course she is" she answered but her voice was hollow, like the inside of a tomb. Their mother, once so beautiful and regal was now laying in bed, her hair a mess upon the pillows, her face drawn and almost skeleton-like, pale and sickly in color and deep dark black circles under her eyes. Her breathing was panting, labored and almost kinling to that of a startled animal._

"_Wa...Wa...Water" she gasped, between her stuttering breaths._

"_Of course dear" Their father looked troubled and worn as well. He was not sick, but he looked like he wished it would be him on the bed instead of her. With her eyes closed and her holding back the tears, Raina turned and left the small room. She walked down the hall and to the garden. She sat on a bench, smoothing her dress._

_She wished she could see Devit and Jasdero again, but she could not. Or could she? She knew the path well enough and she needed an escape from her mother's situation. A few days...weeks...months with Devit and Jasdero could not hurt. They were her escape from this world and besides that she missed them dearly._

Raina stirred from her half-sleep. Her plan to go see Devit and Jasdero had not gone so well. In fact she had almost died. Her brother had come and saved her. She had a few small scars from that night, but she, for the most part, ignored her old scars. She looked up and out a window across from where she sat yet. It was daylight yet. She lower her head again and willed herself to sleep some more. They took her back to the day her mother had died.

_Raina stood with her older brother at their mother's grave. Raina had a complete breakdown when her mother had died. She fell onto the grave, her wailing increasing. She refused to leave the site of her grave. She was still crying, heavy, thick tears running down her face. Her father had taken Fae home but her brother remained with her. He had not shed one tear yet. She stood, removing herself from the dirty ground and rubbed her dirty hands on her face, trying to get rid of the tears. Crying for her would do no good. She was dead, gone, there would be no return. She swallowed hard. She had to be the strong one now._

_She turned to leave, expecting her brother to follow her without a word. He did not. She turned back to look at him and saw him on his knees, gripping their mother's grave, sobs shaking his shoulders. For some reason, she could not turn back. Some instinct deep inside of her made her move to the side, mostly concealed by a tombstone. There was a wisp of dust and then a large creature stood there, looking down at her brother._

"_Hello" the creature said. "You've lost your mother have you? I have a way she can come back, you know" Its eternal grin made Raina want to scream._

"_Y...You can?" her brother stuttered, wiping tears from his face._

"_Of course! Just call her name and she'll return to you!" The creature seemed giddy, like it was telling a really good joke. Raina knew the words he spoke were lies. It was lying. She could see it, but she wasn't sure how. Surely though, her brother could see it as well?_

"_Mother!" he called out. It must have been enough. A skeleton made of metal rose from the ground and then their mother's name was inscribed on its head. This was not their mother though. The thing screeched and clawed at Alex._

"Alex_!" it screamed in the voice of their mother. "How could you turn me into an Akuma?" The creature slashed at Alex and Raina stood with a scream. The creature looked at Raina for a moment._

"_Alex! Run!" Raina screamed, desperate to save her brother. Alex was sitting on the ground, eyes wide with fear. He did not move. She ran forward intending to do…To do what? There was nothing she could do to make this any better. She ran towards the monster labeled with her mother's name._

"_Raina?" the thing that stole her mother's name turned to her and spoke, carrying her mother's voice._

_Raina saw a light flashing in the sky. She lifted her hand up to shield herself from the thing's claws. They came down and Raina felt no pain. She heard a sound of metal against metal. When she looked, her hands were encased in giant metal plated claws. She blinked, in surprise and shock. Then one of her claws brought itself down upon the thing with her mother's voice._

"_Thank...you..." The thing whispered before it fell into a lump of crushed metal. Alex was still sitting there, shaking with tears dripping down his pale face. Raina looked at her claw covered hands. They glittered for a moment and then turned into two elegant rings on her middle fingers. She looked at them in pure wonder. What was this power she had suddenly stumbled upon?_

_She looked up above the graveyard and saw a man standing there with a cruel face. She blinked and looked back at her brother. The man was coming towards them. Who knew what he might want..._

"Young lady!" A person was shaking her shoulder. "Young lady! Wake up! We've docked"

Raina opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her. He was young, not much older than herself. He was a strong youth, because of his time at sea maybe and he had kind green eyes. She felt something leak over her eye and wiped at the tears that had suddenly over flown their borders.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked. His voice was strong but kind. He was a good person. She could tell by just how he was acting to her, a stranger he knew nothing about. He could do horrible things to her, but he hadn't and wouldn't. She prayed that good fortune would soon come his way. She stood finally and wiped the last of the tears from her face.

"I am fine. Thank you for waking me sir" She walked around him and to the deck. The setting sun glinted off the water and the boat rocked as she walked to the boarding plank. She almost fell in but another kind sailor helped her down. She then paid and thanked the captain, wishing them luck and safety for the rest of the voyages then she was off.

She walked away at first, trotting at a brisk human pace until she was far out of the way of any other living person. Then she stood there, under a tree near a meadow. This was nowhere near where she was going, but it reminded her of that place. She knew where she had to be. She felt a tug, like a string was pulling her, to go to them, to where they were.

She knew now. That last places were just places she _had_ met them before, she would not meet them again in those places. They were part of the past and would stay there. Maybe they had gone there, but it did not matter. All that mattered was that she would find them again. She knew though, maybe in her heart, that their separation was never meant to be permanent. They had intended to come back to her, but she could not wait that long. She had to see them...soon...now...She wished she could see them that day. She wished, but knew that wish was futile.

She would not see them for a while yet. She would see them soon though; there was nothing to be worried about. There was not much time separating her and them anymore. She took a deep breath and she summoned her Innocence. She shot across the land, keeping away from paths. She did not want to meet anyone on the road right now. They might slow her down. She had a long distance to travel before she could be home.

She felt her eyes tear up a little at that thought.

She had spoken the truth at the Order when she said that 'home' was where those two were. As soon as they had left her family's grounds, it had ceased to be home. She wanted to be able to see them when she wanted. A small part of her hated them, bitterly, for leaving her. She knew that when she saw them again, even with this bitterness in her heart, she would hug them and cry and forgive them before she could remember why she was mad at them. It was as simple as that.

They had quickly become everything to her; she did not shy from that thought now, because it was true. She wondered if she was just able to be true to herself or if she could tell all these thoughts and feelings to Devit and Jasdero now too. Hell, if she could just tell them to Devit or Jasdero that would be fine, but she had a feeling she could not. It would feel awkward to say anything to them about this.

No...

These were her thoughts, her truths alone. There was no way she could share them with the world.

It was only a few hours later that she stopped to eat her nightly meal and sleep for a few hours in a tree. She jumped high within the tree so that no beasts would be able to get at her while she slept and to be safe she kept her Innocence activated. Being sick on the ship and riding the ship – stringing her nerves tight – had taken its toll on her. She slept easily without dreams.

She woke up when a beam of sunlight touched her face. She gathered her stuff, jumped from the tree and landed. She found she was stiff and sore from sleeping in the tree, but no so much that she couldn't run. Her one leg hurt more than the other and she figured it was because she had slept on it wrong. She leapt over a fence, as agile as a deer. She landed and almost fell, her bad leg almost giving out on her.

She rested for a moment on the fence and then set out again. She was close and she knew she could reach that place before the end of the day. She didn't think today as she ran, she was too intent on getting where she knew they had to be. If they weren't there she didn't know where she would look. She didn't know what she would end up doing if they weren't there. She had to see them again, soon.

So she didn't think.

She ran.

It was hours later, four hours past noon if she was correct, that she slowed to a walk. She deactivated her Innocence and stood there along an unused path. It was once a well worn path, one could tell, but now it was overgrown with weeds and the stone wall next to it was crumbling. She walked, fingers tracing the stones softly. She remembered this place well.

The path led up to an empty field where only one house stood, close to the fringe of the forest. The field in front of her was black with ash and you could see where houses once stood. It was a dank, forbidding place. But to the side of it was another field where only one tree grew.

This tree was huge, like a tree of life. It leaned over, as if its branches were too heavy or it was crying, and more of its branches spiked towards the sky, thick swirling fingers. The grass in the field was high, at least as high as her waist and healthy green. She walked towards the tree. She swung her arms back and forth and kept her walk slow and leisurely, like she had all day.

As she got closer to the tree – the tree she, Devit and Jasdero once played on as children – and saw she was alone, she felt that sadness working its way up her throat. She walked up to the tree and put one hand on the trunk and helplessness overwhelmed her. Before she could force it back, a sob hiccupped out of her throat. And another. She leaned against the tree and slid to the ground, curling against the tree, clutching it with one hand, the other hand clasped over her mouth as she tried to control the awful sobs that came from her body.

She was alone! Alone! She had no idea where they were and the one place she could only guess they were, they weren't! How was she supposed to find them when they were somewhere in the whole damn would. Damn the world! She didn't care anymore! She couldn't do this! Search and hope, hope and search! What was hope without them? They were her best friend, he was the person she wanted to be with the rest of her life and if she couldn't, she might as well give up!

The sobs hit her harder than before as the loneliness hit her next. She didn't want to be alone. Suddenly she wasn't. She was aware that there was another person, standing in the field watching her. Another person came up behind them. She couldn't see them; the tears blurred her vision too much. She figured it was Fae and Tyki, coming to take her to that place that wouldn't be home again.

They stopped in front of her and she closed her eyes, leaning into the tree, gripping the bark so hard that little chunks dug into her skin, pinpricks of pain that kept her drawn to the moment. She couldn't leave this place yet. She didn't want to.

She felt a hand on her head. "You're a mess Rain"

She blinked in surprise, hearing his voice. She looked and saw them crouching in front of her. His hand was on her head, gently stroking her hair. His other hand was balanced off his knee and was holding his trademark golden gun. His brother was in the same position as him, but not touching her. He just looked awfully worried, his mouth set in displeasure.

She didn't know how to speak for a moment, or even how to move, she just sat there, cringing against the tree as her senses, one by one, came back to her. They looked more and more worried by the moment, their brows furrowing and their mouths turning. Finally Devit stopped stroking her hair and grabbed her hand that was still squeezing the bark. He gently, but firmly, removed her hand from the tree. His skin ran over hers and she launched herself into his arms, burying her face in his coat.

She knocked him over and he landed with her awkwardly in his lap. She kissed his neck his cheek until she could kiss his lips. He pulled her away after only moment and gave her an apprehensive look. She tried to wipe some of her tears away at that moment; he had said she was a mess.

"Rain" his voice was warm. She buried herself in his arms again, even as he tried to keep her at bay. She felt Jasdero stroking her hair, making soft noises that sounded like he was sobbing as well. She felt him hugging her as well, and felt his tears on the back of her neck. She knew that he was crying then.

"Why?" she whispered and her voice cracked. She must have been screaming or something while she was sobbing and not realized it.

"I don't want to hurt you" he replied in a whisper. "I want to find a way to be with you without ever being a threat to you again"

"What?" she didn't understand for a moment.

"I don't want to kill you Raina! You're an Exorcist! I'm a Noah! I...I don't want to kill you! If I ever did I swear to every god out there that I'd-"

"Devi!" cried Jasdero in dismay.

"Sorry" he grumbled and he held her closer, tightly, his fingers digging in through her clothes in an almost painful way. "I missed you Raina. Everyday. I know we weren't gone long, but I'm sorry Raina. I really am. We shouldn't have done that. It was painful and stupid" His voice held regret.

"It was painful" she muttered into his shoulder. "It was stupid. But you weren't gone long and you weren't hurt. I think I can deal with everything else" She looked up at him. "Why are you so scared of killing me all of a sudden? It didn't really bother you so much before."

"This is going to sound stupid" he looked away from her.

"No it won't! Tell me Devit!" she demanded.

"Argh! Yeah, it will! I had a stupid fucking dream about killing you! There was a dagger and it was red and white and I stabbed you in this castle with a white floor and this guy with a bloody sword and I don't really know what to think about it but I don't want it to really happen!" It all just tumbled out of his mouth.

She blinked.

"You…left me…because of a dream?"

There was a long pause and then Raina started to laugh. She stood up and walked away from them for a moment, leaning against the tree, laughing so hard she thought her lungs would burst. Her stomach hurt after a moment; meanwhile the twins looked more worried, in Jasdero's case, and a bit pissed off, in Devit's case.

"Why the fuck are you laughing at me?" he yelled, jumping up. Jasdero stood; ready to hold his brother back.

"Because!" Raina said, leaning back against the tree, a smile on her slightly tear-streaked face. "I find it funny that you left me because of a _nightmare_ Devi"

He just looked at her for a moment. He shook his head. "I could kill you Raina. Me or Jasdero could…so easily"

"Well…" she started and she looked up seeing two more people coming towards her. It was Tyki and Fae. They had found them! She waved to them and Jasdero and Devit glanced to see who it was. Once they saw the two other Noah they looked back at Raina. "Like I was saying, if you killed me be sure to destroy my Innocence first, I don't want to hurt you" She smiled as she said it, the tear-streaks fading on her cheeks.

Devit and Jasdero glanced at Tyki and Fae as they came to stand beside them but then looked back at Raina. Devit was shaking his head in what looked to be anger. Jasdero bound over to her and touched her arm.

"Raina, please don't talk that that it makes Devi-" he was cut off as Devit exploded.

"How can you say things like that knowing how we feel about you? Don't you know how much you mean to use? We _love_ you Raina!" Tyki and Fae stood on the side lines just watching everything silently. They didn't seem to want to get involved, but Fae was tense. She seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Raina wondered if something would happen. She focused on Devit again as he walked up to her and grabbed her arm, rather roughly.

"I love you guys too and it's because I love you that I could never bring myself to hurt you fatally. If I did…I would hate myself and everything about me for the rest of my existence." She touched Devit's face softly with her one had, stroking his hair from his eyes. His face burnt for a moment and he pulled her close, kissing her for a brief moment.

"You're lucky I love you" he grumbled. She smiled and leaned against the tree again. She brushed some of her own hair from her eyes.

"I know. That's why I never want to hurt you…I never want…I almost wish I wasn't an Exorcist anymore" Her smile never faded, even as she saw her one ring glint. She stopped, watching turn from silver to white hot in a second. Her smile went to a look of horror. Everyone else's eyes flashed to her hands.

"No!" Devit growled and he lurched towards her. Tyki grabbed him and flung him back. Then he grabbed Jasdero throwing him back as well before he moved away as well, dragging Fae with him. Just in time too, as Raina's Innocence created a vortex around her, that put deep gashes into the tree. She crumpled to her knees, the pain crushing her. Tears streamed down her face and she couldn't breathe, her lungs couldn't work.

"Rai!" She heard Jasdero scream her name and she looked up, feeling pain snap the nerves in her neck and spine as she did, to see Jasdero, tears streaming down his face. Fae was crying too, crumpled on the ground, her limbs twitching as the pain bounced over their connection. Devit looked bewildered, like he didn't know what was going on.

Devit didn't know! How could one moment be so good, a beautiful reunion and the next be terror. He watched the vortex and looked at her Innocence, seeing how it was breaking her down. A roar of rage reached his lips and he started forward, only to be stopped by Tyki.

"Let me go!" he screamed. "It's killing her! She's going to die if we don't do something!"

"Get close and she'll kill you!" Tyki yelled back. "It's taking all of her energy just to hold herself still. If she kills you because of this how do you think she'll feel Devit? Stay back!"

"No!" He threw Tyki off himself and strode forward, intending to destroy her damnable Innocence once and for all. He did not care if it hurt her feelings or if she hated him. He would not allow it to kill her. He loved her. He would not allow her to die because of some stupid piece of Innocence. Just as he reached the vortex he felt something cut against his chest. He heard Raina scream and he flew back, landing twenty feet from where Raina was crumpled.

He was bewildered again. He realized then that he had a cut across his chest and that he was in pain. He tried to right himself but couldn't figure out how to. Jasdero made his way over to him, still sobbing. A few tears dripped into Devit's cut and he hissed in pain. Jasdero still helped him into a sitting up position.

"Rain…Rain…! You have to help her!" he groaned, lifting his eyes up to see her. The vortex was compressing on her and she scream. The sound pierced his ears and made his eyes prick. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was crying. He saw her looking up at him; he could see that the markings had spread to her cheeks. She wasn't going to last much longer. He saw the Innocence was cracked on her fingers.

He wanted to struggle – to fight – to destroy that Innocence that was killing her. He looked at the cut on his chest, it wasn't deep but it was bleeding badly. He noticed someone had removed both of his shirts. They were using the white one to try and slow the bleeding. He didn't care how he was bleeding, only how she was dying.

All this time...All this time he wasted trying to fight killing her, to protect her and this was how she was going to die. He couldn't save her. He couldn't do anything. He pushed Jasdero away and stood, shaky on his feet and took an uncertain step towards her. He tried to go towards her but his leg gave out and he dropped to one knee.

"I'm not...going to let...you die" he whispered.

"No..." her voice sounded so far away. "Sta...y...back..."

He shook his head. He couldn't. He couldn't just let her die. If she died...like this...No! If she died in any way he would hate himself for not protecting her. He would be the worst person because he loved her! He never really wanted to protect anyone but himself and his brother. They lived for each other and when they died, they would die together.

That changed when he knew he loved Raina. He found something more to live for. He would never forget his brother and he was just as protective of Jasdero as he was from day one but he wanted to protect Raina as well. He couldn't because of their differences, which frustrated him. He supposed that was why he had been so stubborn in the beginning, why he had resisted so much. He hadn't wanted to love her but it was too late. He had loved her from the start.

Now he had to watch her – and do nothing but watch her – as she died. She was only a few feet from him; the wind from the vortex hit him hard, blowing his hair from his face. He wouldn't move though. If she had to die, he would not abandon her. He couldn't.

He felt Jasdero settle next to him, clinging to his arm. Jasdero would not leave her either. Like so many things they did together, they would face this. They were nothing without each other. They were the bonds of Noah and they never expected their bond to reach out to another but Raina had been that unexpected person.

Raina looked at Devit and Jasdero. Devit was bleeding..._bleeding!_ It was because of her! She made him bleed because her Innocence was out of control. She didn't know what triggered this reaction in but it was killing her. Her skin prickled and hurt. The pain was unbearable. Not even ten strong men could bear this pain but she would. She could see the two of them, the people she had abandoned everything for and saw them crying.

Their tears were black because of the makeup smudged around their eyes. Both of them had wide eyes, startled. They would never forget this day if she died. That was only if...

Did she have the strength to reach for her Innocence and remove it from her fingers? If she could do that, she could survive. If she abandoned her Innocence, she would be able to live. If she was able to live, she would be able to see the twins smile again. She smiled at them, her lips twitching and then she moved her hands, slowly towards each other. Finally she was able to grip the rings and she pulled. They sank themselves into her skin and she cried out in pain.

She heard Devit twitch towards her at her cry of pain. "No!" she growled through her teeth, trying to will him to stay where he was. She didn't want him to bleed anymore. She wanted him to be happy, to be alive, even if she wasn't. Jasdero needed him. Without one or the other, they were nothing. They had a bond with each other that ran deeper than her own bond could with either of them. That was why they could not be without each other.

She did not want to be without them though. She wanted to stay with them, be with them, to live besides them until her life was over. Her stupid Innocence was keeping her from doing that! Her Innocence was trying to take her away from them! Anger built inside of her. With that anger came something else, something she never felt before. She took it, she used it and she screamed because the pain increased as grabbed a hold of this power.

Devit and Jasdero were only watching because they could not bear to look away. She had screamed in pain and Devit had wanted so badly to help her, but he couldn't. He couldn't take another step towards her. He couldn't even force himself to get up. Here in the place of so many good memories, he was about to get his worse. It was ironic, a bitter irony that he was being forced to swallow.

That's when something changed. Tyki and Fae noticed it too. It wasn't only the twins.

First of all, Raina screamed, something that sounded like words. Her hands, once glowing white with the deadly power of her Innocence, began to glow darkly. It went from white, to grey, to black tinged with dark purple. It was beautiful and deadly and none of them could take their eyes off of it. Then there was an explosion. Not a small scale one either. It tore into them and into the tree with force. Devit, Jasdero, Fae and Tyki were sent a few feet back, the tree had a huge gash in the middle of it from the explosion. Some of the lower branches were bare and slightly blackened.

Devit got up first, the scorching air had stung his new cut. He looked and saw a crumpled person lying in the middle of where the explosion had come from. Her silver blonde hair was burnt about a foot shorter but it was clearly Raina. A pool of blood was gathering underneath her.

"Raina!" his voice seemed to stir the others and they all rushed to the girl, hoping that she was alive.

_**Weeks Later**_

Raina opened her eyes, for the first time in a very long time. The place around her was dark and dim and she had a feeling she had been here before but she couldn't name the place. She looked around and tried to sit but pain encased her and with a startled cry she fell back into the nest of pillows behind her. Even they hurt her. Why was she so sore?

She tried to look down at her body, but even moving her neck hurt and she was covered in blankets so she couldn't see. She tried to move again but it only caused more pain. She reached for her Innocence and found it wasn't there. A startled gasp came through her teeth just as the door opened to revel the Millennium Earl. She tried to move again, she somehow swung her legs off the bed and started to move before she caught site of her arms.

She almost fell but suddenly Devit was there and she was in his arms. His arms were restricting, holding her tightly and still instead of letting her move at all. She tried to scream, asking him why he was doing this, but his one hand came over her mouth keeping her silent. He glanced back at the Earl.

"I guess you were right" he said. His eyes gazed over Raina, who was wearing nothing but a pair of underwear as clothing. She felt awkward with Devit holding her so tightly, tight enough that she was pressed against him. She wasn't so distracted to not realize that her chest hurt too. "She did wake up. Fine, I'll allow her to stay. Have Fae change her bandages." Then he turned and left the room. The door didn't shut though for Fae was in the doorway.

Devit swung Raina into his arms, letting go of her mouth. She was free to speak again, but didn't. When he set her down, pain scorched through her upper body. She gasped and hissed in pain and Devit pushed her down on the bed, hand gentle. Then he stepped aside, his eyes dark with regret. He motioned Fae into the room and then walked out, closing the door. She wanted to call for him to wait, but she couldn't move her arms to reach for him.

_Have I lost my ability to move my arms?_ She thought in alarm. She forced her stiff neck to look down at her now exposed body. She had bandages covering her chest, across her shoulders and down her arms. In some spots, the bandages were red. Other spots were clean of blood.

"Wh...What happened to me?" she asked and it came out almost like a sob.

Fae walked forward and started to undo her bandages. She didn't answer her; she just focused on her work. When the bandages were off, Raina saw the extent of her injuries. She was covered in a nasty burn. It didn't cover her whole upper body but wound from her middle fingers, in a fire-like pattern. It ringed around her arms like a snake up to her shoulders where it dived down across her chest, searing a pattern into her skin.

She tried to move her arm, to stroke one of the wounds, but the wounds on her arm made it hurt too much to even move her wrist. She looked at her sister, who started smearing some kind of salve on her wounds. She had to tilt Raina forward a little to smear it on her back, which was also burnt a little. When she was done, she put fresh bandages on Raina's wounds, wrapping them up exactly as before. Then she brought out a simple white dress that had only slight shoulders. She pulled the dress on for Raina and then left the girl lying on the bed.

Raina sat in the dim room for a moment before the door open and Devit and Jasdero walked in. The first thing Jasdero did was touch the end of her hair. She noticed it was several inches shorter than it once had been and had been cut a bit. She didn't ask instead she looked at Devit; the regret was still in his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. Her voice held fear.

"You destroyed your own Innocence" he answered.

"H...How could I...?" she couldn't even think clearly. How could she destroy her own Innocence? She didn't have the power to do that? How could she have done that?

"We don't know" Jasdero answered, Devit started stroking her hair gently again. "All we know is that the Earl said that Rai used Dark Matter to do it – the same power Noahs use"

"Am...Am I...?" again she couldn't finish.

"No" answered Devit in a flat voice. "You're not...You almost died Raina. I thought...We thought...you weren't going to make it"

"I did though"

"Barely!" he spit out the word like it had a bad taste. "Raina..." he didn't go on. She lifted her one hand, which trembled because of the pain, and then she put it on the side of his face.

"I'm alive though. Isn't that all that matters?"

Devit was silent for a moment, his eyes searching hers. "We're in the Noah Manor by the way. It was the only place we could think to bring you so you'd survive. We had to convince the Earl that you were someone who needed to be watched and studied and could one day prove useful for the Noahs before he'd let us help you"

"We're...You've been accepted by your family again?"

He nodded stiffly. "They need us"

"I'm glad everything turned out alright."

Fae and Tyki stepped in then. Tyki looked worn and Fae looked like she was about to drop any minute. Instead of commenting on that, Raina sat silent, dropping her hand back to the bed. She felt like she was weak too.

"You're recovering quickly" said Fae. "But it's been a pain in the ass for me because I can feel all of your pain. You almost died on the way here and you have a long recovery ahead of you" She yawned. "Jasdevi, if you love her so much, take care of her for a while. I need a nap" She leaned into Tyki for support and then she started to walk away. The door closed softly behind them, making the room even dimmer before. It felt safe though, Raina felt safe.

Raina sighed, her chest hurting as she did, and she looked at the twins. "I guess I'm going to have to stay here" she said. "What happens after I'm better?"

"I don't know if you're _going_ to get better" Devit said. His words rang through Raina's ears, but she didn't ask what he meant. She knew. Her wounds were so bad that she may never be able to move her arms again with trembling. She'd accept that though, as long as they didn't leave again. He sat on the edge of the bed. Jasdero hurried around to the other side and sat there. They each, gently, took one of her hands. "You were hurt very badly by your Innocence...But even if you don't get better..." his voice trailed off.

"Jasdevi will still love you" finished Jadero. She smiled; glad to find that it didn't hurt to do that.

"I'll get better. I promise."

"You better keep that promise" Devit muttered and he leaned in to kiss her softly. She smiled against his lips.

"As long as you promise to stay here" He pulled away from her and slipped off his boots, Jasdero did the same. Then they both switched so they were lying on either side of her. She smiled. "This isn't exactly what I meant but I'll take it."

She leaned her head into Devit chest and Jasdero started to stroke her hair. Maybe this wasn't how she wanted it, how she thought it would end up, but it was how it was. As long as she was with them, she was sure she could be happy.

_I'm slowly learning how to write again. Even the slightest movement of my arms hurts so much; still I enjoyed writing everything that had happened to me since I re-met the twins in Italy. My sister was the one who suggested I write it down. Either way, recovering is slow and I can't wait till all the pain is gone, if it ever completely leaves me. I was seared right down to the nerves and no one knows if I'll make a full recovery yet. The Earl has been questioning me about the Black Order but I refuse to tell him anything. I think it's making him angry, but I hope that Devit and Jasdero can protect me from him, should he ever think to get rid of me. I heard the large Noah, Skin, talking to someone about the Earl's plans for me when I was walking around the Manor without the twins. I'm a little afraid now, but I know it's unavoidable._

_Devit..._

_Jasdero..._

_As long as they are at my side, I am not afraid of the future. So I thought that a Noah and an Exorcist were different but they're flesh and blood just like us. This is why I can remain here and this is why I regret nothing._

-Extract written on July 7th from Raina Fitzgerald's Journal

* * *

Hey guys, Truth here! I've noticed ALOT of people subscribing to So I Thought, as if there will be updates. So I decided to reupload this chapter with an update - this is the last chapter of So I Though. Go read the sequel Think of Me! I know I haven't updated it in a while, but one is coming! I seriously promise! I haven't forgotten about you and its heartening to know you haven't forgotten about me~ Thanks guys, hope to see some reviews and to hear you following along in Think of Me!


End file.
